Deja Caer Tu Piedad Sobre Mí
by Fanfics Twilight
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN¿Qué sucede cuando Bella una chica mala es forzada a asistir a la iglesia por su reciente salvada madre? ¿Qué sucede cuando el apuesto joven Pastor, Edward, capte los ojos de Bella? Ella pone en funcionamiento la Operación Seducir al Sr. Inocencio. ¿Caerá Edward?
1. Prólogo

**_Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight._**

**_La historia original le pertence a ROBICORN, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés._**

**_Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn._**

**_Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad._**

**_Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Verónica Isa Riera/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight_**

**_Portada del fic por: Vanessa Erk (en el perfil)_**

* * *

_Hola a todos, este es el inicio del fanfic que ganó las votaciones para ser traducido. Les dejamos el primer cap, espero le guste. Agradeceremos el esfuerzo de nuestro trabajo con sus palabras, saludos, opinión, NO insultos por favor. Disfruten el fic, todas las semanas actualizaremos._

_Mordiditas_

_R_

_PD: Buscamos una beta y más traductoras para agilizar el trabajo, si quieren ofrecerse manden MP a la casilla de nuestra cuenta en FF. También pueden comunicarse por la página de Facebook de Fanfics que esta en el perfil. Muchas Gracias. Ahora Lean al Pastor Edward!_

* * *

**Deja caer tu piedad sobre mí**

Prólogo BPOV

No puedo creer esta mierda. Al carajo con mi vida. ¿Por qué digo esto? Porque mi desquiciada madre Renee, ha sido aparentemente salvada. Si, me escuchaste, nacido de nuevo. De repente, tengo los toques de queda, reglas, María madre de Jesús, y tengo que ir a la Iglesia.

Renee siempre tuvo estas fases. Hace dos años, fue alguna mierda de Kabbalah(1), lo cual lo juro ella solo lo hizo por Madonna. El año pasado fue algo sobre la New Age(2), incienso, y meditación de mierda. ¿Y ahora? Ahora es sobre Jesús, su señor y salvador. Ah, y aparentemente, todo el mundo necesita ser salvado.

Realmente quiero de vuelta a la hippie-loca-meditadora de mamá. Ya saben, la mamá que no cuestiona mis tropiezos en la casa a las tres de la mañana, esa a la que no le importa lo que estoy haciendo, con quién lo estoy haciendo, y dónde lo estoy haciendo.

Mientras mantenga mis notas altas y no sea arrestada, ella no pregunta, y yo no hablo. Como sea, esos días se han ido. A la mierda bien lejos desde que Renee vio la película, La Pasión de Cristo (3).

Juro por dios que lloró como si fuera Jesús derramando sangre y trigo por sus pecados, los míos y los del resto del mundo. Todo es tan simple. Creer, pedir perdón, invitar a Jesús en tu corazón, y todos los problemas de la vida serán resueltos y tus oraciones escuchadas. Entonces ahora, mi desquiciada madre es otra santa predicadora aquí en la pequeña ciudad de Winchester Indian – la maldita hebilla del cinturón de la Biblia.

Nos mudamos a Winchester Indian el año pasado, cuando Phil fue trasladado al equipo de las ligas menores de béisbol. Es un estado con mucho más baloncesto. Deberían de ver el inicio de los juegos de baloncesto de la preparatoria. Es enfermo.

Como sea, la cosa es que, me importa una mierda toda esa porquería. Extraño los suburbios. No echo de menos al tumulto de gente caminar por las calles. A diferencia de donde yo vivía, soy una especie de paria aquí, todos los jóvenes pertenecen a algún grupo. Es decir, solo en el Cinturón de la Biblia los mejores alumnos pueden liderar a las animadoras, ser la reina del baile de graduación, y decir "gracias a Dios" en su discurso.

Fui lo suficientemente afortunada de encontrar mi lugar con los drogadictos.

Con ellos conocí a mi mejor amigo, Jasper. De vez en cuando, él y yo follamos. Pero nunca ha sido, ni nunca será mi novio, ni yo su novia. Es una especie de conveniencia más que otra cosa. En un pequeño pueblo, los chismes se esparcen como el fuego. Se propagan muy rápido. Eso significa que si alguna vez cometo el error de acostarme con la persona equivocada, sin ninguna duda esa mierda se esparcirá con rapidez, y realmente no tengo deseos de ser catalogada como una puta o una chica fácil.

¿He mencionado también cuánto echo de menos la comodidad de las tiendas de regreso a casa? Bueno, las echo de menos. Extraño las tiendas como Target (4) y Kohl's(5). Extraño usar los beneficios, aquí en Winchester, solo hay Wal-Mart (6). Y para ir a un supermercado o cualquiera de esa especie que se asemeje a un suburbio, necesitarías unos 30 minutos al volante de, la nada y tierras agrícolas. Realmente no puedes quedarte a dormir aquí.

Hay 32 iglesias en esta ciudad con una población de 5.250 habitantes. Sin embargo, estoy madrugando porque mi mamá quiere viajar 30 minutos para ir a esta Iglesia Contemporánea. Nunca he estado allí, pero he pasado por allí en auto. Y lo juro, cuando manejé por ahí, el estacionamiento era como el de un shopping. Nunca he pisado antes una iglesia…lo digo en serio, nunca. Así que, no tengo ni idea qué esperar de ello.

"¡Bella, Cariño! ¡Levántate y brilla! Vamos a dar Gloria a Dios" El chirriante tono de mi madre interrumpió mis divagaciones. A veces dice las mierdas más locas, y no se si reír o llorar por ella. Es decir, "¡Alabado sea el Señor!" y "Aleluya Alabado Jesús" son frases que lanza de un momento a otro. Su nueva respuesta para todo es "Ora por ello". De repente, es como una fanática de Joel Olsteen(7). Incluso envía al Club 700 (8) $50 al mes para que oren por ella para salir de la deuda. Suena como una gran estafa para mí, y por supuesto que Renee caería. Ella jura que esta funcionando y que sus plegarias son respondidas. Vaya usted a saber.

Volví a la realidad con el tono de las divagaciones de mamá, y estuve preparada con el ceño fruncido. Me puse mis zapatillas Converse, camiseta Mc Lovin (9), y unos jeans apretados. Por alguna razón quería destacar. Quería que esos santos predicadores de la iglesia supieran que no era una de ellos.

"Estoy lista…vamos por esta mierda." Dije mientras me acercaba a Renee.

"Ahora Bella, no seas así. Por favor se respetuosa," ella respondió.

"Por supuesto," le dije. No haría nada que me avergonzara. "Voy a sufrir en silencio, lo prometo."

Phil envolvió su brazo alrededor de Renee mientras nos acercábamos al auto. Me metí con una rabieta, y me preparé para pasar dos horas de tortura en silencio.

* * *

1) Kabbalah: es una disciplina y escuela de pensamiento esotérico relacionada con el judaísmo. Utiliza varios métodos más o menos arbitrarios para analizar sentidos recónditos de la _Torá_ (texto sagrado de los judíos, al que los cristianos denominan _Pentateuco_, y que representa los primeros cinco libros de la _Biblia_ cristiana).

2) New Age: No es una religión, pero es por lo menos religiosa; no es una filosofía, pero es por lo menos una visión del hombre y del mundo, así como una clave de interpretación; no es una ciencia, pero se apoya en leyes "científicas", aunque haya que ir a buscarlas entre las estrellas. New Age es una nebulosa que contiene esoterismo y ocultismo, pensamiento mítico y mágico respecto de los secretos de la vida, y una pizca de cristianismo, todo revuelto con ideas que proceden de la astrofísica.

3) La pasión de Cristo: es una película dramática estadounidense de 2004, dirigida por Mel Gibson y protagonizada por Jim Caviezel como Jesucristo. Recrea la Pasión de Jesús de acuerdo al Nuevo Testamento y los Evangelios de Mateo, Marcos, Lucas y Juan. También se basa en otros devocionales. La película tiene una peculiaridad, y es que se rodó en latín, hebreo y arameo con subtítulos. Fue nominada a tres Premios Óscar de la Academia: mejor maquillaje, mejor banda sonora y mejor fotografía. Ganó 17 premios de cine y fue nominado a otros 13.

4)5)6) Target, Kohl y Wal-Mart: cadenas de grandes almacenes.

7) Joel Osteen de Scott (nacido el 05 de marzo 1963) [ 2 ] es un escritor estadounidense, tele-evangelista , y el principal pastor de la Iglesia Lakewood en Houston, Texas. Su ministerio llega a más de siete millones de medios de difusión semanal en más de 100 países de todo el mundo espectadores

8) El Club 700 (_The 700 Club_) es un programa de televisión estadounidense presentado por Pat Robertson, Terry Meeuwsen, Gordon Robertson y Lee Webb. Se trata de un magazín de interés general que cubre eventos relacionados con la salud, las finanzas y el estilo de vida cristiano. Se emite en su país de origen por ABC Family, FamilyNet, LeSEA, TBN y varias emisoras locales.

9) Un vistazo a las Camisetas de Mc Lovin: www . chasingthefrog superbad-t-shirts . php

**Mas tarde subo el Primer capítulo, porque este es el prólogo. ¡Mua!


	2. CH 1 Que maravilloso Creador

**_Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight._**

**_La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés._**

**_Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn._**

**_Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad._**

**_Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/_****_MarceStylo_**/Verónica Isa Riera/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight

**_Portada del fic por: Vanessa Erk (en el perfil)_**

* * *

_Hola. Primero muchas gracias por la buena acogida al fic, como lo prometí aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste, hágannos saber qué les pareció._

_No podemos responder rvws por el momento porque la cuenta es nueva, y tenemos que esperar unos días para que nos habiliten la opción para responder, pero he leído todos los mensajes que han dejado, se los agradezco mucho. Ahora si nos leemos la próxima semana._

_Mordiditas_

_R_

_La autora recomienda una canción para este capítulo._

_**Jeremy Camp**** - Wonderful Maker**_

* * *

**Que Maravilloso Creador**

BPOV

Cuando estuvimos dentro del auto, le dije a mama de pasar a recoger a Jasper porque realmente necesitaba apoyo. Por supuesto que él no aceptó hacer este viaje fácilmente. Tuve que rogar…y prometer una mamada después – Hey, lo que sea que funcione, ¿no?

"¡Jasper se acerca! Es maravilloso Bella. Tenemos que difundir la palabra de Dios y amar a todas las personas que podamos. Él ya esta respondiendo oraciones." Mi madre una vez más exclamó con voz alegre.

"Bueno, no ha respondido mis oraciones," murmuré. No creo haberlo dicho en voz alta como para que ella lo escuchara, pero por supuesto lo hizo. Me respondió con un simpático tono. "Oh bebé, por supuesto que él responde tus oraciones. Solo que no siempre obtienes las respuestas que estas buscando." Supongo que tenía lógica.

Si es que existía un Dios, ¿respondería mi oración para volver a los viejos "días de pecado"? Realmente no lo creo.

Unos minutos más tarde, nos detuvimos sobre la calle de Jasper. Su familia vive en una de las zonas menos afortunadas de la ciudad. Era todo muy rustico de su lado de las vías. Solo vive con su papá, que para todos los efectos es un borracho empastillado. La mamá de Jasper, por otro lado, un día solo empacó y se fue. Nunca lo llamó o visitó luego. Realmente no recuerda nada de ella. Solo tenía 3 años cuando decidió irse.

Su papá sin embargo, bueno, él es realmente espeluznante, razón por la cual nunca entro a su casa a menos que no lo pueda evitar. Tiene un trabajo peligroso. Corta madera para el Almacén Local. Es un trabajo demasiado repetitivo donde es fácil perder la cabeza en tus pensamientos. Así es como perdió dos de sus dedos, y se volvió adicto a los analgésicos. Sin embargo nunca se pone violento. Por lo tanto, en palabras de Renee, podemos dar gracias a Dios por eso. Jasper solo

manda a la mierda todo tanto como pueda. Una vez que nos hicimos amigos, Renee y yo cuidamos de él. Siempre es bienvenido para cenar, y el sofá esta disponible si necesita lugar para dormir cuando sea.

Cuando Phil tocó el claxon, Jasper salió corriendo hacia el auto. Y si me lo permiten decir, hoy lucía increíblemente caliente. Llevaba una camisa blanca con las mangas subidas hasta los codos, y encima un chaleco gris. También estaba usando mis jeans oscuros favoritos, que le hacían un culo perfecto. Y por supuesto, llevaba sus botas marca personal.

Abrió la puerta trasera y me dio una sonrisa torcida. La devolví inocentemente agradeciéndole la tortura de ir a la iglesia conmigo. Mi madre comenzó a hablar de nuevo ni bien Jasper se metió al auto. "Jasper estoy muy contenta de que vengas con nosotros a escuchar la palabra del Señor." Phil rodó sus ojos al escuchar lo que dijo Renee. Él solo fue por el paseo. No valía la pena y tampoco tenía la fuerza para pelear con Renee acerca de su nueva fase. Es más fácil ir con la corriente cuando ella tiene un objetivo.

"Renee, B aquí no me lo hubiera dejado perder," Jasper respondió dándome un empujón juguetón. "Me debe por esto," agregó, moviendo una ceja hacia mi.

Una parte de mi quería decir, "Si mamá, le prometí a Jasper una felación a fin de que estuviera de acuerdo con esta tortura," pero preferí ignorarlo. La última cosa que necesitaba era una charla que me salve para el matrimonio. La charla sucedió hace un año atrás demasiado tarde para mí.

Pero diablos, he oído que han nacido de nuevo las vírgenes, no es que me interese ser una de ellas.

Disfruto demasiado el orgasmo como para tener que esperar dios sabe cuanto para casarme. ¿Y si entonces él apestaba? Estaría estancada en sexo malo y un rápido divorcio. Me gustaría probarlo antes de comprarlo.

Renee continuo hablando sobre la misericordia, el amor y el perdón de Jesús mientras Jasper asentía con un "hmmjum" hacia ella, haciéndola sentir que era una buena Cristiana predicando la palabra del Señor. Ella divagaba sobre que maravilloso creador era, y cuan majestuoso es su amor. Como hizo al mundo y vio lo bueno que era, enviando a su único hijo para salvarnos de la oscuridad y la desesperación. En un momento, realmente pensaba que Jasper podría invitar a Jesús en su corazón.

Mientras esperaba llegar a nuestro destino, descansé mi cabeza sobre la ventana mientras Jasper daba caricias relajantes sobre mi rodilla. Siempre éramos muy demostrativos con el otro. Estoy segura que lucíamos como la pareja perfecta para los demás. Él sostiene mi mano, besa mi frente, y envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor. Éramos la pareja perfecta, como mejores amigos. Él sabía realmente cómo calmar mis nervios y yo sabía como relajarlo.

Era fácil con Jasper. No tenía deseos de convertirme en la novia de algún adolescente. Odio cuando veo a las perras como Jessica Stanley, siguiendo al "novio de la semana" como si fuera un perrito por detrás. Es como si no pudieran valerse por si mismas o ser autenticas sin algún idiota hormonal intentando sumergirse en sus pantalones. Con Jasper, no tengo que preocuparme por todas las políticas de las relaciones escolares, obtengo todos los beneficios. Sé que haría lo que sea por mí, él nunca me jodería, ni hablaría de nosotros con sus amigos en el vestuario para impresionar. Jasper era muy protector conmigo.

Cuando entré a la escuela en mi Segundo año, me vi envuelta en grandes chismes, después empecé a salir con James. Él estaba por graduarse, y le dijo a toda la escuela que estuvo a punto de robar mi virginidad. Bueno, Gracias a Dios por Jasper.

Él es muy popular, por defecto. Es la mejor guardia que ha tenido la preparatoria Winchester. Están invictos, y es bastante seguro que ganarán la estatal. Desde que Jasper es como el "Dios del Baloncesto", la gente no jode con él. Le besan su blanco trasero. Cuando Jasper me puso bajo su ala, le dijo a todo el mundo que cerrara la puta boca. Por supuesto, ellos lo escucharon. Ellos saben que es mejor no meterse con las cosas que le importan a Jasper. Todo el mundo quiere estar alrededor del "caliente lanzador estrella".

Pero no soy la única beneficiada con nuestra relación. Ayudo a Jasper también, con todas las zorras que quieren clavar los dientes en él. No esta interesado en joderse a las animadores de baloncesto. Puedo ser una perra. Mierda, soy una perra. Entonces peleo a las zorras con un palo. Ahora Jasper apenas tiene que molestarse con esas putas. Saben lo que les conviene. En el único momento en el que ocurre es en las fiestas y es cuando están borrachas. Bella borracha más putas borrachas igual a BBD, una Bella beat down (1). Una pensaría que aprenderían, pero no, son idiotas.

Jasper se concentra en el baloncesto para salir de este pueblo de mierda. Necesita una beca para acompañar la causa, su papá arruinó todo el dinero en drogas y cerveza.

Su primera opción es Duke(2), y tal vez mamá pueda orar por él. Porque si alguien merece una beca en Duke – ese es Jasper jodido Hale. Mientras nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la Iglesia Central de la ciudad, dejé escapar un exagerado suspiro. Volteé hacia Jasper y dije "Al carajo con mi vida." Apretó mi rodilla antes de tomar la manija de la puerta y salir del auto. Abrí la puerta vacilante y salí, preparada para aburrirme hasta la muerte. Jasper tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta la puerta a la que había estado temiendo toda la semana.

"Vamos B, no será TAN malo. Puedes manejarlo," dijo. Una de las cosas que más amo de Jasper es que sabe decir lo correcto para calmar mis nervios. Bueno, como usualmente.

"Jasper, no QUIERO manejar esto. Quiero ir a casa y dormir. Quiero volver atrás a la última noche antes de estar en casa a medianoche y destruida por el alcohol. Quiero que Renee deje de ser tan neurótica con sus cambios de religión."

Sabía que sonaba como una loca diciendo todas las cosas a la vez. Ni siquiera estaba segura si Jasper había entendido algo de todo eso. Tiendo a divagar mucho cuando tengo miedo o estoy en estado de pánico.

"¡Hey! ¡Cuida tu lengua niña! Estamos por entrar a la casa del Señor." Gritó personificando las palabras y acciones de Renee. No podía dejar de reír por lo que hizo. Estaba realmente agradecida de que estuviera aquí conmigo, el sarcasmo de Jasper siempre me hacía sonreír.

Un hombre en traje abrió la puerta y nos dio la bienvenida al entrar al lugar sagrado. Era enorme. Nada a lo que me esperaba. El lugar estaba decorado en colores cálidos y era muy moderno. Había diferentes tipos de personas, viejos, jóvenes, vestidos arriba y abajo. Mi ropa no me hizo destacar para nada.

El espacio era abierto e incluso había un café con pastelería, panecillos, jugo de naranja y café. Me asomé al santuario y estaba más lejos de lo que me lo había imaginado. No había bancos, eran puros asientos. Había un enorme escenario con una gran pantalla de proyección. Sobre él había guitarras, batería, y ningún lugar para ubicar a un coro. ¿Mencioné que odio los coros? Había tres equipos de cámaras, como si esta mierda fuera transmitida por televisión. Lo que no sabía – era que sí lo era.

Mientras examinaba la Iglesia y observaba a mí alrededor, escuché a Jasper murmurar en mi oído. "Bella, no pude comer nada. Vamos a buscar alguna mierda para comer."

"Ok," le dije a Jasper mientras me saco fuera del santuario. Pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y cuando miré hacia él, besó mi frente. Le sonreí antes de volver la vista hacia el café. Ahí fue cuando lo vi.

Ese fue el momento en el que agradecí a Dios por dejar a Renee arrastrarme a la Iglesia. Era hermoso. Juro por Dios que lucía como los que salen en Crepúsculo, jodidamente feliz, con ojos verdes y el cabello más putamente sexy que jamás haya visto. Él me pilló mirándolo y me dirigió una sonrisa enorme, que en serio me hizo sonrojar. No tenía sonrojos desde que perdí mi virginidad. Y pensar que este Dios solo me sonrió, y ya me hizo ruborizar. Comenzó a acercarse a Jasper y a mí. Cuanto más se aproximaba, sentía mi interior calentarse, mis palmas se humedecieron. Nunca antes había reaccionado de esta forma por un chico. NUNCA. No me di cuenta que estaba di pie frente a nosotros hasta que lo escuché hablar.

"Hey, creo que no los vi antes por aquí." Creo que mis bragas se humedecieron un poco cuando escuché su voz. Este hombre era sexo andante.

"Tienes razón. Esta es nuestra primera visita a la Iglesia."Jasper respondió.

Dios, ¿Dónde esta mi voz? Por favor querido Señor, déjame encontrar las palabras para hablarle a este sexo con piernas. Oré en silencio.

"Bueno, es muy agradable tenerlos aquí. Soy Edward Cullen. Soy el Líder de adoración."(3)

Edward le tendió la mano y Jasper la estrechó primero. Miró hacia mí, sabiendo que estaba aturdida en el maldito silencio y embobada con el Líder de adoración – lo que mierda sea eso. Jasper tan amablemente mantuvo la conversación mientras yo esperaba que el Señor responda mi oración.

"Es un placer conocerte. Soy Jasper y ella es Bella." Me empujó hacia delante cerca de Edward mientras me presentaba. Tropecé hacia él, y me di cuenta que su rostro estaba a solo unos centímetros de distancia cuando recobré mi compostura. Mientras volví la vista a él, no podía salir de mi asombro por su apariencia.

Todo lo que pude decir es " .MIO." Y yo que pensaba que se veía sexy desde donde estaba antes de pie. Este chico no era humano. ¿Cómo es posible que un simple mortal pueda lucir así?

Me di cuenta que había pasado suficiente tiempo en silencio, me veía como una completa idiota delante de él. Comiéndomelo con los ojos, era probablemente el mejor término para explicar lo que estaba haciendo. No pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo, preguntándome qué estaría pensando de mí ahora mismo. Sabía que tenía que hablarle tarde o temprano. Así que reuní todas las agallas que tenía y oré al Señor todo poderoso para no estropearlo.

Traté de limpiar mis manos sudorosas en mis jeans antes de extenderlas a Edward diciendo, "Ahm… ¿qué mierda es un Líder de adoración?" Después de que soltó mi mano, me di cuenta que maldije en la Iglesia. _Gracias_ Dios por responder mi oración. Llevé mi mano sobre mi boca disculpándome por mi lenguaje. Sorprendentemente, él río y dijo que no me preocupe por eso.

"Soy el que lleva las canciones y canta durante el servicio. También soy el líder del grupo de jóvenes, así que quería invitarlos a que le echen un vistazo. Nos reunimos todos los Miércoles a las 7pm. Tocamos un poco, es muy divertido. Es aquí en la cafetería de la Iglesia." Señaló al otro extremo del edificio, y allí había una cafetería. "Si quieren puedo mostrarles un poco antes de que comience el servicio, tengo como 10 minutos."

"Nos encantaría" respondí un poco entusiasmada. Jasper me dio una mirada alzando las cejas y diciendo en boca cerrada _"¿Qué diablos?"_ Me encogí de hombros y arrastré a Jasper cerca, detrás de Edward.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería, me di cuenta que había muchas chicas, todas ellas inmediatamente acudieron a Edward. Él saludo a todas amablemente, presentándonos a todos mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello, tratando de escapar de sus coqueteos. Después, nos mostró las anillas de baloncesto que estaban en otro espacio, y la habitación que usaban como cuarto de recreación. Había mesas de billar y sofás, parece que los adolescentes podían tener mucha diversión aquí, sorprendentemente. Después del paseo, caminamos de regreso a la Iglesia.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes asisten a la Preparatoria Winchester?" Edward preguntó, dirigiendo su pregunta hacia mí. Mordí mi labio, intentando no ruborizarme por su intensa mirada, luego respondí a él, "Ah si, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

Cambió su mirada a Jasper mientras respondía mi pregunta. "Jasper - ¿tú eres el armador verdad?"

"Si, ese soy yo." Respondió Jasper. Debería haber sabido que es seguidor de los juegos de Baloncesto de preparatoria.

"Bueno, tengo que ir a prepararme para oficiar… ¿Te veré el Miércoles por la noche?" Miró hacia mí sonando esperanzado. No estaba segura si estaba viendo o imaginando cosas, pero realmente parecía como si quisiera verme nuevamente.

"Definitivamente," contesté. Edward me dio esa brillante sonrisa de nuevo y nos dijo que quería vernos después. Si tan solo supiera cuanto esperaba verlo de nuevo también.

"B, si esperas que venga aquí de nuevo, voy a necesitar más que la mamada,"(4)

Jasper susurró en mi oído mientras nos acercábamos a Renee y a Phil para tomar nuestros asientos.

Esto no estaba resultando ser una tortura después de todo. Si tenía que venir aquí y ver a Edward, lo haría felizmente por el resto de mi vida. Me senté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras esperaba a Edward subir al escenario.

Gracias Jesús.

* * *

1) BBD o Bella beat down, no encontré algo en dos palabras para describirlo en español, pero sería como una tremenda cagada a palos, moler a golpes, romperle el culo a alguien, es una expresión. Muy pácifica jeje

2) Universidad de Duke: es una de las instituciones educativas privadas más reconocidas de los Estados Unidos de América y del mundo. En su edición de 2013, el _U.S. News & World Report_ rankeó a Duke en el número 8 entre las universidades estadounidenses.

3) Líder de Adoración – desconozco como se dividen los rangos en la religión protestante, pero buscando un poco más sobre qué hace y qué es un Líder de Adoración lo comparto.

El líder de adoración deberá entender que él no es la máxima autoridad en el servir de adoración sino su pastor después del Espíritu Santo. El líder de la adoración deberá entender que si bien es cierto que él noes un líder que también es cierto que él obedece a la autoridad de Dios delegada en su líder de adoración debe procurar no extender la alabanza y laadoración más de lo necesario. No debe dar un concierto sino llevar al pueblo a la presencia de Dios y preparar el camino para recibir la Palabra de Dios

4) Jasper dice "Head" en lugar de mamada, pero en la jerga ellos usan ese término para explicar esas mamadas de principiantes en donde solo chupan y estimulan la punta del pene mientras se acaricia la base. Algo rapidito :D

Buena semana, dejen rvws para agradecer a nuestras traductoras :D Mua!


	3. Ch 2 Hermosa

**_Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight._**

**_La historia original le pertence a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés._**

**_Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn._**

**_Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad._**

**_Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Verónica Isa Riera/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight_**

**_Portada del fic por: Vanessa Erk (en el perfil)_**

* * *

**Hermosa**

BPOV

Ver a Edward arriba de ese escenario era increíblemente conmovedor. Tenía tanta convicción y tanta pasión al cantar. Me di cuenta lo difícil que era que no me gustara, o burlarme de él por hacer las mismas cosas que mi mamá hacía porque en verdad me podía dar cuenta de lo genuino que era él. Mientras cantaba, algunas personas alzaron las manos para mostrar alabanza, y otros decían "Amén". Sentarse en esa Iglesia con más de novecientas personas, y presenciar claramente lo conmovidas que estaban con las palabras que él cantaba, hacía que me dieran escalofríos. Ciertamente era una vista increíble de contemplar.

Era jodidamente difícil de creer que me encontraba a mí misma deseando a Edward Cullen, el líder de adoración. En verdad no podía creer que iba a volver a la Iglesia en unos días, y sentarme durante un encuentro juvenil. Incluso aún, no podía creer que había aceptado una vez más prolongar la tortura de tener que sentarme aquí, y ver a las personas alrededor mío, levantar las manos bien alto y gritar "¡Aleluya, alabado seas Señor Jesús!" Esto realmente va a hacer mucho peor a Renee. Ella de verdad va a creer que el Señor me está salvando, cuando la verdad es que solo quiero ver si puedo cogerme al líder del grupo juvenil. Mierda, me pregunto qué tan inocente será...

Mientras todos estaban cantando, alabando, levantando sus manos, y glorificando al Señor, yo solo me quedé en mi lugar con los brazos cruzados. Estaba demasiado incómoda como para cantar o hacer todas esas cosas que esta gente estaba haciendo. Simplemente no era lo mío. Estaba dando lo mejor de mí por ser invisible, pero Jasper me llamó la atención y me señaló unos alabadores que encontraba divertidos. Le dije que parara porque estaba llamando la atención sobre nosotros. Edward nos pidió que inclináramos nuestras cabezas y rezáramos. Pero conociendo a Jasper, él pensó que sería una buena idea pellizcarme de un lado. Eso me hizo cosquillas y dejé escapar una pequeña risa. Mi rubor regresó instantáneamente cuando noté algunas cabezas que se volteaban a verme. Me atreví a ver a Edward, quien miró con un ojo abierto y me sonrió. Sacudió su cabeza y continuó a agradecerle al Señor. Renee nos susurró duro a Jasper y a mí que nos comportáramos y nosotros solo rodamos los ojos.

Después de que las canciones de alabanza terminaran, tomamos nuestros asientos mientras que el Pastor subía al escenario para dar su mensaje. Era un hombre apuesto. ¡Dios! ¿Qué pasa con todos los hombres apuestos en esta Iglesia? Tenía ojos claros, pelo mono y parecía tener la edad de mi madre, pero al mismo tiempo, se veía mucho más joven también. Era agradable verlo. Con razón hay tantas mujeres aquí.

Jasper me movió el brazo mientras me pasaba una nota. Decía:

_Estás totalmente caliente por el adorador Edward. -J  
¿Y qué? ¡Está muy caliente! Yo le daría. -B_

Jasper leyó lo que escribí y sacudió la cabeza. Teníamos un acuerdo de amigos que follan. Si queríamos engancharnos con alguien más, no era problema. No habría amargura por parte de ninguno. Solo teníamos que ser abiertos y honestos sobre el tema. Pero la cosa es, que nunca ha pasado nada como eso. ¿Por qué? Bueno, por una cosa, no había mucho de donde elegir en Winchester High. Y aún más importante, Jasper solo tiene ojos para una única mujer; Alice Brandon.

Alice Brandon es en realidad mi única amiga porque tiendo a llevarme mejor con los hombres. Fue muy agradable conmigo cuando recién me mudé aquí. Es muy popular en esta ciudad y una animadora alegre. Encaja en cualquier multitud. Mucha gente la admira, y las chicas la siguen a todos lados. Por eso en un principio pensé que ella tenía muchos amigos. Resulta que estas personas con las que se junta son más como simples conocidos para ella. No se siente realmente cercana a ninguno.

Un día, Jasper finalmente me admitió que desde que puede recordar, siempre le ha gustado Alice. Nos juntamos todos en el colegio, pero Alice no está casi en todos los problemas que Jazz y yo nos metemos. Además, no logramos pasar mucho tiempo con ella fuera del colegio. Jasper dice que no la ha invitado a salir porque dice que no se siente lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Yo le digo que eso es pura mierda. Lo que él siente es miedo al rechazo. Jasper y yo sabemos que nosotros nunca vamos a estar juntos-juntos, así que solo nos divertimos el uno con el otro.

Jasper me devolvió el papel en el que él había escrito...

_Así que me arrastrarás hasta acá de nuevo el miércoles en la noche, ¿ah? ¿Cuál es tu plan de juego? -J_

_Hmmm... ¿Plan de juego? La verdad no he pensado en eso. Supongo que comenzaré con el coqueteo... -B_

_B, todas las chicas estaban coqueteando con él. Mierda, incluso las casadas se cuelgan de su pene. Él es demasiado recto para tí. -J_

_Vamos a ver Jasper. Yo creo que me merezco un chico bueno, tú ¿no? -B_

_Es sólo que no tengo ni idea de cómo planeas seducir al Sr. Inocencio... Aún quedamos para esa felación más tarde, ¿no? -J_

_Joder Jasper, ¿Qué vas a hacer una vez que seduzca al Sr. Inocencio? ¿Y qué sí?, tú sabes, quiero que sea mi novio. -B_

_Dios Bella, supongo que tendré que seguir adelante con que me guste Alice Brandon o cualquier mierda. No te preocupes por mí, ¿Está bien? Yo puedo conmigo. Pero teníamos un acuerdo, así que me debes y estoy recolectando mi paga esta tarde. -J_

Es gracioso que Jasper haya pensado que pudiera seguir adelante para con Alice Brandon. Desde que ella empezó a sentarse con nosotros en el almuerzo, eso le ha dado bastante tiempo para conocerla, coquetear con ella, y aplicar sus tácticas. Pero como es Jasper del que estamos hablando, aún tiene que realizarse. Ella es una chica difícil, y una de las pocas chicas que NO está colgada del pene de Jasper en Winchester High School. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás eso es lo que le gusta a Jasper de ella, el desafío. Él es tan confidente y arrogante con todos, excepto con Alice. Sus habilidades en Básquetbol no la impresionan. Así que en vez de intentar salir con ella y ser rechazado…juega a salvo conmigo.

No discutimos abiertamente nuestro acuerdo, no estoy tan segura de qué tanto Alice sepa. Ella no es estúpida, y el resto de las personas lo sospecha. Jasper y yo empezamos a ser amigos que follan para evadir que nos rompan el corazón, los chismes, y para Jasper -rechazo por parte de Alice Brandon. Suspiré al escribir mi respuesta sobre mi paga a Jasper.

_Jasper Hale, yo siempre pago mis deudas. -B_

Jasper me acercó a él y besó el costado de mi cabeza. Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que Edward nos estaba viendo mientras que caminaba atrás en el escenario para hacer la canción del cierre. Sus ojos se notaban más oscuros, incluso se podría decir que se veía enojado.

Me aparté de Jasper y le susurré ─No creo que a este tipo de personas les guste las demostraciones públicas de afecto, ni siquiera de manera inocente. Sr. Inocencio nos estaba mirando.

─Creo que quizás estaba mirando porque está celoso, B.─ Susurró Jasper mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pensando en lo tonto que era eso. ─Dudo eso, Jasper.─ Supuse que era imposible que alguien como Edward Cullen sintiera algo por mí. Al menos, no por ahora.

Nos levantamos apenas Edward comenzó a tocar la última canción. Y de nuevo, no podía estar nada más que asombrada de lo asombrosa que su voz sonaba. Me di cuenta que estaba demasiado absorta en lo magnífico que él se veía ahí arriba, que no me había dado cuenta que él me estaba mirando también. Al principio pensé que estaba todo en mi cabeza, pero resultó que en verdad lo estaba haciendo.

Mientras cantaba su canción, sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarme. No podía creer que nos estábamos mirando mutuamente. Las palabras de su canción eran más como una canción de amor que una canción de Iglesia. Era más como si me la estuviera cantando a mí, y yo apenas podía moverme mientras él cantaba las palabras; como si yo fuera la única que él viera en el mar de caras.

_Hermosa que amo_

_Hermosa que adoro_

_Hermosa mi alma debe cantar_

_Hermosa que amo_

_Hermosa que adoro_

_Hermosa mi alma debe cantar_

_Tú abriste mis ojos a que se maravillaran de nuevo_

_Porque nada en la Tierra es tan hermoso como tú._

Estaba enteramente cautivada por Edward cantando en el escenario, hasta que percibí a Jasper mirándome. Jasper me miraba, y luego miraba a Edward, y de nuevo a mí. El jodido era más perceptivo de lo que pensaba. Me podía dar cuenta de que me quería decir algo. Estaba sonriéndome. Era la clase de sonrisa que decía "Me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando". Pero le devolví la mirada. Y fue la mirada que decía "Cállate." Y claro, eso hizo. Jasper sabe perfectamente que no debía meterse conmigo porque si hacía algún mal movimiento, podría no darle esa mamada más tarde. En nuestra relación, yo soy la que lleva los pantalones.

Mientras Jasper se mantenía en silencio, me di cuenta de que seducir a Edward podría ser más fácil de lo que pensé. No soy una chica delirante que piensa en el amor a primera vista. Aunque, sí sé cuando veo a un hombre que quiero. Todo lo que sé es que para el momento en que la canción había terminado, nunca había querido a un hombre más de lo que quería al Sr. Inocencio Edward Cullen, y pensar que lo había encontrado en la casa de Dios. Después de todo, quizás Dios sí me ama.

Alabado sea el Señor.

EPOV

Mientras cantaba "Hermosa", no podía apartar mis ojos de Bella. Me sentía tan atraído por ella. Nunca antes me había sentido tan atraído por alguien en toda mi vida. Sus grandes y marrones ojos parecían leche con chocolate, eran tan hermosos, que me era muy difícil no verlos. No sé ni cómo poner en palabras como se veía ella. Era naturalmente la chica más hermosa en la que había puesto mis ojos alguna vez. No era como las demás chicas. Inmediatamente podía ver lo diferente que ella era. No se veía como si se esforzara demasiado en vestirse o en captar la atención de las otras personas en la habitación. Ella era su propia persona.

Me di cuenta de que necesitaba rezar sobre qué hacer en cuanto a este tema. Obviamente yo no podía salir con una chica de secundaria. Y aún más específicamente si ella estaría asistiendo al grupo juvenil, del cual yo estaba a cargo. Era inapropiado.

No estoy diciendo que nunca haya besado a una chica o que no haya salido a citas antes. He besado a una o dos chicas y he tenido citas. Aun así, ninguna de ellas fue seria. A todas las chicas con las que he salido anteriormente, las he conocido por eventos que la Iglesia ha organizado, así que todo ha sido muy inocente. La verdad sea dicha, ninguna de las chicas con las que he salido anteriormente han sido iniciadas por mí, excepto por una. La única chica con la que salí en la universidad, no podía manejar mi compromiso con Dios. Por lo cual, no duró más de tres citas.

Porque todos saben que soy soltero y disponible, las madres se lanzan hacia mí en cada servicio de la Iglesia, como si yo fuera el último trozo de carne en el mercado. Mientras llegan a mí, ellas me presentan a sus hijas solteras, y empiezan a parlotear sobre sus edades, historial de estudio, historial de trabajo, y sus logros. Es como si me estuvieran vendiendo un producto. Incluso he escuchado que algunas madres han hecho que sus hijas terminen con sus novios, para que tengan una oportunidad para salir conmigo. Sinceramente yo lo encontré horrible, pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Algunas mujeres de las cuales tenía el placer de conocer eran geniales. Algunas estaban bien. Y otras, sólo digamos que era una molestia el conocerlas. Yo no quería ofender a nadie, daba lo mejor de mí para ser el caballero que me criaron a ser. No puedo decir que no he pensado en conocer a la mujer indicada y establecerme en el futuro, porque sí lo he hecho. Desafortunadamente, no es la voluntad de Dios en este momento. Y supongo, la verdad es que nunca tuve el tiempo para una relación seria. Simplemente no es mi prioridad principal. Mi objetivo principal es Dios y propagar su palabra a través de mi música.

Yo crecí en Fountain City Indiana. La iglesia siempre me ha dado una cálida bienvenida. La mayoría de las personas han sido más que buenas, simpáticas, amigables, y atentas hacía mí, a pesar de las cosas aterradoras que las madres hacen a veces. Fui bendecido al tener la oportunidad de ser parte de esta comunidad. Y por eso, estoy en eterna deuda con lo amable que el Rev. Carlisle se ha mostrado conmigo.

Le debo todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy ahora al Reverendo Carlisle. Él también es mi mentor, mi amigo, mi hermano, mi consejero espiritual, y a veces, incluso mi padre. Dios ha bendecido mi vida realmente al haberme mandado a Carlisle. Desde el día que lo conocí, no me ha mostrado más que amor, amabilidad, y entendimiento. No ha hecho más que apoyarme en mis decisiones y me ha guiado en cada mal paso que he dado.

Justo como Carlisle, las demás personas en la ciudad han sido bastante alentadoras de mi pasión por la música. Supongo que se podría decir que son mi fan número uno. Este sitio es muy querido para mi corazón. Es el lugar donde he aprendido a tocar guitarra y piano, y el lugar donde escribí mi primera canción. Aquí en la Iglesia, es también el primer lugar donde formé mi banda por primera vez, y donde toqué mi primer concierto.

Han sido ya muchas personas las que me han dicho que podría ganar mucho dinero con mi música. Según ellos, tengo el talento, el carisma, y aún más importante, la apariencia. Que al parecer para ellos son las herramientas para ser exitoso en el negocio de la música. La cosa es que yo nunca quise nada de eso. No elegí ser cantante porque quería ser famoso o ganar muchos millones de dólares. Simplemente lo hice porque quería servirle al Señor, glorificar su nombre, y devolverle todas las bendiciones que Él me ha dado. Así es como empecé a formar mi banda, conocida como Gravity (1).

Cuando tenía dieciséis años, la Iglesia había empezado a crecer de verdad. Antes de que lo supiéramos, teníamos más de cien niños en nuestro grupo de jóvenes, y todos ellos amaban escuchar a nuestra banda. Mayormente tocábamos las canciones que yo escribía, pero también hacíamos covers de artistas cristianos populares como Jeremy Camp, Switchfoot, y Lifehouse (2). Justo después de haberme graduado de la secundaria, la banda fue invitada a tocar en diferentes campamentos de Iglesias y otras también. Aparte de eso nosotros teníamos algunos tours durante el verano, y también fui lo suficientemente suertudo de haber grabado un CD y obtener reproducciones en Joy FM, Estación de radio Cristiana. Hice todo eso mientras estaba asistiendo a la universidad en Ball State para Ministros Cristianos.

Después de terminar la universidad, la Iglesia me ofreció inmediatamente una posición para manejar el grupo de Jóvenes. Lo encontré bastante gratificante y lo acepté inmediatamente. Disfruto de ser una persona en la cual los adolescentes puedan confiar, tener de ejemplo, y estar disponible para darles consejos siempre que lo necesiten. Era un gran sentimiento cada vez que aceptaban al señor en sus vidas.

De cualquier manera, algunos de los adolescentes son desafortunados y viven vidas duras. Tratamos de dar lo mejor para organizar tantos eventos como podamos para ayudarlos a mantenerse fuera de problemas. Meterse en problemas es fácil en una ciudad tan pequeña. No hay mucho por hacer, así que es fácil ser atrapado con bebidas, drogas, y sexo. Nosotros fomentamos a los niños y adolescentes a traer a sus amigos y a que estén un rato en la cafetería. Al estar ahí, somos capaces de supervisar las mismas actividades en las que los chicos y los adolescentes participan, y aún más importante, están rodeados por las personas de Dios.

Aunque es un poco inquietante, de vez en cuando algunas de las adolescentes están enamoradas de mí. De hecho, si soy honesto, creo que hasta algunas de las madres también. Incluso he escuchado rumores de algunas personas, que algunas de las madres en la congregación, casadas y solteras han armado un grupo en mi honor. Algunos de mis amigos dicen que es porque me veo mucho como el personaje principal de esa película de vampiros. No sé qué tanto de esto sea cierto, espero que no sea cierto en absoluto.

Pero mi mayor problema son las chicas adolescentes. La mayoría son inofensivas, pero a veces pueden llegar a pasarse, y tienden a actuar inapropiadamente en frente mío, aun cuando estamos en la casa de Dios. La última cosa que quiero hacer es guiarlas a eso, pero hay una línea muy fina; no quiero herir sus sentimientos.

Volví a la realidad, cuando me di cuenta de que las personas se estaban empezando a ir una por una, y el sitio se estaba volviendo menos lleno. Quería ver a Bella una vez más antes de que se fuera, así que decidí ir en busca de ella. Sé que lo más prudente e inteligente que debería hacer en este momento era tratar de mantener mi distancia. Pero es que no lo puedo controlar. Es como si hubiera una fuerza invisible que me atrajera hacia ella. Así que cuando finalmente la vi a ella y a su familia hablar con el Rev. Carlisle, no pude más que estar satisfecho y decidí acercarme a ellos. Carlisle notó que me estaba acercando, e inmediatamente me dirigió una sonrisa.

─Edward, ven acá.─ Dijo sólo lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo escuchara.

Al llegar al pequeño grupo, me hice al lado de Carlisle, y él empezó a presentarme a los padres de Bella. ─Edward, me gustaría presentarte a Renee y Phil Dwyer.

─Hola, soy Edward. Es agradable tenerlos aquí con nosotros. ─Dije mientras extendía mi mano para saludarlos. Traté de dar lo mejor de mí para sonar lo más cortés posible, y comportarme como un caballero. Después de todo, ellos eran los padres de Bella. Quería dar una buena impresión.

Renee me respondió. ─También es agradable conocerte Edward. Pero por favor, llámame Renee.─ Agarró mi mano entre las suyas, y las sacudió, un poco muy entusiasta si puedo decir. Le di la mano a Phil luego de que Renee la hubo dejado.

Mientras intercambiábamos algunas sonrisas y asentimientos, Renee empezó a hablar de nuevo. ─Edward, tu presentación estuvo maravillosa. Nunca había escuchado una voz tan conmovedora como la tuya. De verdad sentí la presencia de Dios alrededor de la Iglesia gracias a ti. Estoy muy agradecida con Dios por habernos dado un músico tan maravilloso como tú para guiarnos en nuestra adoración.

Siempre me sentí bien escuchando esas palabras viniendo de la comunidad. Me gusta escuchar tales elogios y alabanzas porque sé que he cumplido mi misión; que es servirle a Dios, y ayudar a proclamar su reino a través de mi música.

─Muchas gracias por tan maravillosos sentimientos, Renee. Estoy muy contento de que hayas disfrutado de nuestra presentación. Pero aún más que hayas sentido la presencia de Dios a través de nuestra música.─ Dije mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia ella, mostrándole mi aprecio por tan bellas palabras.

Después de haberle dado las gracias a Renee, centré mi atención en Bella y Jasper. ─Bella y Jasper, que bueno volverlos a ver.

Obviamente mi pregunta estaba dirigida a ambos, Jasper y Bella. Pero parece que mirar la increíble belleza de Bella se ha vuelto una acción involuntaria de mi parte. Se me ha vuelto imposible no mirarla. Y luego vi su rubor. Había notado que Bella se había sonrojado un poco cuando me acerqué antes, pero lo pasé por alto. Creí que sólo estaba viendo cosas. Pero ahora que estoy a pocos centímetros de ella, podía ver que de verdad sí se estaba sonrojando. ¿Es por mí? ¿La hice sonrojar? No soy ciego. He tenido mucha experiencia y también tengo la suficiente edad para saber cuándo una adolescente está enamorada de mí. Pero Jesús, nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan cautivador. Y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo difícil que era tratar de estar lejos de Bella.

Me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirándola durante mucho tiempo, y que no era muy apropiado que lo siguiera haciendo. Fue bueno que Carlisle haya decidido decir algo.

─Edward, Renee justo estaba diciendo de lo interesada que Bella esta en ayudar aquí en la Iglesia. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?─ Me preguntó Carlisle.

─Bueno, vamos a estar haciendo una cena compartida este mes para los menos afortunados, y necesito un poco de ayuda con la preparación de la comida. ¿Puedes cocinar? ─ Mi pregunta fue obviamente dirigida hacia Bella, pero su madre no le dio la oportunidad de responder.

─ ¡Oh, Bella ama ayudar en la cocina! ¡Suena perfecto para ti, bebé! ¿No lo crees? ─ Contestó Renee alegremente. Si no la conociera un poco mejor, hubiera pensado que estaba en drogas o algo.

Bella se mordió el labio superior y luego respondió con un poco de sarcasmo ─Uhm... Sí mamá, suena perfecto. Mis plegarias han sido respondidas.─ Y ahí es cuando tuve la impresión de que ella en verdad no quería ser voluntaria, y lo haría sólo por el bien de su madre. Sí, Bella no tiene deseo de pasar su tarde en la cocina de la Iglesia. Traté de salvar a Bella de su miseria, y le ofrecí una oportunidad para retractarse.

─Bella, en realidad no es la gran cosa. Yo puedo manejar la situación perfectamente si tú no lo quieres hacer. ─ Le guiñé un poco el ojo, y noté que Jasper rodó sus ojos.

Pero claro, una vez más, Renee decidida respondió por Bella. ─ ¡Oh, tonterías, Edward! Bella estará ahí, sólo danos los detalles. ─ Dijo Renee mientras me daba un golpe en el brazo.

Sobé mi brazo y miré a Bella cuando dijo ─Está bien Edward, Puedo ayudar. Eso se verá bien en mis aplicaciones a la universidad.

Debo admitir que me sentí como si estuviera en el cielo cuando su respuesta significaba que iba a poder verla de nuevo. No podía si no sonreír. Sé que probablemente me estaría viendo como un niño de ocho años, sonriendo como si estuviera viendo senos por primera vez. Pero no me importaba. Estaba lo suficientemente feliz en ese momento como para que me importara lo que los demás estuvieran pensando.

─Bueno, puedo darte todos los detalles el miércoles por la noche, si quieres. ¿Vas a estar aquí el miércoles, cierto? ─Le pregunté, sonando esperanzado.

─Ah, sí. Miércoles en la noche. No me lo perderé. ─ Dijo Bella, coqueteando un poco. Pude ver lo confiada que era y admiré eso de ella.

─Genial. Bueno, fue agradable haberlos conocido a todos ustedes.─ Dije al asentir la cabeza y me fui caminado con una gran sonrisa en la cara, agradeciéndole a Dios que iba a poder ver a Bella de nuevo.

Dios es en verdad bueno.

* * *

1) Gravity – Gravedad, pero sonaba mejor dejarlo en inglés al nombre del grupo.

2) Jeremy Camp, Switchfoot, y Lifehouse son grupos de música Cristiana, Rock cristiano. You Tube si quieren rockear con Jesús.

3) No hay un tres XD es solo para decirles que ya conseguimos beta para este fic, DOS BETAS :D, a partir del próximo capítulo ya estarán trabajando en ellos. Y después seguimos buscando más traductoras para agilizar la traducción, por favor de querer formar parte de esto, manden Inbox, o PM por el perfil de esta cuenta de FF.

_Nota del traductor:_

_Bueno, qué tal les pareció el capítulo? A mí me pareció bastante entretenido! Vamos a ver qué nos depara esta historia más adelante, ah? Es la primera vez que hago esto, así que espero haberlo hecho bien y que disfruten leyéndolo, tanto como yo traduciendo. Espero que si les gustó mi trabajo... me dejen un review! En verdad alienta mucho a seguir haciendo esto! Que terminen de tener una buena semana!_  
_-Nora Chechi._


	4. Ch 3 Caminos Opuestos

_**Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight.**_

_**La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés.**_

_**Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn.**_

_**Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia queda bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Verónica Isa Riera/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight**_

_**Portada del fic por: Vanessa Erk (en el perfil)**_

_***O*O*O*O***_

_Nota del Traductor: ¡Hola gente! Antes que nada mil gracias por sus reviews y alertas, son las mejores._  
_Ahora, ¿que piensan de Bella? ¿Y Jasper? ¿Seguirán juntos?_  
_Miles de gracias por leer, y un guiño especial a todas las chicas del Staf de Fanfics Twilight, quienes me han acogido con mucha buena onda. Un placer poder traducir para ustedes_  
_Marce._

_Este capítulo fue beteado por Miry Álvarez Rodriguez_

* * *

**Caminos Opuestos.**

**BPOV**

Después de la iglesia, nos fuimos directamente a nuestra casa. Jasper llegó con nosotros, porque él no tenía ganas de permanecer en la suya por el día, por lo que pasaría la noche en el sofá de la planta baja. Cuando llegamos a la casa, mamá y Phil decidieron hacer un poco de trabajo en el jardín por un rato. Jasper y yo por otro lado, decidimos quedarnos en el interior y mantener nuestro culo en el sofá. Yo estaba pensando en mis asuntos, cuando lo vi ponerse de pie y comenzar a desabrochar su cinturón frente a mí.

— ¡Jasper! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —le susurré a mi mejor amigo.

Me miró mientras removía los botones, y dijo:

—Swan, estoy recogiendo lo que me debes, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, Jazz, ¡me acuerdo! Pero, ¡Renée y Phil están justo afuera! ¡Podrían entrar en cualquier momento! —aseguré a Jasper, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme abajo.

Lo siguiente que oí fue la cremallera. —Ese es el punto, B. Es más divertido de esa manera.

Me di cuenta de que era inútil discutir con él, así que sólo me puse de rodillas. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer cuando ya sacó afuera su pene?

—Supongo que tienes un punto. Por lo menos te ayudará a llegar mucho más rápido —le dije, mientras lo miraba desde su regazo.

Él trajo su dura polla fuera de sus calzoncillos, y yo la aparte de él. La llevé adentro de mi boca mientras sujetaba la base y comenzaba a chupar y lamer. Dejé que mis dientes rozaran suavemente su longitud unas cuantas veces. Jasper soltó unos cuantos gruñidos y puso sus manos en mi cabeza. ¡Qué culo! Él sabe mejor que nadie como mover mi cabeza. Odio esa mierda. Pero decidí no preocuparme al respecto, y continué lo que estaba haciendo. Arremoliné mi lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, mientras bombeaba arriba y abajo.

—Joder, B —le oí gemir en respuesta. Tarareé un poco, yo sé que realmente le gustan las vibraciones que viajan a través de su polla.

Lamí y chupé la cabeza de su polla mientras trabajaba mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Sentí a Jasper comenzar a tensarse y sabía que estaba cerca. Lo llevé tan profundo como pude, su polla golpeando el fondo de mi garganta. Quité la mano de la base de su polla y retuve sus caderas. Moví la polla dentro y fuera de mi boca más rápido, ya que continuó golpeando el fondo de mi garganta. Después de unos segundos, comenzó a latir en mi boca.

—Mierda, Bella. Me voy a correr. —Tan pronto como lo dijo, me preparé para que el líquido caliente saliera inyectado al fondo de mi boca. No era lo mejor que he probado en mi vida, pero no era lo peor. Es fácil de tragar. Mientras lo hagas rápido, apenas saboreas la mierda. Yo no tenía ganas de mantenerlo en la boca y escupirlo, o incluso tener un plato de semen para limpiar.

Jasper gruñó mientras sostenía mi cabeza con su longitud entera todavía en mi boca. El líquido caliente salió disparado, goteó por mi garganta, y empecé a tragarlo y chuparlo para bajarlo lo más rápido posible. Tan pronto como estaba segura de que me había tragado todo el semen, saqué de mi boca su polla lentamente, sin dejar de chupar la punta. La dejé ir con un _"pop"._

—Ahora dame tu bebida, necesito enjuagar esa jodida mierda —demandé a Jasper, para que me entregara su vaso de té helado. Me tomé de un trago la copa, llevándome el sabor de su polla y su semen, mientras que Jasper puso su polla adentro.

Después de poner la copa en la mesa, él me abrazó y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. —Gracias, B. Tú nunca decepcionas. —Dijo, susurrando en mi oído, y besando mi frente.

—Me alegro de poder devolver el favor. —Le dije sinceramente, porque en realidad no me molestaba. Unos minutos después, me instalé en los brazos de Jasper y me quedé dormida.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Jasper y yo decidimos dar rienda suelta, después de un buen y correcto comportamiento en la Iglesia. Nosotros éramos los únicos despiertos en la casa. Renée y Phil terminaron de trabajar en el patio bastante tarde y decidieron ir a la cama inmediatamente. La situación actual nos ha dado la oportunidad perfecta para romper una botella de vodka, que escondí en mi habitación hace algunos días.

—Bueno, gracias a Dios ella se fue a la cama temprano. Te quedarás esta noche, ¿verdad, Jazz? —Le pregunté a mi mejor amigo, sirviendo dos _shots_.(1) Prefería que mi estimulación viniera rápido, por eso los _shots_. Realmente no puedo soportar el sabor del alcohol, incluso cuando se mezclan. Lo comparo con mi razón de tragar, _"así se acaba de una vez"_. Por lo tanto, hago _shots_.

—Sí, no tengo ganas de ir a casa —me dijo Jasper.

Al tomar uno de los _shots_, levantó su copa y me preguntó —Así que, B, ¿por qué estamos bebiendo?

—Hmmm... ¿Qué tal por el caliente líder del Grupo Juvenil? —Pregunté, levantando mi vaso de chupito.

—Tú bebes por el caliente líder de Grupos Juveniles, yo beberé _BlowShots_.(2) —Jasper tocó el vaso contra el mío, y los echamos hacia atrás.

Algunos tragos más tarde, me sentía muy relajada y coqueta, así que me senté a horcajadas sobre Jasper en el sofá. Empecé a jugar con su pelo rubio girando y dándole vueltas entre mis dedos seductoramente.

—Bella, tus senos están justo en frente de mi cara —señaló Jasper lo obvio.

— ¿Y? —Respondí con sencillez.

Él suspiró y aceptó el hecho de que no me iba a mover. Puso sus manos en mis caderas y se recostó contra el sofá. Empecé a pensar en Edward, como por enésima vez ese día. Empecé a pensar en lo que exactamente yo quería de él. Empecé a pensar que podría realmente gustarme como mi novio. Y no sólo por el bien de tener un novio como la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad, porque ciertamente no siento la necesidad de uno. Es simplemente debido a Edward. Es debido a la forma en que me hace sentir en su presencia. Automáticamente me dan ganas de sonreír. Parece como si pudiera cuidar de mí.

Pensando en Edward como mi novio, me hizo darme cuenta lo mucho que las cosas cambiarían conmigo y Jasper. Cuando estaba a horcajadas en el regazo de Jasper, pensé que si había la más mínima posibilidad de que Edward llegara a ser mi novio, entonces él definitivamente NO estaría de acuerdo con esto. Él definitivamente no estaría de acuerdo con la manera en que yo estaba sentada sobre mi mejor amigo en la actualidad. Yo no estaba a horcajadas sobre Jasper para iniciar el sexo ni nada. No era como si estuviera duro debajo de mí. Es sólo la forma en que somos. La forma en que siempre hemos sido.

Si Edward llegara a ser mi novio, ¿iba a tener un problema si Jasper besara la parte superior de mi cabeza o pusiera sus brazos alrededor de mí? ¿Se ofendería Jasper, si tuviera que pedirle que deje de hacer cosas que eran como una segunda naturaleza para nosotros? Todo era muy inocente, pero no del todo inocente. No me gustaría que Edward hiciera las mismas cosas con otra chica cualquiera, no importa lo inocente que fuera.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —Jasper me preguntó, trayendo afuera mis pensamientos.

—Estaba pensando sobre tener un novio —le dije con sinceridad. No tenía sentido mantener secretos con él. Jasper me conoce mejor que mi propia madre. Es probable que incluso me conozca mejor que yo misma la mayoría de las veces.

— ¿Quién? ¿Edward? —Jasper se burlaba de mí metiendo mi lado juguetón.

—Bueno, Duh... No sé, Jazz. No puedo dejar de pensar en él. Creo que podría tener una relación con él. No quiero que sea sólo una aventura, ¿sabes? Ya sé que nos acabamos de conocer, y me llamarán loca, pero creo que necesito estar con él. Pero, entonces me pongo a pensar lo que eso significaría para nosotros —suspiré cuando terminé mi perorata. Sé que le dije a Jasper eso porque la verdad él siempre tiene la mejor idea, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea difícil. Era mi mejor amigo y lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin él.

—Bueno, no creo que tu novio aprecie que le des una cabezadita a otro chico. Así que supongo que tendrías que dejar de hacerme sexo oral para empezar. —dijo él alegremente, y me dio un guiño.

—Joder Jasper, ¡eso es muy fácil para ti!(3) Quiero decir, ¡ahora mismo sentada en tu regazo no me parece bien en absoluto! Aunque es inocente entre nosotros e incluso natural para nosotros, no puedo imaginar que un novio o una novia estén de acuerdo con esto. Quiero decir, ¿estarías de acuerdo si ves a Alice sentada en el regazo de otro chico? —Miré directamente hacia él, y sabía que no tenía que pedírselo dos veces o escuchar su respuesta en voz alta. Vi que la respuesta era evidente en su rostro.

Continué: —No sé por qué pienso así. Quiero decir, en serio. Dudo mucho que a Edward se le ocurriría estar conmigo o lo que sea. —Negué con la cabeza y miré hacia abajo.

Jasper rompió el silencio unos segundos más tarde. Levantó mi barbilla y me miró a los ojos. —Bella, sería una locura que no considerara estar contigo. Y si por algún milagro, Dios te bendice con un novio, yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Sólo porque dejemos de ser amigos que cogen, no significa que dejemos de ser amigos. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, no importa lo que pase. Así que sigue cualquier camino que te haga feliz, porque al fin y al cabo, eso es lo único que me importa. Lo que me hace feliz es ser tu amigo, el sexo es sólo un bono. —Jasper dijo, mientras me daba una sonrisa sincera.

Mi corazón estaba abrumado por su discurso. Él tenía razón. Me di cuenta entonces de que pase lo que pase, él siempre estará en mi vida. Y sinceramente, no lo haría de ninguna otra manera.

Tropecé de su regazo para servir dos _shots_ más. — ¡Voy a brindar por eso Jasper! —Levanté mi vaso y bebí hasta el fondo. Cada _shot_ que tomaba, bajaba suave y más suave. Después de algunos tragos más, decidí que ya era suficiente. Di las buenas noches a Jasper, y subí a mi habitación. Jasper, por su parte, pasó la noche en el sofá.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un terrible dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar. Pero no fue un gran problema porque no he vomitado por beber por un tiempo. Sabía cómo tratar la resaca.

Cuando me levanté, me froté los ojos y tambaleé hacia fuera de mi puerta, tropezando con mi mamá en la sala. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de irse.

— ¡Buenos días bebé! —Renée me saludó—. Es mejor que te des prisa o vas a llegar tarde a la escuela. Tengo un estudio de la Biblia al que asistir con algunas de las chicas, así que me voy ahora.

—Está bien mamá —murmuré mientras me abría paso hasta el baño, sin preocuparme nunca más sobre su camino afuera. Me di una ducha y me preparé para la escuela tal como me dijeron. Me puse mis jeans, y una camiseta gris a cuadros con botones morados. Cuando me vi bastante decente o digna a más no poder, me dirigí a las escaleras para encontrar a Jasper. Yo sabía que él iba a tener la solución que necesitaba para salirme de la jornada escolar.

—Jazz —grité. Estaba sentado en el sofá, tirando de sus botas.

—Te ves como la mierda —Jasper señaló lo obvio y me lanzó su botella de agua. Tomé un trago hasta el fondo.

—Gracias. Sal de nuevo conmigo —me agarré del brazo de Jasper y lo llevé a mi porche trasero. La yerba siempre hace que mi estómago se sienta mejor, así que eso es lo que decidí hacer. Tomé mi pipa y le di una calada.(4) Retuve el humo en mis pulmones, sintiendo un ligero ardor en mis oídos. Le pasé la pipa a Jasper, quién le dio algunas fumadas más. Puse la pipa de nuevo en mi escondite para asegurarme de que Renée no la encontrara. Lo último que necesitaba oír era su predicación acerca de cómo mi cuerpo era un regalo de Dios, y que yo debía cuidar de él, y no profanarlo. Dios, esperaba que ella nunca viera mi tatuaje.

Jasper y yo nos fuimos directamente a la cocina, y nos instalamos a comer un poco de pan tostado.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Jasper preguntó entre bocado y bocado.

—En realidad no. Estoy tan cansada. No puedo darme el lujo de dormirme en Historia el día de hoy. Realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando en esa clase. Lo último que necesito es a Renée consiguiéndose mis calificaciones en mi clase si estas empiezan a declinar. —Debo haber sonado como un bebé lloriqueando. Pero, realmente me veía sentada en Historia, señalando con la cabeza en alto cada pocos segundos después de cabecear. Y eso definitivamente no es bueno.

—Tengo justo una cosa para ti, B, —dijo Jasper, entregándome una pequeña píldora naranja—. A esto le llamamos _'Coca de hombre pobre'_.(5) Yo no le hago porque no puedo permitirme la cocaína. Realmente no tengo ganas de hacerle a la cocaína y los medicamentos ADD(6) simplemente no parecen tan malos. Adderall es básicamente anfetaminas recetadas. —Sabía bien sobre las pastillas y Jasper llegó a los buenos, veinte miligramos. Yo sólo he comprado las naranjas, azules eran demasiado débiles. Normalmente sólo me las trago. Pero en una mañana como esta, no puedo darme el lujo de esperar a que surtan efecto.

Jasper me dio un cuarto y una pastilla. Puse la píldora en la mesa de la cocina, y utilicé la tabla de cocina para aplastarla. Tomé el polvo de color azul y lo puse en una línea. Realmente odiaba esnifar la mierda, pero las chicas tienen que hacer lo que las chicas tienen que hacer. Puse un billete de un dólar y me lo metí por mi nariz. Me tapé una fosa nasal e inhalé la droga de mala calidad (no es que yo sepa de buena calidad después de todo). Quemó un poco y se escurrió por la parte posterior de mi garganta. Yo podía saborearla en la parte posterior de mi lengua. Me enderecé recta, oliendo duro para conseguir que todo bajara. Me gustó el _"goteo"._

—Gracias, Jazz. ¿Tienes más? Probablemente voy a necesitar otro ascensor alrededor del almuerzo. —Jasper suspiró, maniobrando con otra píldora.

— ¡Eres el mejor Jasper! —Exclamé, mientras me alzaba de puntillas para besarle la mejilla.

Nos fuimos a la escuela unos minutos después, y realmente odié en lo habladora que me puse debido al Adderall. No había hecho nada más que hablar, hablar y hablar todo el viaje a la escuela. Fue una de las desventajas de utilizarlo, lo que me molestó bastante. Pero seamos sinceros, realmente necesitaba el impulso, y el café no me puede dar el empujón que necesitaba como Adderall podía.

La escuela como de costumbre era aburrida. Yo estaba luchando desesperadamente contra el impulso de ir a reunirme con Jasper, y acabar de cortar las clases por el resto del día. Decidí que al final era una mala idea. Las horas pasaron, yo no podía esperar a que fuera el almuerzo ya. Cuando escuché la campana del almuerzo, al instante me levanté, tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo de la sala de clases. Ni siquiera me molesté en escuchar las últimas palabras del maestro.

Antes de ir a almorzar, me tomé otra pastilla, así que no me molesté en comer nada porque no tenía apetito cuando tomé esa mierda. Mientras iba al interior de la cafetería, vi a Jasper y Alice sentarse en nuestra mesa de almuerzo de costumbre, y me acerqué a ellos. A veces la gente se une a nosotros, pero la mayoría de las veces somos sólo nosotros, pero yo prefiero muchos más.

Como me senté al lado de Alice, ella me preguntó, mirándome con curiosidad. — ¿No vas a comer hoy, Bella?

Una cosa acerca de Alice es que ella sabe casi todo. En cuanto a cómo llega a conocer tales cosas, no tengo ni idea. En realidad me vuelve loca a veces. Por un lado, yo nunca le hablé de mi hábito de tomar Adderall, pero en algún lugar a lo largo del camino, se lo imaginó. A ella no le gusta la idea que use esa o cualquier otra mierda, y lo había expresado perfectamente un par de veces. Ella sabe que cuando no como, es sólo por una cosa, _Adderall._ Opté por no hacerle caso porque la quiero mucho, y sinceramente, odio cuando se pone toda juzgadora al respecto.

Jasper obviamente sentía cómo me estaba cabreando, por lo que rápidamente cambió de tema.

—Así que B, ¿le dijiste a Alice sobre Edward? —se desvió. Sabiendo por supuesto que, obviamente, llamaría la atención de Alice.

— ¡NO! —Alice exclamó mientras sus ojos se agrandaron—. ¿Quién es Edward? —Ella me miró con expectación.

Jasper no me dio la oportunidad de responder porque él decidió tomar la iniciativa de llenar a Alice con todos los detalles de mi encuentro con Edward. Ellos continuaron la conversación como si yo no estuviera allí.

—Edward es del grupo de jóvenes y líder de adoración en la iglesia de Fountain City —dijo Jasper.

—Espera, ¿has dicho Edward? ¿Cómo Edward Cullen? —Alice cuestionó. Inmediatamente me dio curiosidad de qué sabía ella de él.

—Sí, ese es él. ¿Lo conoces, Alice? Tú no vas a la iglesia, ¿verdad? —Jasper preguntó.

Alice se crio aquí, y era como todos los demás. Ella iba a la iglesia todos los domingos, asistía a los grupos de jóvenes, e incluso fue a los campamentos de verano cristianos. Ella no era una _"buenita en dos zapatos"._(7) Ella no bebe con frecuencia, pero eso no significa que no bebe. Ella sabe cómo pasar un buen rato, pero también sabe cómo poner en el acto a la buena joven cristiana cuando lo necesita. Y para ser completamente honesta, no creo que sea sólo un acto. Creo que ella _"cree" _también, al igual que Edward. Simplemente no lo empuja ni hace alarde de ello, a diferencia de mi madre. Ella realmente quiere ser una buena persona. De hecho, creo sinceramente que si Jasper y yo no fumáramos, bebiéramos, y tomáramos Adderall la mayor parte del tiempo, los tres seríamos inseparables. Desafortunadamente, Alice no se siente cómoda haciendo nada de esa mierda, y lo entiendo.

Alice finalmente tomó la palabra para responder a la pregunta de Jasper.

—Bella, en serio, Edward Cullen es un gran negocio. Incluso me atrevería a decir que es bien conocido entre la comunidad cristiana, tanto aquí como fuera de la ciudad. Tú eres una de las muchas chicas de dieciséis años de edad que tienen un enamoramiento enorme por él. Yo no voy a la iglesia, pero lo sé porque su banda tocó en el campamento al que fui hace dos veranos. Muchas de las chicas incluso se volvieron _"groupies"_ porque estaban todas locas por él. Él viaja por todos lados. No espero que sepas qué bandas son, pero él abrió los shows el verano pasado de bandas como Kutless o Tenth Avenue North.(8) Quiero decir, ellos tocan sus canciones en la radio. De hecho, si quieres, podrías buscarlo en Google, Bella. Él tiene un sitio web, ¡y podrías acosarlo totalmente por Facebook! —Finalizó, gritando la última parte.

Sabía que Alice dijo un buen montón de información acerca de Edward en tan sólo unos segundos. Pero creo que la pieza de información que realmente quedó en mi mente, era la de poder acecharlo por Facebook. Eso no suena como una mala idea.

Decidí actuar desinteresada, y pretender que no me hizo lo que en realidad me hizo. — ¿Realmente, Alice? ¿Acosarlo por Facebook? ¡Por favor! No se puede negar que él es sexo entre las piernas, pero no tengo ningún deseo de convertirme en una chica-fan de Edward Cullen.

—Lo que digas, Bella —dijo Alice, claramente no creyéndose una sola palabra de lo que había dicho—. Pero para que lo sepas, tienes cero chance de conectar con él. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Bueno, por una cosa, tú eres una estudiante de dieciséis años de edad en la escuela secundaria, y él es un chico de veintidós años de edad, graduado de la Universidad. Nunca he oído que Edward salga con una chica de nuestra edad. Demonios, ¡nunca he escuchado que Edward salga con alguien en absoluto! He oído rumores de que ha salido con algunas señoritas de la iglesia antes, pero nunca he oído hablar de que él tiene una novia. Edward Cullen es un hombre de Dios. ¿Y sabes lo que significa eso? Esto significa que en su vida, Dios es siempre lo primero, y las chicas o tener una relación sólo viene en segundo lugar, probablemente incluso en el pasado. Así que odio decírtelo, mi amiga, pero su buena chica-fan es lo que vas a ser. —Alice dijo a sabiendas.

¿Ella tenía razón? ¿Tengo absolutamente cero chance con Edward?

Como me puse a cavilar en lo que Alice me dijo, la oí hablar de nuevo. —De todos modos, ¿no es un poco recto para ti? En realidad no parece ser tu tipo.

— ¡Él es jodidamente caliente! ¡Por supuesto que es mi tipo! —Dije y empecé a rebotar mi pierna hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ya que la droga entró en vigor. Alice me dio una mirada mordaz, y puse los ojos en blanco. Realmente no me importaba cuando ella actuaba de manera maternal antes. Pero desde que Renée se convirtió en un rodillo santo, y comenzó a actuar como una madre por primera vez, siendo todo cariñosa, amorosa, y toda esa mierda, yo necesitaba que Alice retrocediera de estarse quejando. Realmente no necesito dos madres. Necesito que Alice sea más como una amiga.

—Bella, realmente tienes que dejar de hacer esa mierda. ¡Parece que vas a masticar a través de tu labio! —señaló Alice. Huh, no me di cuenta de que estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Jasper me dio un pedazo de goma de mascar, sabiendo que necesitaba mantener la boca ocupada. Alice debió haber leído mi mente, porque decidió dejar el tema por ahora. El almuerzo terminó poco después, y le dije adiós a Alice, ya que a diferencia de Jasper, probablemente no la vería de nuevo después que las clases terminaran.

Después de la escuela, me encontré con Jasper en el aparcamiento, y nos fuimos directamente a su casa. Su padre trabajaba en el turno de tres a once, y me sentía atrapada en mi propia casa con la interminable conversación de Renée acerca de Dios, así que le dije que estaría allí para la cena. Sabiendo que ella acababa de tener su estudio de la Biblia, sólo podía imaginar la cantidad de comida que iba a consumir con ella esta noche. Ella tiende a hablar mucho más acerca de cómo Dios es todo bueno, amoroso y piadoso, cada vez que vuelve a casa de su estudio de la Biblia. Si tan sólo pudiera ser sorda durante dos horas, apreciaría mucho eso.

— ¿Quieres fumar? —Jasper me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros —Claro. ¿Por qué demonios no?

Jasper y yo nos sentamos en su cama mientras conseguía una droga real. Una de las cosas que me encantan de Jasper, es que cada vez que fuma se pone todo emo, pensativo, y empieza a hablar sobre mierda de la nada.

—Tengo que salir de aquí Bella. No puedo seguir en este lugar. —Jasper vocalizó, con evidente dolor en su voz.

Jasper siempre había querido salir de este lugar, y cuando lo conocí, eso era de lo único que hablaba. Él siempre ha querido más de esta ciudad, y más de la vida.

—Sé que lo harás Jasper. Tengo fe en ti —le aseguré.

Tengo fe en Jasper. Podía verlo, tocarlo y sentirlo. Es fácil tener fe en lo que está justo frente a ti.

—Me digo a mí mismo que todo irá bien, pero es realmente agobiante estar aquí. Siempre es la misma gente, y la misma mierda. Nada cambia aquí. La última cosa que quiero hacer es trabajar en alguna fábrica y llegar a ser como mi papá. Tengo que encontrar una manera de escapar. Tengo que correr en sentido contrario. —Yo casi no oí la última parte porque su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

Me sentí tan mal por él. Era un hombre fuerte y sin embargo estaba roto, así, al mismo tiempo. Nada me duele más que ver a Jasper preocupado. Él no merece sentirse tan mierda acerca de su vida. Es como si él estuviera encerrado en una jaula, tratando de encontrar una vía de escape, pero fallando. Desesperadamente quería que encontrara la salida, para decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Él no merece esta mierda. Se merece mucho más.

Finalmente decidí romper el silencio y hablé. —Hey —esperé a que él me mirara a los ojos. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, le dije con mucha seguridad: —Echaré de menos esta mierda de ti cuando tú vayas a Duke.

Yo sé que él va a conseguir la beca. Se lo merece. De las pocas cosas en las que creo, una de ellas es que las cosas siempre van a funcionar para las personas que trabajan duro en ello. Y Jasper ha trabajado más que suficiente para lo que quiere. Así que nunca digo _"Si tu vas a Duke,"_ cuando se trata de darle a Jasper la esperanza que tan desesperadamente necesita. YO SÉ que él irá a Duke. Si había una cosa en la que iba a tener fe, sería en Jasper.

Pero sabiendo lo amable y desinteresado que es el corazón de Jasper, también sé que él está preocupado por mí. No lo hemos discutido seriamente, pero él solía bromear sobre la idea de que yo iría a Duke con él. Yo sé que no era una broma. Yo sé que él realmente quiere que lo considere, porque está preocupado de lo que me pueda suceder una vez que se vaya. Incluso, estoy cien por ciento segura de que si le doy la más mínima sospecha de que me perturba cuando él finalmente sea aceptado en Duke, él dejará todo en un instante y se quedará conmigo. Prefiere optar por quedarse en esta ciudad sofocante y estar conmigo, que perseguir sus sueños.

No puedo permitir que eso suceda. NO VOY A DEJAR que eso suceda.

Por lo tanto, me arrastro hacia él, cierro el pequeño espacio entre nosotros, tomo su cara entre mis manos, y le digo con toda sinceridad: —Pero también sé que vamos por caminos opuestos, y que está bien correr en el sentido contrario. Voy a estar bien.

Jasper, parecía confundido por un momento por lo que dije, pero luego cayó en la cuenta con claridad. Él entendió lo que quise decir. No tengo ninguna intención de mantenerlo cerca de esta ciudad ni para mí ni para mi comodidad.

En este punto, es muy probable que sólo termine yendo a un colegio comunitario a la Universidad Estatal de Indiana. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, pero sabía que todavía tenía tiempo de sobra para darme cuenta de eso.

Averiguar quién era, y en qué dirección quería correr.

* * *

(1) Un _shot_, también llamado chupito, se refiere en realidad a una medida pequeña de cualquier bebida que se toma sola, no es un trago en específico.

(2) Jasper dice: "Drinktoblowshots", es una expresión _slang_ (de calle), que se refiere a una mujer que ama dar mamadas por curiosidad o generosidad (refiriéndose a Bella). Coincide con shots, como también se le dice a los chupitos o cortos en inglés.

(3) La frase dicha por Bella es: "_That'skinda a gimme_", no hay traducción al español, ya que es un término de golf utilizado en USA. Se refiere a cuando un golfista deja la bola casi en el hoyo de anotación, siendo innecesario golpearla con fuerza o precisión. Quiere decir, en el fondo, que es demasiado fácil.

(4) Bastante _slang_ en esta parte. Dice "_thepoot"_ que es conocido como "olla" literalmente, pero en _slang_ es marihuana, yerba o droga de cualquier tipo. También _"bowl"_, que puede ser un cuenco, pero se refiere a una pipa hecha artesanalmente.

(5) "Poor Man's Coke" o "Coca de hombre pobre": anfetaminas similares a la cocaína pero más baratas.

(6) Medicamentos ADD: Attentiondeficitdisorder o trastornos por déficit de atención. Generalmente se trata de anfetaminas o metanfetaminas.

(7) GoodyTwoShoes, o "buenito en dos zapatos" es una expresión americana slang que se refiere a alguien que siempre está en el lado bueno, nunca en el malo. Es para insultar a alguien o decir que no hará nada malo o inmoral.

(8) _Kutless_ es una banda de Rock Cristiano de Portland, Oregón. _Tenth Avenue North_ es otra banda de Rock Cristiano formada en West Palm Beach, Florida.

_Bueno para despedirnos hasta la semana que viene, quiero agradecer las nuevas incorporaciones que tenemos Mary, Flor, y Diana como traductoras, que ya conocerán en los próximos capítulos y dos betas que nos simplifican mucho el trabajo, Miry y Ariana. Y por supuesto a las que están desde el principio haciendo un excelente trabajo en conjunto, Vane, Nora, Marce y Vero. Así da gusto trabajar. Nos leemos la próxima semana. _


	5. Ch 4 Todavía creo

**_Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight._**

**_La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés._**

**_Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn._**

**_Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad._**

**_Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Verónica Isa Riera/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight_**

**_Portada del fic por: Vanessa Erk (en el perfil)._**

**_*O*O*O*O*_**

_Nota del Traductor: Hola lectoras, gracias, muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos que diariamente llegan a nuestra cuenta. Les agradecemos infinitamente la buena acogida que le han dado a nuestro primer trabajo como traductoras en Fanfics. Espero lo estemos haciendo bien, desde aquí les cuento que damos todo de nosotras para que cada cap este listo._

_Aquí les dejo un nueva cap, este Edward es demasiaaaaaaaado Cristiano, pura culpa y preocupación lo abundan, espero vaya aflojando con el tiempo. Aunque no sé para que digo esto porque ya se que si XDDD SABEMOS que si lo hará, Bellita es el mismísimo demonio. _

_Nos leemos la próxima semana, gracias a todas._

_Mordiditas_

_Regina _

_Este capítulo fue beteado por Ariana Mendoza._

La autora recomienda otro tema de **Jeremy Camp – I still believe**

* * *

**Todavía creo.**

**EPOV**

El lunes por la mañana entré a la iglesia, preparado para reunirme con el mánager de la banda, Emmett. Es un tipo realmente grande, no puedes dejar de temerle al principio, parece un oso grizzly gigante. Llegué a temerle la primera vez que lo vi. Pero una vez que lo conoces, es muy diferente a lo que imaginas. Es muy travieso y, lo juro, a veces parece un niño de diez años atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre de veintidós.

Ambos tenemos la misma edad, es de la ciudad también. Nos conocimos en la preparatoria, y hablé con él un par de veces. Pero como éramos de diferentes grupos, nunca fuimos muy cercanos hasta la universidad. Ambos fuimos a Ball State para Ministros cristianos, así que lo veía todos los días. En la universidad, conoció y comenzó a salir con Rosalie Hale, hija del Rev. Carlisle.

Se casaron justo después de la graduación, y desde entonces han sido inseparables.

Emmett es mi mejor amigo y somos socios en lo que respecta a la banda. Confío en él, y sé que se interesa por mí de corazón. Y lo más importante, sé que ambos hacemos esto por las razones correctas, y eso es, proclamar la palabra del Dios a través de mi música.

Hace poco más de dos años atrás, lanzamos nuestro primer CD homónimo, en el cual escribí todas las canciones. Tomó un poco de tiempo que el CD tuviera algún tipo de reconocimiento. Tuvimos que hacer muchos _shows_, varios viajes y, lo más importante, rezar mucho. Como siempre, Dios no me decepcionó y respondió mis plegarias eventualmente.

Dos de mis canciones han estado en la estación de radio cristiana en los últimos seis meses. Mientras el CD era aún nuevo para mucha gente, no lo era para nosotros. De hecho, un par de productores musicales nos pidieron escribir nuevas canciones y hacer otro álbum y, honestamente, no podía esperar para hacerlo. Desafortunadamente, la cosa es que ahora no tengo la inspiración para escribir nuevas canciones para un nuevo álbum. No es como si pudiera escribir cualquier palabra que salga de mi cabeza y ponerle una melodía. Quiero que signifique algo para mí, y para la gente que podría escucharla.

Emmett y yo nos reunimos cada lunes por la mañana para discutir sobre _shows_ y posibles oportunidades para Gravity. Me daba miedo decirle que había perdido otra semana más sin poder escribir una canción. Una vez le dije que iba a arrodillarse y decir una oración para que mi inspiración volviera.

Tan pronto como mi reunión con Emmett terminó, luego me reuní con el Rev. Carlisle. Siempre me reúno con él para que me brinde una copia del sermón del siguiente domingo, así puedo escoger las canciones que acompañan su mensaje. Son realmente cruciales para el servicio. Realmente ayuda a la gente a entrar en el ambiente para alabar a Dios.

Yo creo que la adoración es amar a Dios, te conecta con Él, le da las gracias por lo que Él es, y lo que Él ha hecho por todos nosotros.

También es el inicio del mes de noviembre, así que empezamos a discutir sobre el concierto de Navidad que damos todos los años. Realmente necesito encontrar una buena vocalista femenina para algunas canciones que tocaremos. Siempre busco lo mejor para los conciertos navideños, porque toco el piano y no tengo que cantar cada canción. Otras personas de nuestra comunidad también participan; bailando, cantando o mostrando algún otro talento que tengan. Es siempre una noche de puro gozo; glorificando y alabando el nombre de Jesús.

Entrada la tarde, después de que acabara mi reunión con el Rev. Carlisle, fui a sentarme a la cafetería, esperando encontrar algo de inspiración para la charla con los adolescentes el miércoles por la noche. No tengo una oficina, prefiero trabajar dentro de la cafetería. No es como si no hubiese nadie aquí cuando no hay actividades en el grupo juvenil. Solo me gusta sentarme y trabajar en mis mensajes. El lugar era más relajado, y los adolescentes estaban más cómodos hablándome aquí, porque sentían que era más «hogareño». Podía imaginármelos siendo menos dispuestos a abrirse si estuviera sentado en una silla detrás de un escritorio. Es importante que te vean accesible.

Técnicamente estaba haciendo el trabajo de dos personas en la iglesia. Pero no me quejo porque amo hacerlo; soy muy apasionado con ello. Además, tengo una asistente de medio tiempo que hace todo el trabajo «sucio» por mí, por así decirlo. Ella se asegura que la música del domingo sea siempre copiada y preparada para los otros miembros de la banda. También ayuda organizando eventos para el grupo juvenil. Agradezco a Dios enormemente por su gran ayuda. Su nombre es Angela, es estudiante universitaria y una de las pocas chicas que no coquetea conmigo. Ella está comprometida con su novio Ben y con Dios.

Mientras estaba sentado en la cafetería, realmente estaba intentando todo para concentrarme en el mensaje inspirador del miércoles. Desafortunadamente, no hubo suerte. No pude mantener mis pensamientos en línea por mucho tiempo, antes de que mi mente se preguntara sobre la idea de ver a Bella de nuevo. Alrededor de las cuatro en punto de la tarde, decidí que no estaba haciendo nada, así que me dirigí a casa.

No pude sacar a Bella de mi mente. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, estaba teniendo pensamientos y sentimientos inapropiados por ella. Sabía que era normal tener fantasías sexuales por una mujer. No me malinterpreten, soy solo un hombre; no es que como si nunca hubiera sentido estas cosas antes. Pero lo que no estaba bien en lo absoluto, es que estaba teniendo estos pensamientos por una chica de dieciséis años de edad. Pensaba en tomar su mano, tirar de ella y sentarla en mi regazo, entre otras cosas.

Estaba seguro de que Jasper era su novio, viendo qué tan cercanos e íntimos eran en la iglesia el domingo pasado. Por alguna razón, no me importaba. Un novio era el menor de mis obstáculos cuando se trataba de Bella. Me sentí completamente desgarrado. Quería arrancar mi cabello; estaba tan frustrado conmigo mismo. Realmente necesitaba a alguien para hablar de esto, normalmente iba con el Rev. Carlisle. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo ahora, por obvias razones.

Después de pensarlo mucho, decidí hablar con mi mamá de mis sentimientos y luchas internas. Siempre le he dicho todo a ella, no le guardo cosas. Hemos sido nosotros dos durante tanto tiempo, que ya ni recuerdo.

Mamá dejó a papá cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada de mí, y él nunca la buscó cuando ella lo dejó. Vino a Indiana, donde obtuvo ayuda de su tía Elizabeth, que yo llamo Libby. Diría que Libby no solo salvó a mamá, sino que a mí también. La apoyó durante su embarazo, incluso después de que nací. Tiene un alma tan bondadosa, que animó a mamá a asistir a la escuela de Enfermería; algo que siempre ha sido su sueño. Ella nunca pudo ir a la universidad porque se casó muy joven con mi papá. Por esa razón, agradeció mucha la ayuda que Libby le dio.

En cuanto a mi madre, después de todo el trabajo duro e incontables noches de estudio, finalmente se graduó en Enfermería. Decidió seguir con una educación superior, y ahora posee una maestría en Enfermería. Es oficialmente una enfermera profesional, y una de las mejores en su área.

De las tantas cosas que estoy agradecido a Dios, mi madre definitivamente es una de ellas. Aparte del Rev. Carlisle, ella es la persona más asombrosa que conozco. Es amorosa, amable, misericordiosa, sabe escuchar, y la lista sigue. Siempre ha estado para mí en los malos y buenos momentos de mi vida. Aceptó siempre todas las decisiones que he tomado. Nunca me ha juzgado ni reprendido por los errores que cometí en el pasado. Sé que es un hecho que mi madre me ama incondicionalmente. Y ahora que estoy por hablar con ella, lo que más espero es no decepcionarla.

Me acerqué a ella en silencio, me senté en el sofá mientras terminaba algún papeleo del día en el hospital.

―Mamá, ¿puedo hablarte? ―dije suavemente.

Se quitó las gafas, miró hacia mí, y dijo:

―Por supuesto, Edward. Sabes que siempre puedes hablarme. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello, y me preparé para decirle a mi madre los sentimientos que estaba teniendo por una de mis estudiantes.

―Es acerca de una chica.

Miré hacia ella para captar su reacción. Ella sonrió para mí, imaginé que sería mejor continuar antes de que se emocionara mucho más.

―La conocí en la iglesia el domingo pasado, es una nueva integrante. Es increíblemente hermosa, mamá. Es de piel blanca, cabello largo, lacio, castaña y de profundos ojos chocolate. Parece muy segura, y me atrevería a decir que es conflictiva. Es una brisa de aire fresco. Sin duda es la chica más hermosa, cautivadora e interesante que he conocido en mi vida. Para mí, ella luce realmente como un ángel enviado desde arriba. Y la cosa es que… me siento muy atraído por ella.

Me detuve para ver a mi madre. Podía ver que estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada por lo que dije.

― ¡Edward, eso es grandioso! ¿Por qué actúas como si fuera un problema?

―Bueno, ES un problema, mamá. Verás, Bella… ―Oh, Jesús, ayúdame a escupirlo de una vez―… tiene dieciséis años.

Gracias, Jesús. Me sentí mejor quitando eso de mi pecho, pero luego me sentí culpable de nuevo.

Me puse a hablar con mamá sobre los sentimientos y emociones que tenía por Bella.

―Sé que no es correcto. Ella va a asistir al grupo juvenil que lidero en la iglesia; lo que significa, técnicamente, que sería mi estudiante. Y tiene dieciséis años. No sé cómo comportarme cerca de ella, y me siento avergonzado de sentir estas cosas por alguien por la cual supuestamente soy responsable.

Miré hacia abajo cuando terminé mi perorata. Mi madre frotó mi brazo con dulzura y suspiró.

―Edward, no podemos controlar nuestras emociones o quién nos atraiga. Entiendo lo difícil que esto es para ti. Tienes que considerar muchas cosas si es que decides responder a tus sentimientos por esta chica. Debes pensar lo que significaría para tu trabajo, para tu música, incluso en cómo la comunidad cristiana podría verte. Sé que no es justo, Edward. Como seguidores de Jesús, nos enseñaron que es un pecado contra Dios juzgar a las demás personas, pero después de todo solo somos humanos. Como sería injusto para ellos juzgar la situación, te juzgarán, hijo. Pero al final, el juicio de Dios es el único que importa.

Ella envolvió sus manos en las mías y las apretó ligeramente.

―Edward, necesitas seguir tu corazón y hacer lo que sientas correcto. Si tienes miedo de cometer errores, no temas. Está bien. He cometido muchos errores en el pasado y, honestamente, deseé poder volver el tiempo atrás y repararlos. Pero luego recordé, si no fuera por esos errores del pasado, no sabría ahora cómo hacer lo correcto… contigo.

En cuanto se detuvo, elevó mi mentón para que pudiera verla directamente a los ojos.

―Estás obligado a caer en la vida, pecar y cometer errores. Eres solo un ser humano. No eres Dios, recuerda que eres solo un hombre, y ninguno es perfecto. Mantenlo en tu mente, Dios tiene un plan para todos nosotros, si fuéramos perfectos y libres de pecados, no necesitaríamos a Jesús en nuestras vidas en lo absoluto.

Sabía que todo lo que mi madre dijo era correcto. Tal vez ya sabía todo eso, pero a veces ayuda escucharlo de alguien más. Aún no estaba seguro de qué se supone que tenía que hacer. Quiero decir, todo lo que podía hacer era vivir cada día y hacer lo que sentía correcto. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que se sentía correcto hasta no volver a ver a Bella. Así que ahora mismo, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar, y rezar a Dios para que me mostrara el camino correcto que debo tomar.

―Gracias, mamá ―hablé suavemente mientras la abrazaba fuerte, demostrándole cuán importante había sido lo que dijo―. Te amo.

Me abrazó de vuelta y dijo:

―Yo también te amo, hijo. Y no importa lo que suceda, solo quiero que sepas lo orgullosa que estoy de ti.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me levanté del sofá.

Decidí salir y sentarme afuera, llevando mi cuaderno donde usualmente escribo mis canciones. Esperaba poder escribir algo nuevo hoy después de la charla con mi madre. La presión fue la que construyó la salida del segundo CD. Los productores musicales me dijeron que podía usar y comprar las canciones de otros en su lugar, y grabarlas. Pero dije que no. No tengo deseos de cantar las canciones de otros. Lo que más amo de hacer música es escribir mis propias letras. Y si no puedo escribir y cantar mis propias canciones, prefiero no grabar ninguna.

Mientras estaba sentado fuera de la casa, sosteniendo mi cuaderno de música, de repente recordé lo que un viejo amigo me dijo: «Las mejores canciones transmiten las más fuertes emociones. Deja guiarte por ellas. Te darán una buena base para tus canciones».

No podía dejar de pensar. ¿Qué es lo que siento? Siendo honesto conmigo mismo, me sentía radiante, feliz y contento. Pero al mismo tiempo, me sentía culpable, destrozado, confundido, preocupado y perdido. ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo todas estas cosas?

Al reflexionar sobre el origen de estos sentimientos, me llevó a una persona… Bella.

No podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro cuando mis pensamientos iban hacia ella, mi Bella. De repente, fue como si mi inspiración me golpeara con la fuerza de un vendaval, y tuve una canción completa al instante. Mi mano comenzó a escribir tan rápido como podía. Tenía problemas para mantener las palabras en mi cabeza…

_Palabras aisladas y pensamientos vacíos_

_Parecen verter de mi corazón_

_Nunca antes me he sentido tan destrozado_

_Parece que no sé por dónde empezar_

_Pero ahora siento tu gracia deslizarse como la lluvia_

_De cada dedo lavar lejos el dolor_

Durante meses le he rezado al Señor para que me diera la inspiración. Sé que Él obra de maneras misteriosas, pero ¿ÉL realmente me envió la inspiración en forma de una chica de dieciséis años?

Pensamientos como estos hicieron que escupiera las palabras sobre la página…

_Aunque las interrogantes aún empañan mi mente_

_Con promesas que aún parecen tener_

_Incluso cuando las respuestas se desvanezcan_

_Mi corazón veo alistarse_

_Pero ahora siento tu gracia deslizarse como la lluvia_

_De cada dedo lavar lejos el dolor_

Sabía que la canción aún necesitaba un estribillo. Y que a pesar de no tener las respuestas que quería en este momento, aún creía. Aún creía que, sin importar lo que suceda, las cosas irían bien. Con Dios como mi guía, no había nada qué temer.

El estribillo prácticamente se escribió solo. Fue realmente tan obvio y tan fácil…

_Aún creo en tu fidelidad_

_Aún creo en tu verdad_

_Aún creo en tu palabra sagrada_

_Aunque no lo vea, todavía creo. _

De repente, sentí que todo había caído finalmente en su lugar. Había escrito las palabras que necesitaba para mi nueva canción en cuestión de minutos. Hasta podía oír los acordes que tocaría en mi guitarra. No podía esperar más por trabajar en ello. Me levanté rápidamente, dejando caer mi cuaderno al suelo. Ni siquiera me importó recogerlo, fui inmediatamente a mi habitación por mi guitarra. Cuando volví, comencé a tocarla. Tenía muchas ganas de llamar a Emmett para que viniera y me ayudara a resolver algunos problemas. Pero conociendo cómo es él, imaginé que no era la mejor idea.

Ese chico me conoce muy bien. Estoy seguro de que cuando descubra que finalmente encontré mi inspiración, preguntará, o debería decir me _interrogará_, para saber de dónde vino. No estaba preparado para hablar con él sobre Bella, al menos no todavía. Aún espero las respuestas que sé que Dios me proveerá.

Al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de que si alguna vez revelo mis sentimientos por Bella, le daría esperanzas a las otras chicas que coqueteaban conmigo. No quería tener que dar explicaciones del por qué Bella era diferente o especial. Incluso si ella consideraba estar conmigo, ¿Podría preguntarle acerca de mantener las cosas en secreto? Quizá podríamos, al menos hasta que el Señor me de las respuestas que mi corazón busca frenéticamente.

También pienso sobre lo que mi madre dijo de la gente juzgándome si empiezo una relación con una chica del grupo juvenil. Mi mamá tenía razón, la gente me juzgará. Sin importar si esta bien o mal, no hará la diferencia. Por mucho que me gustaría decir que no me importaría, estaría mintiéndome.

Estoy orgulloso de todo lo que he logrado a lo largo de mi vida. Estoy agradecido de tener un trabajo que amo tanto. Mi trabajo es muy importante para mí, porque con ello ayudo a los adolescentes de la iglesia, independientemente de cuál sea su preocupación. Muchos de ellos en nuestra congregación vienen a mí. Me ven como alguien que los puede ayudar a encontrar el camino correcto a Jesús. Y una vez más, por mucho que me gustaría pensar que una relación con Bella no arruinaría mi trabajo, lo hará.

Estar con ella no solo me afectará, sino que lo hará con la iglesia y con todos los adolescentes del grupo juvenil que han acudido a mí por alguna preocupación. No quiero arriesgar mi trabajo ni mi integridad, dejar que alguno de ellos decaiga o, sobre todo, con sus padres. Ellos me han confiado a sus hijos para cuidarlos y darles un buen ejemplo a seguir. Puedo imaginar lo que podrían llegar a pensar si descubren que he decidido salir con Bella, una chica de dieciséis años, que también es miembro del grupo juvenil que lidero.

Hombre… tengo mucho por qué orar.


	6. Ch 5 Camino por la Fé

**_Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight._**

**_La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés._**

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn._**

**_Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad._**

**_Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight_**

**_Portada del fic por: Vanessa Erk (en el perfil)._**

**____*****O*O*O*O***

_NT: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me divertí mucho traduciéndolo! Bella es terrible... hahaha ya quiero saber qué pasa con la O.S.S.I . Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior! espero seguir recibiéndolos_

_Este capítulo fue beteado por Miry Álvarez Rodriguez_

La autora recomienda otro tema de **Jeremy Camp – Walk by faith**

* * *

**Camino por la Fé**

**BPOV**

Ésta noche era la noche. Era la noche por la que había estado esperando toda la semana. Era muy difícil suprimir la estúpida sonrisa que he tenido pegada en mi cara todo el día. No era normal para nada. Incluso, Alice me dice que me veo como una perra-emo en mis mejores días. Sólo espero que le pueda ocultar mi aturdimiento a mi madre. No quiero que sospeche que está pasando algo inusual conmigo. Y menos que estoy emocionada por ver a Edward ésta noche.

—Bella, no se te olvide que le dijiste a Edward que atenderás al grupo juvenil ésta noche —me recordó mi mamá mientras cenábamos.

_Como si lo pudiera olvidar._

—Lo sé, mamá. ¿Podrías por favor relajarte? —le dije sarcásticamente.

He estado esperando por ello toda la semana. Él era la razón por la cual estaba dispuesta a pasar por esto otra vez, la tortura de estar en compañía de docenas de adolescentes, que deben aspirar algo(1), ésta noche. El pensamiento sólo me hizo temblar. Pero nunca podría dejar que Renée supiera que estaba esperando por ello.

—Bueno, Dios te bendiga, Bella. Realmente no puedo superar todas las cosas maravillosas que han pasado desde que conocí al Señor. ¿Te conté que hoy manejé hasta Muncie? —preguntó Renée.

Ésta noche, no había manera en el inferno de que me pudiera escapar de escuchar las divagaciones de Renée sobre lo bueno y generoso que era Dios. Era la única que quedaba en la casa, ya que Phil había salido a un juego. Así que obviamente, no había motivación para mí ésta vez.

_Debería terminar con esto de una vez._

—No mamá, no me has contado todavía sobre lo que te pasó hoy —le respondí, motivándola así a continuar.

—Bueno, hoy el supermercado estaba tan lleno que el único sitio de parqueo disponible estaba a millas de distancia. ¿Entonces, sabes qué hice? Le pedí a Jesús que me ayudara a encontrar un sitio, ¿y sabes qué? ¡De repente, vi un carro saliendo de la primera línea! Bella, al Señor en verdad le importa y responde tus plegarias. ¡Alabado sea el Señor Jesús! —Renée exclamó, levantando sus manos bien alto.

Originalmente quería decirle, _‹‹Si mamá, Dios no tiene nada mejor que hacer que asegurarse de que TÚ tengas un buen sitio de parqueo.››_

_Oh por favor._

En cambio, me mordí la lengua y respondí con un tono burlón — ¡Wow mamá, debes ser muy importante!

En verdad desearía que ella tuviera control. Como si no hubiera cosas más importantes para Dios que trabajar su fetiche de buena suerte. Dudo que Dios, se molestara en darle un buen sitio de parqueo cuando hay otros millones de personas que necesitaban su ayuda más desesperadamente que ella. Cada minuto, cientos de personas, probablemente hasta millones, se están muriendo de hambre, sed, abuso, guerra, epidemia, sólo por nombrar unos pocos. ¿En verdad piensa que Dios tiene el tiempo para conceder un deseo tan superficial como el de ella?

Obviamente, ella sintió mi falso entusiasmo, porque me dio una mirada acusadora y me dijo, —Un día Bella, vas a ver. Un día, finalmente vas a entender. Espero que Edward pueda ayudarte a encontrar el camino, ya que obviamente yo no puedo llegar hacia ti.

_Oh no Renée, yo soy la que planeo en mostrarle el camino a Edward._

Claro, ella no lo iba a dejar ahí. —Bella, tienes que caminar por la Fe, incluso cuando no puedas ver.

De repente, no sabía cómo responder a eso. Estaba asombrada por lo que Renée me dijo, y la manera en que lo dijo. Ésta versión de Renée era tan surreal para mí. Por un momento ahí, en verdad me pregunté si ella había sido sincera todo el tiempo.

No estaba acostumbrada a toda la atención que Renée me estaba dando ahora. Por naturaleza, pensé que Renée era una persona muy egoísta. El punto es, ella dejó a mi padre Charlie, porque se sentía atrapada en la pequeña ciudad de Forks, Washington. Pero encontré bastante irónico que haya decidido hacernos instalar en esta pequeña ciudad Winchester, Indiana. Charlie, por otro lado, me manda cartas en ocasiones especiales como cumpleaños y navidades. Pero aparte de eso, en verdad no escucho mucho sobre él, ni me veo con él.

En los últimos dieciséis años, he estado por mi cuenta. Por su puesto, Renée siempre me ha provisto comida, refugio y cualquier otra cosa que puedas comprar. Es sólo que no siempre he sentido ese amor y aceptación incondicional de ella que necesitaba antes. Sé que probablemente ella nunca había caído en cuenta de esto, y nunca me habría molestado en decirle antes. Sé que trató de amarme tanto como podía, en su propia y egoísta manera. Y yo acepté eso.

Para ser honestos, yo estoy muy al tanto de que ella es una mejor mamá ahora de lo que ha sido antes. Ella ha aprendido a amar mejor y estoy realmente feliz por ella. Yo sólo desearía que hubiera pasado dentro de dos años, cuando ya no tuviera que aguantarme eso. Y a veces, también desearía que eso hubiera pasado hace varios años, cuando su amor y su cariño aún significaban algo para mí.

Después de terminar de cenar, Renée se ofreció voluntariamente a limpiar los platos, y entonces yo corrí hacia mi habitación para estar lista. Me aseguré de llevar algo sexy, pero no tan obvio. Me puse mis jeans negros ajustados con tacones negros. La camiseta que elegí era simple. Era ajustada, azul y se subirá si levanto mi brazo. No quería vestirme tanto, pero sí quería hacer que Edward girara su cabeza.

Era momento de poner _O.S.S.I. ‹‹Operación Seducir al Sr. Inocencio›› _en efecto completo. Jasper y Alice bromearon conmigo toda la semana sobre _O.S.S.I._ Está bien. Van a ver como mi plan funcionará.

Hablando de Jasper, me dejó completamente plantada ésta noche, así que estaba sola. En verdad no me importó porque quería darle a Edward mi atención sin tener que dividirla. Además, tenía una excusa razonable, Alice.

No, aún no tuvo el valor para invitarla a salir, porque honestamente, así no es como él funciona. Ciertamente él nunca le preguntaría a una chica que se ponga seria con él o que haga cualquier otra mierda cursi. Él era más suave que eso. En su lugar, le pidió que sea su compañera para un proyecto de inglés. Aunque, estoy un poco segura de que va a estar aplicando sus tácticas en el tiempo que pasen juntos a solas.

Cuando caminé hacia la cafetería, lo vi inmediatamente, y él a mi también. Me miró de arriba a abajo, mientras pasaba su mano por su sexy pelo. Me sonreí a mí misma.

_O.S.S.I_ será más fácil de lo que creí.

Me acerqué a él dándole una pequeña sonrisa, y lo saludé, — ¡Hey!

—Bella, ¡Hey! ¡Me alegra de que pudieras venir! ¿Viniste sola? ¿Tu novio no te estará acompañando esta noche? —me preguntó, y Cristo Jesús, cómo amo escucharlo decir mi nombre.

— ¿Jasper? Oh, él no es mi novio. Sólo somos muy cercanos —Juro que vi un destello de alivio pasar por su rostro cuando dije eso. Continué—, de hecho me dejó plantada. Alguna mierda sobre un proyecto de inglés.

Tan pronto esas palabras salieron de mi boca de nuevo, me di una cachetada mental. Dios, ¿por qué no puedo controlar mi vocabulario cuando estoy con él? Moví mi cabeza y le di una pequeña sonrisa. —Lo siento, _cosa_ es lo que quería decir.

Respondió dulcemente —Está bien, Bella. No es como si nunca hubiera escuchado a una persona maldecir antes.

_Oh Dios, dijo mi nombre de nuevo._

Sentí que mis rodillas se debilitaban. Me reí nerviosamente mientras veía a una chica saltar hacia Edward, y logré ver de primera mano la manera en la que éstas chicas se le lanzaban a él.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó ella, toda inocente batiendo sus pestañas y tocando su brazo.

— ¿Sí, Jane? —él preguntó, completamente inconsciente del efecto que estaba causando en ella.

—Sólo quería presentarme, ¿a...? —me miró expectante.

—Bella —le dije, rápidamente—. Un gusto en conocerte —Le extendí mi mano y ella me dio la suya.

Edward habló de nuevo. —Bella y su mamá recién empezaron a venir aquí, Jane. Espero que todos ustedes la hagan sentir bienvenida.

_Yo preferiría que tú me hagas sentir bienvenida._

— ¡Por supuesto, Edward! —Jane respondió, lamiéndose los labios. Puse mis ojos en blanco sobre lo obvia que estaba siendo. Se veía tan inocente, y aún así tan engañosa.

— ¿Bella, a dónde vas al colegio? Yo estoy en secundaria en la Escuela Preparatoria de la ciudad de Fountain —dijo ella, enfocando su atención en mí otra vez.

Yo simplemente le contesté, —Yo estoy en secundaria en Winchester.

—Ya veo. ¿Ya has pensado en alguna universidad? —preguntó Jane, o fisgoneando sería un mejor término.

_Entonces qué, ¿somos mejores amigas por siempre ahora? (2) _

La verdad, ella sólo debió haber estado tratando de ser cortés, pero esa era una pregunta que odiaba con pasión. En verdad no tengo ni idea sobre qué quiero hacer cuando finalmente me gradúe de la secundaria. Renée me ha estado molestando con que haga mi examen de admisión (3) este año, y de verdad que no quería. Pero desde que Jasper y yo hacemos todo juntos, y él habla bastante en serio acerca de tomar los exámenes, yo decidí reconsiderarlo.

No me mal interpreten, tengo el deseo de hacer algo con mi vida. Solamente no estaba segura de qué era eso en este momento. No es como si tuviera algún apuro por salir de Indiana, como Jasper lo estaba. Acabo de llegar aquí, y estaba acostumbrada a moverme mucho con Renée y Phil en los últimos años. Por primera vez, en verdad quería sentir lo que sería estar en un lugar, donde fuera feliz por más de un par de años.

—Universidad... bueno, quiero ir, pero no lo he pensado mucho todavía —respondí honestamente.

—Huh —fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Edward. No estaba segura de lo que eso significaba. No podría leer qué estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento.

Un par de minutos después, se excusó a sí mismo diciéndonos que tenía que ayudar a la banda a organizarse. Pero antes de irse, me dijo que me encontrara con él después para hablar sobre mi ayuda con la comida.

No podía sino ya extrañarlo mientras lo veía alejarse de mí. Pero claro, me aseguré de fijarme en su fino culo.

_Y qué culo bien hecho._

Jane me llevó hasta la cafetería, y ordenamos _lattes_. Me di cuenta de que este sitio no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Mientras sostenía mi _latte_, se giró hacia mí y me dijo, —Así que, ¿qué piensas de Edward? Es bastante caliente, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, supongo —dije, sorbiendo un poco de mi _latte._ No tenía sentido negar lo caliente que Edward se veía. Sólo alguien que estuviera loco no encontraría a Edward atractivo. Apuesto a que incluso algunos de los hombres tienen un enamoramiento con él. Yo sólo esperaba haberlo dicho en una manera que sonara como si no me importara.

—Bueno, todas las chicas tienen un gran enamoramiento con él, ni que alguna de nosotras tuviera la oportunidad. Él nunca saldría con alguien de su grupo juvenil. Sería como un profesor saliendo con una de sus estudiantes. Y de hecho sabemos, que es ilegal, ¿cierto? Pero por supuesto, eso no ha detenido a ninguna de las chicas antes. De hecho, la única razón por la cual la mitad de las chicas están en éste grupo juvenil, es porque él está aquí. ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?

_Duh... ¿por qué más estaría aquí?_

—No. En realidad, mi madre es un poco la razón por la cual estoy aquí en primer lugar. Si tuviera la opción, no estaría aquí en éste momento, sin importar si el líder del grupo juvenil es caliente o no.

Bueno, no es como si fuera una mentira completa. Era una verdad a medias de todos modos. Realmente la idea de venir aquí en primer lugar fue de Renée. Pero nuevamente, ¿a quién demonios estaba engañando? Si de verdad no quisiera estar aquí, podría haber pensado fácilmente en una excusa que me sacara de esto.

Genial, ahora estaba mintiendo en la casa de Dios. Y ni siquiera he llegado a los pensamientos impropios que he estado teniendo desde que vi a Edward. Su mandíbula definitivamente era una de las características más calientes que jamás he visto... Oh espera, borra eso. Su mandíbula _ES_ la más caliente que haya visto nunca. Y además, no pareciera que se haya afeitado en varios días.

_¿Puedes decir mandíbula porno? ¡Sí, eso es tan jodidamente caliente!_

Fui devuelta a la realidad cuando escuché a Jane hablar de nuevo. —Bueno, van a empezar a tocar pronto. ¡Vamos a buscar un buen sitio! —dijo Jane entusiasmadamente, mientras me jalaba con ella hacia el escenario.

A medida que la banda subió al escenario, nos sentamos en una mesa alta con dos sillas. Menos mal que ya estaba sentada correctamente cuando vi a Edward caminar fuera del escenario. Sólo la visión de sus dedos en movimiento sobre el cuello de su guitarra hizo que mis rodillas se debilitaran y se mojaran mis bragas.

_¿Puedes decir mano porno? ¡Sí, eso es tan jodidamente caliente!_

Después de un par de minutos, la banda finalmente terminó de organizarse, y no perdió tiempo. Empezaron a cantar inmediatamente, y debo admitir que en verdad sonaban genial. De hecho, mejor que las bandas a las que yo escucho.

Los otros chicos en la habitación realmente se metieron en el ambiente. De vez en cuando saltaban arriba y abajo en sus lugares, levantaban y movían sus manos en alto, y cantaban en algunas de las canciones. En general, fue tan malo como pensé que sería. Incluso, reconocí algunas de las canciones.

Estaba un poco sorprendida de que estaban haciendo _covers_ de algunas canciones que yo he escuchado en la radio, así que me volteé hacia Jane para preguntarle. Según ella, hacen _covers_ de canciones de vez en cuando, ya que mantiene a los chicos interesados. Además, la banda original era una banda Cristiana.

Las otras canciones que Edward tocaba eran todas buenas también. Quiero decir, seamos sinceros, él podría cantar el directorio, y yo lo amaría. El hombre emanaba sexo, y no creo que él tenga idea de cuántas bragas mojadas debe haber en éste café en estos momentos. Su voz, su esencia, el modo en el que se desenvuelve, todo en él te invita. No puedes dejar de sentirte cautivada por él.

_Nota mental __—__traer ropa interior extra cuando lo veas._

Después de que hizo la última canción, dijo una oración, y se metió de lleno en un pequeño sermón. Quedé un poco impresionada sobre lo cómodo que él estaba al hablar delante de una gran audiencia. Estaba incluso más impresionada sobre cómo lo decía ahora, sin sonar como una herramienta al hablar sobre Jesús y la Fe. Nos dijo que la fe es como el viento, que sólo porque no lo puedas ver, no quiere decir que no puedas sentirlo.

Pude ver claramente que Edward era diferente. No era como los otros ministros o predicadores que he visto y oído. Tan sólo al escucharlo y por la manera en que lo vi interactuando con los demás, se podría decir que él predicaba con el ejemplo. Él no empuja la palabra de Dios hacia nadie. El trata de ser un buen amigo y un buen oyente en primer lugar. No hace bien empujarle el tema a esos que no están listos para escuchar sobre eso. Yo debería saberlo. Siento que esos que empujan sus creencias en otros no hacen nada, sino alejar a cualquiera que estuviera en su línea de fuego. Ellos vienen como si fueran mejores porque tienen a Jesús en sus vidas, como si supieran todo. Cuando la verdad es, que no es así.

Después del _mini_ sermón, Edward caminó hacia el costado del escenario y tomó su guitarra de nuevo. Me sorprendió cuando Edward tocó una canción que yo conocía. Yo quedé aún más sorprendida, cuando de todas las docenas de adolecentes que había ahí, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, como si una vez más, él me estuviera cantando la canción a mí.

_Te creeré cuando digas que tu mano guiará todos mis caminos_

_Recibiré las palabras que digas cada momento de cada día_

_Bueno, caminaré por fe aun cuando no pueda ver_

_Porque éste camino roto me prepara para tu voluntad. _

Mientras escuchaba la letra de la canción, empecé a creer que quizá me estaba perdiendo de algo, o tal vez mi epifanía de fe no me había golpeado todavía, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que se suponía que debía estar sintiendo. Genuinamente creía que Edward lo sentía, al igual que muchas personas aquí. De hecho, si era realmente honesta en éste momento, estaba un poco celosa de que él estuviera en este club que yo no entendía. Me pregunté, ¿será que entenderé alguna vez?

_Ayúdame a ser libre de mis interminables miedos_

_He sido tan lleno de fe por todos estos años_

_Con un suspiro me haces nuevo_

_Tu gracia cubre todo lo que hago_

_Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí_

_Bueno, estoy destruido_

_Pero aun puedo ver tu rostro_

_Dándonos tus palabras de gracia_

¿Cómo se puede incluso intentar caminar por la fe, como Renée me dijo antes? Me resigné por el hecho de que quizá nunca me pueda sentir apasionada por eso, que tal vez nunca vaya a sentir el viento.

¿Será que Edward consideraría estar con alguien como yo? ¿Alguien que no pueda sentir el viento? ¿Alguien que no tiene el deseo de siquiera tratar de sentir el viento?...

¿Habrá algo malo conmigo?...

Oré para que Edward me acepte como soy.

_Bueno, Aleluya (Caminaré por la fé)_

_Bueno, Aleluya (Caminaré por la fé)_

_Caminaré, caminaré, caminaré por la fé lo haré, _

_Lo haré, lo haré, caminaré por la fé._

* * *

(1) El término que usa Bella en esta frase es _"Holly Roller"_, que se usa en realidad para describir a aquellas personas drogadictas que aspiran determinadas sustancias, sobre todo las que necesitan ser ingeridas por la nariz. Bella va a usar muchos de estos términos, siempre con el tono irónico. Nunca vamos a poder hacerles una traducción exacta, más si una interpretación de ello.

(2) _BFF's: BEST FRIEND FOREVER_, que es traducido a "Mejores amigas por siempre", iupiiiii!

(3) Bella dice SAT's: El SAT es un examen de admisión a la universidad que goza de un reconocimiento global y que permite a los estudiantes mostrar a las universidades lo que saben y lo bien que pueden aplicar ese conocimiento a las admisiones, becas y otros fines, como la colocación de cursos. Pone a prueba la lectura, redacción y matemáticas; materias que se enseñan cotidianamente en los salones de clase de secundaria. Datitos para culturizarnos sobre los yankees ¬¬ como si hiciera falta…


	7. Ch 6 La bendición

**_Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight._**

**_La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés._**

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn._**

**_Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad._**

**_Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight_**

**_Portada del fic por: Vanessa Erk (en el perfil)._**

**__****____*****O*O*O*O***

_NT: Bueno, creo que Bella tiene más de un problema con todo este asunto de Edward... ¿quién no quiere darle un abrazo a Edward solo porqué quedó decepcionado? En fin, chicas, gracias a todas por comentar, sus alertas y los favoritos, no olviden dejar sus reviews comentando que les pareció este capi._

_Un besazo_

_MarceStylo._

_Este capítulo fue beteado por Ariana Mendoza._

* * *

**La Bendición**

**BPOV  
**  
Ha pasado una hora desde que terminó la reunión. Todo el mundo ya se había ido, y yo estaba esperando a Edward mientras él empacaba sus últimas cosas.

―Solo dame un segundo, Bella. Solo tengo que coger algo.

―Está bien ―le dije, y me apoyé en la mesa principal mientras le enviaba un texto a Jasper.

Él quería una llamada de botín. Le dije que no debía acompañarme esta noche. Puse mi teléfono abajo cuando Edward se acercó a mí, recorriendo esos sexis dedos como el infierno por su desordenado pelo, y acercó una silla a mi lado.

―Gracias por quedarte, Bella. Estoy seguro de que tienes otros lugares donde quieres estar ―dijo mientras se sentaba. Estaba tan cerca y, mi Dios, él huele delicioso.

―En realidad no, estoy exactamente donde quiero estar ―le dije a Edward sin rodeos. Me di cuenta de que parecía sorprendido y un poco incómodo con mi atrevimiento.

―Bien... Bueno, la comida para los necesitados va a suceder el sábado. Tienes que estar aquí a las dos en punto de la tarde. La cena se servirá a las cinco de la tarde, y esperamos que vengan como dos centenares de personas.

Edward dijo todo en un instante, sin siquiera detenerse para respirar. Él prácticamente despidió mi coqueteo y se movió a los negocios. Supongo que él usaba eso para golpear a hormonales niñas adolescentes y resistirse. Pero no voy a dejar que me detenga, porque era obvio que se sentía atraído por mí.

―Está bien ―le dije, accediendo a ayudar―. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Edward?

―Claro ―respondió con facilidad. Me di cuenta de que era un apasionado sobre ayudar a otros, y guiarlos a tomar las decisiones correctas. Francamente, no entiendo nada de eso.

― ¿Por qué eres voluntario? ―le pregunté por dos razones.

Primero, tenía muchas ganas de entenderlo mejor. Segundo, puede ser que necesite una mejor respuesta a esa pregunta para mí misma, que quería pasar el rato con mi caliente líder del grupo juvenil.

―Lo hago porque quiero ser una bendición para otros, Bella. Es importante para dar respaldo. Quiero ser recordado por las obras buenas que he hecho mientras aún estoy vivo. Toda bendición y toda maldición es una elección. Yo elegí ser una bendición. Cuando muera, quiero que me recuerden como alguien que hablaba la palabra de vida a través de mis palabras y acciones. Quiero ser recordado como alguien que ayudó a propagar el reino del Señor aquí en la tierra, a través de mi servicio a otras personas. Quiero que ese sea mi legado.

»Bella, vivimos en un mundo cínico de confusión ahora mismo. La vida es complicada por cualquier otra definición. No tardamos mucho en llegar a ser decepcionados por las circunstancias en que nos encontramos. La gente está constantemente necesitando respuestas a sus preguntas. Y parece que hay más preguntas que respuestas, a veces. ―Hizo una pausa por un momento, y continuó―: ¿Sabes que cuando hablo con algunas personas en la iglesia, la mayoría de ellos hacen las mismas preguntas todo el tiempo? « ¿Dónde está Dios? ¿Dios es real? ¿Por qué me abandonó?». A algunas personas les resulta difícil de creer que hay un Dios, a causa de sus circunstancias en la vida. Y no los culpo en absoluto. Me gustaría poder ayudarles a encontrar todas las respuestas, pero no puedo. No soy ni _Superman_ ni Dios. Pero quiero ayudarles a encontrar las respuestas en las que pueda ayudar.

»Estoy aquí porque quiero ser el instrumento del Señor para contestar algunas de sus preguntas y oraciones. Sé que nos enseñaron en la iglesia a tener fe, aun cuando no se puede ver. Sin embargo, para algunas personas, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Algunas personas necesitan realmente verlo y sentirlo. Y por eso, soy voluntario cada vez que puedo en los eventos de la iglesia. Quiero que la gente vea que en verdad hay un Dios a través de mí y de mis acciones. Sé que Jesús ministra a través de mí y, una vez que estén listos para aceptarlo, la gente verá lo bendecido que yo soy, y entenderán por sí mismos lo que significa ser un hijo de Dios. Aunque no lo creas, Dios estará contigo, conmigo, y con todos los demás voluntarios para contestar las oraciones de doscientas personas que necesitan comida en el evento de comida que estaremos patrocinando el sábado. Esa es otra razón por la que soy voluntario, Bella. El Señor también debe ayudar a responder las oraciones.

Me quedé de piedra, en silencio, con su discurso. La sinceridad de su voz me golpeó duro. Yo no tenía comentarios ingeniosos, y no tenía ganas de rodar los ojos como a Renée. Simplemente, me conmovió.

― ¿Qué hay de ti, Bella? ¿Por qué vas a hacer esto? ―Edward preguntó, después de unos momentos de silencio.

Tú, por supuesto.

¿Estaba realmente dispuesta a decirle la verdad? ¿Que yo estaba haciendo todo esto porque quería pasar tiempo con él?

― ¿Honestamente?

―Por favor ―fue todo lo que me respondió.

―Para que lo sepas, me estoy sintiendo realmente mortificada ahora mismo. No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto.

Bajé la mirada y mordí mi labio. Edward cerró la brecha entre nosotros, extendió la mano, y me levantó la barbilla para que yo pudiera mirar a sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

―Solo puedes decirlo, Bella. Sea lo que sea, prometo no juzgarte.

―Yo quería hacerlo... yo quería hacerlo para pasar algo de tiempo contigo. Tú eres, en serio, el hombre más hermoso que he visto nunca. Vine aquí y estuve de acuerdo en ayudar el sábado porque quería que me observaras. Pero esta noche, me enteré de que la belleza dentro de ti ni siquiera se compara a la belleza en tu exterior. Y me siento algo culpable por mis razones ahora...

Dejé que mi voz bajara cuando lo miré a los ojos, y le dije algo de lo que probablemente me arrepentiría después. Pero en este momento, él era todo lo que importaba.

―Quiero ser una bendición también ―dije en voz baja.

Mentira.

Yo quería ser una mejor persona. Pero no estaba cerca realmente de ser una. La única cosa por la que me esforzaba en este momento era por Edward. Y si tenía que mentirle a él para hacer eso, entonces que así fuera.

―Tú eres... ―susurró, y trajo sus labios más cerca de los míos.

Cerré la brecha rápidamente, queriendo aprovechar el momento. Comenzó con el labio superior, y movió su mano a un lado de mi cabeza mientras me besaba más fuerte. Abrí la boca un poco, haciendo una pequeña invitación. Nuestras lenguas se tocaron durante un corto tiempo, y yo moví mi mano a su jodida mandíbula caliente. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he sido besada. Jasper y yo tenemos una estricta regla de no besarnos, ya que es demasiado personal. Nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que añoro un jodido beso, hasta ahora.

Justo cuando estaba saboreando la sensación de los labios de Edward y su lengua en la mía, lo sentí alejarse vacilante.

―No podemos hacer esto, Bella. No está bien.

Estaba casi jadeando las palabras. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, lejos de mí. Esas palabras punzando. Incluso Edward parecía sentir el dolor después de decirlas.

No podía dejárselo tan fácil, sin embargo. Sabía que si lo deseaba, iba a tener que empujarlo.

―Edward, esto se siente bien para mí. Sé que tú también lo sientes ―dije con mucha convicción.

―Lo hago. Yo no creo que sea justo para ti o para mí. No podríamos ser una pareja normal. No podríamos decirle a la gente. Esto tendría que permanecer en secreto. Y todo lo que tiene que mantenerse en secreto no está bien. Bella, no son secretos, sin una buena razón. Tengo veintidós años, ¡y tú sólo dieciséis! ¡Se supone que soy alguien a quien puedas admirar! ―gritó, su pecho subiendo y bajando hacia el final.

Me tomé un momento para recuperar el aliento.

Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro:

―Es que eso se siente...

Fue la primera vez que vi a Edward perder las palabras. Me puse de pie, y caminé la corta distancia hasta él, poniéndome entre sus piernas. Empecé a llenar los espacios en blanco para él.

―Bien... Se siente bien.

Tomé su rostro y comencé a besarlo de nuevo. Estrellé mis labios en los suyos con tal fuerza que, casi nos tiró al suelo.

Cuando me detuve para tomar aire, continué:

―No me hagas estar lejos de ti, porque no puedo. No quiero hacerlo. No me importa a qué costo. Nada es para siempre.

Apoyé mi frente contra la suya, y él dejó escapar un suspiro.

― ¿De verdad crees que nada es para siempre, Bella? Porque la vida es para siempre. Solo porque nuestra vida termina aquí en la tierra, no significa que termina. Simplemente pasamos a un nuevo lugar.

Yo sabía que él estaba hablando del cielo; él cree en eso.

―La conexión que siento contigo es tan fuerte, al igual que nuestras almas están vinculadas.

Dejé caer mis manos de su rostro y las dejé correr hasta su pecho. Él, por su parte, tomó esto como una oportunidad y me tomó la cara entre sus manos. Me sostuvo la mirada y recorrió sus dedos sobre mi cara. Él me miraba como si yo fuera la cosa más preciosa que jamás había visto, y me dejó sin aliento. Mi corazón se llenó de alegría y una sonrisa llegó a mis labios.

Él apartó el pelo fuera de mi cara.

―Bella, desde la primera vez que te vi, no podía apartar mis ojos de ti. Realmente tenías mi cabeza dando vueltas. No sé qué está bien o mal nunca más ―dijo suavemente, rozando el dorso de sus manos en mi mejilla.

―El mundo no es blanco y negro, Edward. Hay una gran cantidad de gris. No hay respuestas fáciles para esto. ―Hice un gesto con las manos hacia atrás y adelante entre nosotros―. Lo único que sé es, que no puedo ir andando a pie.

Bien o mal no importa. Cualquiera que sea el futuro lugar para nosotros, queremos manejarlo.

―Lo único que podemos hacer es vivir un día a la vez ―susurré en voz baja, enterrando mi cara en su pecho.

Él me envolvió en sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él. Parecía haber renunciado a la lucha, y me besó en la frente.

El momento era perfecto. Siendo sostenida en sus brazos, y sintiendo sus labios en mi piel se sentía como el éxtasis... hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a cantar «Jesús of Suburbia(1)»...

_Nunca nadie murió por mis pecados en el infierno por lo que yo puedo decir.  
_  
Tienes que estar bromeando.

De repente, yo estaba muy avergonzada acerca de mi elección del tono de timbre para Renée. Di un paso atrás de Edward. Sentí mi cara de color rojo cuando llegué a mi teléfono y contesté la llamada.

―Mamá, ¿qué pasa? ―le pregunté, con la esperanza de que ella no reconociera lo frustrada que estaba con ella por arruinar el momento perfecto que estaba teniendo hacía un par de minutos.

―Bella, ¿cariño? ¿Dónde estás? Pensé que estarías en casa ahora.

Todavía me sorprendía que ahora, cada vez que llamaba Renée, estaba chequeándome. Ella nunca lo hizo antes.

―Relájate, mamá. Edward me estaba orientando acerca de la comida para los necesitados ―le respondí con sinceridad.

Bueno, al menos la mitad de ella. No es como si le pudiera decir que me estaba tomando mucho tiempo porque me estaba extendiendo con Edward en la iglesia.

―Bueno, cariño, ¡estás a salvo! Ven directamente a casa.

―Está bien, mamá, nos vemos pronto.

Y con eso, me di la vuelta cerrando mi teléfono. Miré hacia abajo tratando de ocultar la vergüenza obvia que estaba sintiendo.

― ¿Fan de Green Day? ―le pregunté, tratando de aligerar el ambiente en caso de que la canción lo hubiera ofendido.

―«Jesús de los Suburbios» no es tan malo ―me dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, haciéndome saber que el tono de timbre de Renée no lo había ofendido.

―Sí, yo solo uso ese para Renée ―le dije―.Ella ha sido un poco agobiante últimamente con toda esta...

Mierda. Eso es lo que quería decir, pero no lo hice. Yo era cada vez mejor mordiéndome la lengua.

―Ella ha sido un poco agobiante últimamente con todas estas... cosas. ―finalicé.

―Entonces, ¿qué tono voy a conseguir? ―Edward preguntó con una sonrisa.

―Um... Estoy pensando, «Juegos de Amor» de Lady Gaga.

Edward me miró confundido, así que le pregunté si conocía la canción. Me dijo que no, así que la canté para él...

_Vamos a pasar un buen rato, este ritmo es enfermizo. Quiero dar un paseo por la barra de tu discoteca.  
_  
Eso era exactamente lo que yo quería hacer con Edward, por lo que pensé que iba a ser el tono perfecto para él.

Edward se rio y miró hacia abajo, frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello y miró hacia mí.

―Tú, Bella, vas a ser la muerte para mí.

Extendió la mano y me agarró del brazo, jalándome cerca de él para darme un abrazo.

Yo quería estar en sus brazos y nunca dejarlos. Pero yo sabía que se estaba haciendo tarde, y por mucho que no quería abandonarlo, tenía que hacerlo.

―Será mejor que me vaya ―le dije con el ceño fruncido.

―Bien entonces. Te voy a dejar afuera.

Estaba feliz de ver que Edward parecía estar tan decepcionado como yo de que nuestra noche hubiera llegado a su fin.

Edward se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi coche. Antes de que nos separáramos, él llamó a mi verdadero celular, así cada uno de nosotros tenía el número del otro. Abrió la puerta de mi camioneta para mí, y me dijo que condujera con cuidado. Le prometí un texto cuando llegara a casa.

El viaje a casa conmigo misma me hizo pensar en muchas cosas. No tenía ni idea de en lo que me estaba metiendo con Edward. Pero no podía negar lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él. Sabía que teníamos un montón de cosas de qué hablar. Obviamente, si uno de nosotros decidíamos seguir esta relación, no sería fácil. Pero eso no importaba. Yo estaba más que dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de estar con él.

Llamé a Jasper tan pronto como saqué mi coche a la calle, diciéndole que tenía que hablar con él. Tenía un montón de mierda en mi mente, y necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de ello. Llegué a casa un poco después de las nueve y, por supuesto, Renée tenía que decir mierda que la hizo sonar como un copo de nieve.

―Bella, cariño, ¿eres tú? ―ella me gritó desde la cocina, mientras cerraba la puerta principal.

―Sí, soy yo, mamá. Jasper está en camino otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? ―le dije casualmente, porque sabía que no le importaría. Piensa en Jasper como algo suyo, y con su nueva patada de cristiana, piensa que podrá utilizar la Palabra para salvarlo.

―Oh, ¡eso es genial!

Renée salió de la cocina para hablar conmigo.

―Bella, ¿tienes alguna petición de oración?

¿Qué demonios?

―Porque en _Mujeres estudiando la Biblia_ tienen una cadena de oración, y si hay algo en lo que podamos orar para ayudarte a ti o a Jasper, solo házmelo saber.

¿Era en serio? Quería saber si tenía pedidos de oración. No podía manejar mis peticiones de oración.

Ella continuó:

― ¿Sabes, Bella? Mientras más gente ore por lo mismo, más poderosa es la oración.

Santa mierda, ¿dónde diablos está Jasper? No sé cuánto más de este pequeño discurso acerca de las oraciones pueda tomar. No tenía ningún sentido para mí. ¿Así que Dios tenía más probabilidades de responder a mis oraciones si les preguntaba a otros que oraran conmigo? Bueno, ¿qué si no lo hiciera? ¿Eso significa que Él no estaría tan dispuesto a ayudar a una hermana? Negué con la cabeza.

―Realmente no puedo pensar en nada, mamá. Estoy totalmente segura de que te lo haré saber en el minuto en que piense en algo.

Justo en ese momento, Jasper entró por la puerta.

¡Gracias a Dios!

―Debes preguntarle a Jasper, sin embargo ―mencioné, mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

― ¿Preguntarme qué? ―Jasper le preguntó a mi madre, mientras besaba el lado de mi cabeza.

―Si necesitas oraciones acerca de algo, ya sabes, dile a mi mamá. Ella me estaba contando que cuando más de una persona reza por algo, la oración es más poderosa ―le dije a Jasper.

Tan pronto como le dije lo que Renée y yo estábamos hablando, se dirigió directamente a ella.

―Renée, es tan amable de tu parte. Me vendría bien algunas oraciones en mi vida. Sabes que estoy bajo mucha presión para jugar bien y ganar buenas notas para que pueda tener una oportunidad para una beca en Duke. Sería genial si tú y las damas pudieran mantenerme en sus oraciones.

Jasper casi me había engañado pensando que, a su juicio, sería realmente una diferencia. Nunca dejó de sorprenderme, porque la forma en que respondió a Renée con tal sinceridad, me hizo tratar de ser una mejor actriz.

―Por supuesto, Jasper. Solo hazme saber cada vez que necesites más oraciones. Bueno, yo me voy a la cama. No te quedes hasta muy tarde, es una noche de escuela. Y, Bella, dime todo sobre el grupo de jóvenes mañana, ¿promesa? ―Renée estaba diciendo, no preguntando.

―No hay problema, mamá. Buenas noches.

No me molesté en discutir con ella, porque sé que solo empeoraría las cosas. Pero con toda honestidad, yo no iba a decirle nada. Solo le dije lo que quería oír.

Dirigí a Jasper de nuevo hacia fuera, para que pudiera decirle lo que pasó con Edward. Jasper y yo nos sentamos en el columpio del porche.

―Así que, ¿cómo te fue, B? ―Jasper preguntó levantando una ceja.

― ¿Alguna vez dudaste de mis habilidades de seducción, Jasper? ―le pregunté, sonriendo hacia él.

― ¡Mierda, no! ―Jasper dijo sonando sorprendido, y rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

―Sí, bueno, no es como si fuera mi novio ni nada. Hay mucha política eclesiástica o alguna mierda para que eso suceda. Pero quiero decir que nos besamos e intercambiaron números. Vamos a hablar de lo que significa todo esto más tarde. Edward no es el tipo de persona que acaba de conectar con una chica ―le dije a Jasper, quien asintió con la cabeza.

― ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Edward? Porque si él te besa y, mierda, sus sentimientos deben ser muy intensos.

Jasper tenía razón, y me di cuenta de que no había tenido tiempo de analizar esa parte todavía.

―Me siento... Joder, Jazz... ―Yo realmente no sabía cómo expresar con palabras todas las emociones que sentí, así que solo les escupí―. Cuando estoy con él, me siento segura. Me siento aceptada. Besarlo se sentía como la cosa más natural del mundo para mí. Me sentí tan bien. Pero al mismo tiempo, también me siento cagada de miedo ―le dije. Honestamente así era.

― ¿Miedo? Bella, tú nunca tienes miedo.

―Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo, Jasper ―le dije con una mirada mordaz.

― ¿Qué es lo que te asusta? Suena como si debieses estar feliz.

―Lo estoy, Jasper, y supongo que eso me asusta. También me asusta porque somos tan diferentes. Él estaba hablando con todo el mundo esta noche acerca de tener fe en las cosas que no podemos ver, solo sentir justo como acabas de sentir el viento. Yo totalmente no sé de qué diablos estaba hablando. Ya sé que nos reímos de Renée porque suena como una jodida retrasada mental, pero Edward no lo hace. Y no tengo ni idea de cómo ser buena para él.

En ese momento, mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Miré hacia abajo y vi que era Edward. Apreté el botón y puse el teléfono en mi oído.

―Hey ―contesté sonriendo.

―Bella, ¿está todo bien? ¿Llegaste a casa a salvo? ―Edward preguntó, su voz sonaba asustada.

―Oh, mierda. Lo siento, me olvidé de llamar. Jasper apenas vino y se me olvidó.

Si Edward quería que yo fuera su novia, tendría que trabajar en hacer lo que digo que voy a hacer. Me di cuenta de que Edward siempre hace lo que dice que va a hacer, y él quiere decir lo que dice. Esas son algunas cosas que necesitaría trabajar.

―Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien... ―Edward se fue apagando―. Así que ahora sé que tienes compañía, no quiero alejarte de tu amigo.

Tú puedes llevarme lejos cuando quieras.

―Jasper no es compañía. Él vive más o menos aquí ―le dije a Edward, gesticulando con la boca a Jasper que me esperara un minuto.

Yo realmente no quería una audiencia mientras yo hablaba con Edward, así que volvió a entrar en la casa.

―Así que, ¿de qué quieres hablar? ―le pregunté a Edward, volviendo al tema.

―Quería saber si podría verte antes del sábado para hablar sobre lo que pasó antes.

Yo realmente no soy muy habladora. Realmente no me importa hablar de mierda. Voy más con mis instintos, y me gusta tomar las cosas como vienen.

―Realmente no creo que haya mucho de qué hablar, Edward. Realmente no me importan las etiquetas o los planes, o incluso poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa o lo que sea. Prefiero tomar las cosas como vienen. Así que si tú deseas verme antes del sábado, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar.

―Yo quiero verte. Me gustaría saber lo que estamos haciendo ―dijo Edward.

―Lo que estamos haciendo es lo que se siente bien. Solo porque tenemos algunos obstáculos y mierda, no quiere decir que tenemos que analizar lo que tenemos. Vamos a ir un día a la vez. Vamos a hacer lo que es natural.

―No puedo ser visto contigo, Bella ―Edward dijo con dolor y arrepentimiento―. Por lo menos hasta que tengamos algunas respuestas. Tengo fe que en Dios nos dará una manera de estar juntos, yo solo no sé todavía cuándo eso va a suceder. Así que hasta entenderlo, no es como que pueda llevarte a ver películas.

―Lo sé ―le dije, porque yo entendía las implicaciones que nuestra relación podría tener en su reputación.

No tenía nada qué perder. Pero Edward tenía todas las de perder.

―Hay una lugar donde no nos tenemos que ocultar. Es en mi casa. No sé cómo negarle nada a mi mamá. Realmente he estado luchando con mi atracción por ti, así que le pedí un consejo.

― ¿En serio? ―le pregunté. No podía imaginar que pudiera hablar con Renée acerca de nada de eso―. ¿Qué te dijo?"

―Lo gracioso acerca de eso, es que ella dijo lo mismo que dijiste... sobre hacer lo que se sentía bien...

Huh... Su madre es una mujer inteligente.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Bella?

Edward sonaba como que estaba un poco cansado para preguntarme.

―Claro ―le dije.

― ¿Qué tan cerca están tú y Jasper?"

Oh, joder.

Ahora entendía el cansancio que oí en su voz. No fue porque tenía miedo de mi reacción a la pregunta. Tenía miedo de la respuesta a la pregunta. Yo sabía que no quería mentirle, pero no estaba preparada para hablar con él sobre eso todavía. Por primera vez, me sentí como que estaba mal, y yo sabía que Edward pensaba que estaba mal y tenía dificultades para comprender.

―Yo... um... ―me tropecé con mis palabras, tratando de no sonar como una idiota―. De hecho, me tengo que ir. Jasper quiere que me baje de su cama.

¡Mierda! Creo que eso solo lo hizo peor de lo que ya era.

Me palmeé el rostro. Yo podía ser una completa idiota a veces.

―Lo siento, eso salió todo mal. Jasper duerme en el sofá de nuestra sala de estar, donde estoy actualmente sentada sobre...

¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!

Esto no iba del todo bien. Tomé una respiración profunda, y comencé a hablar de nuevo.

― ¿Puedes llamarme de nuevo mañana? Salgo de la escuela a las 2:30 ―le pregunté, evitando cuidadosamente la pregunta anterior. Me sentí mal por haberle mentido sobre Jasper queriendo ir a dormir. Pero se sentía mejor mentir acerca de eso, que decirle que Jasper y yo no éramos nada más que amigos.

―Seguro, Bella, te llamaré luego. Buenas noches.

Yo podía escuchar claramente la decepción en su voz.

―Buenas noches, Edward.

Colgué el teléfono celular con un exagerado suspiro, recostándome en el sofá.

Supe entonces que mi vida nunca volvería a ser la misma. Oh, Dios mío, ¿que está reservado para mí? Pensé que si alguien sabía, era el Señor Dios Todopoderoso.

Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para aceptar la oferta de mi madre en esa cosa de la oración...


	8. Ch 7 De cualquier manera

_**Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight.**_

_**La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn.**_

_**Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight**_

_**Portada del fic por: Vanerk (en el perfil).**_

_*O*O*O*O*_

_Nota de traductor_

_¡Hola a todas! ¡Este es el primer capítulo que traduzco de esta historia! Espero les haya gustado y no me tiren tomates xD También espero que dejen su comentario a esta picante obra, ¿no les pareció que hacía calor cuando leyeron esos mensajes de texto? Que tengan una linda semana, y como dice Esme: "así que canta, sueña y ama, porque el mundo está lleno de demasiadas incertidumbres para no tomar las bendiciones de Dios... incluso si ellas están disfrazadas (de sexys hombres en tanga LOL)" – Diana._

_Este capítulo fue beteado por Miry Alvarez Rodriguez_

* * *

**De cualquier manera**

**EPOV**

Me estaba dando por vencido. Sabía que Bella podía ser mi muerte o la causa de mi caída. Pero por alguna razón, eso me tenía sin cuidado. Ya había ido demasiado lejos ahora como para retroceder. Bien podría arriesgarlo todo. En el minuto en que sentí sus labios en los míos, mi decisión había sido tomada. Sea o no una decisión razonable, yo no estaba seguro. Pero sabía que iba a luchar por ella… _Para tener la oportunidad de acercarme a ella..._

Bella era en todo lo que podía pensar mientras estaba de camino a casa. Sus profundos ojos café oscuro, su esbelta figura, su pálida piel y la sensación de esos deliciosos labios sobre los míos, invadieron cada parte de mi corazón, mente y cuerpo. Yo no sabía que venía hacía mi cuando de repente me besó. Sabía que era el movimiento incorrecto que un caballero haría, y sin embargo, no podía arrepentirme de haberlo hecho. Estaba tan atraído por ella. Es como si todo esto fuera una atracción magnética que nos dijera que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Y luego de que su madre la llamara, yo sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo en que me dejara. No quería que se fuera todavía. Quería tenerla en mis brazos por otro minuto, hora, día, mes, hasta un año, si ella me lo permitiera. Pero, por supuesto, no fue posible. Me dolía dejarla ir. Por esa razón, no podía esperar para escuchar nuevamente su voz.

Cuando entré a mi casa, fui recibido por mamá y el Reverendo Carlisle. Ellos han estado saliendo durante dos meses ya. No era un secreto ni nada, simplemente no lo pregonan.

La primera esposa del Reverendo Carlisle falleció sólo dos años después de que se casaron. Su nombre era Kate. Él tenía veintiséis años, y ella veinticuatro cuando el desafortunado incidente ocurrió. Por lo que me dijeron, él se acababa de enterar que Kate estaba embarazada, cuando el médico descubrió que ella tenía cáncer cervical (1). Le dijeron que la única manera de sobrevivir era la de terminar el embarazo... pero ella se negó. Para el momento en que su hija Rosalie nació, el cáncer era demasiado agresivo y se había propagado a otras partes de su cuerpo. Ella murió seis meses después.

En cuanto me vieron entrar, el Reverendo Carlisle y mi madre me preguntaron acerca del grupo de jóvenes. Les hablé de ello por unos minutos. Por supuesto, dejé fuera la parte sobre Bella. No estaba dispuesto a revelarles esos detalles por el momento. Después de, básicamente, haberles contado todos los acontecimientos y de cómo resultó la noche, me disculpé para ir a calentar mi cena. El Reverendo Carlisle se marchó poco después.

Después de comer, me di cuenta lo tarde que era y de que Bella no había llamado aún. Empecé a preocuparme ya que ella dijo que me llamaría cuando llegara a casa. Así que esperé unos minutos más su llamada, y cuando ella no lo hizo, decidí llamarla yo.

Al segundo de que su teléfono sonó, escuché la voz de un ángel. No pude evitar mi sonrisa al escuchar su tono de voz. Parecía estar satisfecha de que la llamara. Sin embargo, al segundo que ella mencionó el nombre de Jasper, inmediatamente me sentí celoso y protector con ella. Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentir esas cosas, pero no podía evitarlo.

Me di cuenta que no sabía mucho acerca de Bella. Se notaba que había algo más entre ella y Jasper. Sin embargo no podría juzgarla. Todo el mundo toma malas decisiones y yo no conocía nada de la situación. No podía dejar de sentir celos cuando lo ví besando su cabeza y arrastrándola hacia él en la iglesia.

Cuando le pregunté acerca de su relación con Jasper, tenía la esperanza de obtener una respuesta. Pero claramente, ella no estaba lista para decirme. Luego de que le preguntara, permaneció en silencio algunos minutos. Y cuando finalmente tuvo la fortaleza para hablar, no podía armar frases coherentes. No quería forzarla, por lo que pensé que era mejor dejar el tema por ahora. Todo lo que sabía era que ella cometió errores en el pasado, nunca podría culparla por ello. Esas decisiones son las que la hicieron tal cual es ahora. Formaron su carácter, y sé que sólo se puede crecer con las lecciones aprendidas. Yo estaba dispuesto a aceptarla tal como es.

Pero tengo que admitir que las dudas e inseguridades plagaban mi mente. Quería estar con Bella. Pero cuando pienso en las cosas que pueden suceder, no puedo evitar sentir miedo. Es sólo que estar con Bella se siente bien, no importa lo mal que parezca. Sabía que en la vida nada es fácil, y las mayores recompensas de la vida provienen de las cosas por las que se lucha. Así que si ese era el caso, entonces tengo que estar preparado para una infernal batalla.

La voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

― ¿Edward? ¿Está todo bien?

Tiré de mi cabello y no perdí el tiempo para llegar al grano.

―Besé a Bella… y me gustó.

Una vez lo escupí fuera, el alivio me inundó. Miré a mi madre para ver su reacción ante mi confesión y vi que permanecía en silencio como si me dijera que debía continuar. Asi que lo hice:

―Se sintió bien. Fue la cosa más asombrosa que he experimentado jamás. Sentí como si estuviera volando. Me sentí cien veces mejor de lo que me siento cuando canto en el escenario. Pero también me siento tan devastado en estos momentos. No puedo evitar sentir que lo que hicimos estuvo mal. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me parece que no puedo permanecer lejos de ella. Se siente como si una cadena invisible nos conectara, y cada vez que la veo, aprendo algo nuevo sobre ella –o incluso tan sólo cuando escucho su voz-, la cadena me tira hacia ella de nuevo. ―Para cuando terminé de hablar, sentí como si toda mi energía acabara de ser succionada fuera de mí.

―Estoy tratando de tener todo en perspectiva. De hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para pensar racionalmente, pero no sé cómo, porque todo es tan confuso en estos momentos. Realmente no sé a dónde ir desde aquí ―suspiré fuertemente y dejé caer mi frente sobre la palma de mis manos.

Me sentía como si estuviera siendo separado en dos. Yo realmente no sabía qué hacer. Una parte de mí me decía que fuera por ella y que saltara sin importar las consecuencias. Pero la otra parte me decía que mirara antes de saltar.

Cuando me giré a ver a mamá, ella me miró con ojos de compasión y comprensión.

―Ven conmigo, Edward. Vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco y te diré lo que pienso.

Me paré de mi silla y la seguí fuera de la cocina. Me llevó de vuelta al pequeño arroyo que corría a lo largo de nuestra propiedad. Era tan calmante y relajante. Ella había puesto un pequeño banco aquí y sabía que venía mucho a pensar. No había muchos árboles en Indiana, pero había muchos campos abiertos y tierras de cultivo. Así que los pocos árboles que teníamos alrededor nos hacían sentir en un lugar diferente. Mi mamá tomó asiento y palmeó al espacio a su lado, invitándome a sentarme junto a ella. Hice lo que me pidió. Comenzó a hablar y yo escuché con atención.

―Edward, la vida no es segura. Algunas veces, las cosas pasan cuando menos te lo esperas y no sabes cómo manejar la situación. Como cristianos, oramos por la guía de Dios para que nos lleve por el camino correcto. Y es tan maravilloso cuando Dios nos muestra las respuestas que estamos buscando. Pero en algunos casos, algunas respuestas son difíciles de encontrar ―ella cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo y se detuvo un momento, como si estuviera recordando.

Yo era consciente de lo que mi madre había pasado en su vida. Ella es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Su vida había sido dura y había pasado por un montón de cosas, y nunca cuestionó a Dios o se enojó con él. Ella agradeció a Dios cuando finalmente encontró las respuestas que había estado buscando por mucho tiempo. Un día, se dio cuenta que Él había estado tratando de demostrarle que ella tenía que encontrar una vía de escape, irse y volver a empezar. Me dijo que cuando ella se enteró que estaba embarazada de mí, se dio cuenta que yo era su escape. Que si no fuera por mí, nunca habría encontrado la fuerza para irse.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, abrió sus ojos, me miró y continuó. ―Tú puedes gastar toda tu vida construyendo algo, y una tormenta puede venir y echarlo abajo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no vas a volver a construirlo, ¿verdad? Tú puedes servir a tu alma cantando, pero mañana podemos olvidar lo que cantaste. Pero de nuevo, tú volverás a cantar esa canción, ¿verdad? ―asentí.

―Sí, lo haría ―le repliqué a mi mamá. Yo canto con la esperanza de que la canción no sea olvidada.

He pasado los últimos cuatros años de mi vida construyendo mi carrera y mi música. Y en estos momentos, estoy en la cima de mi juego. Sin embargo, yo sabía que había la posibilidad de que todo esto podría desaparecer mañana. Pero como mi madre dijo, sólo porque hay una posibilidad de perderlo todo, no quiere decir que no me molestaría en trabajarlo de nuevo.

―Sé que lo harías ―me dijo con una sonrisa y frotándome el brazo―. Mira a Carlisle, ¿piensas que sabía lo que Dios tenía planeado para él y Kate? No lo creo. Carlisle la amaba con todo su corazón y se habría sacrificado por ella. Estoy segura de que él siempre la extrañará y la amará. Y estoy cien por ciento segura de que incluso si supiera de antemano lo que Dios había planeado para ellos, él todavía la habría amado y elegido a ella de todos modos.

Mi madre tenía razón. Yo sabía que el Reverendo Carlisle se sentía bendecido al haber tenido a Kate en su vida, sin importar el poco tiempo que fue. Que la alegría y la paz que ella le trajo a sus años juntos, nunca podría superar el daño y el dolor que sintió cuando la perdió. Él me dijo que no había necesidad de centrarse en el dolor, porque un día entraría a los cielos y la vería de nuevo. Y que cuando eso ocurriera, todo el dolor y la pérdida serían olvidados. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante y caminar por la senda que Jesús había puesto delante de él.

Ella extendió su mano y tomó mi cara. ―Dios es grande, Edward. Y a veces la vida no es justa o incluso buena. Cuando esto sucede, yo oro, esperando que Dios me muestre el camino correcto a seguir. Puede que no siempre resulte como creo que debería, pero lo hago de todos modos porque tengo fe. Así que canta, sueña y ama, porque el mundo está lleno de demasiadas incertidumbres como para no tomar las bendiciones de Dios... incluso si ellas están disfrazadas ―besó mi mejilla y se levantó.

―Me voy a la cama, Edward. Espero que encuentres algo de paz esta noche ―me dijo cariñosamente.

―Gracias mamá, te alcanzo en unos minutos ―me quedé porque quería rezar. Pero hice más que eso... rogué, por paz y respuestas.

Cuanto más rogaba por paz, más me daba cuenta que no vendría en cualquier momento. No podía evitar sentir que no importaba qué elección hiciera, yo estaba destinado a perder algo... o a alguien. Yo sabía que Dios estaba escuchando mis oraciones. Sabía que tenía un camino trazado a seguir, a pesar de que todavía era desconocido para mí. Supongo que lo único que podía hacer por ahora era enfrentar a las incertidumbres con los ojos y la fe profunda, que a pesar del duro camino por delante, el destino valdría la pena.

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, mientras estaba en el trabajo, en la Casa del Café, Emmett me había dejado con un montón de contratos que debían ser examinados por encima de los próximos _shows_. Pero la verdad era que los contratos eran la cosa más alejada de mi mente. No lograba concentrarme en lo que estaba leyendo, porque todo lo que podía pensar era en Bella. No podía esperar hasta las dos y media, así que finalmente podría llamarla. Yo estaba sentado allí, contando los minutos para poder oír su voz de nuevo.

Era alrededor del mediodía, cuando sentí mi teléfono celular vibrando en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué y me sorprendí bastante cuando vi que era un mensaje... Era de Bella. Ella debe haber estado en su descanso para el almuerzo, por lo cual tenía tiempo para mí. Abrí el mensaje y lo leí:

_Sólo estaba pensando en ti __–__ B_

Sentí que mi corazón se hinchaba sabiendo que ella estaba pensando en mí como yo estaba pensando en ella. Envié mi respuesta inmediatamente.

_¿En qué estabas pensando? __–__ E_

_En muchas cosas __–__ B_

_¿Cómo cuales? __–__ E_

_No estoy segura de que puedas manejar la situación __–__ B_

No se necesita mucho para emocionarme, y eso es exactamente lo que Bella me estaba haciendo. Mi cabeza sensata me dijo que le devolviera el mensaje y estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero la cabeza que carece de cerebro, ni siquiera me dio un segundo para reconocer mi cabeza fría. El texto fue enviado de inmediato...

_Oh... pienso que podría manejarlo __–__ E_

_Sólo estaba imaginando tus manos sobre mí... tocándome __–__ B_

Estaba tratando de razonar conmigo mismo. Pero no era tan racional con una erección.

_¿Dónde quieres mis manos, Bella? __–__ E_

Hey, no es como si fuera un gran pecado coquetear, ¿verdad? Es sólo coquetear. No hay nada malo en hacerlo.

_Quiero sentir tus dedos contra mi pecho, mi pezón entre tus dientes y tu lengua barriendo a través de el. Quiero sentir tus dedos enterrados dentro de mí __–__ B_

Yo nunca afirmé que fuera tímida e inocente, siempre dije que ella era hermosa y enérgica. Ella realmente estaba causándole dolor a mi polla y tenía que ajustarme a mí mismo o hacer algo para aliviar la presión.

_Estoy seguro que podemos arreglar algo para que esto suceda, en algún momento __–__ E_

No me opongo a los juegos preliminares. Yo nunca estuve preparado en lo que era correcto o incorrecto ante los ojos del Señor, cuando se trataba de juegos previos. Honestamente nunca lo necesité. Había tenido una chica o dos en mi pasado, pero no estaba seguro de cómo ir más allá de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Mi única certeza era que sabía que era importante ser respetuoso y esperar hasta el matrimonio.

_¿Nos vemos esta noche? __–__ B_

_Dime cuándo __–__ E_

_¿Diez en punto? ¿Conoces un buen sitio para reunirnos? __–__ B_

Tenía el lugar perfecto. Había una pequeña comunidad Amish entre Winchester y Fountain City. Sabía que los Amish no sabían quién era yo. Eran una comunidad cerrada y unida que montaba en caballos y en pequeñas carrozas (2), y vivían sin electricidad. La familia Kiem tiene un pequeño mercado donde venden los productos que cultivan en su granja. Nadie podría estar cerca. Ellos van a la cama temprano porque despiertan a las cinco en punto de la mañana con los gallos.

_¿Conoces el mercado Kiem en Lynn? __–__ E_

_Sí __–__ B_

_Veámonos allá __–__ E_

Me pareció irónico que sólo hace un par de meses, yo les decía a mis alumnos en el grupo de jóvenes que debían mantener la ropa puesta y por encima de la cintura. En cuanto a dónde me encontraba ahora, no estaba seguro de si podría seguir mi propio consejo. Cuando llegó Bella, toda la lógica y razón pareció salir de mi cabeza.

― ¿Edward? ―la voz de mi asistente llamó mi atención.

―Sí Angela, ¿qué pasa? ―me di la vuelta en el taburete de la barra hacia ella.

―Tanya Denali llamó. Dijo que estaba interesada en ser parte del concierto de Nochebuena éste año.

Angela conocía mi pasado con Tanya. Ella fue mi ‹‹novia›› en secundaria. Ciertamente no lo llamaría una relación seria. Nosotros apenas nos veíamos fuera del grupo de jóvenes y la escuela. Nos tomábamos de la mano y nos besábamos, e incluso dejó que mis manos pasaran un par de veces por su pecho. Aparte de eso, todo era muy inocente.

Ella y la hija del Reverendo Carlisle, Rosalie, eran las mejores amigas. Ella también era muy hermosa, pero era una especie de falso camino. Pelo largo rubio, sesiones de diez minutos de bronceado una vez a la semana, y las uñas postizas. ¡Sus pestañas incluso se cayeron una vez! ¡Yo no podía creer que sus pestañas ni siquiera eran de verdad! Un día, nosotros simplemente sólo dejamos de vernos.

Últimamente, sin embargo, ella me ha estado llamando y pidiendo que saliéramos, diciéndome que me extrañaba. Yo estaba considerando buscarla otra vez, hasta que Bella entró en mi vida. Ella era una cantante muy talentosa, sin embargo, y yo sería un tonto al rechazar su oferta. No quería tratarla, así que pensé pedirle a Angela mantenerse en contacto con ella en mi lugar.

―Umm... Realmente no tengo tiempo para llamarla, Ang. ¿Crees que podrías pedirle que nos veamos el sábado, como a eso de la una o dos de la tarde? Entonces puedo darle todos los detalles sobre las canciones y los ensayos.

―No hay problema, Edward. ¿Hay algo más que necesites de mí antes de que me vaya?

―No, eso es todo. Gracias por toda tu ayuda hoy. Que tengas un buen día.

Angela se fue, y yo empecé a preocuparme por estar a solas con Bella después. Estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil al controlar mis emociones a través de mensajes de texto con ella. Realmente quería respetarla, y a mis creencias. Para hacer eso, tenía que ser capaz de mantener el control.

Por favor, Señor, dame la fuerza que necesito para hacer lo que es correcto.

* * *

**(1)** El cáncer cervical es el mismo cáncer de cuello uterino.

**(2)** La expresión original es _"buggy"_, que literalmente es un pequeño carro todoterreno, como aquellos carritos de golf. Pero como los Amish son una comunidad que rechaza la tecnología moderna, éste _"buggy"_ es una pequeña carroza tirada por caballos.


	9. Ch 8 Vivir por el hoy

_**Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight.**_

_**La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn.**_

_**Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight**_

_**Portada del fic por: Vanerk (en el perfil).**_

**_*O*O*O*O*_**

**_Nota del Traductor_**

_¿Cómo va todo? Ojalá disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo al traducirlo, ¡la primera cita llegó! Muchas gracias por leer, no olviden comentar sus opiniones y agregar a favoritos (si quieren, claro). Saludos, Flor_

___Este capítulo fue beteado por Ariana Mendoza._

* * *

**Vivir por el hoy**

**BPOV**

La escuela estuvo bastante bien hoy. ¿Por qué? Bueno, por una cosa: no podía creer que Edward me siguiera el juego con los mensajes de texto sexis que le envié en el descanso. En realidad estaba un poco temerosa de enviarlos, porque no estaba segura de si él los respondería o no. Así que cuando lo hizo, las palabras no me bastaban para expresar lo feliz y encendida que estaba. También me dio una buena oportunidad para medir su nivel de inocencia. Tuve la esperanza de que no extrañaría a mi amigo "O" por mucho tiempo (1)… Al menos eso espero.

Estaba caminando en una línea muy fina en mi relación con Edward. Sabía que él era más del tipo en contra del sexo antes del matrimonio, así que puede que no se sienta cómodo pasando a segunda base (2). Los juegos preliminares tampoco eran una garantía, así que no estaba segura de si habría reglas al respecto. Tampoco sabía cómo lo seduciría, o **_SI_** sería capaz de seducirlo por así decirlo. Me daba miedo que él pudiera enojarse si empujaba los límites, y yo no quería que eso pasara.

Tenía varias preguntas en mi mente, con respecto a cuán lejos podía realmente ir con él. ¿Se molestaría si me quitaba mi camiseta? ¿Y si ponía mis manos bajo sus pantalones? ¿Me manosearía? ¿El sexo oral era considerado sexo? Es decir, sé que es llamado sexo oral, pero ¿no es el sexo supuestamente relaciones sexuales?

Él dijo que algunas de mis peticiones podían ser arregladas. No sabía si era porque había reglas o por su falta de experiencia. Sin embargo, no quería preguntar qué reglas eran. Imaginé que la mejor manera de averiguarlo era hacerse cargo, empujar los límites.

Otra razón por la que estaba tan feliz era porque él realmente me llamó. No podía creerlo cuando respondí mi móvil y escuché su voz. Estaba con Jasper en ese momento, y nuestras clases acababan de terminar. Recordaba que me había dicho que llamaría, pero imaginé que los chicos realmente nunca llaman cuando dicen que lo harán. Pero otra vez, es Edward de quien estamos hablando, y Edward definitivamente no era como los demás chicos.

Fue una conversación simple, intercambiamos saludos y un te extraño. Él tan solo me dijo que quería oír mi voz, y Jasper me tomó el pelo porque me sonrojé. No es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto cuando la voz del hombre rebosaba de sexo.

Le dije de encontrarnos a las diez en punto porque no quería tener que contarle a Renée que salía. Saldría por mi ventana mientras ella dormía.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi madre estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, resaltando sus líneas favoritas en la Biblia. Me dirigía al refrigerador, cuando noté algo que llamó mi atención. Era un nuevo proverbio. Era una de las actividades celestiales semanales de mi madre.

Cada semana, ella pondría uno nuevo en la pizarra junto al teléfono. Al darle un vistazo, vi que citaba los versos de los Proverbios 32 y 33.

_Porque el desvío de los ignorantes los matará,_

_la prosperidad de los necios los echará a perder;_

_pero el que me escuche vivirá confiadamente, estará tranquilo, sin temor del mal._

Solía escribir mierda bajo los proverbios escritos en la pizarra. Hoy, tenía la urgencia de escribir algo sarcástico, pero Renée decía que necesitaba dejar de burlarme de ella.

La semana pasada escribió un verso que decía alguna locura de mierda. Supongo que debía asustarme para hacerme creer, hacerme caer sobre mis rodillas y rogar por perdón. Recuerdo el verso claramente, decía:

_Desechasteis todos mis consejos y rechazasteis mi reprensión;_

_por eso, también yo me reiré en vuestra calamidad, me burlaré cuando os venga lo que teméis._

Le dije a Renée que preferiría aprovechar mis oportunidades en el aquí y ahora. Preferiría vivir por el hoy. No quiero mirar atrás dentro de diez o veinte años, preguntándome qué podría haber pasado. No quiero terminar nunca como otras personas, cuyas vidas siempre fueron puestas bajo presión, tan solo por sus miedos y preocupaciones por el futuro.

Si alguna vez Edward comenzara a citarme versos de la Biblia, puede que corra sin mirar atrás... O tal vez no... ¿A quién engaño?

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —me preguntó mi madre mientras yo abría el refrigerador para tomar algunos Red Bull para mí y Jasper.

—Estuvo bien mamá —respondí simplemente.

—Nunca tuviste oportunidad de contarme cómo te fue anoche. ¡Siéntate! ¡Quiero saberlo todo! —exclamó Renée, indicándome con señas que me sentara en la silla vacía junto a ella.

Tomé asiento, luciendo completamente desinteresada y repliqué:

—Realmente no sé qué esperas que te cuente, mamá.

¿Quería que le contara lo malditamente caliente que estaba Edward anoche? ¿Cómo hizo que me mojara en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos? O tal vez, ¿cómo lo entretuve esta tarde con mensajes de texto insinuantes?

—Bueno, ¿la banda de Edward tocó alguna canción que te haya gustado? —Renée comenzó su interrogatorio.

—En realidad, tocó una o dos canciones de la radio principal. Es muy talentoso —respondí sinceramente.

Siguiente pregunta, por favor.

— ¿Dijo algún mensaje inspirador para ti y los demás chicos? ¿Aprendiste algo sobre el amor de Dios?

—Humm… —di golpecitos con mi dedo en mi barbilla, como si estuviera pensando seriamente —. Aprendí cómo el demonio corrompe al inocente y pervierte al mundo —contesté, mi voz derramando sarcasmo.

Sabía que Renée odiaba que dijera mierda como esa. Pero es lo único que puedo hacer para comunicarme con ella.

—Bella, en verdad rezo porque deseches ese tipo de humor. Ese es el demonio actuando en ti. Está haciendo que te burles del Señor.

No pude hacer más que reír un poco. De cualquier modo, la expresión de mi madre y su tono de voz demostraban lo poco sorprendida que estaba.

—Cálmate mamá, solo intentaba ser graciosa. ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? No es como si Edward nos hubiera hablado por mucho tiempo. Tan solo dijo algo sobre la fe y el viento, no lo sé —le dije con un encogimiento de hombros. No podía contarle nunca que me colgué de las palabras de Edward, de sus manos, su barbilla, su cabello, su culo…

Oh. Por. Dios… Esas nalgas.

—Bueno, ¿te gusta Edward? Él realmente parece preocuparse y relacionarse con todos los adolescentes en la iglesia. Espero que muestres más respeto por su fe del que me muestras a mí —me pidió Renée.

—Mamá, te dije que sería buena y respetuosa, y lo he sido.

En el sentido que ella quería, de cualquier forma.

—Él es terriblemente atractivo, ¿no lo crees?

¡Ajá! Conocía esa voz. Esa era la voz que ella siempre usaba para pescar información. Intentaba espiar sin que lo pareciera.

—Mamá, ¿estás preguntándome si tengo un enamoramiento con Edward Cullen? —Fingí estar disgustada con la idea.

— ¿No lo tienen todas las chicas? —interrumpió Jasper desde la sala de estar.

Gracias Jasper, ahora cierra la maldita boca, ¡muchísimas gracias!

—Imagino que a algunas chicas del grupo juvenil les gusta. Sin embargo, no soy una de ellas—dije encogiendo los hombros.

Me sentí terrible diciendo esas palabras en voz alta. Era una completa mentira, y de algún modo mi corazón dolía por no poder contar la verdad.

—Bueno, realmente espero que Edward se vuelva alguien confiable y respetable para ti, Bella. Será bueno para ti tener a un adulto a quien hablarle de vez en cuando. Obviamente, hay ciertas cosas que te incomoda contarme. Espero que Edward pueda ayudarte con eso.

¿Te refieres a algo como sexo? ¡Seguro! ¡Estaría feliz de hablar sobre esas cosas con él! ¡De hecho, estaría más que feliz también de hacerlo con él!

—De acuerdo, mamá, veremos qué pasa —le dije mientras me incorporaba para reunirme con Jasper en el sofá. Él me dedicó una sonrisa afectada, y rodé mis ojos. Podía ver que estaba de humor para burlarse de mí, pero le advertí que no dijera una palabra, ni sobre Edward ni sobre las locuras que salían de los labios de mi madre. Como era usual, me escuchó.

Jasper se quedó y cenó en casa. Luego de comer, miramos _The Cable Guy_ (3), mientras Renée lavaba los platos. Era nuestra película favorita, y yo moría de risa cada vez que la veíamos.

Tal como pensé que haría, Renée nos dio las buenas noches a las nueve en punto. Tan pronto cerró su puerta, inmediatamente corrí a mi habitación y me cambié para ver a Edward.

En verdad quería verme caliente, pero tampoco quería lucir como una zorra o como si me estuviera esforzando demasiado. Decidí ponerme una minifalda de mezclilla, una camisa blanca casi tan larga como la falda, y una cazadora corta negra. Ya que era noviembre y afuera estaba fresco, me puse mis botas de caña tejidas de Ugg (4). Sabía que podía congelarme un poco, pero no me importó. La conveniencia de una falda superaba a la inconveniencia del frío. Mejor aún, Camisa blanca más aire frío, igual a pezones duros. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. En cuanto a mi maquillaje, normalmente no usaba mucho, pero me puse un poco de delineador y brillo labial.

Hice algunos retoques de último minuto, y me evalué frente al espejo. Cuando creí que me veía lo suficientemente caliente, volví a la sala de estar. Di una vuelta frente a Jasper, y le pregunté cómo me veía. Él respondió con una sonrisa astuta.

—No lo sé, ven aquí, así puedo ver más de cerca.

Rodé los ojos, pero hice caso a su petición. Caminé hacia él y me paré entre sus piernas con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Así de cerca está bien? —le pregunté sarcásticamente. Puso sus manos en mis caderas y tiró de mí más cerca de él.

—B, te ves caliente como la mierda. Si no fuera un caballero, habría subido esa pequeña falda, rasgado tus bragas, y acostado sobre el sofá; así podría cogerte mejor.

Estaba un poco encendida y un poco molesta por lo que él había dicho. Lo empujé juguetonamente, y le avisé que mantuviera la polla en sus pantalones. Él solo rio.

Se levantó del sofá y me dio un abrazo de despedida.

—Sé buena Bella.

—Créeme Jasper, seré buena.

Él me sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo muy bien que mis palabras tenían una doble implicación.

—Buenas noches Jazz —susurré suavemente en su oído, y luego le di un beso en su mejilla.

Volví a mi habitación, así podría salir por mi ventana como algún ladrón en la noche.

Me subí a mi viejo monovolumen y comencé a conducir para encontrarme con Edward. Entré en el camino bastante desierto en Lynn. Estaba oscuro, ya que se había ido la luz (5). Reconocí el Volvo plateado de Edward, y estacioné tras él. Él se bajó de su auto y se precipitó a mi puerta. La abrió por mí y extendió su mano para ayudarme a salir de mi antiguo camión.

¡Una vez más, es hora de poner la «Operación Seducir al Señor Inocencio» en marcha!

—Hola —dije algo tímida y entrecortada, y tratando de sonar inocente y a la vez seductora.

—Bella —me saludó, ayudándome a bajar.

Moví mi cuerpo lo más cerca que pude al suyo, y dejé que mi falda se subiera un poco para tomarle el pelo. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, acomodé mi falda y miré a Edward. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y podía ver que estaban llenos de lujuria. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros, y podía sentir su respiración en mi piel. Él se inclinó, y me besó inocentemente en los labios.

Se veía hermoso como siempre. Vaqueros cayendo ligeramente sobre sus caderas, camisa azul desabotonada, y una camiseta debajo. No podía ver su _sexy_ cabello esta noche, pues lo tenía escondido bajo una gorra tejida. Sin embargo, tenía que admitirlo, el sombrero era tan _sexy_ como su pelo. Se rascó la nuca, y dio un paso atrás examinándome.

—Tú… hum…

Podía asegurar que él quería decirme que me veía caliente, pero la estaba pasando mal eligiendo las palabras. Para alguien que puede decir un montón sobre Dios, seguramente era difícil decirme qué tan bien me veía.

—Así que eso crees —le dije, dejándole saber que entendía exactamente lo que estaba teniendo problema en decir.

Él asintió y tomó mi mano. Me guió al asiento del pasajero de su coche y abrió la puerta para mí. Mientras entraba, me doblé un poco más de lo que normalmente lo haría, esperando que notara mis bragas. Una vez que me senté y me puse cómoda, lo miré y le dediqué una sonrisa, y supe que fue un éxito. Su boca estaba abierta, y sus ojos estaban casi negros y llenos de lujuria. Se recuperó unos segundos después y me cerró la puerta. Era extraño. Nunca nadie había hecho esa clase de cosas por mí.

Edward trepó al auto, lo encendió, y comenzó a entrar en la carretera vacía. Realmente no sabía cuál era el plan o adónde íbamos a ir. Seguiría a Edward a donde quiera que me llevara, pero aun quería saber.

—Así que, ¿adónde me estás llevando? —le pregunté.

—Supongo que podemos volver a mi casa.

¡¿Qué carajos?!

Lo dijo casualmente, como si no hubiera nada malo al respecto.

Bueno, esto estaba comenzando a verse poco prometedor. Estaba segura de que él vivía en casa con su madre, así que nunca pensé que me llevaría allí. Por mucho que amaría ponerme «juguetona» con él (6), nunca lo haría con su madre allí. ¿Acaso estaba bloqueándose a sí mismo a propósito?

— ¿A tu madre no le importa? —lo interrogué, tratando de averiguar si la noche prometía o no para nosotros.

—En realidad, mi mamá es una enfermera, y hoy le toca el turno de noche.

Tan pronto escuché lo que dijo, estuve llena de esperanza otra vez.

¡Aleluya! ¡Gracias, Señor Jesús!

—Así que ¿solo vamos a estar nosotros?

Esperaba que mi excitación no se notara a través de mi voz. No quería mostrarme demasiado entusiasmada.

—Si no estás cómoda estando a solas conmigo…

Él obviamente, no reconoció mi entusiasmo, porque lo tomó a la inversa. Lo corté de inmediato.

—No, está bien. Solo era curiosidad —lo tranquilicé.

La casa de Edward estaba bajo una larga entrada de coches, y todas las casas de los vecinos estaban bastante lejos. Era una hermosa casa antigua con un porche envolvente. No era muy grande, pero se veía muy hogareña. Todo era muy campestre.

Luego de que Edward me abrió la puerta, me condujo al interior de su casa. Me guió a la sala de estar y me ofreció un vaso de té helado casero, el único que él bebería. Estaba realmente bueno.

—Mmmm —gemí, tras tomar un sorbo—. Esto está bueno.

—Sí, mi madre lo hizo para mí… —respondió luciendo tenso—. ¿Quieres sentarte? —Edward indicó con señas el sofá.

—Seguro —repliqué.

Tomé asiento en el sofá, y situé mi vaso en la mesita de café frente a mí. Edward, por otra parte, se sentó prácticamente en el otro extremo del sillón. Crucé mi pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y lo miré seductoramente.

—No muerdo, lo prometo —le dije, mientras chupaba suavemente mi labio inferior.

Palmeé el espacio junto a mí mientras Edward se movió más cerca. Necesitaba desesperadamente que me besara. No quería tan solo pedir, así que puse mis técnicas de seducción en buen uso.

—Tienes algo…

Llevé mi mano a su cara, junto a sus labios, y fingí limpiar alguna basura o comida imaginaria. Desvié mi mirada de sus labios y lo miré a los ojos. Me acerqué a él y dejé que nuestros labios se tocaran dulcemente otra vez.

El beso comenzó suave. Parecía como si nos estuviéramos explorando mutuamente, y poniéndonos al tanto con las necesidades del otro. Un par de segundos después, el beso comenzó a crecer. Su mano encontró mi nuca, y me acercó a él, besándome mucho más profundamente que nunca antes. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y mordisqueé un poco su labio inferior.

Me sorprendió cuando chupó mi lengua gentilmente por unos segundos. Su mano dejó mi cabello y llegó a mi cintura. Rompí el beso y comencé a besar, lamer y chupar su cuello. Me quité mi pequeña cazadora con un encogimiento de hombros, comentando que tenía calor al tiempo que mordía levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Su piel sabía a sal y aún no se había afeitado, así que estaba todo rasposo. Hombre, sería malditamente caliente cuando su barba raspara suavemente mis mejillas o mis labios. Volví a su boca y sonreí contra sus labios mientras comenzaba a jalarlo encima de mí.

Todo era tan perfecto… Hasta que él se echó atrás y detuvo el beso.

—Bella —murmuró con la respiración pesada—, tenemos que calmarnos.

¡MIERDA!

Quería discutir con él, y sugerirle coger con calma. Sabía que él quería esto tanto como yo. Pero podía ver en sus ojos que por mucho que él quisiera que esto continuara, también quería realmente que nos calmáramos.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —respiré hondo y me rendí.

Le fruncí un poco el ceño y le mostré mis ojos de cachorro.

Edward alzó la mano y se quitó el gorro. Lo dejó en la mesa y comenzó a tocarse el cabello. Estaba comenzando a pensar que era un hábito nervioso suyo. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo se quedó quieto, pero cuando lo escuché tomar una bocanada de aire y volver a mirarme a los ojos, podía decir que algo lo estaba preocupando.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? —le pregunté.

—Cuéntame Bella. Dime sobre Jasper.

Edward no me estaba pidiendo que le hablara de Jasper… Me lo estaba diciendo.

Querido Dios en el Cielo, haz que esto salga bien.

* * *

**(1) **Aquí Bella dice _"… I wouldn't miss my friend "O" for that long…"_. Se trata de una expresión callejera que se refiere al orgasmo. En otras palabras, espera hacerlo con Edward pronto :D

**(2) **Otra expresión callejera. En una relación la primera base es comenzar a salir y/o el beso francés (con lengua); la segunda base son los juegos preliminares o _foreplay_, es decir, quitarse las camisetas, tocarse superficialmente, etc.; en la tercera base se encuentran el sexo oral y la penetración con los dedos; y el sexo en sí se denomina _home __run_.

**(3) **The Cable Guy es una película estadounidense de género thriller protagonizada por Jim Carrey, conocida en España como "Un loco a domicilio" y en Latinoamérica como "El doctor cable".

**(4) **Ugg es una marca australiana de ropa, reconocida por sus botas de invierno. Además se llaman _Uggs_ a ese tipo de botas (caña de abrigo y de gamuza por fuera).

**(5) **Bella dice _"… It was dark since the Amish don't use electricity…"_. _Amish_ es un término slang que se refiere a cuando se corta la luz, intraducible. Literalmente dice "el Amish no usa electricidad", personificando al apagón.

**(6) **Aquí dice _"… __As much as I would love to get "jiggy" with him…". To get__ jiggy_ es también un término slang con varios significados, uno de ellos es tener sexo o casi xD En el contexto del oración era intraducible, supongo que "juguetona" tiene el doble significado perfecto para la ocasión :D


	10. Ch 9 Prendados en el momento

_**Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight.**_

_**La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn.**_

_**Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight**_

_**Portada del fic por: Vanerk (en el perfil).**_

_*O*O*O*O*_

_Hola lectoras ¿cómo están? Habemus capítulo, cada vez más calientito. El señor pastorcito Edward, anda calentando motores, veremos cuando arranca con la palanca de una vez. Bella se esta derritiendo por lo pronto. Disfruten este cap, que esta muuuuuuuy interesante ;)_

_Mordiditas _

_Regina_

_Traductora del capítulo Mary Cocco_

_Capítulo beteado por Miry Alvarez Rodriguez_

* * *

**Prendados en el momento**

**BPOV**

― ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? ―le pregunté a Edward, desesperadamente deseando en mi interior que no hiciera la misma pregunta que evité anoche mientras hablamos por teléfono.

―Bella, solo quiero saber cuán cercana es tu relación con él… y qué hacen cuando están juntos. ―Edward dejó la frase en el aire, se le estaba haciendo difícil terminar su idea.

―Solo pasamos el rato ―dije simplemente. Rogué a Dios que Edward dejara las cosas así. Entonces, él comenzó a halarse el cabello y este gesto me dio el indicio de que mis plegarias no serían respondidas.

El respiró hondo y dijo: ―Bella, cuando yo beso a una chica es porque la considero como alguien muy importante para mí. Para otra gente es probable que un beso no signifique nada, pero para mí, es algo muy importante. Me gustaría saber dónde estamos parados en nuestra relación, ya que no soy tan ciego ni tan ingenuo para pensar que lo que tienes con Jasper es completamente platónico.

Dios… Yo no quería hablar. Todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era devorarlo. Yo solo quería sentir cada pulgada de su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Me incliné para besarlo, esperando que una vez que lo hiciera, se olvidara de todas las preguntas que no me animaba a contestar. Desafortunadamente, él suavemente me empujó antes de que mis labios tocaran los suyos.

―Bella, por favor, hablemos sobre esto ―él ya parecía estar un poco frustrado.

―Está bien, Edward, ¿qué quieres saber? ―me rendí, ya que no quería que Edward se enojara más de lo que estaba.

― ¿Qué papel juega Jasper Hale en tu vida?

― ¿Realmente quieres saber la verdad? ―Tenía una última esperanza de que cambiara de parecer sobre averiguar todo los hechos.

―Sí ―respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Solo recuerda que fuiste tú quien trajo este tema a colación. ―Realmente no sabía por dónde empezar, pero quería finalmente superar esto.

_Por favor Dios… ¡Que esto salga bien!..._

―Jasper me conoce mejor que nadie. Él es una de las pocas personas en las que confío. Siempre sabe qué decir o qué hacer para calmarme o hacerme reír. Nunca tengo que decirle como me siento, él lo sabe siempre. Es como si estuviéramos conectados de alguna manera. Cuando estoy feliz, él está feliz. Cuando yo siento dolor, él también lo siente.

Esa era la verdad. Jasper y yo en verdad parecíamos estar conectados de alguna manera. Nosotros solo nos comprendemos el uno al otro.

―Es muy protector conmigo y no deja que nadie hable mierda sobre mí. ―Miré a Edward y parecía un poco confundido por lo que supe que me iba a tener que explicar más claramente y con más detalles.

―Parece un muy buen amigo ―dijo simplemente, no queriendo presionarme para que hablara sobre cómo pasé mi primer año como ‹‹la ligera chica nueva››.

―Sí, lo es ―respondí orando para que Edward finalmente terminara con el tema. Desafortunadamente, hoy era un día en el cual mis plegarias no iban a ser respondidas.

― ¿De qué te protege él? ―Mi estomago se revolvió en el momento en que esta pregunta salió de sus labios.

―No soy ningún ángel Edward. Hubo un tiempo en el que no tomaba las mejores decisiones para mi vida. Cuando llegué a Winchester, Renée era poco estricta conmigo. Nunca me cuestionaba sobre qué era lo que estaba haciendo o a dónde iba. Cuando nos mudamos aquí, yo empecé a salir con este chico de cuarto año de preparatoria llamado James. ―En ese momento, vi a Edward tensarse cuando dije ese nombre. Me pregunté ¿por qué? Entonces decidí que le preguntaría mas tarde.

››James era divertido. Me llevaba a las mejores fiestas que tenían los barriles de cervezas más grandes. Él tenía las mejores pastillas con receta y la mejor hierba. ―Miré hacia arriba para evaluar la reacción de Edward sobre la reciente admisión de mis actividades extra curriculares de chica mala. Él no parecía sorprendido. Entonces, supuse que conocía a James.

››James me empezó a presionar para tener sexo. No habíamos estado saliendo hace mucho tiempo, quizás un mes y entonces cedí. Después de eso, él me dejó y no me habló nunca más. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió contárselo al resto de la escuela. ―Ahora venía la parte de la que tanto temía hablar.

››Durante mucho tiempo, todas las chicas de mi escuela hablaron mierda sobre mí porque todos los chicos me daban toda su atención. Supongo que ellos esperaban fácilmente acostarse conmigo por todas las cosas que James había dicho sobre mí. En ese punto supongo que ya lo había hecho, es más, también dormí con tipos desconocidos en fiestas y esa mierda. Tuve que aguantarme un montón de indeseados toqueteos, nalgadas e insinuaciones sexuales. ―Apenas tuve la fuerza para terminar la oración. Podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, amenazando con rodar por mi mejilla en cualquier momento. Traté de no parpadear para no derramarlas mientras yo continuaba contando mi pasado para llegar a mi situación presente con Jasper.

››Mi vida era un infierno en la escuela, hasta que Jasper apareció. Él es muy popular en la secundaria de Winchester. La gente lo escucha y sus amigos lo respetan. Entonces cuando él me tomó bajo su protección, todos dejaron de decir mierdas sobre mí. Ellos saben que no deben meterse con uno de sus amigos, especialmente conmigo. No dejaba a nadie llamarme puta o que me dieran una nalgada o lo que sea. Creo que de alguna manera él me salvo... ―Edward se acercó y secó una lágrima que rodaba por mi mejilla.

―Está bien Bella, no te preocupes. No te voy a juzgar… ―Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Edward dándome fuerzas para terminar.

―Después de mi pesadilla con James, yo realmente no quería repetir ese incidente. Tampoco deseaba ser la puta del colegio que dejaba a los chicos cogerme. Jasper no aguantaba al grupo de admiradoras del equipo de baloncesto. Ellas siempre lo seguían como cachorras perdidas. Así que un día, Jasper y yo pensamos que sería lo mejor para ambos que nos ayudáramos mutuamente. Tú sabes… algo como amigos con derechos… ―cerré mis ojos y los apreté fuerte, ya que no quería ver la reacción de Edward hacia la frase que habíamos adoptado para definir nuestra relación. Afrontémoslo, no había manera de endulzar la verdad, solo era sexo casual.

Cuando finalmente abrí mis ojos, Edward se veía tan aturdido.

››Como ya te había dicho Edward, yo no soy ningún ángel. Entiendo si tú… ―no pude terminar la frase por que Edward me hizo callar.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué tú y Jasper tomaron la decisión de estar juntos de esa manera? Es solo que, yo creo que el sexo es sagrado y debe ser resguardado para el matrimonio. Pero no te preocupes, no estoy aquí para sermonearte. Solo me gustaría… ¿me entiendes? ―me preguntó vacilante.

―Me gusta el sexo. El sexo es divertido. No me crié en un hogar Cristiano. Así que para mí, el sexo es solo sexo. Yo no creo que haya algo extraordinario al respecto. Yo entiendo que el sexo es importante para algunas personas, pero no para mí. Realmente no entiendo por qué es un asunto tan importante el no tener sexo. Aunque comprendo, que tener relaciones debería ser un acto íntimo con una persona en quien confíes y le tengas cariño. Bueno, en realidad, yo confío en Jasper y además le tengo mucho aprecio. No tengo ninguna duda que Jasper se siente de la misma forma con respecto a mí. Nosotros no estamos enamorados. Lo hacemos porque es fácil y tiene sentido para nosotros.

No puedo creer que dije todo eso en frente de Edward. ¿Realmente tenía tantas ganas de arruinar las cosas con él? Realmente me gusta Edward. No quería que a él le gustara alguien que no sea yo. Deseaba gustarle por como yo era, no por una versión mejorada de mí solo para complacerlo. Todavía estaba preocupada, quiero decir, simplemente le dije al chico que tuve sexo por diversión. Ahora debe pensar que solo estoy jugando con él. ¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo?

Edward no habló inmediatamente después de que respondí sus preguntas. Él solo se sentó al otro extremo del sillón. Ni siquiera me miraba. Sus ojos estaban pegados al piso y sus manos despeinaban su cabello. Estaba segura de que él querría terminar todo lo que había entre nosotros luego de mi revelación. No había ninguna oportunidad de que un chico como él quisiera estar con alguien como yo.

Momentos después, él finalmente rompió el silencio.

― ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú y Jasper…? ―Él debe haber estado bromeando conmigo. ¿De verdad quería saber cuándo fue la última vez que Jasper y yo tuvimos sexo?

Supuse que podría mentirle y decirle que no lo habíamos hecho hace mucho tiempo. La única cuestión era… que no quería mentirle.

―No desde que nosotros nos besamos. ―Esa era la mejor respuesta que se me podía ocurrir en el momento. Era mucho mejor, ya que la otra era básicamente decirle que le había dado una mamada a Jasper cuatro días atrás… que por cierto fue el primer día en que lo conocí.

―Porque si vamos a empezar una relación, Bella, necesito saber si sientes lo mismo que yo.

― ¿Y cómo es que te sientes Edward? ―Necesitaba que fuera más específico y claro sobre sus sentimientos.

―Siento que no te quiero compartir con nadie más…

Creo que mi corazón se detuvo luego de lo que oí. Por un momento, realmente pensé que él no me quería más. Mi corazón estaba lleno de alegría porque Edward todavía deseaba estar conmigo luego de saber sobre mi pasado.

―Yo tampoco quiero compartirte ―le dije honestamente mientras él me atraía hacia su pecho. Levanté mi vista hacia él y le sonreí.

―Bella, sé que todo sobre nuestra relación es complicado en estos momentos. Pero la verdad es que solo estoy aferrándome al momento aquí. Estoy asustado por cómo va a terminar esto para ambos. La verdad es que no sé en lo que me estoy metiendo contigo. En realidad, nunca sentí esto por nadie. Todo lo que sé es que me estoy involucrando profundamente en esta relación y eso me asusta… pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Estoy listo para sumergirme más en lo profundo de lo desconocido y arriesgar todo por una oportunidad de ser feliz contigo. Solo necesito saber si tú estás conmigo en esto.

―Estoy contigo en esto Edward… ―susurré sinceramente. Él me atrajo hacia su pecho nuevamente y besó mi frente.

Edward tenía razón. Todo sobre nuestra relación era complicado. De una forma u otra, había una gran posibilidad de que lo nuestro no resultara. Pero, como él dijo, yo estoy dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo. Por primera vez en mi vida, voy a correr el riesgo de poder salir herida solo para poder estar con Edward.

No dijimos nada después de eso. En realidad, ninguna palabra necesitaba ser pronunciada. Después de todo lo que habíamos hablado, necesitábamos silencio y efectivamente este silencio era reconfortante. Yo me quedé entre sus brazos unos minutos más escuchando su respiración. Este momento era realmente perfecto. Estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja y no había nada que pudiera impedir nuestra felicidad.

Después de lo que parecieron horas sentados disfrutando de estar en los brazos del otro, Edward rompió el silencio.

―Solo para que sepas… tú eres un ángel. Tú eres MI ángel. ―No pude evitar reírme cuando escuché cómo me había llamado. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Realmente él me consideraba un ángel? _Wow_. ¿Estaba Edward ciego? No, también podría ser que él fuera sordo, ya que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que luego de lo que le conté, me siga llamado ángel. ¿Acaso no habrá escuchado todo mi relato?

― ¿Qué? ―me preguntó. Debe haber notado que estaba confundida.

―Te das cuenta que me llamaste ángel, ¿verdad? ―le dije.

―Sí… ¿y? ―Seriamente creo que él no escuchó la parte en la que yo le contaba que había sido una puta.

― ¿Has escuchado todo lo que acabo de decir?

―Sí Bella, te escuché. Si es por eso que piensas que no eres un ángel, entonces estás equivocada. Veo a través de ti, Bella Swan. Actúas muy ruda para evitar salir herida. Pero la verdad es que tu personalidad no es completamente de esa forma. Aunque tú no lo admitas, yo sé que eres amable, desinteresada y más frágil de lo que crees. Eres una hermosa persona Bella… tú eres MI ángel…

No pude controlarme más. Sus palabras llegaron a mi corazón y la necesidad de sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío estaba comenzando a quemarme. Me había estado aguantando desde que lo vi en el auto más temprano, pero hasta aquí había llegado. No me pude resistir más.

Tiré mi pierna sobre su regazo, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y comencé a besarlo… profundamente. Abrí mi boca un poco más y suavemente introduje mi lengua en su boca, hasta que la punta de la mía se encontró con la de él. Entonces, mi lengua comenzó una batalla de dominación contra la suya y lo oí gemir en mi boca. Edward separó sus labios de los míos y por un segundo pensé que quería detenerse de nuevo. Pero entonces sentí sus labios de nuevo sobre mi piel, solo que esta vez él había ido más abajo. Edward empezó a besar y chupar mi cuello, yo no pude evitar gemir por la intensa sensación que sus labios producían en mi cuerpo. Me senté más recta presionando mis pechos justo debajo de su cara y él gruñó.

Moví mi boca a su oreja y la mordisqueé un poco mientras que le susurraba ‹‹tú me haces estar tan mojada››. Lo sentí ponerse duro debajo de mí y lentamente comencé a mecerme sobre su erección en busca de algo de fricción entre nuestros cuerpos. Cada vez que movía mi cadera, él gemía y yo también. Sus manos estaban en mis caderas, pero mientras llevaba una de ellas hacia mi nuca, su mano rozó el costado de uno de mis senos. Yo jadeé y volví a atacar su boca. Me alejé y comencé a sacarme mi blusa.

―Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―me preguntó Edward respirando con dificultad, mientras bajaba mi blusa y miraba mi estómago y mi pecho que estaban descubiertos―. No es que esté en contra de ver tus pechos. Realmente quiero verlos. Solo que no quiero apresurar las cosas entre nosotros.

―Entiendo ―dije mientras restregaba mis caderas de nuevo contra su erección y suavemente dejaba besos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Honestamente, yo quería ir más lejos de lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero de nuevo, no quería forzarlo a hacer algo que no quería y en consecuencia incomodarlo. Además, todo lo que habíamos hecho esta noche era más de lo que esperaba.

Algo debe haber llamado su atención, ya que me sujetó las caderas y me detuvo para que me quedara quieta.

―Ángel, ¿qué es esto? ―Edward preguntó mientras subía mi blusa, mostrando una pequeña parte del tatuaje que me había hecho unos meses atrás.

―Una frase con la cual me siento identificada. ―No pude evitar decir esto sin sonreír. El tatuaje empezaba en la parte baja de mi hueso pélvico izquierdo y terminaba en el hueso pélvico derecho. No era muy ancho, solo era largo y estaba ubicado lo suficientemente bajo para cuando quisiera esconderlo de Renée. Dios sabe que si ella se enteraba de la existencia de mi tatuaje, se volvería loca y de seguro me regañaría (1). Solo se notaba un poco cuando usaba jeans bajos o la parte inferior del _bikini_.

Edward pasó sus dedos a lo largo de la frase tatuada mientras al mismo tiempo la leía en voz alta. ― ¿Sabes cuál es el problema de la vida real? No hay música de suspenso (2).

Él me miró con una expresión como diciendo ‹‹ ¿Qué mierda?›› En realidad, sabía que él estaba pensando qué quería decir con esta frase, pero él no utilizaría la palabra ‹‹mierda››. Pero, no sabía la palabra correcta que usaría en lugar de ‹‹mierda.›› ¿Carajo? No. ¿Rayos? Sí, esta palabra era definitivamente una que él podría utilizar. Él me miró como diciendo ‹‹ ¿Qué rayos?››

― ¿Qué? Esta mierda es graciosa y cierta ―dije en un tono de voz más elevado del que pretendía.

―Debo admitir que es bastante sexy…

―Así que sexy existe en tu vocabulario. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si existía en tu buen vocabulario. ―Bromeé con él.

―Cuéntame sobre tu tatuaje ―me preguntó.

―Bueno, un día, Jasper y yo estábamos viendo _Un Loco a domicilio (3). _Fumábamos marihuana. Algo muy gracioso sobre Jasper cuando se droga es que se pone filosófico y toda esa mierda. Entonces en la película, dijeron esa frase y nosotros empezamos una discusión profunda sobre arriesgarse y no tener miedo a lo incierto. En la vida real, no existe la música de suspenso. Tienes que arriesgarte y aprovechar la oportunidad. ―Mientras hablaba, dejé que mis manos vagaran a lo largo de su pecho. Se sentía tan fuerte y también podía decir que sus músculos estaban algo definidos. En ese momento, sentí que me mojaba más.

››De cualquier manera ―yo continué, ya que no quería perder el hilo de la conversación―, treinta minutos después, nosotros solo comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas porque ambos nos sentíamos identificados con esta frase. Jasper siempre había querido hacerse un tatuaje, y como siempre hacemos todo juntos, fui con él y me hice esto. El tatuaje me hace sonreír porque representa mi actitud y también me recuerda a mi mejor amigo.

―Encaja contigo ―él simplemente admitió―. ¿La tienda del tatuaje en la cual te lo hiciste era segura y limpia? ―me preguntó preocupado.

―Por supuesto, Edward. Tuve que sacar a relucir mi credencial falsa ―dije orgullosamente.

―Debería haber sabido que tenías una credencial falsa. ―Solo encogí los hombros y pasé mis dedos por su cabello despeinado y por su pecho.

― ¿Qué haces normalmente los viernes por la noche? ―le pregunté.

― ¿Estás tratando de preguntarme si tengo planes para mañana, Ángel?

―Sí, supongo que lo estoy haciendo.

―Tengo planes, pero puedo cancelarlos si tú quieres. ―Estaba de alguna forma decepcionada por el hecho de que no iba a poder pasar la noche del viernes con él. Pero no quería que cancelara sus planes por mí, entonces hice mi mejor intento para disimular mi decepción.

―No, está bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Edward me frotó los brazos dulcemente y me besó la nariz.

―Si quieres, podrías unirte. No me siento cómodo llevando a una menor a un bar, pero creo que no debe ser tu primera visita a uno… ¿estoy en lo cierto?

―Sí, lo estás ―le dije―. Nunca esperé que fueras el tipo de hombre que frecuenta bares.

―Realmente, no lo soy. Solo voy cuando me invita mi amigo, Robby.

― ¿Por qué vas por él? ―le pregunté.

―Después de que me gradúe de la secundaria, pasé mi verano en Inglaterra. Mientras estaba allí, conocí a Robby. Realmente nos llevábamos bien ya que teníamos los mismos intereses, y además nos divertimos juntos. Cuando me fui, seguimos en contacto. Es más, intercambiamos correos electrónicos y llamadas telefónicas de vez en cuando. Él ha estado viniendo a los Estados Unidos para hacer algunas giras en los bares y otras cosas. Le dije que iba a ir a verlo. Es muy talentoso.

― ¿Tú bebes? ―le pregunté, porque este chico estaba lleno de sorpresas.

―Tomo una cerveza o dos. Nunca he estado borracho antes. No creo que sea un pecado tomar un vaso de vino o de cerveza de vez en cuando, pero no en exceso… No habrá nadie allí que me conozca como Edward Cullen, el _rockero_ Cristiano, por lo que puedes venir conmigo… ― ¡Sonaba como si pensara que yo le iba a decir que no! ¿Acaso estaba loco?

―No tienes que preguntar Edward. Me encantaría ir ―le dije sonriendo.

―Grandioso. Entonces, ¿te puedo pasar a buscar cerca de las ocho?

― ¡Seguro! Eso estaría genial ―dije en un tono demasiado ansioso.

Estaba emocionada. No podía esperar a pasar la noche del viernes con Edward… solos. Jasper dijo que tenía planes mañana al igual que Renée. Eso significa que Edward y yo podríamos volver a casa luego del bar y tenerla toda para nosotros. Además, la idea de Edward en un bar también me emocionaba.

―Nena, se está haciendo tarde. ¿No tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a la escuela mañana?

Miré mi reloj y vi que era casi medianoche. Todavía podía irme a mi casa a esta hora, pero prefería quedarme con Edward.

―Sí, tengo que levantarme temprano, pero prefiero quedarme contigo. ¿Me puedo quedar? ―le pregunte con mis ojos de cachorro y agregué, ‹‹por favorcito››.

―No puedo negarte nada Bella ―admitió Edward. Ya tenía a este chico comiendo de mi mano.

―Gracias, bebé ―dije emocionada mientras me bajaba de su regazo―. Igual ya tengo que entrar a escondidas a casa. ¿Realmente importa si es a la una o a las seis de la mañana? ―le pregunté.

―Supongo que no. Pero no me siento cómodo durmiendo en una cama juntos, por eso es que puedes tener mi cama y yo…

_¡Diablos, no!_

No lo dejé terminar porque no había manera de que durmiera sola en su cama sin él.

―Está bien…. ¿Tú no quieres compartir la cama, verdad? Entonces podemos compartir el sofá. ―Lo dije de una manera que no dejaba lugar a discusión. Pero estaba segura que no sería suficiente, entonces saqué a relucir mi mejor carta: La empatía.

―Nosotros solo vamos a dormir, Edward. Te lo prometo. No vamos a hacer nada de lo que tú no te sientas cómodo. Solo quiero sentir que me abrazas. Nunca he estado con un chico que solamente me haya abrazado. ―Era cierto, ya que con Jasper nunca nos abrazábamos luego de follar.

―Está bien ―Edward suspiró derrotado. Yo no quería estar alejada de él. Mi sentimientos ya eran muy intensos, y eso me hacía sentir asustada.

―Voy a ir a buscar una almohada y un cobertor. Mi mamá siempre me compra cepillos de dientes extra y deberían estar en algún lugar por aquí. Te buscaré uno. También puedes usar mi baño para… tus cosas de chica. ―Me agarró la mano y me guió hacia el piso de arriba. Entramos en su habitación y vi que estaba muy limpia. Además, parecía más grande que mi propia habitación.

Edward me pidió que lo esperara mientras buscaba las almohadas, los cobertores y mi cepillo de dientes. Me tomé mi tiempo examinando su habitación mientras él no estaba. Caminé alrededor de la habitación y vi que no tenía nada realmente especial. Era la típica habitación de un chico. Excepto, por supuesto, por La Biblia. Además, tenía algunas guitarras colgadas en la pared y pasé mi mano por una de ellas. Edward volvió a los pocos minutos y me entregó mi nuevo cepillo de dientes.

Él me sonrió y me señaló donde quedaba el baño. Mientras me giraba y le daba la espalda para alejarme, pasó algo que nunca pensé que sería posible. Edward Cullen me dio una palmada en el culo.

_¡Santa Madre de Dios! _

Él me dio una palmada en el culo. El señor Inocencio Edward Cullen acaba de darme una palmada en el culo. Yo jadeé y me giré para mirarlo, claramente sorprendida por lo que había hecho.

― ¿Acabas de darme una nalgada en el culo?

―Sí, lo siento. No sé qué es lo que me sucedió. Simplemente se veía tan… bien ―él parecía estar un poco avergonzado. Yo le sonreí.

― ¿Entonces eres el tipo de hombre que se fija más en el culo de las mujeres que en sus pechos? Me gusta ―dije mientras me alejaba para ir al baño. Me cepillé los dientes y puse mi cepillo en el contenedor. Me quedé unos minutos más arreglándome para lucir hermosa para Edward. Sé que esta noche solo estaríamos durmiendo, pero igual deseaba verme hermosa para él aunque estuviera durmiendo.

Cuando salí del baño, me sorprendí con lo que vi. Encontré a un dios sin camisa del otro lado de la puerta. Me ruboricé cuando se puso su camisa.

_¡Gracias, Dios!_

―Lo siento ―murmuré. No sabía si él se sentía cómodo ya que yo lo había visto con el pecho expuesto.

―Está bien, Bella. Cuando voy a nadar, no uso camisa en público, no sé si tú me entiendes ―bromeó Edward dándome una sonrisa torcida. Edward caminó hacia su cómoda y buscó unos _bóxers_ y una camiseta para mí.

―Aquí tienes esta ropa si quieres dormir en algo más cómodo ―él me dijo, entregándome la ropa.

―Gracias ―le dije mientras me sentaba en su cama y sacaba mis botas. Me levanté y me deshice de los botones de mi falda. Sabía que Edward estaría incomodo, pero si alguna vez quería tener sexo con él, iba a tener que ser un poco más provocativa. Dejé caer la falda al piso y me puse el _boxer_, tratando de lucir sexy mientras lo hacía. Entonces, miré hacia Edward y parecía abatido. Él empezó a balbucear ‹‹uh›› y ‹uhm››. Me di cuenta que estaba tratando de mirar hacia otro lado, pero él odiaba el hecho de que no podía encontrar la voluntad para alejar su mirada de mi _strip tease._

―Está bien, Edward. En realidad, esto es más o menos lo que uso cuando nado en público, no sé si tú me entiendes ―le dije para calmar su culpa de que me había visto desvestirme.

Estaba usando un _mini short _a media nalga de color blanco con encaje negro alrededor de la parte inferior. Cuando saqué mi blusa, Edward pudo ver el resto de mi sostén. Lo que menos quería era darle a Edward un ataque al corazón, entonces me puse la camiseta primero, y luego me saqué el sostén. Él sacudió su cabeza y murmuró algo sobre que yo iba a ser su muerte.

Edward agarró la almohada y el cobertor y me guió al piso de abajo. Era un poco más de medianoche, entonces puse mi alarma en el reloj de mi celular a las cinco de la mañana, dándome suficiente tiempo para escabullirme por mi ventana antes de que Renée se despertara a las siete de la mañana.

Edward tiró la almohada en el sofá, y se acostó dándole la espalda al respaldo. Entonces, yo también me acomodé y me acurruqué a su lado. Él me besó en los labios y la nariz, mientras quitaba unos cabellos de mi cara. Le ayudé a taparnos con el cobertor y envolví una pierna sobre su cadera.

―Buenas noches Ángel ―susurró Edward mientras me daba un último beso en la frente.

―Buenas noches ―dije mientras olía mi nuevo aroma favorito.

Tal vez me equivoqué después de todo… A lo mejor hoy sí era un día en el cual mis plegarías fueron respondidas.

* * *

_Notas al pie de página:_

**(1)** La autora usa la frase _"go ape shit on me"_ que en este contexto significaría regañar a Bella pero con una tunda incluida. Digamos que sería un reto con un buen golpe revelador para acomodar las ideas de Bella.

**(2)** Bella se tatúa esta frase: _"You know what the trouble about real life is? __There's no danger music"_… A lo que se refiere la frase es que en la vida real no existe la música de suspenso como en las películas que terror donde te advierten que algo va a suceder. Por eso, una persona debe arriesgarse por lo que quiere sin tener miedo a lo incierto o al futuro.

**(3)** _"The Cable guy"_ (Un loco a domicilio en España o El doctor cable en Hispanoamérica o El insoportable) es una película estadounidense, una comedia en donde un instalador del cable (Jim Carrey) llamado Ernie _"Chip" _ Douglas atiende a Steven Kovacs (Matthew Broderick), que acaba de mudarse tras cortar con su novia Robin (Leslie Mann). Durante la instalación en la nueva casa Chip y Steven se llevan bien, y saliendo juntos crean una buena aunque curiosa amistad. Al principio todo va bien, y Steven vuelve con Robin, pero _Chip_ se toma la amistad muy en serio, convirtiéndose en un neurótico acosador. Y, para desgracia de Steven, _Chip_ cae bien a todos los de su círculo familiar, incluso a su novia a los cuales _Chip_ logra manipular a tal punto que hace ver a Steven como un perfecto insoportable y a sí mismo como a la víctima de los arranques de ira de Steven.


	11. Ch 10 Déjame entrar

_**Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight.**_

_**La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn.**_

_**Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight**_

_**Portada del fic por: VaneErk (en el perfil).**_

_*O*O*O*O*_

_Hola lectoras, antes de volar de mi casa, las dejo actualizadas con este nuevo capítulo._

_Los caps que siguen, contando este, son maldad pura para nuestras hormonas, enorme frustración sexual :( que sera recompensada :DDD en capítulos venideros...si es que Edward no muere por explosión láctea._

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios, trataré de contestarlos todos hoy en la noche._

_Mordiditas_

_Regina_

_Traductora del capítulo Diana Mendéz_

_Capítulo beteado por Ariana Mendoza_

* * *

**Déjame entrar**

**BPOV**

―Así que, B, ¿en qué clase de problemas nos estaremos metiendo esta noche? ―me preguntó Jasper, cuando salimos de la escuela.

¡Oh, mierda! Olvidé totalmente decirle que tenía planes con Edward más tarde. No tendría la oportunidad de recompensarlo por la noche que pasé con Edward porque, inesperadamente, teníamos tareas escolares. Se me olvidó. De repente me sentí mal, porque sentiría que me iba a deshacer de él o que iba a dejarlo colgado, solo, un viernes por la noche.

Siempre nos reunimos el viernes por la noche.

― ¡Mierda, Jazz! Lo siento, pero me olvidé decirte que... voy a salir con Edward esta noche.

Miré hacia él en tono de disculpa. No quería que se sintiera como si ya no fuera una parte importante para mí, porque él y yo no estábamos follando más. Jasper siempre sería una parte integral de mi vida.

―Está bien, B. Veo cómo... tan pronto, un tipo nuevo llega y te arrastra a sus pies, deshaciéndote de tus amigos...

Él actuó como si estuviera realmente dolido. Utilizó sus ojos de cachorro de perro en mí, y puso su mano en su pecho, como si estuviera herido por dentro.

Podría decirse que estaba bromeando, así que me reí de él. Un par de segundos más tarde, se rio y me dijo que no me preocupara por eso.

― ¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta noche con Edward? ―preguntó.

―Algo divertido, en realidad me llevará a este bar en Indy a ver tocar a su amigo de Inglaterra.

― ¿Un bar? ―Jasper preguntó, alzando las cejas―. ¿Edward Cullen va a los bares? ¿Y él está llevando a su novia menor de edad con él? Guau, Bella, seguro que sabes cómo joder al tipo. ¿Quién habría pensado que el señor Inocencio-Virgen Edward Cullen va a los bares? Tengo que admitirlo, B. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo corrompiendo a ese hombre ―dijo Jasper, mientras que llevó las manos hacía mí, como si me estuviera alabando.

Él lo hacía ver todo mal. Bueno, tal vez no todo.

― ¡No es así, Jazz! ¡Oh, y por favor no me llames _su novia,_ porque no me gusta ese término! ¡Así que no digas esa mierda sobre mí! ¿Lo entiendes? ―le dije en una rabieta.

― ¡Entiendo! ¡Muy bien! Cálmate, Bella. Alice en realidad me preguntó si quería pasar el rato con ella esta noche. Todavía no le he dicho que sí porque me pareció que tenía planes. Pero viendo que pasarás esta noche con Edward, le daré una llamada... ―terminó Jasper.

― ¿Alice te pidió que pasaras el rato con ella esta noche?

―Uh, huh ―respondió él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

― ¿Hiciste algún avance en ella? ¿Pusiste a trabajar tu magia? ―pregunté, empujándolo suavemente con mi hombro mientras seguíamos caminando.

―Lo hice. Pero no funcionó ―Jasper suspiró, con aspecto derrotado.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con que no funcionó? ¿Qué pasó?

―No le gusta que tengamos «sexo casual»... o debería decir, «teníamos». (1)

― ¿Cómo diablos hizo para saber al respecto?

De alguna manera, sabía que Alice sabía sobre mí y Jasper siendo amigos con beneficios. Alice nunca nos preguntó abiertamente sobre ello, y nunca se lo dije.

―Porque trataba de poner_ mis movimientos_ en ella, y me gritó que si quería algo, no podíamos iniciar una relación en base a mentiras. Así que cuando me preguntó acerca de nosotros, le dije la verdad.

― ¿Le dijiste la verdad sobre nosotros?

―Sí. Pero no te preocupes. No es que ella vaya a correr gritándolo. Se preocupa mucho por ti, y es por eso que ella no quiere que follemos. Ella no quiere molestarte o alguna mierda. No quiere que te enojes con ella por tomarse los beneficios de nuestra amistad. Está jodidamente insistente ―Jasper explicó.

― ¿Le dijiste que no me importa? ¿Que no estamos follando más? ―le pregunté.

Me sentí muy mal, porque yo era la razón por la que Jasper no estaba consiguiendo a su chica de ensueño.

―No puedo, B. Incluso si yo le digo que no vamos a follar más, tú y yo sabemos que solo lo detuvimos porque conociste a Edward. No puedo decirle esa mierda. Ella podría pensar que estoy usándola como rebote. ¿Y si Edward nunca hubiera llegado? ¿Crees que nos habríamos detenido?

Jasper puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro mientras continuamos nuestro camino a casa desde la escuela.

Él actuó como si él no resultara herido y que no le molestara. Pero yo lo conocía mejor.

―Lo siento Jazz ―le susurré.

Entiendo completamente por qué Alice no quería quedar atrapada en un pequeño triángulo amoroso. Pero esa es la cosa, no hay triángulo amoroso. Jasper y yo nunca estuvimos enamorados en primer lugar. Solo nos vimos el uno al otro como amigos con beneficios y nada más.

Para Jasper, siempre ha sido Alice. Ha estado enamorado de ella desde que pueda recordar, y ella no tenía ni idea de nada de eso. Me gustaría poder explicarle la situación en su totalidad, pero no podía arriesgarme a decirle. Incluso si era por Jasper. Me sentí tan culpable por ello. Si hubiera sabido que nuestro acuerdo sería un problema para que Jasper ganara a Alice, lo habría dejado hace mucho tiempo.

―Está bien, Bella. No te preocupes por mí. Voy a trabajar ahora en ser tu amigo. Eso es suficiente para mí. Tal vez con el tiempo, por fin vaya a cambiar de opinión y vaya a aceptarme con nuestro pasado.

―Voy a trabajar fuera de ello, Jazz. Tengo fe. ―Me detuve en seco, y lo miré para enfatizar mi punto. Cuando se trataba de Jasper, creía que las cosas resultarían bien para él. Se lo merecía tanto.

―Gracias, B. Te lo agradezco. Ahora vamos a tu casa para que puedas prepararte para tu cita esta noche.

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí una vez más, y me acompañó a casa. En ese momento, me prometí que haría todo lo posible para hacerlo feliz... tan feliz como yo estaba con Edward.

Gracias a Dios, Renée se fue con Phil a su juego en Ohio. No volverían hasta el sábado en la noche, así que eso significaba que tenía un descanso este fin de semana. Como la última vez, decidimos reunirnos a las cinco en las tierras de los Amish. Las cinco era temprano, pero nos llevó una hora en coche a Indy, y Edward quería ir a cenar antes de la presentación a las ocho.

Jasper tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme antes de ir a ver a Alice, así que no tendría por qué dejar la camioneta allí toda la noche. Me puse mis mejores tacones negros que se esposaban alrededor de los tobillos. Decidí usar un vestido de tubo, en blanco y negro, a cuadros, con un cinturón debajo de mis pechos.

El vestido era bastante corto y tocaba mi muslo. Hice lo del maquillaje del ojo ahumado y agarré el bolso negro y gris. Salí de mi cuarto, mis tacones hacían clic en contra de los pisos de madera y Jasper me silbó.

―Maldita sea, Bella, Edward va a tener una erección toda la noche. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, matar al chico? ¿Muerte por bolas azules? ―bromeó Jasper.

― ¡Jazz, cállate! Llévame a la tierra Amish, ahora ―insistí.

Como estábamos de salida, Jasper agarró la chaqueta de cuero del sofá y me la entregó.

―Es mejor usar esto o puedes congelarte ―Jasper dijo en un tono protector.

―Jazz, no me quiero ocultar ―le dije, rechazando la chaqueta. Él resopló, pero trajo la chaqueta de todos modos.

Llegamos al mercado Keim unos minutos antes de la hora acordada, y Edward no estaba allí todavía. Le dije a Jasper que podía irse, ya que yo estaría bien esperando por mi cuenta. Yo no quería que se reuniera tarde con Alice. Sin embargo, insistió en quedarse conmigo, hasta que Edward llegara.

Como Jasper y yo esperamos en el interior del coche, hablamos principalmente sobre sus planes con Alice. Realmente tenía la esperanza de que ella le diera a Jasper una oportunidad, porque no sabe lo que se está perdiendo. No estoy hablando solo de sexo tampoco.

Jasper es un gran tipo. Él es agradable, inteligente, divertido, guapo, protector y genuino. Cualquier mujer tendría suerte de tenerlo. No es justo que pueda llegar a ser totalmente feliz con Edward, mientras que Jasper estaba sufriendo. Se merece la felicidad.

Estábamos perdidos en nuestra conversación, hasta que oímos un coche llegando detrás de nosotros. Miré la parte de atrás y vi que era Edward. Estaba a punto de decirle adiós a Jasper y saltar fuera del coche por mi cuenta, cuando me sorprendió bajándose del coche también. Cuando los dos estábamos fuera, se puso a mi lado y me acompañó hacia Edward. En realidad, parecía que era mi padre, o algo así. Era un poco extraño, por decir menos.

¡No me jodas! Edward lucía increíble. Tenía pantalones negros con unos sexistirantes(2) colgando hacia abajo, y una andrajosa camiseta. Tuvo que tirar de sus pantalones un poco para poder acercarse a nosotros, porque se caían de sus caderas. Juro que mi aliento quedó atorado y mis bragas se mojaron cuando vi un poco de su _rastro del tesoro_.

―Jasper ―dijo Edward, mientras asentía a mi mejor amigo y le tendía la mano para sacudirla.

― ¡Hey, Edward! ―respondió Jasper con frialdad.

Me sacudí un poco sobre mis pies, sin saber la forma de actuar entre dos de los hombres más importantes de mi vida. Quería correr a Edward y darle un abrazo. Pero también quería abrazar a Jasper para despedirlo. Todo fue surrealista.

―Sé buena, Bella ―se dirigió Jasper hacia mí.

Se estaba convirtiendo en su nuevo pasatiempo favorito decirlo cuando salía sin él.

―Por supuesto, Jazz ―le dije, y me acerqué a abrazarlo.

Miré a Edward, y vi que estaba mirando hacia el suelo. Cuando me aparté del abrazo, Jasper besó la parte superior de mi cabeza, y me volví hacia Edward.

―Hola ―Edward susurró dulcemente.

Me dio una gran sonrisa y me dio un aplastante abrazo que me levantó los pies del suelo. También lo oí susurrar en mi oído lo sexi que me veía.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta cuando Edward regresó mis pies al suelo.

―Cuida de ella, hombre. No me gustaría tener que patearle el culo a algún líder de adoración.

Parecía que estaba bromeando, pero me di cuenta de que estaba hablando muy en serio. Él siempre fue protector conmigo, e iba a matar a cualquiera que me hiciera daño.

―No voy a dejarla fuera de mi vista ―Edward respondió, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

―Ten ―dijo Jasper, extendiendo mi chaqueta―. Ella se niega a usarla, pero por si acaso.

Edward se acercó y tomó la chaqueta, y le dio las gracias.

Le dije adiós a Jasper con la mano, mientras que Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me subió en su estúpido y brillante Volvo.

―Jasper estaba um... um... ¿mirando tu culo...? ―Edward preguntó con inquietud.

Supongo que se sentía estúpido diciendo _culo_, y no maldijo por decir _culo_.

― ¿Jasper estaba mirando mi culo?

―Sí, ¿qué tengo que saber acerca de eso? Realmente no me siento cómodo, con él haciendo eso ―admitió Edward.

Pensé que era dulce, pues estaba celoso.

―Bueno, bebé, Jasper ES un hombre, y ES un hombre de culo, como tú ―afirmé. No le diría que la posición favorita de Jasper para follarme era la de perrito―. En realidad, sin embargo, no estés celoso. Te lo dije, yo solo tengo ojos para ti ―le aseguré, mientras él llevó su mano a mi rodilla. Puse mi mano sobre ella y le di un pequeño apretón.

Edward podía hacer las cosas más simples para conseguir que mis bragas se mojaran. El solo hecho de su mano en mi rodilla me hizo pensar en deslizarla hasta el muslo para animarle a explorar mi coño. Me imaginé que teníamos una hora en coche, así que tuve un poco de tiempo para empezar a moverlo lentamente.

Mientras conducía, me habló de sus amigos y familiares en la iglesia. Me dijo que estaba a punto de empezar a ensayar para el concierto de la víspera de Navidad y tenía que encontrarse con la vocalista femenina al día siguiente antes de la comida. También mencionó lo emocionado que estaba de verme mañana y no tener que mentir sobre dónde estaba o con quién, con sus amigos y familiares.

Dijo que era difícil ocultarlo a su mejor amigo Emmett.

Mientras él hablaba, yo movía su mano hasta mi muslo, cuando alcanzó el dobladillo de mi vestido, su mano se congeló. Bajó la mirada hacia él, y él me miró con su mirada de « ¿qué diablos?». Le sonreí sugestivamente.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Edward preguntó, perplejo.

―Tenía la esperanza de que podría conseguir algo de liberación de ti. ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí que me hicieras el otro día? ―le pregunté inocentemente.

― ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ―Edward suspiró―. Bella, realmente nada me gustaría más que hacer las cosas que quieras que haga contigo. Soy un hombre, y me pongo cachondo. En realidad, estoy caliente. Eres hermosa, sexi, y realmente tengo dificultades para controlarme alrededor de ti. Pero tenemos que tener control ―afirmó, frotándose la mano hacia arriba y por mi muslo.

―Por tu bien, lo entiendo ―le dije mientras miraba por la ventana, cruzando los brazos por encima de mi pecho.

Decidí ignorarlo un poco. Sé que soy una puta y una quejica, pero no puedo evitarlo.

―Ángel... No te enojes... ―Edward me suplicó.

―No te preocupes, Edward, está bien. Voy a encontrar una manera de liberar toda esta frustración sexual ―lamenté las palabras que apenas salieron de mi boca.

Sentí a Edward endurecer las manos, y me di cuenta de cómo debió haber sonado para él. ¡Vete a la mierda!

―Bella, pensé que habíamos acordado que no íbamos a ver a otras personas. No puedes solo ir a perder el tiempo con Jasper solo porque él está dispuesto a darte la liberación que yo no estoy dispuesto a dar ―el tono en la voz de Edward me dijo que estaba molesto.

Me di cuenta de que se sentía frustrado. Tenía que hacer esto bien. Yo no quería perder su confianza.

―Edward, yo no estoy hablando de Jasper. Te dije que desde que nos besamos, nada más pasó entre nosotros. Estaba dando a entender que iba a usar mis dedos si no lo haces, que, por cierto, yo preferiría. Te prometo, Edward, que Jasper y yo no somos nada más que amigos. Necesito que confíes en mí ―le aseguré, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos para que él supiera que no estaba mintiendo.

Parecía haberme creído, porque se calmó y relajó sus manos.

―Lo haré, Bella, te lo prometo. Yo quiero hacer que te sientas bien. Pero quiero hacerlo cuando sea el momento adecuado y no en nuestra segunda cita ―Edward me dijo con dulzura.

― ¿Lo prometes? ―le pregunté, batiendo mis pestañas hacia él.

―Dije que lo prometo, ¿no? ―él me preguntó de nuevo.

No quería echar a perder nuestra noche, así que no señalé el asunto de nuevo o empujé sus límites durante el resto de la noche.

Hallamos un agradable lugar italiano un par de minutos después, y decidimos comer allí. La comida era genial, excepto por el hecho de que todas las camareras estaban comiéndose con los ojos a mi hombre durante toda la cena.

Edward, por otra parte, parecía estar completamente inconsciente del efecto que tenía sobre esas mujeres. Durante toda la cena, no veía a nadie, excepto a mí, lo que me hacía feliz. Después de que terminamos con la cena, nos dirigimos al bar. Tan pronto como llegamos en el coche, se acercó a mí y me sacó del coche. Hice una pausa y lo miré a la cara. Sus ojos ardían con una lujuria y deseo que nunca había visto antes.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle si había algo mal, cuando él dio un paso más cerca de mí, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros al instante. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me apretó contra su Volvo y empezó a besarme duro. No tenía ni idea de lo que llevó a esto, pero no iba a quejarme.

Moví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje más cerca de mí. Sentí lo muy duro que estaba. Empecé a reír un poco, recordando las palabras de Jasper acerca de él teniendo una erección toda la noche. Se apartó un poco y me besó en el cuello. Él empezó a chupar el lóbulo de mi oreja, y no pude reprimir el gemido que escapó de mis labios.

―Realmente no deberías haberte puesto eso aquí, ángel ―Edward respiró pesadamente en mi oído.

― ¿Y por qué es eso? ―le susurré a él, apenas tenía fuerzas para formar frases coherentes en ese punto.

―En lugar de disfrutar de mi tiempo con mi amigo, voy a estar mirando a los idiotas borrachos toda la noche mientras le echan un vistazo a mi novia.

―No codiciarás...―le dije de nuevo a Edward―. Es un pecado codiciar a otras personas... o persona ―yo bromeaba con Edward.

Él se apartó y se rio de mi broma.

Me tomó la mano y me llevó al bar. No me sorprendió cuando no me pidieron identificación, pero sí se la pidieron a Edward.

Cuando entramos, me sorprendí cuando vi que el lugar estaba lleno. En realidad pensé que solo habría unas pocas personas aquí, pero me equivoqué. Me pregunto por qué había tanta gente aquí, y por qué la mayoría de ellos eran mujeres.

―No puedo esperar para que conozcas a Robby ―Edward me dijo con entusiasmo.

―Yo tampoco puedo esperar a conocerlo.

Realmente no podía esperar para conocerlo. Quería saber por qué Edward habló tan bien de él.

-― ¡Oh, ahí está! ―Edward señaló a su amigo.

― ¡Edward! ―el chico caliente británico llamado Robby gritó cuando nos vio.

Se abalanzó y le dio un abrazo varonil a Edward. Tenía el pelo castaño y colgaba en su rostro. Se movía mucho al igual que Edward también lo hacía. Era como de la misma altura que Edward, pero un poco más construido. Yo diría que era casi tan follable como Edward, pero si me preguntas en una escala de uno a Edward. Era un nueve.

― ¿Quién es esta bella dama? ―le preguntó, mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba.

―Robby, esta es mi novia, Bella. Bella, este es mi otro mejor amigo, Robby.

Edward nos presentó.

―Mucho gusto ―le dije.

― ¿Sabes, Bella?, si este chico es demasiado manso para ti, siempre puedes pasar un buen tiempo conmigo ―bromeó Robby, probando a Edward frente a mí.

― ¡Hey, ya! ―Edward se defendió tirando de mí a su lado―. No hay que ser salvaje para pasar un buen rato con Bella, ¿no es cierto, ángel? ―me preguntó Edward, mirándome.

―Edward en realidad está lleno de sorpresas. Bueno o malo, no me importa. Él tiene dedos mágicos ―dije sugestivamente.

No tenía ni idea de si estaba en lo cierto o no.

― ¿Ella dijo eso? ―Robby estaba cuestionándose, sorprendido por mi franqueza.

―Eso es lo que ella dijo ―le contestó.

Edward se rio y se encogió de hombros, dándome la mirada de « ¿qué diablos?». Realmente puso una cara linda. Me encanta cuando las cosas que digo causan esa mirada.

―Ella es una luchadora, Edward. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejarla? ―Robby bromeó con él.

―Por favor, no te preocupes por mí ―Edward respondió.

En ese momento, algunas chicas se acercaron a nosotros, preguntando si Robby podría tomarse fotografías con ellas. Yo nunca había oído hablar de él antes, pero, obviamente, todas las otras mujeres en el bar lo habían hecho. Cuando le pregunté a Edward, explicó que una de sus canciones fue incluida en alguna película sobre vampiros que tuvo una gran aceptación, y realmente ayudó a su carrera. Lo puso en el mapa.

Cuando se fueron, Robby dijo que tenía que estar listo para seguir adelante y le pidió a su gerente, Garrett, que nos brindara un par de cervezas. Solo bebía Corona con un limón, pero me sentía extraña haciendo esa petición, así que me dejé convencer cuando Garrett me entregó un Heineken.

Tan pronto como Robby empezó a cantar, finalmente entendí por qué Edward habló tan bien de él. Él era realmente bueno. Sonaba como Bob Dylan o Jeff Buckley. Él cantaba con su guitarra y utilizaba a veces una armónica. Su voz era conmovedora. Las chicas del bar estaban realmente embobadas con él. Había ocasiones en que aplaudían entre sus canciones. Sonreían como niñas de escuela.

Edward no tuvo ninguna cerveza después de la primera. Yo, por otra parte, no rechacé ninguna de las que Garrett me había traído. Después de mi tercera ronda, me sentí como si ya estuviera borracha. Me sorprendió bastante cómo Edward se lo estaba tomando.

Él no me pidió que dejara de fumar o dejara de beber. En cambio, él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. En ese momento, yo no sabía si estaba más intoxicada por el alcohol o por su olor impresionante. Cerré mis ojos para sentir más de él. Lo oí cantar algunas de las frases de la canción de Robby mientras nos balanceábamos con la música. Era pura bienaventuranza.

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que Robby estaba pidiendo que su amigo fuera y cantara una canción. Lo miré sorprendida, y él sonrió mientras tomaba el escenario.

La gente aplaudió por él cuando tomó la guitarra de Robby. Se acercó al micrófono y dijo:

―Buenas noches a todos. Escribí esta canción hace unos días, y Robby tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme venir y cantarla para mi Bella.

No tenía idea de que él había estado planeando esto.

No podía mantener la estúpida sonrisa de mi cara cuando Edward comenzó a tocar.

_De pie junto a un árbol roto_

_Sus manos estaban retorcidas y ella estaba apuntando hacia mí_

_Estaba condenado por la luz que salía de sus ojos_

_Hablaba con una voz que interrumpió el cielo_

_Ella dijo: camina por aquí, hacia la sombra amarga,_

_Yo te envuelvo en mis brazos y sabrás que has sido salvado_

_Déjame entrar, déjame entrar,_

_No puedes luchar contra el diablo, así que solo déjame entrar(3.)_

Al escuchar la letra de la canción, me sorprendió que Edward estuviera cantando una pieza oscura. Era diferente de todas las otras canciones que le he escuchado cantar antes. Todo el rato en la iglesia, él cantaba canciones que hablaban sobre tener fe y esperanza en Dios. Ahora, él está cantando una canción sobre rendirse ante el diablo. No parecía como él.

No estoy diciendo que no le queda. Edward podía cantar «Estrellita, ¿Dónde Estás?»(4) y me importaría un carajo. Y admito que fue la canción más _caliente_ que le he oído cantar. Es solo que se trataba de una parte de él que yo no conocía. Sonaba tan diferente de la primera vez que le oí cantar en la iglesia. No podía esperar para preguntarle acerca de la canción.

Como siempre, Edward levantó su vista impresionante sobre el escenario. La forma en que tocaba las cuerdas de su guitarra mientras cantaba la canción, era abrumadora. Estaba asombrada de él.

La manera en que me miró también me dejó sin aliento. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos en todas las veces que estaba cantando. Él me miraba como si yo fuera la cosa más preciosa en el mundo Mi corazón se llenó de felicidad, y el rubor superó mis mejillas. Lo deseaba tanto esta noche, para finalmente poder llevarlo a casa conmigo y tener mi momento con él.

Edward terminó la canción y todo el mundo aplaudió. Tan pronto como llegó abajo del escenario, literalmente corrí hacia él sin perder tiempo. De inmediato lo arrastré hasta un rincón oscuro, lo empujé contra la pared y le di un beso agresivamente. A pesar de que, no cabe duda, nadie nos viera, no me importa si lo hubieran hecho.

Me levantó del suelo sin romper el beso, y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Apenas podía contener mi emoción cuando me levantó por mi culo y dejó sus manos allí. Él nos dio la vuelta, así que ahora él me estaba presionado contra la pared.

Sentí lo emocionado que estaba, y me puso incluso más húmeda. Me besó con avidez, y lo sentí empujar su lengua en mi boca. La abrí más para darle un mejor acceso. Hizo que mis rodillas se volvieran débiles. Si no me estuviera sosteniendo en este momento, me habría caído al suelo.

A medida que se apoderó de mi culo, yo gemía. Él se separó de nuestro beso y comenzó a mordisquearme el cuello y los hombros. Yo podría haber gemido más fuerte de lo que debería, pero no me importaba si alguien me escuchaba.

Con el tiempo se alejó un poco, respirando pesadamente.

―Esa fue la más canción más _caliente _ysexi que he escuchado. ¿Tú la escribiste? ―yo jadeaba.

―Uh huh...―Edward dijo mientras seguía besando mi clavícula.

En realidad, pensé que era más un gemido, que una respuesta. Pero, ¿a quién le importa? Me encantó la sensación de sus labios en mi piel.

Una vez más, al igual que cualquier otro momento perfecto nuestro, tenía que arruinarse. Garrett nos interrumpió para darme otra cerveza. Juro que lo habría matado si hubiera podido. ¿No veía que estábamos ocupados?

Me desenredé de Edward y agarré la cerveza.

―Gracias, Garrett... ―dije sarcásticamente.

―De nada, dulzura ―dijo riéndose.

Caminamos de regreso hacia el escenario, y Edward dijo que tenía que ir al baño.

― ¿Mantienes un ojo en Bella por mí? ―Edward le preguntó a Garrett.

―Claro, compañero ―respondió Garrett.

―No necesito una niñera, Edward ―dije, bastante molesta.

Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma. Lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos dieciséis años.

―Nadie dijo que sí, ángel, pero estos hombres de aquí... ―Edward dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla, y se volvió para caminar hasta el baño.

Me volví para ver a Garrett, alejado de mí, coqueteando con alguna _mesera_. Me eché a reír. Eso es lo que Edward consigue por pedirle a un británico borracho vigilar a su «persona» ebria.

Tomé un trago de mi cerveza, y de inmediato me puse rígida cuando sentí que alguien caminaba detrás de mí. Olía a whisky y grasa. Me moví hacia delante, pero todavía podía sentir su aliento bruto en la parte trasera de mi cuello siguiéndome.

―Deja que te lleve a casa y follarte con nada más que esos zapatos ―él me susurró al oído.

Me di la vuelta disgustada.

Ese hombre era espeluznante. Quería decirle algo grosero o burlarme de él, pero mi instinto me dijo que no lo hiciera con este borracho loco y apestoso. Nunca se sabe lo que los hombres borrachos son capaces de hacer.

―Lo siento, estoy con alguien ―dije, mientras trataba de caminar hacia Mike. Pero no fui capaz de caminar lo suficiente debido a que el maloliente gilipollas me agarró del brazo para detenerme. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo―. ¿No se supone que debes invitarle una copa a una chica antes de forzarla? ―Estaba atrapada. El tipo no se inmutó en lo más mínimo―. Dé-ja-me... ir ―le dije con veneno en mi voz.

Ya estaba empezando a tener miedo, pero todavía ponía mi cara de valiente. Cuando todavía no se movió ni un centímetro, me puse a pensar en formas para alejarme de él.

En ese momento, mi salvador llegó. Él no dijo nada. Solo empujó al tipo por la espalda y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara. El tipo estaba tan borracho que inmediatamente cayó al suelo. Edward se agachó hacia él y le habló con calma pero con dureza:

―Mejor rézale a Dios para que él te mate antes que yo, porque con Dios como mi testigo, te juro que si alguna vez veo tus manos en mi chica otra vez, no dudaré en ponerle fin a tu vida. ―Edward se levantó y me tomó del brazo, arrastrándome hacia Garrett―. Garrett, ¡te pedí que vigilaras a Bella! ¿Qué diablos pasó?

Todavía temblaba un poco, pero no pude evitar sonreír cuando oí hablar a Edward.

―Edward, estoy bien, de verdad. Despidámonos de Robby para que puedas llevarme a casa.

Me tropecé un poco con Garrett, y Edward me cogió.

Robby terminó su segundo númeroy bajó a darnos las buenas noches. Nos dio un abrazo, y Edward me ayudó a caminar hasta el coche cuando comencé a tropezarme con mis pies...

―Dios, Bella... ―fue lo primero que dijo en toda la noche, en referencia a mi forma de beber, y parecía un poco molesto.

Él me ayudó en el coche, y le pedí que parara en un autoservicio para comprar unas hamburguesas. La comida era necesaria después de beber.

―Bella, siento mucho lo de esta noche... sobre todo lo de golpear a ese tipo. Eso no es lo que soy. Realmente no estoy seguro de quién soy cuando estoy contigo. Realmente, llevo a cabo todas estas emociones que no estoy acostumbrado a tener, y no reacciono de una manera cristiana ―Edward confesó mientras cogía mi mano. Él siguió hablando―: Bella, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, estoy rompiendo todas las reglas. Llevé a una menor de edad a un bar y dejé que se emborrachara, he peleado en un lugar público y, a pesar de lo mal que estuviera, no me arrepiento ni un poco. Le pegué a un tipo y lo amenacé de muerte si alguna vez te tocaba de nuevo. Les he mentido a mis amigos por primera vez en mi vida. Estoy haciendo todo mal, Bella. Estoy haciendo cosas que me prometí a mí mismo que nunca haría. Estoy haciendo cosas que son contrarias a lo que se me enseñó en la iglesia y en casa... Sin embargo, no puedo sentirme culpable por ello. Por alguna razón, las cosas nunca han estado tan bien para mí.

Me sostuvo la mirada y recorrió sus dedos sobre mi cara.

―Edward... ―quería decir algo. Quería decirle que me sentía exactamente de la misma manera, pero él me interrumpió.

―Si le digo a alguien sobre nosotros, lo más probable es que digan que lo que tenemos está mal y no es de ellos el juzgar.

―Edward... ―no sabía muy bien qué decir―. Yo no quiero que cambies por mí. Me gustas tal y como eres. Lo siento mucho... ―me detuve.

Yo no estaba dispuesta a admitirle, o a mí misma en voz alta, que me atraía ese lado malo de él... un lado del que estaba avergonzado ante los demás.

―No lo sientas, ángel. Todo lo que pasó esta noche fue mi culpa. Estuvo mal que te llevara a un bar, aunque no fuera tu primera vez. No hay nada para ti que lamentar. Fue mi error.

―Edward, ¿de qué se trata tu canción? ¿Qué te inspiró a escribir esa canción? No puedo asimilar del todo eso de que no se puede luchar contra el diablo, algo que no suena como tú ―le pregunté, mientras masticaba un poco de mi hamburguesa.

―La única persona lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra el diablo es Dios. Soy solo un hombre. Incluso si tengo que ir al infierno por estar contigo en esta vida, con mucho gusto lo aceptaría... Con mucho gusto le haría firmar mi vida al diablo si eso significa estar contigo.

―No digas cosas como esas, Edward... no eres tú.

Me sentía bastante culpable de corromperlo.

―Ángel, no creo ni por un segundo que Dios me haría sacrificar mi salvación por la tuya. Él es un Dios bueno y misericordioso. No importa cuántas veces nos caigamos, estoy seguro de que estará allí para recogernos. Además, es solo una canción ―me aseguró.

Solo necesitaba estar cerca de él. Me dijo que escribió esa canción sobre mí, y cómo cambiaría su salvación por la mía. Era una canción sobre estar profundamente enamorado.

Mi corazón se derretía.

―Llévame a casa, Edward, y hazme sentir bien... ―le pedí, necesitando mostrarle cómo me sentía, porque no estaba segura de cómo decírselo.

Por favor, querido Jesús, quiero estar cerca de él durante toda la noche.

* * *

**(1)** La expresión de Jasper es "Hook up", que literalmente significa "engancharse", pero aplicado a estos términos, también significa "tener sexo casual o de una noche".

**(2)** Bella dice "sexspenders", que es la unión de "sex" (de sexy) y "suspenders", que son tirantes.

**(3)** Es la traducción de la canción de "Let Me Sign" de Robert Pattinson.

**(4)** El título original de la canción es "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Stars"


	12. Ch 11 Dame tus ojos

_**Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight.**_

_**La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn.**_

_**Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia queda bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Regina admiFanficsTwilight**_

_**Portada del fic por: Vanerk (en el perfil).**_

_*O*O*O*O*_

_Nota del Traductor: Ohh... ¡por fin un poco más de calentura en este capítulo para ustedes! ¿Será que quedan satisfechas o quieren más? hahaha. ¡Espero que les guste! vamos a ver que nos traen los capítulos venideros.  
Perdón la demora con la traducción... he estado full con tareas y la feria del libro. Y perdón no haberles respondido los reviews anteriores. ¡Espero que dejen muchos para este capítulo también! ¡Gracias! :)_

_Traductora del capítulo Nora Chechi Valdez Gómez_

_Capítulo beteado por Miry Alvarez Rodriguez_

* * *

**Dame tus ojos**

**EPOV**

Estaba decepcionado por cómo actué en el club esta noche. Estaba fuera de mi personalidad por no decir más. Normalmente soy calmado, y mantengo la compostura sin importar la situación que se me presente... excepto cuando se trataba de Bella.

Bella me estaba pidiendo que la llevara a su casa, donde íbamos a estar solos. Sabía que era una mala idea, pero no podía decirle que no a ella. No quería estar ni cinco minutos sin ella a mi lado.

Cuando nos acercábamos a su casa, creí que no era una buena idea que mi carro se viera afuera de su casa. Bella me dirigió hacia un callejón oscuro que estaba a unas pocas cuadras.

Cuando salimos del coche, ella no estaba ni cerca de estar ebria. Me sorprendió que no estuviera vomitando, viendo lo mucho que bebió. Por otra parte, no sabía cuál era su tolerancia.

Nos tomamos de las manos mientras caminábamos con dificultad a través de su patio trasero. Entramos a su casa por la puerta trasera que conducía a la cocina.

Tan pronto como entramos a la casa, Bella me agarró por la camisa y empezó a besarme. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y lo siguiente que supe, fue que ella estaba sentada en el mesón de la cocina, y yo estaba de pie entre sus piernas. Pasó una mano por mi pelo y se puso agresiva mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Mi polla estuvo dura toda la noche, pero todavía parecía hacerse un poco más grande.

De la nada, ella se detuvo y me empujó hacia atrás―: Quiero ir a ponerme algo más cómodo. ―Hizo un gesto como si se bajara su inexistente vestido y saltó del mesón―. Puedes esperarme en el sofá si quieres ―sugirió. Sonreí mientras la observaba salir de la cocina, balanceando ligeramente sus caderas, se detuvo y se giró hacia mí para mandarme un beso.

Me dirigí a la sala y podría decir que en el sofá había dormido alguien. Había una almohada en un extremo y una frazada sobre el respaldo. Asumí que se trataba de Jasper quien pasaba sus noches en el sofá de Bella.

No mucho después, Bella salió de su dormitorio, viéndose increíble. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado, dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuello. Traía una blusa de tirantes y unos _shorts_ que se situaban debajo de sus caderas, exponiendo su tatuaje, y ella se veía increíblemente _sexy_.

No estaba haciendo que fuera muy fácil para mí mantener el control.

Bella caminó hacia mí, y de repente me sentí muy ansioso. No tenía ni idea si iba a ser capaz de darle lo que ella esperaba de mí.

Quería... desesperadamente, pero no podía simplemente olvidar mi fe y mi moral.

―Así que, ¿qué tanto me va a costar sacarte de estos sexistirantes? ―me preguntó Bella seductoramente.

― ¿Sexistirantes? ―la cuestioné con una ligera risa. Ella solo asintió sonriéndome.

Quería decirle que me los quitara ella misma. Quería hacerle saber que podía tenerme como ella quisiera porque nunca me había sentido tan excitado en toda mi vida.

Pero claro, no le dije lo que quería y me mantuve controlado.

No quería decepcionarla. Quería disfrutar de ella, por lo menos lo más cómodo que me sintiera físicamente.

_Puedes manejar esto Cullen... intensificar su juego, puedes detenerlo si se sale de control._

La agarré de sus bóxers y los usé para atraerla hacia mí. Ella dejó escapar un chillido, y empecé a besarla. Continué mientras la empujaba hacia el sofá. Me atrajo hacia abajo, encima de ella, y sonreí contra sus labios.

_Nunca me sentí más vivo en mi vida._

Mis labios y manos exploraron su cuerpo. Sus manos se movieron por mi espalda, y metió una mano debajo de mi camisa. Estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no presionar mi dureza contra su centro, pero ella seguía empujando sus caderas hacia mí. Luego dejó escapar el sonido más _sexy_ que he escuchado. Su cuerpo se arqueó más hacia mí, mientras mis manos viajaban hacia arriba de su cintura y empecé a sentir sus pechos en la parte de afuera de su blusa.

_Es solo segunda base Edward, no es gran cosa. Arriba de la cintura. Hombre, se sienten increíbles debajo de mis palmas..._

Desde que ella me dijo que quería sentir mis manos y boca en sus pechos, eso es todo por lo que me he masturbado.

Moví mi mano hacia su cintura y la metí por debajo de su blusa. Continuamos besándonos mientras sentía la dureza de su pezón derecho.

_Sigue siendo segunda base._

Moví mi boca hacia su cuello y su clavícula. Mordí su pezón suavemente a través de su blusa.

_¿Esto todavía cuenta como segunda, cierto? Ni siquiera me importa, ella sabe tan dulce._

―Dios mío, Edward ―dijo ella con voz tensa mientras sus manos viajaban a mi trasero.

Me excité aún más cuando escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios. Me permití presionar mi dureza contra su centro mientras dejaba escapar un gemido.

Bella me empujó un poco, y la ayudé a quitarse la blusa. Parte de mi cerebro gritaba que la ropa debía quedarse puesta, mientras la parte menos razonable gritaba que se joda.

Obviamente, la parte menos razonable de mi cerebro ganó porque ahora estaba viendo a Bella, semidesnuda.

Se veía tan hermosa.

Una vez que ella se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, mi boca instantáneamente fue hacia sus pechos. Ella llevó sus manos a mi pelo y empezó a arquear sus caderas más rápido hacia mi polla. Me moví ligeramente y arrastré unos cuantos besos en su estómago. Ahí fue cuando ella nos maniobró de lado en el sofá.

Continué besando su boca y cuello mientras sentía sus pezones entre mis dedos. Jalé y retorcí sus pezones, y estaba un poco aliviado de que ella ya no estuviera empujándose hacia mi dureza. Se hizo más fácil para mí mantenerme controlado.

Eso es hasta que la sentí agacharse y empezar a frotar mi polla sobre mi pantalón.

―Mmm… ―gemí―. Ángel, mantengamos esto arriba de la cintura, ¿de acuerdo? ―le susurré en al oído.

―Quiero sentirte, Edward. Por favor, déjame sentirte ―Bella me rogó mientras seguía frotando mi longitud de arriba hacia abajo.

―No estoy diciendo que nunca, Bella. Solo te pido que tomes las cosas despacio conmigo ―le dije mientras removía su mano de mi polla.

―Claro... ―trató de sonar como si estuviera bien, pero podía escuchar la decepción en su voz.

Odiaba decepcionarla, pero no quería perderme en el momento y hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirme después.

La besé suavemente en sus labios hinchados, presioné mi frente contra la de ella y le dije―: Eres hermosa, Bella.

Empezamos a besarnos más sensualmente y con más control, cuando escuché la puerta frontal abrir y cerrar. Miré a Bella, y debí haberme visto como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Bella se apuró a bajarse del sofá y a encontrar su blusa. Mantuvo un brazo sobre sus senos mientras se agachaba a agarrar su blusa. Me paré del sofá y me ajusté rápidamente.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo ver quién nos había interrumpido… Jasper.

― ¡¿B, qué carajos?! ¡Cubre tus tetas! ―Jasper le gritó. Claramente estaba drogado.

―Jasper, ¿qué carajos? ¡Voltea tu culo! ¡No es como si nunca las hubieras visto! ―soltó Bella. Jasper dio vuelta lentamente de cara a la puerta, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en los talones de sus zapatos.

Estaba tan furioso, que solo quería sacarlo a la mierda de la casa.

Bella se puso su blusa de nuevo y declaró que estaba decente. Dejé escapar un suspiro y me hundí en el sofá jalando de mi pelo.

―Jazz, ¿creí que habías dicho que ibas a quedarte en tu casa esta noche? ―preguntó Bella mientras la jalaba hacia mi regazo en el sofá, mostrándole a Jasper que ella era mía ahora. Odiaba sentirme celoso y posesivo, pero Jasper sacó estas cualidades fuera de mí, mi lado oscuro...

―Mi papá está siendo un idiota, B. No sabía que ibas a estar en eso. ―Jasper se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba.

― ¿En qué mierda estás, Jazz? ―Bella le preguntó, acercándose para ver sus ojos―. Tus ojos están completamente negros.

―Solté una bomba E hace unas horas ―indicó él mientras pellizcaba el pezón de MI Bella.

Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz y jalé a Bella lejos de él mientras la paraba al lado mío. Estaba a punto de abrir mi boca y dejar que Jasper se fuera, cuando Bella me paró.

―Por favor, no lo hagas ―me suplicó―. Él no sabe qué diablos está haciendo ―susurró.

―No te voy a dejar sola con él así como está, Bella ―le dije severamente. Realmente no sabía por qué Jasper había tomado una droga tan fuerte. Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien en tan mal estado.

Bella me llevó a la cocina, donde sacó una botella de agua.

―Es para Jasper, ¿quieres una? ―negué con la cabeza.

―Siento mucho que él llegara así de esta manera, pero por favor se amable con él, aunque sea difícil para ti. Mantendré mi distancia para que así no intente agarrarme. Cada sensación para él ahora mismo está intensificada. Simples toques se sienten más intensos. Lo más seguro es que piense que los colores son más brillantes, y él no tiene absolutamente ninguna inhibición. Su mente es extremadamente vulnerable. Así que la vaga idea de que se está haciendo daño a sí mismo al tomar esta mierda va a joderle la mente. ―Bella estaba obviamente preocupada por él, y me pregunté qué tipo de experiencias ha tenido ella con esta droga.

―Ángel, es solo que no me siento cómodo con el aquí ―le dije sinceramente.

―Lo sé, pero por favor confía en mí. Si empieza a pensar que la droga puede hacerle daño... lo único que hará es entrar en un estado de pánico. Todo lo que él va a querer es que se detenga y no existe nada que se pueda hacer para pararlo. Se va a sentir desesperado y atrapado, créeme, lo sé. Así que por favor, si insistes en quedarte, sígueme la corriente ―me estaba rogando confiar en ella.

― ¿Tú no haces...? ―le pregunté, preocupado por ella.

―No desde que jodió mi mente ―declaró simplemente.

Tomé la botella de agua que ella tenía, porque no iba a dejar que se acercara a Jasper en ese estado.

―Mantén tu distancia. Yo le daré el agua ―le dije severamente.

Ella asintió y caminamos de regreso para encontrar a Jasper, que estaba frotando su brazo, y vi que sus ojos eran verdaderamente nada más que oscuridad. Le entregué el agua, y me miró.

―Gracias, Edward. Realmente te amo jodidamente ―me dijo. Miré a Bella quien se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas de la habitación. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

―Gracias, Jasper ― le respondí.

Caminé hacia Bella y me senté a su lado.

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo estará así? ―le susurré.

En lugar de responderme, miró a Jasper y le preguntó―: Jasper, ¿cuándo caíste?

― ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres una? Si quieres tengo una para ti. ¡Amo a mi mejor amiga, y nunca olvidaría engancharla! ―dijo de prisa.

―Lo sé, Jasper. Amas a todos y a todo en este momento. No la quiero.

Justo entonces, Jasper hizo la cosa más loca que yo haya visto. Tomó un sorbo del agua y la dejó gotear de su boca hasta el suelo.

― ¿Qué carajos? ―Bella siseó en voz baja.

―Dile que lo deje o yo lo haré ―estaba hablando en serio.

―No puedo... no puedo ser mala sobre eso ―me susurró en respuesta.

Ella se levantó y regresó con una taza, diciéndole a Jasper que escupiera su agua ahí en lugar de escupir en el suelo. Jasper le agradeció, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, al agua, al sofá, e incluso a su culo.

Eventualmente se desmayó, en un no tan reparador sueño.

―Gracias ―Bella suspiró con alivio.

Froté su espalda para calmarla. Sabía que ella debía de estar agotada de haber visto a su amigo actuar y verse tan diferente.

―Yo no he hecho eso desde hace mucho tiempo, Edward. Por favor, confía en mí cuando te digo que no tengo planes de tocarla de nuevo... incluso Jasper lo sabe. Sabe que la odio. Él debió de haber tomado un poco ya que no iba a estar cerca de mí... pero obviamente uno no piensa muy bien una vez que te jode.

―No voy a hacerte responsable por el mal juicio de tu amigo ―le dije sinceramente. Estaba impresionado de cómo ella cuidó de él. Pude ver la compasión que tenía y cuán profundo podía amar.

―Eres una verdadera amiga, Bella. Protegerlo y cuidar de él cuando era difícil siquiera reconocerlo, es verdaderamente un acto desinteresado. Algunas personas lo hubieran simplemente arrojado a la calle ―le dije.

―Jasper está bajo una gran cantidad de estrés... su padre es un completo idiota, y todo lo que él quiere es ir a Duke y tener una segunda oportunidad. Luego está esa cosa con Alice Brandon. Ella le acaba de decir que no saldrá con él por el pasado que comparte conmigo, el cual ella piensa que es presente. Es un desastre para él ahora mismo.

Empecé a ver a Jasper diferente una vez que Bella me contó más sobre él. Jasper da lo mejor de sí para sonreír y esconder lo que está por debajo. Me sentí mal por haberme puesto tan enojado esta noche. Estaba enojado con Jasper por haber agarrado a Bella, pero debí haber visto más allá. Debí haber cuestionado por qué estaba tomando drogas. A veces tienes que recordar ver las personas como Dios las ve. Él ama a todos incondicionalmente.

Le pedí a Dios que me permita ver a Jasper a través de sus ojos. Recé para que Dios me dé sus ojos para así poder ver lo que me he estado perdiendo. Me sentí mal por no ver a Jasper más de cerca. Quería una segunda oportunidad, para ver la forma en que Jesús lo veía todo el tiempo.

Recé al Señor para que me enseñara.


	13. Ch 12 Esto es amor

_**Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight.**_

_**La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn.**_

_**Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight**_

_**Portada del fic por: VaneErk (en el perfil).**_

_*O*O*O*O*_

_NT: "Hola chicas, un placer traducir de nuevo para ustedes ;D Miren como las cosas se nos están dando con estos dos, en lo personal a mi me encanta esta Bella. Espero que disfruten el cap como nosotras y si es así, esperamos ansiosas sus reviews. Besotes"._

_Traductora del capítulo MarceStylo_

_Capítulo beteado por Ariana Mendoza_

* * *

**Esto es amor**

**BPOV  
**

A la mañana siguiente quería quejarme con Jasper… simplemente no veo el punto. Él tenía resaca(1), así que... no tenía sentido decirle que actuó como un perdedor idiota(2). Estaba vomitando mierda amarilla y exhalando seco, casi sentía lástima por su estúpido culo. Bueno, eso es lo que te pasa por tomar una droga de baja calidad con cocaína, y posiblemente incluso heroína. Es difícil encontrar _píldoras E(3)_ puras, y las personas que lo hacen pueden poner lo que quieran en ellas. Dado que a la mayoría la cocaína les sirve como laxante, Jasper tiene salida por ambos extremos.

Él se disculpó por su comportamiento, y dijo que se sentía como una herramienta. Dijo que Alice conectó con Riley, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, en un partido al que fueron juntos. Estaba tan enojado porque ella se escapó con alguien más, así que cuando Alec le dio las «bombas E_», _no lo pensó dos veces. También se comprometió a pedir perdón a Edward por ser un «arruina-momentos»(4).

Me puse unos vaqueros y una sudadera con cremallera y capucha, antes de ir a cumplir con Edward para trabajar en la comida para los necesitados. Realmente no quiero trabajar, pero quiero ver a Edward.

No estaba segura de a dónde ir cuando llegué allí, así que fui a la cafetería; me di cuenta  
de que era el mejor lugar para esperar a Edward. Al acercarme, me enteré de que estaba en lo correcto, pues podía oír el leve sonido de su guitarra. Me sorprendí cuando oí a una mujer comenzar a cantar. Me pregunté por qué Edward nunca mencionó que un miembro de la banda era mujer. Me sentí celosa y desconfiada.

Aumentaron más mis celos cuando vi a la perra tonta. Ella era hermosa. Alta, delgada, rubia, y por si fuera poco, podía cantar. No la conocía. Me quedé atrás unos momentos para poder observarlos juntos. Ella estaba coqueteando con él, encontrando excusas para tocarlo, y lo peor era que Edward no le decía que se detuviera.

Mi rabia hervía, y no podía ver por más tiempo cómo interactuaban.

Me aclaré la garganta y dije:

―Disculpen ―crucé los brazos y caminé hacia delante.

Edward me miró de inmediato, y la perra tonta se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia mí. Estaba pensando que un BBD(5) estaría en orden, entonces me acordé de que no soy nada de Edward para el mundo exterior, y por primera vez eso apestaba.

—Bella —Edward me reconoció bajando su guitarra. Señaló hacia la perra tonta y me la presentó—: Esta es Tanya, Tanya, esta es Bella.  
Así que la perra tonta tenía un nombre, y su nombre era peor que perra tonta.

―Hola ―le dije con una sonrisa falsa.

―Bella y yo tenemos que estar listos para la cena de esta noche, realmente aprecio que  
dones tu tiempo para el concierto de Nochebuena... ¿Nos vemos el próximo sábado  
en la mañana, alrededor de las diez para el ensayo? —Edward le preguntó, mientras ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Gracias a Dios.

¡Fue entonces cuando la vi agarrar la mano de _**MI**_ Edward, y colocó su otra mano sobre el pecho de _**MI**_ Edward! Yo estaba más que enojada. Estaba echando humo. Estaba furiosa.

Estaba jodidamente cabreada. Edward se alejó un poco, tirando su mano de su agarre.

―Espero que podamos vernos antes del próximo sábado… —la perra tonta ronroneó.

―Lo siento, Tanya, no puedo —le dijo Edward.

―Entrarás en razón... Llámame cuando hayas terminado de ser la niñera —ella le dijo, mientras caminaba femenina hacia fuera como si fuera el concurso de Miss América, siempre.

Edward se volvió hacia mí pellizcando el puente de su nariz, parecía exhausto. Yo imité sus movimientos con una mirada de disgusto y dije:

―¿Quién coño se cree que es? ¿Miss América? —pregunté sarcásticamente.

―Ella quería, quedó en segundo lugar porque dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con  
las relaciones homosexuales —dijo Edward.

¿Hablaba en serio?... Oh… mi… Dios. Él fue jodidamente serio. No podía aguantar esta mierda.

―No me gusta, no me gusta la forma en que ella coquetea contigo, y no me gusta la idea de que trabajes con ella —repliqué, cruzando los brazos.

Edward se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiró.

—Ángel... tú eres la única a la que quiero. Por favor, confía en mí —suplicó.

—Confío en ti, Edward. Es en Miss América en quien no confío. Ella actúa como si tuviera derecho sobre ti, o alguna mierda.

―Tanya y yo salimos... hace mucho tiempo.

―¡Genial! ¿Así que ella tiene la esperanza de que ustedes vayan a juntarse o alguna mierda?

―No, Bella. Le dije que no estaba interesado, por favor, no pienses así...

―¿Piense qué? —le grité.

Edward se fue rápidamente, y empujó las puertas del café, cerrándolas.

―¿Celosa, Bella? Por favor, no actúes como toda una celosa. Ella es mi pasado... pero tú eres mi presente, mi futuro… Nunca te he mentido, Bella, por favor, yo confío en ti con Jasper... Nosotros no tendremos mucho en nuestra relación si no confías en mí, porque ella puede intentar todo lo que quiera, y yo voy a seguir rechazándola... tú eres la única.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más tonta me sentía por ser desconfiada y celosa. Edward estaba arriesgando todo para estar conmigo, por supuesto que me quería. Si solo quería una chica, él podría tener a Miss América finalista y no tener que ocultarse, o poner en riesgo todo lo que él trabajaba en su carrera.

—Ven aquí —le hice señas.

Quería abrazarlo lejos de las ventanas y puertas de la cafetería. Caminé lejos de las ventanas, hacia el escenario, así cualquier persona de pie fuera no sería capaz de vernos. Cuando llegué al escenario, me di la vuelta y me levanté de un salto, así que estaba sentada con las piernas colgando sobre el borde.

Edward se acercó a mí y se puso entre mis piernas.

—Lo siento, bebé. Estás en lo correcto. No tengo ninguna razón para pensar mal acerca de tus intenciones. Tú estás arriesgando tanto por mí, soy una estúpida —me incliné y besé a Edward,  
metiendo poco a poco mi lengua en su boca.

Moví mi lengua alrededor con lentitud, gimiendo un poco en su boca. Me detuve después de unos momentos y le sonreí.

—Vamos a comenzar esa comida —dijo, jalándome del escenario; cuando alcanzamos las puertas de la cafetería, soltó mi mano a regañadientes y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Se volvió y cerró las puertas, antes de que nos dirigiéramos a la cocina de la iglesia.

Estábamos preparando la comida, riendo, simplemente siendo nosotros mismos y aprendiendo más el uno del otro.

—Además de _The Cable Guy_, ¿cuál es tu película favorita? —Edward preguntó.

—Cualquier cosa con Jay y Bob el Silencioso(_6)_... Y tengo una cosa por las películas de Christian Slater(7), como _Heathers _y _Amor Verdadero, Juno_... ¿tú? —le pregunté de vuelta.

—Yo tendría que decir _Batman y el Caballero de la Noche(8), Heath Ledger_(9) fue increíble ―asentí con la cabeza en acuerdo—. ¿Qué hay en tu iPod? —Edward continuó con las preguntas.

—Un montón de cosas diferentes... Kings of Leon, Lady Gaga, Green Day, Katy Perry, Bob  
Marley. ¿Qué hay en el tuyo?... Eso debería saberlo —le aclaré.

—Van Morrison, Kings of Leon, Bob Marley... —dijo con un guiño antes de seguir—. Jeff Buckley, Johnny Cash... Bob Marley en realidad me encanta.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté.

—En serio... «No me identifico con el hombre negro; no me identifico con el hombre blanco; estoy a favor y de parte de Dios_»(10)_ —Edward trató de usar su mejor acento jamaicano.

Me reí de él, asintiendo con la cabeza en la cita de Bob Marley.

No me atrevía a pensar en ello cuando comencé a cantar la primera canción de Bob Marley que vino a mi cabeza.

—_Quiero amarte y tratarte bien_...

—_Quiero amarte cada día y cada noche(11)_ —Edward terminó por mí, y los dos nos echamos a reír.

Durante todo el tiempo que preparamos la comida, la conversación fue de ida y vuelta. Nosotros  
siempre teníamos puntos en común en algún lugar dentro de nuestras diferencias. Aprendimos mucho el uno del otro. Fue agradable, porque éramos simplemente nosotros en la cocina, y se colaron algunos besos y toques y algunas risas, como una pareja normal.

Yo estaba apoyada contra el mostrador cuando Edward se acercó, poniendo sus brazos  
a cada lado de mí, atrapándome entre él y el mostrador. Empezó a chupar suavemente en mi oreja. Besó mi mandíbula y, cuando llegó a mis labios, puso un suave beso en ellos antes de regresar y sonreírme. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolví la sonrisa.

—Mi mamá quiere que vengas a cenar esta noche... ¿qué te parece? —Edward me preguntó.

—Umm... un poco raro, honestamente. ¿Y si no le gusto? —le pregunté.

—Eso es una locura, ¿cómo ella no va a amarte, ángel?

Justo cuando dijo eso, escuchamos la oscilación de la puerta de la cocina siendo abierta. Edward saltó hacia atrás rápidamente, y empezó a correr la mano por su cabello. Me mordí el labio nerviosamente, mientras nuestros ojos se encontraron con el reverendo Carlisle.

—¿Cómo te fue, Bella? —El reverendo me interrogó.

—Bien —respondí simplemente.

―¿Me disculpas un momento con Edward, Bella? —el reverendo Carlisle realmente no me preguntó, me dijo.

Me excusé, y me quedé afuera de la puerta.

Los oía débilmente hablar desde fuera.

—Edward... tal vez sería una buena idea tener a Bella como voluntaria en algún otro  
aspecto... donde ella no esté sola contigo —escuché al reverendo sugerirle.

—¿Por qué? —Edward preguntó un poco a la defensiva.

Genial, si el reverendo C no sabe de lo nuestro, con Edward así, seguro nos iremos directo al infierno.

—Bueno, ella no es muy cautelosa sobre su atracción hacia ti... lo lleva escrito en la cara —el  
reverendo C le explicó... Joder. ¿Era tan transparente? —. Es solo que no quiero que nadie  
se lleve la impresión equivocada —finalizó.

—Carlisle, realmente aprecio tu preocupación, pero la verdad es que Bella es inofensiva —Edward se apresuró a despedir a mis habilidades de seducción, que, obviamente, lo enamoraron bastante rápidamente.

Yo diría que el reverendo tenía razón para preocuparse sobre ellas, oh bien. Demasiado tarde.

—Edward… por favor, ten cuidado, yo solo odiaría que algo malo o perjudicial sucediera —él advirtió de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Edward preguntó, sonando un poco más molesto.

—Solo sigue siendo profesional, eso es todo.

—Aprecio el consejo, te lo aseguro, solo estoy siendo un amigo de Bella —Edward explicó.

Me alejé de la puerta, y fingí estar absorta en un mensaje de texto cuando los dos hombres emergieron.

—Lo siento, Edward, dejé mis llaves en la cafetería... y las puertas están cerradas... —mentí, así tenía una excusa para esperar a Edward.

—¿Voy a verlos a ambos mañana? —el reverendo C nos preguntó.

Ambos dijimos que sí, y él nos deseó una buena noche, antes de que saliera de la iglesia.

Fuera, en el aparcamiento, Edward me acompañó hasta mi camioneta.

—Así que, nunca contestaste... ¿Puedes venir a cenar esta noche?

Realmente tenía muchas ganas de decir «Jodidamente no lo creo», pero no podía renunciar a la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él, sobre todo el tiempo en el que no teníamos que ocultarnos.

—Por supuesto —le dije.

—¿Seis está bien para ti? —preguntó.

Bueno, fue una especie de corte, breve. Eso era solo a una hora de distancia.

—Ummm... Supongo que sí, si no tengo que cambiarme —le dije, agitando mi mano sobre mi vestimenta casual.

—No, no necesitas cambiarte, solo puedes seguirme hasta allí. ¿Así sería más fácil para ti?

—Sí, eso está bien —le dije.

Yo quería que me besara para decirme adiós antes de subir a mi camioneta, pero había demasiada gente, y eso me hizo sentir horrible. Hizo que deseara llamar y ver lo que estaba pasando con Jasper. Mientras seguía el Volvo de Edward fuera del estacionamiento, tecleé la marcación rápida de Jasper.

—B —Jasper exclamó cuando cogió el teléfono.

—Hey, Jazz, suenas mejor —dije.

—Sí, me siento mejor. Escucha, Tyler hará una fiesta esta noche. Vas a venir, ¿cierto? —Jasper me preguntó.

Yo realmente lo echaba de menos, pero no podía echarme para atrás en esta cena.

—No lo sé —le dije, sintiéndome muy culpable.

Realmente no había llegado para pasar el rato con él. Me estaba convirtiendo en mi peor pesadilla: una chica estúpida siguiendo a todos lados a su tonto novio... pero mi novio estaba lejos de ser tonto. Él era el sexo entre las piernas... ¿Quién no lo seguiría como un cachorro perdido?

—Bella, has estado todo el día con Edward... por favor, pasa por mí —me rogó Jasper.

—Su madre me invitó a cenar. No podía decirle que no... Supongo que dependiendo de lo que me tarde puedo salir y recogerte.

Realmente quería probar, pero sabía que sería difícil volver a casa con Renée, mi toque de queda de medianoche se vería forzado en su totalidad.

―Bien, B, como mierda sea, llámame cuando hayas terminado de actuar como una jodida niña buena.

¡Joder! Odiaba cuando Jasper estaba enojado conmigo.

―Jasper... por favor, no te enojes conmigo... ¿Qué hay si dejamos los domingos como nuestros días? Quiero decir, Edward está en la iglesia, es el día de su Dios o lo que sea... y él hace una gran cena de domingo con su mamá, el reverendo, su hija y su marido... y yo dudo que me invite en cualquier momento, pronto...

Estaba empezando a odiar tener que estar a escondidas alrededor, y ni siquiera había sido una semana de mierda todavía.

―Bien, B —Jasper parecía apaciguado por mi oferta de la custodia compartida.

―¿Te llamo más tarde? —le dije, mientras me metía en la calzada de Edward.

Él murmuró: «Lo que sea», y colgó.

Edward corrió hasta mi camioneta y me bajó, besándome con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando por fin me soltó, lo miré y le dije:

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Ese fue el beso de despedida, y esto... —Edward me besó con más suavidad con un poco de lengua—, es el beso de bienvenida —le sonreí, mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba dentro de su casa.

Por favor, Señor, que le guste a su mamá.

* * *

_(1) "__**He was so hung over"**__: Termino Slang utilizado para indicar que tenía una gran resaca o cómo te sientes después de una noche de mucho alcohol y drogas. _

_(2) __**"Jerk Off":**__ Alguien que actúa como un completo imbécil, perdedor e idiota._

_(3) __**"E pills":**__ Uno de los muchos términos con los que se denominan las partillas de éxtasis en USA._

_(4)__** "Cockblock":**__ Sin traducción literal. Slang que indica cuando un amigo se entromete en una situación, arruinando el momento y evitando la "acción". _

_(5) __**BBD (Bigger Better Deal):**__ Acrónimo Slang, quiere decir que mientras más grande, mejor trato, o sea que Tanya debería ser más amable con ella, pues es más alta. _

_(6) __**Jay y Bob el Silencioso**__ son unos personajes ficticios interpretados por Jason Mewes y Kevin Smith, respectivamente, en el Universo ficticio creado por Kevin Smith y usado por el propio Smith en varias películas, comics y series televisivas. Jay y Bob el Silencioso han aparecido en todas las películas de Kevin Smith, excepto Una chica de Jersey y ¿Hacemos una porno? Son unos vendedores de droga, sobre todo marihuana, que pasan el tiempo esperando clientes delante de un pequeño supermercado llamado Quick Stop, en New Jersey._

_(7) __**Christian Slater**__ es un actor estadounidense de 43 años._

_(8) __**Batman el Caballero de la Noche**__ es una película dirigida por Christopher Nolan, parte de la franquicia Batman de DC Comics del mismo director y secuela de Batman Begins._

_(9) __**Heath Ledger **__fue un aclamado actor australiano de cine y televisión, ganador de un Oscar por su papel como The Joker, o El Joker en Batman el Caballero de la Noche. Falleció a los 28 años de edad producto de una sobredosis accidental de medicamentos recetados. _

_(10) __**Cita de**__**Bob Marley:**__ I don't stand for the black man's side; I don't stand for the white man's side. I stand for God's side. _

_(11) __**Is This Love, de Bob Marley**__: I wanna love you and treat you right; I wanna love you every day and every night._


	14. Ch 13 Ala rota

_**Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight.**_

_**La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn.**_

_**Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight**_

_**Portada del fic por: Vanerk (en el perfil).**_

_*O*O*O*O*_

_NT: Hola lectoras, aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, miles de gracias a todas las que se toman el tiempo de leer nuestra traducción y sobre todo comentar cada capítulo. Trato de contestarles a todas, si alguna se quedó sin respuesta, mil disculpas. Antes que nada, quería contarles que una nueva beta se ha sumado a nuestro grupo, ella es Pkña Pcosa y nos ha dado una gran ayuda, ahora somos más y el trabajo se agiliza. También hay traductoras nuevas que presentaremos la semana que viene ;) Gracias a ellas por ayudar en esta traducción ¿qué les parece nuestro trabajo?_

_Ahora si disfruten el cap, que cada vez se pone más intenso.  
Mordiditas _

_Traductora del capítulo Regina_

_Capítulo beteado por PknaPcosa_

* * *

**Ala Rota**

**EPOV**

─No te preocupes Bella, mamá te adorará ─dije sonriendo a mi Ángel para asegurarla.

─Nunca antes he… tu sabes… conocido padres ─dijo mientras se acercó a mí.

Se veía adorable tan nerviosa. Todo lo que podía hacer era reír y sacudir la cabeza. La empujé hacia dentro de la casa y topamos inmediatamente con el aroma de ajo, cebollas y tomates. Sabía que mamá debía estar haciendo lasaña.

─Hey mamá… estamos aquí ─llamé, tomando la mano de Bella en la mía. Mamá salió de la cocina para encontrarnos. Cuando nos vio, saltó directo a nosotros envolviéndonos en un abrazo. Bella se tensó un poco al principio pero luego se relajó.

─¡Bella, es tan bueno conocerte al fin! Edward dijo que eras hermosa, pero no creo que esa palabra te haga justicia ─el rostro de Bella se volvió rojo mientras le agradecía el gesto a mamá torpemente. Nunca antes la había visto tan tímida.

─Gracias por invitarme, la comida huele fantástica. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? ─preguntó.

─¡Oh no, no seas tonta! Tú y Edward simplemente relájense, ya he pasado toda la tarde en la cocina ─dijo mi madre mientras se excusaba para terminar la cena.

─Mi mamá tiene esto ─Bella señaló a la imagen que colgaba en la pared con un poema escrito. El poema era titulado, _Huellas en la arena. _Era de los poemas favoritos de mamá.

─Si, ese poema significa mucho para mi mamá ─le dije a Bella ─. Siempre le recuerda que no está sola.

Una vez que mi mamá terminó de hacer la cena, nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina. No era nada pretencioso; una simple ensalada, algo de pan de ajo, y una jarra del té helado de mamá. Dijimos una oración antes de comer, tomé la mano de Bella bajo la mesa mientras bajábamos nuestras cabezas. Cuando la plegaria terminó, Bella me sorprendió diciendo _"Amén"_ con nosotros.

Le sonreí y el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas.

─¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ─mi madre preguntó.

─Estuvo bien ─le dije a mi mamá, a pesar de que la advertencia de Carlisle me había molestado un poco. Me sentía muy mal por mentirle, pero no quería decirle la verdad tan pronto. Sabía que mamá no diría nada sobre Bella y yo, aún si él se lo preguntaba directamente. Le hablé de nosotros en absoluta confianza, pero también sabía que ella no le mentiría llegado el caso.

─Bella, te invité aquí para conocerte un poco mejor, pero tengo que ser honesta. Me preocupan los efectos que tendrá la relación sobre la vida de mi hijo…

─Mamá, por favor ─empecé a interrumpir. Le dije a Bella que no era un gran problema para mamá. Le aseguré que no sería más que agradable y acogedor.

─Edward, cariño, déjame terminar ─ mi madre me interrumpió rápidamente. Ella me vio severamente, y volvió su mirada a Bella ─. Nunca había visto a Edward tan feliz, y sé que tu eres gran parte la razón de esa felicidad Bella. Por eso es que los apoyo en esto. Solo espero que se tomen las cosas con calma, y piensen sobre ello.

Miré hacia Bella, lucía realmente incómoda y roja como la salsa de tomate. No podía creerlo de mamá. Nos estaba diciendo de manera indirecta que no tuviéramos sexo.

─Lo siento Bella, no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda, solo no quiero que ninguno de los dos tenga que hacer cosas para las cuales aún no están preparados, y me refiero a más que lo obvio. También me preocupa qué suceda cuando la Iglesia y toda la comunidad descubran lo que pasa entre ustedes dos.

─Lo entiendo Señora Cullen ─Bella respondió. Froté su espalda en un intento por calmar sus nervios.

─Cariño por favor, llámame Esme. De todas formas, sé que lo sabes. Solo que odio los secretos, parecen tan sucios. La gente asumirá lo peor, y pensará que lo mantienen en secreto porque esta mal, yo prefiero decir que la relación se mantiene en privado. Un secreto infiere que estás haciendo algo que no debes, y ya que es un tema delicado con respecto a la edad, y considerando el papel de Edward en la Iglesia, sería sujeto a demasiado escrutinio ─mi madre finalmente terminó.

─Gracias por tu apoyo mamá, realmente lo apreciamos. Estamos tomando las cosas con calma, un día a la vez ─le aseguré.

─Bella, ¿Edward te habló de su padre? ─mamá le preguntó a Bella. Ella miró hacia mí y luego a mi madre y luego nuevamente a mí.

─No, no lo ha hecho ─dijo simplemente, sacudiendo al cabeza.

─Era muy joven cuando lo conocí ─mi mamá comenzó ─Tenía quince años, y él dieciocho. Mis padres estaban furiosos de que saliera con él. Intentaron separarnos, pero solo me acercó más a él. Mis padres y yo teníamos grandes diferencias, y tan pronto como cumplí dieciocho, los dejé y me mudé con él… ─odiaba tener que escuchar esta historia. No lo consideraba mi padre. Fue un cobarde.

─Lo amaba como si fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra. Le di cada pedacito de mí. Le di tanto. Le hablaba de mis sueños y él solo me pisoteaba. Empecé a creer que realmente le gustaba hacerme llorar. Le hice creer que tenía todo el poder sobre mí. Él amaba romper mi espíritu y tener control sobre mi vida. Una vez, cuando encontré una aplicación para la universidad, me golpeó. Me dijo que estaba loca por pensar que podía hacer algo con mi vida ─me estremecí, pensando en mi madre en esa situación. Ella se merecía algo mucho mejor.

─Estaba tan decidido a mantenerme encerrada y bajo control. Dijo que si me casaba con él, aceptaría que fuera a la universidad…debía saber que era una mentira. Continuó destrozándome, haciéndome sentir sin valor ─Cuando hablaba sobre eso, no lloraba. No era porque no le doliera, sino porque había llegado a un acuerdo con ello, ya no dejaba que la lastimara.

─Luego, cuando tenía veinte años, asustada, sin saber a quién recurrir, quedé embarazada. Durante todo el tiempo que sufría con mi esposo, mantuve mi fe en Dios, pero en ese momento, pensé que Él me había abandonado. Estaba desesperada. No quería que mi hijo tuviera la misma vida. No quería ser menos que una madre para él. ¿Cómo podía amar a un bebé cuando vivía constantemente deprimida? Seguí orando para encontrar un camino de salida a todo eso. Finalmente llamé a mi tía, aquí en Indiana, y pedí ayuda. Ella rezó por mí, y me envió la imagen de la pared con el poema escrito que Edward te mostró. Después de leerlo, me di cuenta que podía estar rota, pero aún podía volar…Por lo tanto, lo hice. No lo abandoné, tenía que irme. Sabía que Edward era un regalo…mi razón. No me sentía lo suficientemente digna de salvarme a mi misma, pero Edward, él era digno de salvar.

Cuando mamá terminó, el aire era denso, podía decir que Bella no tenía idea de qué responderle a mi madre.

─Lo siento ─fue todo lo que fue capaz de responder. Yo le sonreí.

─No lo sientas por mí, solo quería que supieras que toda elección tiene una reacción. Cada vida tiene un plan. Se cautelosa. Están patinando sobre hielo delgado, y odiaría que atravesaran por cualquier sufrimiento innecesario ─mi madre nos dijo viéndonos amorosamente.

Bella y yo simplemente asentimos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la conflictiva Bella, pero en este momento, reconocí su madurez.

Sin embargo, haría cualquiera cosa por estar con Bella. Me sentía en equilibrio con ella, por ella. Estaba completamente enamorado.

Después de la cena, Bella y yo fuimos hacia el arroyo. Había estado muy callada toda la noche, lo cual era extraño en ella. Cuando llegamos al banco, la empujé hacia mis brazos.

─¿Estás bien? ─le pregunté.

─Dios, odio esa pregunta ─dijo sacudiendo su cabeza ─. Pero la contestaré. Estoy bien, fue mucha mierda dicha esta noche, mucho para pensar.

─Lo sé…─dije. Estaba agotado emocionalmente. Apenas podía pensar con claridad.

─Además ─Bella continuó ─. Hablé con Jasper, y está un poco enfadado conmigo…se siente abandonado o alguna mierda.

No podía pensar, estaba tenso. Sabía que tenía que aceptar a Jasper como una parte importante de su vida, pero no quería que la hiciera sentir culpable por mi causa.

─¿Qué le dijiste? ─tuve que preguntar.

─Quedamos en un acuerdo. Es decir, sé que tu estás ocupado los Domingos, entonces le dije que ese sería nuestro día. No es como si me pudieras invitar a una cena familiar.

Me sentía terrible por tener que mantener nuestra relación en "privado" como mi mamá lo había llamado. Besé su cabeza y asentí.

─Lo sé… odio no poder incluirte en cada aspecto de mi vida. No se siente bien cuando tú no estás.

─Yo también lo odio ─Bella admitió.

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto de la noche, disfrutando la presencia del otro. Bella se fue alrededor de las diez en punto, y le dije que la vería en la Iglesia por la mañana.

Mañana, estaríamos rodeados de gente nuevamente, y teníamos que pretender que no había nada entre nosotros.

.

.

─¡Edward! ─oí el vociferar de Emmett llamándome. Volteé para encararlo y me sorprendió verlo acercándose con Tanya. Ella no se movía de al lado de Rose. Estoy seguro de que era un intento de acercarse a mí. Todo era apariencias en ella. Supongo que pensó que desde que volvimos a vernos, tenía sentido estar juntos.

Le di a Emmett una sonrisa genuina cuando se acercaba y un rápido saludo de un solo brazo.

─¿Cómo están? ─les pregunté. Dejé a Emmett y me acerqué a Rose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Era como una hermana para mí. Crecimos juntos, la mayoría de las veces peleando, pero en definitiva, ¿No es eso lo que hacen los hermanos?

Me di cuenta de que Tanya se acercaba a mí, esperando una bienvenida similar, pero no pude hacerlo, saqué la mano rápidamente para estrechar la suya. No estuvo contenta con mi saludo y se excusó para empolvarse la nariz.

─¿Cuál es el rollo con Tanya? ─preguntó Emmett, mientras Bella entraba a la Iglesia. Lucía perfecta y hermosa como siempre, solo una cosa estaba mal, el brazo de Jasper alrededor de su hombro. Me puse un poco celoso al ver su brazo alrededor de ella. Mis puños tensos a cada lado, me sentía impotente. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir hacia ella. Abrazarla. Besarla. Pero no podía. Entendía que no podían dejar de ser _ellos_ como si nada, y por desgracia, no podía ser la razón.

─¿Edward? ─Rose interrumpió mis pensamientos. Moví los ojos hacia ellos mientras desviaban la vista de Bella hacía mí.

─¿Qué? ─pregunté, intentando distraerlos de preguntarme sobre Bella.

─¿Tanya? ¿No estás más interesado en ella? ─Rosalie me preguntó.

─No, no románticamente ─le dije ─. Es solo una chica con la que salí en preparatoria, no estaba enamorado de ella entonces, y no lo estoy ahora.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó Emmett. Estaba un poco molesto, y enfermo por todas las mentiras que habían salido de mi boca.

─Porque, conocí a alguien más, y estoy seguro de que es el amor de mi vida. ─les dije… era la verdad.

─¿En verdad? ¡Es genial hermano! ¿Cuándo vamos a conocerla? ─preguntó.

─Ah… no la conocerás, al menos no por ahora ─dije.

─¿Cuál es el gran secreto? ─Rose intervino ─. Solo invítala a cenar esta noche ─sugirió.

─Escuchen, me encantaría hacer eso, pero todo es muy nuevo aún. Estamos tratando de mantenerlo en privado mientras nos conocemos ─gracias Dios por la descripción de mi madre sobre nuestra relación ─. No creo que estemos preparados para manejar ese tipo de atención y lo que puede causar ─Odiaba discutir sobre todos los enamoramientos de las niñas y mujeres que había en la Iglesia.

─¿Qué? ¿Hablas de todos los corazones rotos de las chicas al saber que ya estas ocupado? ─Rosalie dijo sarcásticamente.

─Yo no pedí que ellas se engancharan conmigo ─respondí, y después, Renée se acercó con Bella.

─Discúlpennos, solo quería venir a agradecerte Edward ─Renée habló. El brazo de Bella estaba a unos pocos centímetros de mi, y la urgencia por tocarla me estaba volviendo loco.

─Fue muy lindo de tu parte pasar la tarde del sábado con Bella ─dijo Renée.

─No hay de qué, de verdad. Debería ser yo el que le agradezca a ella. Fue una gran ayuda para mi ─le dije, tratando de ser el caballero que mi mamá me enseñó a ser. Por desgracia, Bella me lo estaba haciendo difícil. En el segundo en que el dorso de su mano rozó la mía yo quería hacerle cosas impuras.

─Me alegra, Bella podría usar algunas buenas influencias en su vida. Me siento bendecida de que te tenga ─también me sentía bendecido por tener a Bella, pero internamente me encogí por el comentario de una buena influencia. Ella confiaba en mí con su hija, y hasta ahora yo había lamido sus pechos, tomado en un bar, y manejado con violencia mis celos. Vi hacia abajo a mi Ángel y le di una pequeña sonrisa. Era todo lo que podía darle con todas las personas a nuestro alrededor, y estaba matándome.

─Renée, Bella, creo que no conocen a Emmett y Rose McCarty. Emmett maneja mi banda, y Rose es la hija del Reverendo Carlisle ─los presenté, e intercambiaron saludos. Cuando vi a Emmett, podía decir que estaba viéndome con recelo, y tenía una extraña sensación como si él ya lo hubiese descubierto. No estaba del todo seguro así que ahuyenté esos pensamientos.

Renée dijo adiós, no hubo ninguna razón para que Bella se quedara. Sentí un remolino en mi estómago al ver a Bella partir sin poder despedirla propiamente. Se sentía tan mal negarla.

Emmett envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros cuando vio a Tanya acercándosenos, caminé detrás de la tarima para terminar de organizar el escenario.

─No me digas que Bella es tu nueva chica ─susurró Emmett, manteniendo su voz baja, lancé algunos acordes y lo monitoreé en mi oído, esencialmente para evadir la declaración de Emmett.

─¿Esa es la razón por la cual es _privado_?porque con _privado_ quieres decir _secreto_, ¿cierto? ─Emmett siguió acusándome. Dejé escapar un fuerte suspiro, incapaz de mentirle a Emmett.

─Escribí una nueva canción ─dije, esperando distraerlo.

─Edward ¿en qué te estás metiendo? ─sabía que él solo estaba preocupado por mi. Podía oírlo en el tono de su voz. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir rabia por lo que estaría pasando por su mente ahora mismo.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz y estiré mi cabello.

─Escucha, sé que parece un gran problema, pero ten un poco de fe en mi. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Sé que hay muchas cosas malas, pero también hay un montón de cosas buenas que no tengo tiempo de contarte… solo no le digas a nadie, por favor ─le supliqué.

─Tendrás que contarme todo mañana… junto con esta nueva canción ─estaba sorprendentemente aliviado de que me haya dejado respirar por ahora. Me deseó buena suerte y caminó por el costado del escenario para juntarse con Rose.

─Jesucristo ─rara vez tomo el nombre del Señor en vano, pero eso fue lo que me dije después que Emmett se fue.


	15. Ch 14 Tu gracia es suficiente

_**Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight.**_

_**La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn.**_

_**Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight**_

_**Portada del fic por: Vanerk (en el perfil).**_

_*O*O*O*O*_

_NT: __Hola otra vez, ojalá disfruten de este nuevo capítulo. La cosa se está poniendo interesante, Jasper nos da su opinión al respecto! Hasta la próxima, Flor._

_Traductora del capítulo Flor Amado_

_Capítulo beteado por Miry Alvarez Rodriguez_

* * *

**Tu gracia es suficiente**

**BPOV**

Cuando entré en la iglesia la mañana del domingo y vi a _Miss_ América junto a Edward, quise gritar. Quise correr hacia ellos, y reclamar a mi novio. Sin embargo no podía, y eso me volvía loca. Jasper sintió lo molesta que estaba y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo para confortarme.

Cuando Renée me llevó a saludar a Edward, no pude hacer más que tocar su mano. Quería sentirlo, aunque fuera por un segundo. Odié más que a nada, que esta institución llamada Iglesia y toda la gente a mi alrededor eran la razón por la que no podía tomar su mano, saludarlo con un beso, o despedirme. Realmente apestaba.

En verdad estaba comenzando a comprender e identificarme con la película _Dogma_ mucho mejor tras mis visitas al lugar santo. Era como lo que Rufus le explicó a Bethany sobre Dios:

‹‹_Él sigue comprendiendo a la humanidad, pero le molesta ver la mierda que se lleva a cabo en su nombre: guerras, fanatismo, televangelismo. Pero especialmente la división de todas las religiones. Él dijo que la humanidad tuvo una buena idea y, como siempre, construyó una estructura de creencias… Pienso que es mejor tener ideas. Puedes cambiar una idea. Cambiar una creencia es más complicado. La vida debería ser moldeable y progresiva; trabajar de idea a idea lo permite. Las creencias te aseguran a puntos certeros y a un límite de crecimiento; las nuevas ideas no pueden generarlos››. _(1)

Pienso que todos podemos aprender algo del decimotercer apóstol. Odio lo inflexible que es la iglesia. Lo cariñosos y amorosos que parecían un momento, y rápidamente lo dañado y horrible que eres por un error.

Odiaba saber que yo era la caída de Edward aquí, en este sitio que él tenía tan arriba. ¿Por qué no podían ver que todas estas reglas estaban hechas por hombres? Hombres que no eran perfectos. Así que, sí, si me preguntabas si existía un Dios, seguro, es lo más probable, pero no tengo creencias, creo que tal vez debería comenzar a formar algunas ideas.

Hoy, realmente escuché al Reverendo C. Él estaba hablando sobre la Culpa y la Gracia. El Reverendo C. dirigió una pregunta a la congregación:

—¿Qué es la Culpa? —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Todos sabemos lo que se siente. Este versículo en la Biblia nos recuerda qué se siente, _‹‹Mi culpa me ha abrumado como una carga demasiado pesada para soportar››._Cada uno de nosotros conoce ese sentimiento abrumador, agobiante. Ese sentimiento de ‹‹_espero que nadie se entere››,_ pero ¿acaso sentirse culpable es todo? ¿Es eso lo que Dios quiere? ¿Es algún tipo de castigo que Él envía a mi vida o a tu vida cuando hemos hecho algo mal? Él dice: _‹‹__De acuerdo, hiciste algo mal. ¡Vive con eso un rato!››_ ¿Eso es lo que él quiere que hagamos, por un tiempo o por el resto de nuestras vidas? No.

Escuché a Edward decir que se sentía culpable; no sabía qué implicaba esta culpa para él exactamente. Yo no quería ser la fuente de esta culpa. Edward se veía realmente incómodo durante el servicio, inquieto y jalando su cabello.

—El propósito de la culpa no es hacerlos sentir mal. Él tiene un propósito más grande que eso. La culpa es en verdad una luz de advertencia. Es una luz de advertencia que sale y dice _‹‹__Algo está mal. Algo necesita ser reparado››._ Es como la luz de advertencia que se activa en el salpicadero de sus autos que dice que algo está mal. —El Reverendo C. continuó diciendo—: ¿Ayuda romper la luz de advertencia cuando esta sale? No, está diciendo que algo necesita ser arreglado. —Me sentí mareada. No sentía que las cosas necesitaran ser reparadas, pero presentía que Edward sí—.

››Esa es la forma en que lidiamos con la culpa muchas veces. Intentamos ignorarla o fingir que no está ahí. Tenemos muchísimas formas de lidiar con esta luz de advertencia que Dios envía a nuestra vida.

_Mierda._

Estaba asustada. Tenía miedo de que la culpa de Edward lo hiciera terminar con nuestra relación, alejarse de mí. Me sentía desesperada por aferrarme a él. Edward era la única persona que me hacía sentir especial y aceptada.

El Reverendo C. empezó a hablar de las diferentes formas de culpa, culpa falsa y culpa verdadera.

—La culpa falsa es la que llega como resultado de los juicios y las sugerencias de los hombres.

Me sentí mejor luego de que el Reverendo C. explicó esta culpa; sabía que Edward estaba preocupado sobre lo que la gente podía pensar.

—La culpa verdadera es la que llega como consecuencia del Juicio Divino, lo que Dios piensa sobre la situación. —Cuando el Reverendo C. explicó esto, aún me sentía bien. Realmente no creía que nuestra diferencia de edad fuera un gran desafío para Dios. Quiero decir, Dios nunca mencionó en la Biblia que fuera pecado estar en una relación con un hombre mayor o una mujer menor—. Esa es la diferencia entre ambas. Las reglas se vuelven más importantes que la relación. Por lo tanto, se convierte en una religión en lugar de una relación. En la Iglesia se convierte en deber antes que en deseo.

En esencia, el Reverendo C. estaba diciendo que todas las reglas impuestas por el hombre y la Iglesia deberían ser más como ideas, que deberían ser más flexibles.

—Si están luchando con la culpa falsa, van a encontrarse esforzándose mucho por la aprobación. Serán adictos de la aprobación. Cuando luchas con la culpa falsa, vives mucha vida gastada. ¿Por qué? Ya tenemos bastante tiempo solo viviendo a la altura de nuestras expectativas. Si debes vivir a la altura de las expectativas de los demás para obtener su aprobación, entonces eso va a desgastarte. ¿Están buscando la aprobación de la gente o la de Dios?

A este punto me sentía bastante confiada de que la culpa de Edward era falsa.

Aún no entendía cómo la parte de la gracia funcionaba para que todo pareciera inalcanzable. Dicen que todo lo que tienes que hacer es confesarte, rezar, y Dios te levantará cuando caigas. Espero que eso hable de Edward, espero que esté encontrando la gracia por la culpa falsa que está sintiendo.

—Reconozcan que Él es el Dios de la Gracia que quiere perdonarnos y esparcir la gracia hacia nosotros. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo merecemos? No, porque Él nos ama —el sabio Reverendo concluyó su sermón.

Para Edward, esto significaba que el Señor no lo perdonaría porque se lo mereciera. Él lo haría porque lo amaba incondicionalmente. Era tan difícil para mí comprender que podía ser perdonada tan solo así. Desde que podía recordar, siempre tuve que trabajar para ganar algo en mi vida. Nunca me dieron nada solo porque sí…

Luego de que el Reverendo C. dejó el escenario, Edward subió a rezar antes de tocar la canción, cerró sus ojos y dijo:

—Tomémonos un momento para hablar a Dios sobre lo que el Reverendo Carlisle dijo hoy. Admite tus pecados a Dios. Háblale en tu corazón y di algo como esto, ‹‹Padre, confieso mis pecados a ti hoy. Concuerdo contigo. Hice cosas malas. Ellas me han herido. Han herido a otros. Te han herido a ti. Estoy cansado de intentar arreglarlas por mi cuenta. ¿Me perdonarías? Confío en que eres un Dios amoroso que perdona y está lleno de fe. Hoy, de la mejor manera de conozco, acepto tu perdón en mi vida. Ayúdame a empezar a vivir la vida de gracia››. Algunos de ustedes deben haber rezado esa oración hace mucho tiempo, pero esta mañana ustedes necesitan rezar, ‹‹Padre, ayúdame a vivir tu vida a través de la gracia y no la culpa. Ayúdame a entrar en el aire fresco de tu gracia hoy. Me da un poco de miedo pero hoy haré un compromiso de tomar tu palabra y confiar en ti. Toda mi culpa se ha ido››. En el nombre de Jesús, Amén.

Cuando terminó con la oración, se levantó del piano y caminó hacia su guitarra.

Dios, realmente esperaba que Edward se sintiera perdonado. Estaba desesperada por hablar con él, sentirlo.

Edward terminó el servicio con una canción optimista, _"Tu Gracia es suficiente"._Era en verdad dulce cuánto pensamiento y preparación puso en encontrar la canción perfecta.

—¿B? —La voz baja de Jasper me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era tan fácil perderse mientras veía los dedos de Edward moverse sobre su guitarra.

—¿Sí? —susurré, no queriendo distraer a otras personas que estaban muy concentradas en la representación de Edward.

—Tu novio es una herramienta —me dijo al oído intentando contener su risa.

—Si tú lo dices, pero al menos es una herramienta muy grande y dura —susurré bajito, no me molesté en mirarlo mientras hablaba.

Cuando el espectáculo de Edward terminó, nos pusimos a su alrededor y nos ‹‹mezclamos›› como le gustaba decir a Renée, con los demás religiosos. En medio de nuestro mezclada con uno de los amigos de Renée, de pronto recordé que olvidé poner mi móvil en vibrador cuando el servicio comenzó porque este comenzó a sonar cantando "Love Game". Sí, le di a Edward el tono de _Disco Stick_. Cada vez que él llamaba o dejaba un texto, tenía el recordatorio de que algún día, preferiblemente pronto, yo podría dar un paseo en su palo disco (2).

—Lo siento —gesticulé a Renée cuando me dio una mirada de muerte por interrumpir su conversación. Miré el mensaje de texto y vi que era de Edward.

_Estoy tras el escenario, solo, ¿vienes un minuto a verme? — E_

No lo pensé dos veces. Inmediatamente cerré mi teléfono y le pregunté a mi madre―: Mamá, quiero ir a saludar a algunas chicas del grupo juvenil. ¿Está bien? —mentí.

—Seguro, cariño, ¿nos vemos en la salida del frente en diez minutos? —Asentí y me dirigí tras bambalinas. Jasper ya se había disculpado para salir a fumar. Le dije que lo vería en el auto.

Fui tras el escenario, rápido y en silencio. Cuando llegué allí, vi a Edward envolviendo algunos cables y doblándolos para atarlos. Disfruté de la vista por unos segundos porque sus vaqueros, bueno, eran malvados.

Finalmente aclaré mi garganta para atraer su atención. Cuando me oyó, se alzó y me sonrió. Extendió su brazo, y no pude esperar para lanzarme a él.

—Hey —exclamó, sonando aliviado.

—Recuérdame, ¿de qué nos estamos escondiendo? —le pregunté mientras me acurrucaba en su costado.

—No nos estamos escondiendo. No estamos haciendo nada malo, en absoluto, eso lo sé. Estamos manteniendo las cosas en privado porque la gente nos juzgará si descubre lo nuestro. Si se enteran de nuestra relación, habrá gente que pensará, no importa lo lejos que estén de la verdad, que me estoy aprovechando de ti. Esa es gente que cree que está mal tener una relación con alguien que asiste a mi grupo juvenil, quien en esencia, no es mi igual en esa circunstancia. No voy a dejar que esa culpa falsa me derribe, Bella —luego de decir esas palabras, se inclinó y me besó. Me sentí completa, amada, y especial.

Me sentí tan aliviada de escucharlo decir eso. No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Había tenido miedo desde esta mañana de que él fuera a romper conmigo por su temor a lo que otras personas puedan pensar o decir sobre nuestra relación. Estoy agradecida de haberme equivocado.

—Pero —empezó Edward—, no se siente bien ocultarlo de tu madre y Carlisle. Creo que podríamos decirles. ¿Qué piensas? —me preguntó.

¿Qué pensaba? Pensaba que no quería contarle a Renée porque ella probablemente estaría extremadamente feliz al respecto. Dudaba que se enfadara. Ella definitivamente estaría llena de alegría y arrogancia sabiendo que estaba saliendo con alguien como Edward. A mí, como sea, me preocupaba que al Reverendo C. no le gustara, e hiciera que dejáramos de vernos. ¿Él podría hacernos parar?

—¿Y si el Reverendo C. te dice que no lo acepta? —pregunté, con la preocupación evidente en mi voz.

—Te elegiré, Bella, no importa lo que él diga. Sin embargo no puedo ocultárselo por más tiempo o mentirle. No se siente bien. De todos modos, después de hoy, no pienso que necesitemos preocuparnos. El Reverendo Carlisle es un buen hombre. Él no nos juzgará —me aseguró—. ¿Qué me dices de tu madre y tu padrastro? —inquirió— ¿Les importará?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No. Conociendo a Renée, ella definitivamente estará extasiada de aprender sobre ti. Ella ha estado rezando porque yo encuentre un buen chico Cristiano. Ella estaba en una gran perorata el otro día sobre orar por los futuros esposos y esposas de sus hijos, que sean buenos o algo así. Esto solo confirmará sus plegarias aún más.

—Él sí responde, sabes. Ella tiene derecho a sentir que sus plegarias son respondidas incluso si reza por cosas que tú no entiendes —Edward me dio una sonrisa triste—. Ummm… Me gustaría estar contigo cuando les digas. ¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero justo ahora tengo que irme… —dije mientras nuestras manos se balanceaban adelante y atrás. Empecé a alejarme solo dejándolo ir cuando estuvo fuera de mi alcance.

Mientras caminaba hacia el auto, mi móvil sonó otra vez.

_Ya te extraño — E_

Esperé a estar en el auto para responderle.

_Lo sé, también yo — B_

Jasper me dio un codazo y me dio una mirada severa como un recordatorio de que hoy tocaba ponerme al día con él, sin preocuparse de que extrañara a mi jodidamente caliente novio.

Bajé mi móvil, y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Jasper diciéndole que lo lamentaba.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Jasper me llevó afuera otra vez, alegando que quería saltar en mi trampolín

—Jazz, hace frío —me quejé.

—No tendrás frío cuando estés saltando por ahí, aguántate, B, y tengamos un poco de buena diversión anticuada.

Jasper se trepó primero y se inclinó para ayudarme a subir al trampolín. Cuando finalmente estuve arriba, empezamos a saltar e intenté mantener mi distancia porque su peso me haría perder el equilibrio. No obstante, Jasper estaba siendo Jasper y _TRATABA_ de hacerme perder el equilibrio.

—Toma asiento, B, deja que te enseñe cómo se hace esto —me dijo Jasper mientras me sentaba al estilo indio en el borde orientada hacia el centro. Jasper procedió a hacer algunas piruetas, y fingí no sorprenderme de ello.

—¿Terminaste de exhibirte? —me burlé, extendiendo mis manos hacia él para que me ayudara a levantarme. Tan pronto estuve sobre mis pies, él comenzó a saltar hacia atrás haciéndome tropezar hacia él. Lo hice caer, y aterricé justo sobre él. Estábamos riendo demasiado, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Jasper se acercó y limpió mis mejillas.

—Extrañaba esto, B —me dijo seriamente, mirándome a los ojos. Entré en pánico cuando comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío. Me quedé helada cuando besó mis labios. Me escurrí de sus brazos y volví a sentarme tan rápido como pude. Nunca nos habíamos besado antes. Ni siquiera cuando éramos amigos con derechos.

—¿Qué carajos? —grité mostrando mi ira y sorpresa—. ¡No puedes besarme! Tengo un maldito novio, !¿te olvidaste?!

—¡No! ¡No lo olvidé, mierda! ¿Cómo carajos podría olvidarlo? —me gritó Jasper de vuelta mientras se incorporaba.

Guardé silencio por un momento, recomponiéndome antes de hablar otra vez. Claramente seguía _shockeada_ por lo que acababa de pasar. Tras un par de respiraciones profundas, volví a preguntarle calmadamente―: ¿Entonces por qué, Jazz?

—Tal vez no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes —me dijo mientras miraba sus pies. Estaba sorprendida, no tenía idea de que los sentimientos de Jasper por mí iban más allá de la amistad.

—¿Qué me dices de Alice? —inquirí.

—Alice es genial, me gusta, pero me dijo que no podía estar con alguien que estaba enamorado de otra persona.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí? —le pregunté completamente sorprendida. Sentí las lágrimas asomándose en mis ojos.

―Te extraño, nunca analicé mis sentimientos por ti, nunca tuve que hacerlo. Tú siempre fuiste mía, mierda, y odio a tu jodido novio por el simple hecho de que él puede besarte, y yo no. No sé por qué desperdicié este último año mintiéndome a mí mismo sobre mis sentimientos por ti. Me siento un idiota por haber tenido que perderte para darme cuenta. Me siento aún más idota porque Alice tuviera que ser la que me abriera los ojos.

Sentí las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. No quería perder a mi mejor amigo. Yo no podía decirle que me sentía igual con respecto a él.

—Jasper, mierda, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? Y si me hubieras dicho esto hace un mes, yo habría sido capaz de corresponderte… pero no puedo —susurré mientras gateaba hacia él—. Por favor no dejes de ser mi amigo, Jasper —le rogué, abrazándolo fuerte.

—Nunca podría dejarte, B. Tomaré cada parte de ti que estés dispuesta a darme —dijo en voz baja mientras besaba mi frente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Jasper y yo volvimos adentro a ver una película como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, no podía concentrarme en la película, y estoy segura de que él tampoco.

Empecé a darme cuenta que probablemente yo me sentiría igual si él hubiera actuado primero. No tenía duda de que él pensaba que estaba enamorado de mí, tampoco tenía duda de que nunca había estado enamorado.

Por favor, Dios, permite que tu gracia sea suficiente para Jasper.

* * *

(1) _Dogma_ es una película estadounidense de 1999 que trata sobre dos ángeles que son expulsados del paraíso y engañados por el ángel de la muerte, y un grupo de ángeles que va a la Tierra en su ayuda.

(2) Bella hace alusión a la canción "Love Game" de Lady Gaga, que en una parte dice: _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_ (Quiero cabalgar en tu palo disco). Ya sabrán a qué se refiere con esto xD


	16. Ch 15 Lento esfumar

**_Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight._**

**_La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés._**

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn._**

**_Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad._**

**_Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Le Marie/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight_**

**_Portada del fic por: Vanerk (en el perfil)_**

_*O*O*O*O*_

_Traductora del capítulo Le Marie_

_Capítulo beteado por Ariana Mendoza_

* * *

**Lento esfumar**

**EPOV**

El sermón del domingo fue una verdadera revelación. Había sido suficiente para convencerme de que dijera la verdad sobre mi relación con Bella a Carlisle, Renée y mis amigos cercanos. Sin embargo, todavía no podía manejar la resistencia y la reacción violenta que obtendría de la comunidad de la iglesia. Casi ni yo entendía la conexión que Bella y yo compartíamos. Ni siquiera podía imaginar tener que justificar mis sentimientos ante ellos. Yo solo sentí una atracción hacia ella. Me hacía reír. Me mostró el lado ligero de la vida. Me equilibró. Todavía pensaba en mantener la relación en privado. No era una relación ideal, y había demasiadas reglas e ideales para que ellos simplemente lo aceptaran.

Estaba suficientemente preocupado sobre cómo Emmett estaba manejando la información. Traté de tener en cuenta las palabras de Carlisle de ese mismo día. Que yo no podía preocuparme por agradarle a la gente, pero la opinión que Emmett tenía de mí me importaba mucho, lo admitiera o no.

Después de la cena, le pregunté a Carlisle si podía hablar con él en privado. Sabía que Emmett tenía preguntas, y sabía que Rose también, pero yo solo podía manejarlo si iba de uno a la vez.

Carlisle salió al porche conmigo y nos sentamos en los escalones. Yo estaba mirando hacia abajo, a mis pies, deseando que las palabras salieran solas.

No tenía idea cómo empezar. Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos momentos antes de encontrar las palabras.

—Conoci a alguien… una chica —dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Es muy especial, significa mucho para mí. Me hace sentir muy afortunado —continué. Como siempre, Carlisle me permitió hablar. Él era muy bueno escuchando—. Nuestra relación, sin embargo, no es lo ideal.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «ideal»? —me preguntó Carlisle.

—Siento un montón de falsa culpa sobre la relación. Sin embargo, no tengo ninguna razón para sentirme así, al menos yo no lo creo.

—¿Por qué estás sintiendo mucha falsa culpa? Es obvio que te gusta mucho esta chica. No hay razón para sentirse mal por ello.

—La chica con la que me estoy viendo... está en el instututo... es Bella. Odio admitir que te mentí acerca de ella, porque tenía miedo de lo que podrías pensar. Aunque he hecho algunas malas elecciones desde que empecé a verla, a pesar de todo, no hay razón para sentirme culpable por estar con ella. No tengo planes de hacer alarde de mi relación con ella en la iglesia o en la comunidad, tengo toda la intención de mantenerlo en privado . Tengo la intención de hablar con su madre y su padrastro en esta semana...

—Edward, aprecio tu honestidad. Mientras al final del día, te sientas bien con el Señor, es todo lo que importa. Como tu jefe, espero que tu vida privada no interferiera con tu trabajo. Como tu amigo, no te juzgo. Espero que entiendas que esto realmente podría dañar tu reputación. También me voy a sentir mucho más a gusto si sus padres no se oponen a ello —terminó Carlisle.

—Lo sé. Ella vale la pena —hablé con convicción, porque ella estaba sobre todo.

—Una cosa más —Carlisle habló antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de pararme por completo. Me senté y lo miré—: Es un proceso lento en el cual se funde el negro con el blanco para volverse gris. La adulación puede conducir a un compromiso, y las palabras vacías y promesas pueden romper corazones. La gente nunca cae en un día. Ten cuidado. Si piensas que estás bien parado... puede ser que te hundas.

—Lo estoy, Carlisle.

No sabía realmente cómo responder. Estaba seguro de que lo mostraba en el rostro.

—Lo sé, hijo, yo solo quiero que seas consciente de que las cosas pueden agravarse rápidamente.

Hoy fue duro con Bella en la iglesia, tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos. Realmente la echaba de menos, y sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. Envié a Bella un texto alrededor de las diez para ver si me podía llamar. Me llamó un minuto más tarde, su voz sonaba triste.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

—No, en realidad —me confesó.

Me rompió el corazón al escuchar la tristeza en su voz.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Yo no quería presionarla, pero realmente necesitaba saber qué le pasaba, si podía ayudarla.

—¿Prometes que no vas a molestarte o enojarte? —me preguntó.

Mi estómago se redujo al pensar en todas las razones por las que comienzas con esas palabras al hablar con alguien. Era obviamente algo que me molestaba o me ponía loco.

—Te lo prometo, solo dime, lo que sea, estará bien —le aseguré, aunque mis entrañas estaban revueltas, y mi estómago estaba hecho nudos.

—Se trata de Jasper. —Ya odiaba esta conversación. Traté de recordar la petición que le hice a Dios una semana antes, para dejarme ver a Jasper a través de sus ojos. Tomé una respiración profunda, listo para mi segunda oportunidad—. Él, um... piensa... no sé... —se fue apagando.

—Bella, por favor, dime —fue mi sencilla súplica.

—Él me dio un beso —dijo rápidamente, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Esperó a que yo dijera algo, pero no pude. Yo sabía que lo que quería decir no era lo correcto, así que no dije nada. Esperé a que hablara ella.

—¿Edward...? —dijo cubriendo el silencio, podía escuchar que ella estaba llorando.

—Estoy aquí, estoy un poco... —¿Enojado? Comprobado. ¿Molesto? Comprobado—... sorprendido —decidí que sería la mejor palabra —. ¿Qué significa eso Bella? —le pregunté preocupado.

—Significa que Jasper se siente solo, yo no le devolvi el beso... no pude. Me sentí muy triste por él. Él cree que está enamorado de mí, pero yo sé que él no está enamorado de mí. Sé que él cree que lo está. Quiero decir, es nuestra culpa por ser tan físicos, creyendo que podíamos mantener nuestras emociones separadas. Odio que Jasper esté sufriendo por causa de esto.

—Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar contigo y con Jasper ahora?

—Yo solo… no lo sé. Supongo que, ¿puedo ser su amiga? Espero que él pueda avanzar y descubrir que yo no lo puedo ver de otra manera... Creo que sus emociones están desordenadas. Él está muy confundido, solo necesita un poco de tiempo para que las cosas se ajusten.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Todavía estaba enojado porque besó a Bella, pero también lo entendí.

—Él va a estar bien... solo tomará tiempo. No estoy enojado contigo o con él... siempre y _cuando_ no lo haga de nuevo —hice hincapié en la última parte, porque si lo hace de nuevo, no sé si pueda controlarme de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Jasper tuvo su oportunidad, y no la tomó. Bella era _mi_ _ángel_ ahora.

—No lo hará. Le dije que no lo quiero de esa manera, que tal vez hace un mes, si me hubiera dicho que me amaba, yo probablemente habría pensado que podía corresponderlo... pero... sé la diferencia ahora.

¿Estaba diciendo que me amaba?

—Bella... Sé que esto está sucediendo tan rápido, pero me estoy enamorando de ti, tan fuerte y tan rápido. No hay nada que me quede por perder excepto tú.

—Yo siento lo mismo —me dijo Bella. Sentí que mi corazón pegaba un enorme latido al escuchar decir a Bella que sentía lo mismo que yo—. Siento lo de Jasper... Sé lo molesta y enojada que estaría si me dijeras que Miss América te robó un beso.

Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de este tema nunca más. Rápidamente cambié de tema.

—¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?

Me sentía perdido sin ella, como si una parte de mí hubiera desaparecido.

—No lo sé. Llámame mañana... No sé de qué estado de ánimo esté Renée.

—¿Por qué llamas a tu madre Renée?

Tenía que saber.

—Supongo que porque nunca me sentí muy cerca de ella. No recuerdo que ella me dijera que me quería mucho, como si yo lo supiera o algo así. Rara vez me abrazó y me besó... Es su manera de ser. Siempre me sentí como una ocurrencia tardía. Ella hace lo que tiene que hacer como madre, nada más y nada menos.

No era de extrañar que Bella no pudiera comprender el amor incondicional, al parecer ella no lo había experimentado. Realmente esperaba que yo puediera mostrárselo.

—Bueno, le dije a Carlisle sobre nosotros... Tenía la esperanza de que, ¿mañana podría ir y hablar con tu madre y tu padrastro de nosotros? Me sentiría mucho mejor si lo supieran.

—Um, sí. ¿Puedes venir a cenar? —Ella dijo con un poco de miedo.

—Me encantaría —le dije.

Después de despedimos, me metí en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no pude con todo en mi mente.

A la mañana siguiente, me dirigí a la iglesia. Había traído la nueva canción que había escrito como le había prometido a Emmett que lo haría, y me preparé para lo que él iba a decirme sobre Bella.

Consegui las notas del sermón de Carlisle tan pronto como entré, y me dirigí a la Casa del Café. Cuando entré, Emmett estaba de pie detrás de la barra y me indicó que tomara asiento en el otro lado de la misma. Me senté en el bar mientras Emmett me daba una taza de café.

—Háblame sobre esta Bella, y ¿por qué vale la pena correr el riesgo? ―Emmett fue al grano.

—Emmett, no tengo nada que perder, excepto a ella. Y no voy a dejar que me hagas sentir falsa culpa por ello. Me estoy enamorando, no hay mejor persona para mí que ella. No hay un alma en este planeta que me haya hecho sentir la mitad del hombre que soy cuando estoy con ella. Nunca me he sentido así antes, y no me importa lo que suceda por ello. Me gusta lo que soy por ella, y si traer esto a la luz significa que no podemos salir más, entonces eso me duele.

Me costo mucho decir eso.

—¿Por qué el ocultamiento entonces?¿Si sientes que está bien? —me preguntó Emmett.

—No lo estamos escondiendo por la opinión, Em. Incluso si estuviera en una relación socialmente aceptable... no haría alarde alrededor de la iglesia, me gustaría mantener la relación privada... fuera del trabajo, y fuera de los chismes.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que están tus pensamientos? ¡La _conociste_ por tu trabajo!

—Emmett, si fuera Rosalie, ¿serías capaz de mantenerte alejado? —Sabía que era la única manera de hacerle entender la profundidad de mis sentimientos y lo mucho que significaba para mí—. Sabes que la sociedad es la única que tiene el problema alrededor de mi relación con Bella. No es Dios. Dios no es el que hace las diferencias de edad un problema... el hombre lo hizo.

—Te quiero, Edward, pero no estás viendo las cosas con mucha claridad... ¿Sabes lo que haría un ser humano decente? —Emmett me interrogó de nuevo, pero no esperó a que yo le contestara—. Temer —me espetó—, y ese es tu problema... No tienes miedo por esta situación. ¡Podrías perderlo TODO! ¡Tu trabajo, tu música! Esto no solo te afecta a ti —me dijo, alzando la voz cuando dijo «todo».

—Emmett, lo sé, pero no puedo volver. Ella es mi vida ahora, y el único juicio que me importa es el de Dios, y no me siento como si Dios se avergonzara de mi relación con Bella —le dije con los dientes apretados.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante un minuto antes de hablar otra vez.

—No importa lo que está bien o mal. Lo que importa es lo que se siente bien. Ella tiene razón. Hay una razón por la que Dios la trajo a mi vida, incluso si no está bien ahora.

—Escucha, no estoy en el carro de Edward y Bella... aún. Pero voy a confiar en ti que tienes todo bajo control y piensas con la cabeza y no con la polla.

—Te lo agradezco, Em.

—Ahora vamos a ver esa nueva canción —dijo Emmett emocionado, frotándose las manos.

—Una cosa más, ¿Em? ―le pedí.

Estaba preocupado porque su esposa era a veces demasiado bocazas.

—¿Eh? —me preguntó, jugueteando con el sistema de sonido.

—Asegúrate de que tu esposa mantenga la boca cerrada, por favor. Lo último que necesito es que Tanya averigüe acerca de esto.

—Sí, eso sería un asco... Creo que Rose sabe mejor que no debe decirle sobre ti y tu novia del instituto —se burlo de mí Emmett.

Caminamos hasta el escenario, y saqué el bloc de notas de la caja de mi guitarra. Le mostré a Emmett la nueva canción: «I Still Believe». Le expliqué cómo estaba luchando con mis sentimientos hacia Bella cuando las palabras simplemente salieron de mí.

Él estaba muy emocionado al respecto. Ni siquiera pensó que debía de grabarla con una banda completa. Pensó que sería mejor solo mi guitarra y yo.

A la hora del almuerzo, no podía esperar más tiempo para ver cómo estaba Bella, así

que le envié un mensaje de texto.

_¿Seguimos con la cena? -E_

No le llevó mucho tiempo para responder.

_Por supuesto. ¿Nos vemos a las cinco? -B _

_Perfecto. No puedo esperar. Te quiero. -E _

Se sentía tan bien decirle eso.

_Yo tambien. -B_

Sabía a ciencia cierta que Bella tenía problemas con ser amada. Yo sabía que ella podía amar, lo pude ver escrito en toda ella cuando vino con Jasper. Ella lo amaba como a un hermano. Le tuvo tanta compasión y amor incondicional a Jasper, aunque ella aún no era consciente de ello. Fue un gran paso para ella decirle a alguien que realmente lo amaba. Sabía que no había crecido rodeada de amor y confianza como yo lo hice. Por lo tanto, que ella dijera que sentía lo mismo, incluso en pocas palabras, me hizo sonreír. No es a quien tú amas, es la forma en que los amas. Pensaba en decirle a Bella de todas las maneras lo mucho que la amaba.

Corrí a casa a las cuatro, emocionado de estar con Bella y nervioso por decírselo a su mamá.

Por favor, Señor. Deja que su madre entienda.

**BPOV**

—Oye, mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —le pregunté mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Ella estaba haciendo su lectura diaria de la Biblia o lo que sea. Phil era demasiado silencioso. Apenas se notaba cuando estaba por ahi, vegetando en el sofá. Todo le daba lo mismo. No estaba por ahí esta noche, no es que hubiera tenido al menos una opinión si hubiera estado.

—Por supuesto, cariño —levantó la vista y me sonrió.

Me senté frente a ella y me preparé para decirle acerca de la inminente visita de Edward esta noche.

—Invité a Edward Cullen a cenar. Espero que no te importe.

—¡Por supuesto que no me importa! —Renée exclamó.

Por supuesto, Renée era un puto bicho raro que ni siquiera pregunta el por qué.

Le sonreí y salí de la habitación. Como de costumbre, Renée en realidad no cocinaría la cena. Ella iria a un restaurante local y traería algo de su menú.

Mientras ella estaba fuera recogiendo la cena, llegó Edward, porque, seamos sinceros, Reneé nunca estaba a tiempo, para nada. Ella llegaría tarde a su propio funeral.

Lo dejé entrar y me puse de puntillas para besarlo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Dónde están tu mamá y Phil? —Edward preguntó, alejándose de mí preocupado de que pudiéramos ser atrapados.

—Ella fue a buscar la cena, ni siquiera me preguntó por qué ibas a venir a cenar. Te juro que ella no está del todo bien, no tiene sentido común. Phil está lejos por alguna mierda de béisbol ―le dije a Edward.

Agarré su mano y tire de él hacia la sala de estar.

Se sentó nerviosamente y se paso los dedos por el pelo un par de veces, dando pequeñas sonrisas mientras yo pasaba los canales de televisión en espera de mi mamá.

A las cinco y media, Renée finalmente entró por la puerta principal.

—Oh, Edward, lo siento por hacerte esperar. Espero que Bella ¿sea una buena anfitriona? —ella preguntó, dándome la mirada de «¿le ofreciste una bebida y te aseguraste de que estuviera cómodo?».

Levanté las cejas y encogí los hombros como respuesta. Yo no sabía nada de ser una buena anfitriona. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarle a él. Pensé que si tenía sed o algo así, me pediría una bebida para tomar.

—Por supuesto que lo es —respondió Edward, levantándose para ayudar a mi madre con la comida para llevar.

Llevaba una bolsa hacia la cocina, y mi madre lo ahuyentó. Ella insistió en que se relaje, y comenzó a darme órdenes como si fuera un puto títere.

—Así que, Edward, ¿a qué debemos el placer de tu visita? —Renée le preguntó una vez nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina.

—En realidad, es sobre Bella y yo —empezó Edward.

Renée lo miró un poco confundida.

—Espero que Bella no esté siendo difícil. Sé que puede ser muy sarcástica a veces

—mi mamá empezó a despotricar.

—No, no Renée, no es nada de eso —Edward interrumpió rápidamente—. De hecho, vine a preguntarle si está bien para usted si Bella y yo salimos —dijo Edward.

—Lo siento, Edward. ¿Te estoy oyendo bien? ¿Quieres salir con mi Bella? —Renée preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, si usted lo aprueba, por supuesto. Bella no es como nadie que yo haya conocido, y lo que siento por ella es muy fuerte —agregó Edward.

—Bueno, Dios mío... Quiero decir, Edward, eres un gran hombre, pero no veo por qué no podrías salir con alguien más cercano a tu edad —dijo Renée, y me quedé muy sorprendida. Juré que ella empezaría a hacer volteretas o alguna mierda.

—Entiendo su preocupación, pero Bella es una mujer muy inteligente, una joven madura. Cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerla.

Se sentía tan bien escuchar decir esas cosas sobre mí, para mi madre, que nunca dijo una vez algo remotamente halagador o bueno de mí.

—Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre de veintidós años, ni siquiera lo hubiera considerado, pero sabemos que no eres cualquiera de veintidós años —mi mamá sonaba como si estuviera pensando en voz alta—. Bella tiene reglas y un toque de queda, Edward; cosas a las que, estoy segura, no has tenido que hacer frente desde hace bastante tiempo...

No tenía ni idea de a dónde quería llegar. Supongo que quería asegurarse de que Edward iba a respetar sus reglas estúpidas o alguna mierda.

—Por supuesto, Renée. Cualquier regla que establezca para mí y para Bella, no tengo ninguna intención de ir en contra, si permite que Bella y yo nos veamos —Edward le aseguró.

Me senté allí, empujando tranquilamente mi comida alrededor de mi plato. Realmente no sabía qué decir o hacer.

—Bueno, Edward, ¿qué pasa con tu trabajo y la iglesia? —Renée preguntó, y yo casi no podía creer que pensó en preguntar eso.

—Hablé con el reverendo Carlisle acerca de ver a Bella. Dejó en claro que mientras mi vida personal no interfiera con mi trabajo, no ve problema. Por supuesto, él estaba preocupado por el daño que podría causar a mi reputación, por lo que creo que lo mejor es mantener nuestra relación privada. Y para ser honesto, si yo tuviera que salir con alguien más, tambien lo mantendría en privado. Soy una persona muy privada, y no siento que todo el pueblo tenga derecho a saber sobre mi vida amorosa solo porque tengo un par de canciones en la radio. Ser una celebridad local de todo tipo, no significa que sea fácil para mí hasta la fecha —Edward terminó, con un suspiro de alivio escapando de sus hermosos labios.

—Vamos a hablar de tu reputación y el daño que esto podría ocasionar —dijo Renée―. ¿Estás preparado para el daño que esto podría causarte?

—Sí. Y Bella bien vale la pena el riesgo. Yo daría todo si eso significa que puedo estar con ella —dijo Edward.

—Para ser honesta, no podría escoger un mejor novio para Bella aunque quisiera. He estado orando tanto para que ella encontrara un amigo, que no debería sorprenderme. Dios ha respondido a muchas de mis oraciones últimamente. Simplemente no esperaraba más que una forma de amistad... tú eres respetuoso con Bella, y de las reglas que he expuesto, no veo ninguna razón para que dejes de verla.

Me sorprendió que mi mamá no se pusiera en plan fan sobre el hecho de que yo estaba saliendo con Edward Cullen.

—Por supuesto —dijo Edward rápidamente.

—¿Estoy en lo cierto al suponer que no hay necesidad de poner a Bella en control de natalidad? —mi madre le preguntó, y yo sabía que estaba putamente de color rojo brillante.

He estado teniendo relaciones sexuales ocasionales desde hace un año, cuando comencé a salir con un líder del grupo de jóvenes que escribe canciones acerca de Jesús, ¿y de repente ella piensa sobre el control de natalidad? ¡Me estaba jodiendo por ahí!

—¡Mamá! —grité, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Por favor —le supliqué.

—No, Renée, no creo que sea un problema, no tengo planes de tener relaciones sexuales hasta que me case —Edward dijo con calma, como si él hablara de control de natalidad todos los días.

¿Renée era estúpida? ¿Era densa? ¿Entendería lo que significa ser un cristiano soltero? Ella no pensaba a veces. Mierda, ella no pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Ah, claro, por supuesto. No sé lo que estaba pensando. Yo espero que Bella aguarde hasta el matrimonio también.

Renée estaba cavando un gran y estúpido agujero para enterrarse. Tal vez ahora Edward no se pueda defender tanto. Edward solo le dio su sonrisa ganadora y asintió con la cabeza.

¡Qué puto desastre!

Dios, ayuda a mi madre.


	17. Ch 16 Canción de vida

**_Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight._**

**_La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés._**

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn._**

**_Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad._**

**_Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Le Marie/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight_**

**_Portada del fic por: Vanerk (en el perfil)_**

_*O*O*O*O*_

_NT: ¡Hola! Espero que estén bien, acá les traemos un nuevo capítulo. Les puedo asegurar que nos queda cada vez más poco para la mejor parte del fic, lo que muchas esperan xD al menos yo. Esperamos sus comentarios y alertas :) Gracias._

_Traductora del capítulo Diana Méndez_

_Capítulo beteado por PknaPcosa_

* * *

**Canción de vida**

**EPOV**

Una vez que se lo dijimos a Reneé y que dijera que estaba bien, en su propia y extraña manera, me sentí mucho mejor. Yo estaba tan agradecido con el Señor por el sermón que usó Carlisle para llegar a mí. Estaba tan aliviado de que Bella no tuviera que mentir acerca de a dónde iba, ni con quién iba a estar cuando se fuera. Era nuestra primera noche de lunes juntos, libres de la mentira, y se sentía tan bien tener el peso levantado de mis hombros.

Me senté en el porche esperando a mi ángel para acompañarla desde su vieja y destartalada camioneta. Cuándo finalmente llegó, corrí hasta su puerta para abrirla. Rápidamente la senté en la camioneta y le di un beso. Ella me sonrió, y luego le aparté unos cuantos cabellos de la cara.

—Hola Ángel —dije mirando a su hermoso rostro. Ella sonrió de nuevo. No podía creer que ella era mía—. ¡Salta! —le dije mientras me agaché un poco para que pudiera subir a mi espalda. Ella saltó sobre mí, mientras seguía riendo, y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¡No me dejes caer! —advirtió Bella.

—Nunca te dejaré caer —le dije mientras la llevé a la casa.

La dejé en el suelo al entrar en la sala y me dio las gracias con un beso en la mejilla. Tomé su mano y acaricie el dorso con mis dedos. Luego la llevé a la sala de estar. Una vez que llegamos a la cama, la atraje hacia mi lado y empecé un sendero de besos por toda su cara.

—Te extrañé —respiró entre besos. Necesitaba sentirla. La agarré y la arrastré hasta el sofá conmigo. Me cerní sobre ella y no pude borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

Se veía tan hermosa, mirándome con la misma sonrisa enorme en su cara y sus dientes mordiendo su labio de vez en cuando.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté, mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa y mordisqueaba su cuello y mandíbula.

—Sólo me sorprendes —jadeó. Me empujó un poco para mirarla.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —le pregunté, mientras sus manos viajaron hacia abajo y se posaron sobre mi culo, deslizándolas en mis bolsillos traseros.

—Pensé que serías más... no sé... —se interrumpió. No lo podía creer. ¡Ella pensaba que iba a ser más mojigato!

— ¿Mojigato? —terminé por actuar, ofendido.

—Yo iba a decir propio o reservado —se defendió.

— ¿Y...? —le pregunté otra vez, queriendo saber a dónde iba con esto.

—Y me alegro de que no lo seas, eso es todo —afirmó simplemente, tratando de tirar de mí hacia abajo.

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho, lo hice de buena gana. Voy a admitir que todas las situaciones con Bella, eran un poco incómodas, ya encontraría mi liberación hasta más tarde. Esto era más de lo que pensaba, sin embargo. Me encantaba sentirla y saborear su piel. Me encantó la forma en la que ella arqueó su espalda y se frotó contra mi dureza de vez en cuando, o cuando se quitó la blusa, deseaba perderme en sus pechos turgentes y sus pezones. Me encantaba cuando tenía las manos en mi pelo y suspiraba en mi oído. Me encantó cuando sus manos encontraron el camino bajo mi camisa y tuve más contacto de su piel. Era difícil encontrar el control para mantener el resto de su ropa y sus manos lejos de mis pantalones, porque créanme, ella trataba, y casi me mata al mover su mano.

—Por favor, Edward... déjame tocarte —Ella jadeó, con sus dedos trazando mi cintura—. Dijiste que podíamos hacer más... quiero hacer más —Era tan difícil negársele, pero yo estaba muy nervioso, porque nunca nadie me había tocado antes.

—Reduce la velocidad, Ángel, no voy a ninguna parte —traté de razonar con ella. Se mordió el labio y resopló. ¿Estaba haciendo pucheros? ¡Ella estaba haciendo pucheros! —No pongas mala cara —le dije. Ella me empujó y salió de debajo de mí.

—No voy a poner mala cara —me dijo, desafiante. La vi sentarse; enderezar su blusa y cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Bella, por favor, no te enfades, vuelve —le supliqué. Tenía la esperanza de que entrara en razón.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene? —Ella habló por fin, moviendo sus manos en el aire y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados—. Esto hace que se acabe la sesión —continuó usando sus manos de nuevo—, porque obviamente no va a llevar a otra cosa más que se te pongan las bolas azules y que se me mojen las bragas y no voy a seguir permitiendo ni de coña, que te burles de mí —afirmó con confianza. Me sorprendí... ¿me dijo que me estaba burlando de ella? ¿Qué diablos? —Oh no, no me des esa mirada tuya de "qué diablos" —Me gritó cuando registró mi expresión facial. Me froté la cara, atónito.

—Te dije que no quiero apresurarme a nada físico —traté de explicarle con calma.

—Bueno, sólo avísame cuando estés... listo. No me gusta presionarte para que me toques —dijo como si estuviera derrotada.

—Te amo Bella... lo sabes, pero por favor, deja de actuar como una niña caprichosa que no consiguió el nuevo juguete en la tienda hoy. Por favor, deja de actuar como si no usara todo mi autocontrol para evitar que mis manos se muevan hacia abajo en tus pantalones o una falda sexy, o un vestido o cualquier cosa que decidieras llevar. No es fácil para mí decirte que no... Por favor, dame tiempo —Ella no respondió y nos sentamos en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de que decidiera romper el hielo

— ¿Quieres ordenar algo para cenar? —Le pregunté esperando que hubiera terminado su puchero y no estuviera molesta de que la haya llamado "niña caprichosa".

—Claro —respondió ella, descruzando los brazos. Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella y le besé la sien.

—Lo siento —susurré. Sólo asintió con la cabeza, porque nunca tuvo que pedirme disculpas a mí.

Comimos y mantuvimos nuestras manos para nosotros el resto de la noche. Nos reímos y hablamos, y nos quedamos simplemente como Edward y Bella, nada más y nada menos.

—Entonces, ¿recuerdas que te hablé sobre James? —Ella me preguntó, tomando un bocado que le ofrecía con mi tenedor.

—Um, sí, claro... ¿por qué? — Le pregunté.

—Simplemente parecía como si lo hubieras conocido... ¿lo hiciste?— Ella me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente y se mordió el labio inferior. Llevé mi dedo a sus labios y ella tiró de él entre sus dientes. Vi cómo el color volvía en donde sus dientes habían mordido, y suavemente corrió mi dedo sobre su comisura.

—Lo hice... Su familia lo hacía ir a la iglesia, yo sólo había estado a cargo del grupo de jóvenes por un año, y diré que él era un reto cuando iba en las noches. Siempre coqueteando con las chicas, y presumiendo a todos los chicos acerca de la última chica que había añadido a su lista de conquistas, lo atraparon un par de veces cuando tenía relaciones sexuales en el baño... —le dije. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y parecía aturdida.

—Así que, ¿él vino y se jactó de mí? —Bella preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza. Yo no tenía que sumar dos más dos para saber que él debería haber estado hablando de ella, que era la chica de la que se jactaba, la de "culo apretado" y "tetas turgentes". Que fue la chica que oí decir a algunos de los chicos, que era "una pequeña virgen caliente que chupaba una media polla, y le gustaba cuando tiraba de su cabello".

—Ángel...— Empecé a tratar de consolarla.

— ¿Qué dijo de mí? —Ella preguntó, mirando a su regazo.

—No importa —le dije acercándola a mí.

—Soy una tonta. ¿Por qué me pongo en esa situación? No quiero que pienses mal de mí... —Explicó mirándome a través de sus pestañas.

— ¿Alguna vez te he juzgado? ¿Alguna vez te he hecho sentir como si debieras lamentar lo que hiciste o las decisiones que tomaste? Te acepto, con tu pasado, con todo lo relacionado contigo, no cambiaría nada. Me importa poco lo que he oído decir a un chico engreído acerca de ti. Quiero decir, él tenía razón cuando dijo que tenías un buen culo... —Traté de subir su estado de ánimo.

—Por supuesto, te gusta mi culo —Bella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Incluso tenía una sonrisa fuera de ella.

Se fue a las nueve y treinta para llegar a casa en su toque de queda de las diez en punto. Ya la echaba de menos.

**BPOV**

¿Qué chico le quita la mano a una chica de su pene? El mío. Sí, en serio movió mi mano todo lo posible cuando traté de sentirlo a través de sus vaqueros, y déjenme decirles, es grande y siempre está duro, y me muero por conocerlo mejor. Él me hace sentir como un villano en un melodrama, haciendo girar su bigote mientras trata de robar la virtud de una pobre niña.

Normalmente, cuando hago mi "puchero", como a Edward le gusta llamarlo, me salgo con la mía. No, no funciona con él. No sigue mis mierdas, y eso me gusta. Sin embargo voy a esperar por él, porque es muy fuerte lo que siento. Es fructífero, lo sé. Todo es rápido y estoy asustada por todo lo que siento por él.

Entré en mi casa antes de las diez. Jasper y Renée estaban viendo a Kirk Cameron en algún canal religioso.

—Bella, ¿cómo está Edward? —Ella me preguntó mientras colgaba mi abrigo en el armario.

—Está bien —_Estoy segura de que estarías feliz si supieras que quitó mi mano de su polla_. Me dije a mí misma con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Te acuerdas de Kirk en "Growing Pains"(1), y que solías verlo? —Renée me preguntó señalando al televisor.

—Claro —le dije mientras me sentaba junto a Jasper.

—Bueno, él es cristiano, ¡y está hablando sobre los arrebatos! — Renée exclamó. Jasper se volvió hacia mí y sonrió. Yo sabía que iba a ser una loca charla con Renée.

—Bella, es muy importante que aceptes a Jesús. Si vuelve, quiere que seas una creyente. No quieres quedarte atrás —Oh, a la mierda. Aquí vamos— ¿Sabías que Él va a llevar a todo su pueblo al cielo, y que va a ser un caos aquí, si no eres una de las personas que cree? ¡La gente ira manejando y solo se DESVANECERÁ! Los aviones estarán volando y el piloto simplemente se desvanecerá. Imagina toda la destrucción y muerte —Ella dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad— ¿Sabías que el piloto y el copiloto de un avión no pueden ser ambos cristianos en caso de que esto suceda? —Ella me preguntó. No podía creerlo. Era muy ingenua y crédula. Me di cuenta que su Armagedón estaba basado en hechos reales y que ella me iba a creer.

Dios la bendiga, pero Renée es una loca. Sí, ella cree seriamente la mierda que me está diciendo. Se lo toma todo tan literal y no entiende que es incluso divertido. No es que personalmente conozca todo sobre aviación y aviones o lo que sea, pero realmente, ¿de dónde oye esta mierda, Renée?

Ahora estoy escuchando su parloteo acerca de ser raptado y ser dejado atrás. ¡Todo por culpa de Mike de _Growing Pains_! Yo sabía que me gustaba el chico sin hogar, Lucas, era mejor que él, y maldita sea si no tenía un pedazo de culo ardiente.

—Mamá, estoy muy cansada... Me voy a la cama —le dije. No puedo escuchar más esta basura. Jasper me abrazo como buenas noches, y Renée, no es que esperara que ella también lo hiciera.

El miércoles no pudo llegar lo suficientemente pronto. Yo no podía esperar para ver a Edward, incluso aunque no pueda abrazarlo y besarlo cuando quisiera. Él siempre me decía que me amaba, y yo también lo amaba, y no es sólo una frase que solía decir mucho. No la digo con mi madre o con mi padre, y rara vez ellos me la decían, yo sólo la decía cuando ellos la decían. Edward, por otro lado, siempre me ha hecho sentir amada. Él siempre se asegura de decírmelo.

Cuando entré en el Coffee House, el miércoles por la noche, no vi a Edward. Estaba vagando alrededor y me dirigí hacia el escenario, y luego vi su hermoso cabello rebelde junto a todo el equipo de sonido en una habitación pequeña. Yo no sabía si podía ir con él. Eso es lo que quería hacer, pero que no se viera obvio.

Él se fijó en mí y me dio una sonrisa, sentí que mis mejillas se enrojecían y le devolví la sonrisa. La mayoría de los adolescentes estaban conversando en la cafetería, jugando al billar, y un par de tipos estaban lanzando algunos aros. Edward hizo una seña para que me acercara y miré nerviosamente a su alrededor con la esperanza de que no estábamos siendo evidentes. No me di cuenta si alguien nos observaba. Me dirigí a la pequeña habitación oculta de la esquina, en la parte posterior del Coffee House.

—Te extrañé —dijo Edward rápidamente, una vez entré en la habitación estrecha, como si no viera la hora de confesarlo.

—Lo sé, yo también te extrañé —le dije.

— ¿Puedes quedarte un rato después de que todos se vayan? Tengo que hablar contigo de algo —me preguntó.

—Por supuesto —le dije preocupada sobre lo que tenía que hablar conmigo— Mejor me voy antes que alguien se dé cuenta.

—Sí, hazlo —Edward respondió, mientras tomaba mi mano y la apretaba rápidamente. Sonreí y caminé hacia la cafetería. Fue entonces cuando vi a Jane.

—Hey, ¿por qué estabas sola con Edward? — Jane me preguntó. ¡Dios!, me gustaría poder decirle todo a esta perra entrometida.

—Es que tenía que hablar conmigo sobre el trabajo voluntario que hago los sábados —le mentí.

—Oh —Es todo lo que tenía que decir, ya que caminamos hacia el escenario para prepararnos para lo que iba a comenzar.

—He oído que está de vuelta con su ex de la escuela secundaria, Tanya —me dijo Jane cuando nos sentamos.

—Huh, tú pareces saber mucho sobre la vida amorosa de Edward —dije—¿Cómo es eso? —le pregunté.

—Tanya es mi prima —explicó Jane. No pude evitar reírme un poco—. Incluso, nunca rompieron, sino que sólo un día dejaron de hablarse un poco.

—Bueno, creo que eso significa que se separaron —continué riendo—. No es que realmente esté preocupada por la vida amorosa de Edward Cullen —aparté la mirada de ella y la puse en el escenario tan pronto como Edward aparecía.

Edward habló por primera vez en esta ocasión en vez de tocar. Dijo que en las próximas semanas quería discutir características del hombre que Dios busca en las personas. Comenzaría esta semana con la Fuerza. Yo no podía dejar de pensar qué inspiró esta pequeña historia.

—Dios está buscando a las personas que no tienen miedo de ser diferentes de la gente alrededor de ellos y que están solos. ¿Han oído el dicho: "Si no te pones de pie por algo, caerás por cualquier cosa"? ¿Por qué están dispuestos a ponerse de pie en la vida? Nosotros necesitamos gente para ser condenados, sólidos en sus creencias, personas que se comprometen en sus valores. Me encuentro con muchas personas que están comprometidas con la mitad de todo, y eso no es un compromiso en absoluto. Todos nos caemos, ninguno de nosotros es perfecto. Incluso cometo errores y malas decisiones a veces. Esta semana quiero que veamos Proverbios 10:9 "_El que camina en integridad anda confiado; mas el que pervierte sus caminos será quebrantado"._

Supongo que mi presión sobre Edward realmente le estaba afectando. Sinceramente, no sé en qué más pensar. Decidí que era mejor retroceder, dejar a Edward moverse a su propio ritmo. Yo no iba a dejarlo, ya era hora de que aceptara sus valores y creencias, y que hiciera las cosas en sus propios términos. Realmente espero que lo que tuviera que hablar conmigo no tenga que ver con esto.

La banda comenzó a tocar y Edward dijo que tenía una nueva canción que acaba de escribir y que quería compartir. Él me había mencionado durante la cena el lunes que había estado escribiendo un montón de canciones. Yo estaba muy orgullosa de él.

_Con las manos vacías en lo alto_

_Con este pequeño sacrificio_

_Si no te unes a mi vida_

_Yo canto esta noche en vano_

_Que las palabras que digo_

_Y las cosas que hago_

_Hagan cantar mi canción de vida_

_Y traiga una sonrisa para ti_

Dios, era hermoso. Su voz era tan suave como el terciopelo. Suave, deliciosa, sedosa... pude apreciarla desde el inicio de la canción y no podía esperar para oírlo cantar con más alma. Envió escalofríos a través de mí cuando le oí cantar.

_Déjame cantarte mi canción de vida_

_Déjame cantarte mi canción de vida_

_Quiero firmar tu nombre al final de este día_

_Sabiendo que mi corazón estaba en lo cierto_

_Déjame cantarte mi canción de vida_

_Señor, yo doy mi vida_

_Un sacrificio vivo_

_Para llegar a un mundo necesitado_

_Para ser tus manos y pies_

_Y así, que las palabras que digo_

_Y las cosas que hago_

_Hagan cantar mi canción de vida_

_Y traiga una sonrisa para ti (2)_

Edward terminó su canción, y como si ya no me sintiera como una mierda por presionarlo, me hizo sentir del tamaño de una hormiga. Verdaderamente no estaba entendiendo la importancia que tienen sus creencias para él. Esta es su forma de vida, y estoy siendo completamente insensible a ella.

Dios, soy una perra.

**EPOV**

Finalicé con una breve oración y le dije a los chicos que tuvieran una buena noche, ya que todos iban dejando Coffee House, dejándome a solas con Bella.

No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, pero sabía lo que iba a venir y no había ninguna razón para no advertirla. Ella esperó pacientemente por mí en "nuestra" mesa.

Cada vez que veía esa mesa, donde nos besamos por primera vez, pensaba en ella. Me senté frente a ella y puse mi mano sobre la suya, frotando suavemente.

—Lo siento —dijo bruscamente —. Puedo ser una perra... No quise hacerte frágil o lo que sea. Te prometo que voy a respetar más tus creencias —finalizó con urgencia.

—Bella, ¿pensaste que estaba enojado y que por eso quería hablar contigo? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, sí... quiero decir, escuché cómo lo decías en las palabras que escribiste... —Se interrumpió, con su voz cada vez más suave.

—No, nunca estuve enojado contigo. Me alegro de que por fin veas qué tan importante es esto para mí también... pero no, tenía que hablar contigo acerca de la banda —le dije.

—Oh...

—No sé si sabías esto o no… pero habrá una gira durante todo el verano —Me dolía tanto decirle que estaría fuera todo el verano. Su cara se veía tan derrotada por las noticias. Ella se mordió el labio y me apretó la mano—. Sé que es una mierda... pero firmamos contratos, normalmente no me iría todo el verano. Normalmente no me iría hasta final de Junio, pero tengo que irme a Nashville para grabar el nuevo CD y en los días en que no estaremos tocando, tendré que hacer algunos programas de radio y promovernos. No voy a estar de vuelta hasta Septiembre.

— ¿Así que no voy a verte por lo menos en tres meses? ¿Qué significa eso? —Ella preguntó, y yo podía escuchar la tristeza y el pánico en su voz.

—Significa que te voy a echar de menos como un loco y te llamaré cada vez que pueda y te mandaré mensajes de texto cien veces al día... tú eres la que dijo que no hay nada para siempre... esto tampoco. Es solo durante tres meses y es parte de mi trabajo.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? ¿Cuándo volverás? ¿Dónde estarás? —Bella me preguntó en un apuro. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

—Me voy el primero de Junio... y vuelvo el quince de Septiembre... Voy a estar por todas partes... tendré shows en Boston, San Francisco... incluso Canadá. Estaré en la semana del Campamento Westminster. Una gran parte del grupo de jóvenes de aquí irá esa semana... podrías... es la última semana de Junio... —No creía que estuviera de acuerdo con eso, pero quería hacerle saber que era una opción.

—Edward... no puedo pasar una semana en ese tipo de entorno, tratando de escabullirme de todo contigo. Tal vez se me ocurre, ¿un día o dos?

—Tenemos un montón de tiempo para arreglarlo. Sólo quería estar preparado. Extraño cuando estoy lejos de ti por sólo un día.

—Lo sé. Yo también —dijo con tristeza. Me incliné y le di un beso rápido en los labios, pero no podía parar. Nuevamente me dio un beso de sus labios y sonrió mientras picoteaban sus labios por segunda y tercera vez. Luego se convirtió en un beso más profundo. Mi mano encontró la parte posterior de su cabeza y la acerqué más a mí. Sentí que su mano se movía por mi pierna hasta llegar a mi cadera. Me encantaba sentir sus dedos sobre mi piel.

— ¿Edward? —Oí la voz de Emmett, haciendo que Bella saltara hacia atrás con una mirada de pánico en su rostro. Llevé mi mano a su mejilla y le sonreí

—Lo siento, debería haberte dicho de que se lo conté a Emmett, él sabe, está bien —le aseguré.

—Probablemente no deberían estar haciendo eso aquí, podría haber sido cualquiera —dijo Emmett, un poco molesto. Yo sabía que no estaba totalmente a bordo del tren de Edward y Bella.

—Mejor me voy —dijo Bella, levantándose de su asiento. Me puse de pie y la besé en la mejilla.

—Te amo —le dije.

—Lo sé, yo también —dijo mientras sus mejillas se pusieron de color rosa.

—No te preocupes, va a estar bien —le dije para tranquilizarla acerca de Emmett y la gira inminente de verano llamada "Verano del Amor". Sería la primera gira que me sentiría solo... sin Bella.

Al día siguiente, estaba en el Coffee House, repasando algunos detalles del concierto de Navidad, cuando Carlisle entró. Estaba terminando el día y yo estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y hablar con Bella.

—Edward, tengo que discutir algo contigo.

—Claro que sí —respondí haciendo señas para que se sentara a mi lado en el bar.

—Recibí una llamada hoy de la madre de Jane Ashford. Ella dijo que su hija te vio a ti y a Bella, juntos, y Jane se puso muy incómoda. ¿Ella dijo que estabas a solas con ella en la sala de control —Él me preguntó. Sabía que Jane estaba enamorada de mí y podía ser manipuladora.

—Hablé con Bella durante unos minutos en la sala de control. No hicimos nada inapropiado —le dije.

—Sé que Bella no es una chica tímida, Edward, pero por favor, se más cuidadoso. Odiaría que fueras arrastrado por los rumores, por favor, tenlo en cuenta —Carlisle me advirtió.

—Entiendo. No voy a ponerme en más situaciones comprometedoras.

Querido Jesús necesitaba ayuda para mantener la cabeza fría con Bella.

* * *

(1) Growing Pains es una serie muy popular estadounidense de la década de los 80s e inicio de los 90s, la traducción en mi país es "¡Ay! Cómo duele crecer", si vieron alguna vez Nickatnite, suelen pasarla. Tanto Reneé como Bella hacen referencia a los protagonistas masculinos de la serie.

(2) Es la traducción de la canción "Lifesong" de Casting Crowns.


	18. Ch 17 El lunes se aproxima

_**Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight.**_

_**La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn.**_

_**Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight**_

_**Portada del fic por: Vanerk (en el perfil).**_

_*O*O*O*O*_

_NT: "Prepárense para lo que se viene en este capítulo... les va a encantar tanto e incluso más que a mí cuando lo traduje. Es que ¿para qué los sigo entreteniendo aquí? Que disfruten del capítulo, y nos leemos en la próxima traducción._

_Pd: Muchas gracias por los Reviews!"_

_Traductora del capítulo NoraChechi_

_Capítulo beteado por PknaPcosa_

* * *

**El lunes se aproxima**

**EPOV**

Bella me había prometido que no volvería a presionarme otra vez con llevar nuestra relación a lo físico hasta que estuviera listo. Al principio de nuestra relación, yo sabía que ella no era siempre honesta conmigo. A veces decía las cosas que pensaba que yo quería escuchar. No necesitaba que ella hiciera eso. Sólo quería que confiara más en sí misma, que sea más confidente y parara de esconderse detrás de las drogas y el alcohol.

Me iba a encontrar con Bella el viernes en la noche antes de navidad cuando me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Abrí la puerta de su camioneta y la miré sorprendido.

─¿Te gusta? ─Preguntó mientras se mordía el labio inferior y la ayudaba a salir de la camioneta. Se veía completamente diferente. Se añadió algunas iluminaciones rubias, y se veía caliente.

─Me encanta ─le dije todavía boquiabierto. Pasé mis dedos por su pelo y seguido se lo dejé detrás de su oreja derecha.

─Bien, porque a mí también, me gusta cambiar las cosas, y era o corte o teñirlo, y no pude cortarlo ─me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia mi carro.

─Me alegra de que no te lo hayas cortado ─me gustaba su pelo largo.

Manejamos hacia Fort Washington para cenar, era una ciudad más grande y yo no era fácilmente reconocido.

No creo que Bella se dé cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado, pero yo si puedo ver la diferencia en ella. Ya casi no tomaba o fumaba la misma cantidad, y no parecía que le importara o extrañara. Bella era casi dos chicas en una. Cuando la conocí por primera vez, se preocupaba por salir de fiesta y acostarse cada viernes para ser feliz. Ahora, cuando éramos sólo los dos, podía ver la felicidad con ser ella misma. Estaba preocupado al principio por lo que iba a pasar cuando sus dos versiones choquen. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella cuando los viernes lleguen? ¿Ir de fiesta? Me sorprendió. Cuando el viernes llegó, eligió su nueva ella. Podía ver a estas dos chicas juntándose y formándose en una hermosa mujer. Incluso admitió que creía que había un Dios.

No hablábamos mucho de religión, pero tenía que saber en dónde se encontraba ella en el tema.

Bella y yo estábamos sentados en mi casa cuando decidí preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos en la religión. Necesitaba saber si ella estaba abierta a la manera en que yo vivía si yo planeaba tener un futuro con ella.

─¿Ángel? ─pregunté dulcemente mientras cosquilleaba su muslo expuesto que estaba cubriendo mi regazo ─¿Tú en verdad crees en Dios... tú sabes, en el Cielo y el Infierno?

─Nunca dije que no lo hiciera, sólo no entiendo todas las estructuras de creencia, eso es todo ─ Dijo simplemente.

─Sé que vas a la iglesia, y también sé que tienes una falta de elección, y tu madre es un poco excéntrica... pero umm... ¿qué crees de todo eso? Honestamente ─Le pregunté.

─No le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto, pero tengo algunas buenas ideas ─Respondió.

─¿Ideas? ─pregunté ─¿Cómo cuáles?

─Sólo, ideas de lo que Dios espera. No me gustan las creencias, pero son muy difíciles de cambiar. Son como reglas o una mierda estúpida... como la estúpida regla que dice que no podemos estar juntos. Siempre hay excepciones, y esas reglas y creencias no dejan espacio a tonos en gris. Yo creo que somos grises. Yo sé que no estamos mal ─Bella se esforzó para mí. Me sentí aliviado de que creyera en Dios, era un buen inicio para ella para construir más fe y confianza. Sabía que no iba a suceder muy rápido con todo el amor que le faltó de sus padres cuando crecía.

Agarré su cintura y la atraje hacia mi regazo.

─¿Cuándo te pusiste toda perspicaz conmigo?─ le pregunté con una sonrisa.

─Cuando miré Dogma ─Me dijo seriamente.

─Supongo que todos tienen que formar sus ideas de algún sitio, sólo te queda a ti que sea de alguna película de Kevin Smith ─Dije, besando su frente ─, te amo ─ le dije probablemente por décima vez ese día.

─Ditto ─respondió ella. Siempre decía 'Ditto' o 'Lo sé, yo también' y a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Ella podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera para trabajar esas palabras fuera de sus perfectos labios regordetes para mí, yo esperaré por siempre.

Estaba esperando para asegurarme de que algún día Bella pueda considerar vivir su vida para Jesús, antes de ir más adelante con ella. Es un estilo de vida para mí y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con Bella. Tengo la paciencia y la fe de que un día ella llegará a Dios en sus propios términos. Yo sé que ese día llegará, y estoy seguro de que el Señor me estaba usando para guiarla de más cerca. Todo lo que yo debía hacer era mostrarle lo que era el amor. Sé que llegar al Señor no será algo que le pasará a Bella en cualquier momento cercano, pero daré pasos de bebé con ella y observaré al Señor trabajar en su vida.

Decidí que la próxima vez que estuviéramos juntos, dejaré que las cosas lleguen más lejos, aunque estuviera muy nervioso, hay una primera vez para todo.

La única cosa que me prometía a mí mismo y al Señor, era mantenerme virgen.

**BPOV **

No podía creer que tendría que arreglármelas sola sin Edward todo el verano. No le dije que se iba a perder mi cumpleaños. Me dije que le diría más tarde. Estaría dos días tarde para el evento, y a mí ni siquiera me gustaba celebrarlo de todas maneras. Probablemente él estaría más molesto por eso que yo.

Edward me dijo que ya no podríamos estar solos ni nada en el grupo de jóvenes porque hizo que Jane se sintiera incómoda o alguna mierda. Como sea, ella sólo era una perra celosa y entrometida. Edward y yo nos veíamos cada vez que podíamos. No lograba verlo los martes o jueves porque tenía ensayo en las noches con su banda. Se estaba volviendo más frenético a medida que la navidad se acercaba. No estaba muy satisfecha con que él estuviera pasando los martes en la noche con la puta de Miss América para ensayar para el concierto, pero confiaba en él, y eso es todo lo que importaba.

Todos en el colegio aún asumen que Jasper y yo somos amigos con derechos, incluso Alice. No es como si pudiera decir "Hey tengo novio", ni siquiera a Alice. No estábamos conviviendo mucho, lo cual extrañaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo no lo extrañaba para nada. Todo el tiempo que pasaba con Edward, Jasper lo pasaba con Alice. Se estaban volviendo muy cercanos.

Una noche mientras Edward estaba ocupado con el concierto de Navidad, Jasper y yo estábamos aburridos. Tomábamos y fumábamos un poco de hierba cuando Jasper me hizo sentir incómoda y torpe a su alrededor.

─¿Escuchaste lo de Alice? ─Jasper preguntó mientras dejaba salir el humo de sus pulmones lentamente.

─No ─dije simplemente.

─Riley y ella están juntos ─declaró con disgusto. Me sentí tan mal. Yo era parte de la razón por la cual Alice dijo que no saldría con él.

─Huh... no sabía que hubiera algo serio entre ellos ─le dije.

─Sí, probablemente no, ¿cierto? No es como si alguna puta vez estuvieras acá.

_Auch, ese fue un golpe bajo._

─Han estado viéndose desde esa fiesta. Ahora solo son oficiales o lo que sea ─Espetó Jasper rápidamente.

─Jazz... ─empecé antes de que me interrumpiera.

─No B, está bien. Tú tienes la herramienta de Edward que jamás te va a joder y yo tengo mi mano para joderme. Es putamente jodido entenderte ─declaró Jasper. Ya empezaba a articular mal las palabras y se podía decir que estaba borracho.

─¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ─Le pregunté.

─Por qué ya no te tengo, es jodidamente difícil de entender. Yo te elegiría sobre cualquier persona, _cualquier cosa ─_declaró Jasper.

─¿Es eso lo que me estás pidiendo hacer... elegir? ─le pregunté sorprendida.

─Nunca B, sé que no soy yo, estaría jodiéndome a mí mismo ─Estaba en lo cierto. Me mataba pensar eso. Mi estómago se retorció con tan solo pensarlo. Nunca habría una elección. Jasper haría cualquier cosa por mí. Yo solía decir la misma cosa sobre él. Pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes y había una única cosa que nunca sería capaz de hacer si Jasper me lo pidiera, dejar a Edward.

Me acerqué a Jasper y lo abracé. No sabía qué decirle. Solo le dije la verdad.

─Tú eres mi puto mejor amigo. Te amo ─le dije.

─Tú sólo no estás enamorada de mí. Joder que lo sé ─me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

─Oye, creo que tengo una buena idea ─Jasper dijo con su mueca característica.

─¿Hmm? ─Pregunté, esperando que fuera algo que lo hiciera sentirse mejor.

─Tú no estás siendo jodida... Yo no estoy siendo jodido... Yo no le diré mierda a tu prudente novio... continuaremos nuestro pequeño secreto ─Jasper dijo levantándome sus cejas mientras movía su boca hacia mi cuello.

─¡No lo creo Jasper! ─le dije riéndome, mientras me lo quitaba de encima.

─Sí, yo tampoco lo hice, pero valió la pena el intento ─se rio de vuelta ─En verdad me vendría bien una mamada...

─¡JASPER! ─Exclamé golpeando su pecho con la parte trasera de mi mano ─A mí también me vendría bien algunas mierdas, tú sabes.

─Oh lo sé. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar ─continuó bromeando. Durante medio segundo mi mente vagó hacia su lengua trabajando dentro y fuera de mí. La manera en que sus dedos se movían dentro... La culpa me llenó mientras los pensamientos e imágenes invadían mi mente. Rápidamente los reemplacé con Edward.

─Gracias. Lo mantendré en mente ─Reí.

Bromeamos un poco más antes de caer dormidos en la noche. Hice lo mejor por mantener a Edward separado de Jasper. No quería hacerlo sentir peor sobre la situación, o hacer parecer que le estaba restregando en la cara mi relación con Edward.

Con el paso del tiempo, Emmett empezó a ser más cálido conmigo, lo cual era bueno. Esme era siempre grandiosa y con gran aceptación hacia mí. Ella era más como una madre para mí que Renée. Aunque todos ellos sabían sobre Edward y yo, aún no me unía a ellos los Domingos para comer. Le mantuve mi promesa a Jasper.

Los lunes en la noche con Edward eran mis favoritos, porque estábamos siempre a solas. Su madre trabajaba doble turno los lunes, así que ella no terminaba de trabajar sino hasta las once de la noche.

Ya no lo presionaba para ir más lejos. He estado a salvo en segundas idas en por lo menos dos meses hasta ahora. En verdad lo sentía mucho por esos chicos que esperaban pacientemente a sus novias hasta que estuvieran "listas". Ya estaba dándome por vencida en el prospecto de en verdad tener sexo con Edward, al menos no hasta que me casara con él... lo cual no está en mi futuro próximo. Aún seguía buscando por posibles orgasmos por dedos.

Navidad estaba a unos días y estaba en mi posición favorita... abajo de Edward. Se apartó de mí y bajó mi blusa. Lamí mis labios extrañando el sabor de su boca.

─¿Qué quieres de navidad? ─me preguntó ─Porque no tengo ni idea de qué darte ─admitió.

─Hmmm... ─Pensé, antes de recordar lo que quería ─¿Qué tal un orgasmo por los sexys dedos de mi novio? ─Respiré mientras escalaba en su regazo y chupaba gentilmente su cuello. No le pregunté qué quería, porque ya conseguí su regalo. Kings of Leon iban a tocar en Nobelsville en el Verizon Wireless Music Center en Febrero. Pensé en conseguir tiquetes para una de las bandas cristianas que a él le gustan, pero no le vi el punto, él será telonero de la mayoría de ellas este verano mientras está de tour. Además, hablamos de un lugar donde la gente lo conocería.

No dijo nada sobre mi sugerencia para un regalo de Navidad, y no me importó. Disfrutaba de mis sesiones de besos. No sabía cómo Edward lo lograba; debe de tener el peor caso de bolas azules.

Aún no he sido capaz de decir las palabras precisas "Te amo" a Edward. Planeo hacerlo. No tengo duda de que lo haré. Escasamente le decía esas palabras a Renée. Si yo sabía lo que el amor era, era por Edward.

Cada lunes en la noche, Edward y yo cocinábamos juntos. Era divertido y trabajábamos bien el uno con el otro.

También había implementado una nueva regla, siempre teníamos que tener postre, y dicho postre tenía que tener crema batida involucrada. En nuestra primera noche de postre, me unté de crema batida en la nariz y fue muy tierno como Edward lo lamía de mi nariz. No paraba de ensuciarme la nariz.

─Ups ─decía para tener la atención de Edward una vez que tenía la crema batida en la nariz. Me sonreía y se inclinaba hacia mí para quitarme la crema de la nariz.

─¿Mejor? ─preguntó y yo asentí. Cuando se volvió, agarré un poco de crema con mi dedo y empecé a esparcirlo encima de mis tetas.

─Mierda ─dije mirando hacia abajo al 'desastre' que había hecho para que Edward lo limpiara ─¿Tienes algo con qué pueda limpiarme este desastre, bebé?

─Sí tengo ─dijo inclinándose hacia mí, y lamiendo mi pecho. Cuando Edward removió el desastre de mi pecho, lo vi pasar su dedo por un poco de crema batida, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de ponérmelo en algún lugar de mí, me llevé su dedo a la boca y chupé toda la crema batida. Estaba tan dulce y salado; me hizo gemir un poco.

Cuando solté el dedo de Edward, atacó mi boca. No se había afeitado en algunos días y su barba se sentía tan bien bajo mis dedos. Me encantaba mordisquear a lo largo de su mandíbula y bajo su cuello, me encantaba cuando su cara se sentía áspera.

Su pelo en verdad sobresalía esta noche, y sus pantalones estaban colgando de sus caderas un poco. Podía ver que no estaba utilizando ropa interior cuando se enderezó, sus pantalones se bajaron un poco más. Quería lamer su cadera desesperadamente. Si él pensaba que tenía un mal rato controlándose a sí mismo, no tenía ni idea el control que me estaba costando no darle a esos pantalones un ligero estirón para hacerlos caer.

─Mmm... tu barba ─gemí mientras besaba su mandíbula abajo de su oreja.

─¿Qué, no te gusta? ─preguntó ─Podría ir a afeitarme ─Se ofreció pensando que era lo que yo quería.

─¡NO! ─le grité mientras él se reía de mi reacción ─Me encanta tu barba... y me encanta la forma en que esos pantalones cuelgan de tus caderas... esos pantalones me hacen muy difícil mantener mis manos por arriba de tu cintura y sentir tu barba en esa sexy línea de tu mandíbula son las únicas cosas que mantienen mis manos lejos ─Dije mientras chupaba y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

Edward me levantó de su regazo dándome una sonrisa. Se recostó en el sofá con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y yo podía ver claramente su pene a través de sus pantalones.

─Adelante ─me retó ─, PERO tómalo con calma conmigo ─me advirtió.

─¿En serio? ─Pregunté incrédula ─¿Estás seguro? ─Simplemente asintió.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas y lo mire asombrada de que confiara en mí lo suficiente como para llevar las cosas más lejos. Estaba feliz de haber esperado a hacer esto en sus términos. Moví mi mano suavemente hacia su duro pene. Recorrí mi mano arriba y abajo de su longitud aplicando un poco de presión en sus pantalones. Edward dejó escapar un siseo y echó levemente su cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Continué frotando arriba y abajo, gradualmente aplicando más presión, asegurándome de facilitarlo un poco. Después de unos minutos su cuerpo se relajó más y me miró mientras se lamía los labios.

Moví mis manos hacia la banda de la cintura pausé pidiéndole permiso para liberar su aprisionado pene. No dijo nada así que procedí a mover sus pantalones abajo de las caderas suavemente. Cuando su pene surgió, nunca antes había querido meter algo en mi boca con tantas ganas que en ese momento. Aunque sabía que Edward no estaba listo para eso todavía.

Empecé a mover mi mano arriba y abajo de su eje. Me aseguré de que mis movimientos fueran gentiles y suaves. Una vez que se pre-vino moví mi mano hacia la cabeza para así usar el líquido como lubricante. Edward gimió y gruñó mientras mi mano sostenía su pene firmemente y mis movimientos se volvían más rápidos. Dejé que mi dedo índice arremolinase la punta de su pene entre algunos movimientos. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Su respiración se agitó y empezó a jadear mientras movía mi mano más rápido.

─Estoy cerca ─logró respirar antes de que su eyaculación estuviera disparándose fuera y hacia mi cabeza. Bombeé algunas veces más para estar segura de que todo estaba afuera mientras Edward gruñía con cada movimiento ─Lo siento... ─Edward se disculpó, se sentía un poco avergonzado. Si no supiera que él enloquecería seriamente, hubiera lamido cada última gota de su semen.

─¿Perdón? ¡¿Estás loco?! No me importa para nada... me tiene toda excitada ─le dije. Quería asegurarle que eso estaba bien y además era la verdad. Hace ya un largo tiempo aprendí que no necesitaba ser nadie sino yo misma con Edward y él aún me amaba y me aceptaba.

─¿En serio? ─Dijo Edward tan seductoramente como podía, mientras se quitaba la camisa para limpiar el pegajoso desastre blanco.

─En serio ─le respondí. Botó su camiseta sucia al suelo y agarró mis caderas llevándome cerca a él y besándome. De alguna manera terminé debajo de él; haciéndome recordar que mi lugar favorito en este mundo es debajo de éste hombre.

Enganchó mi pierna hasta que la rodilla estuviera doblada y movió su mano sobre mi muslo vestido de jean. Su mano se movió hacia el tope y luego hacia el interior de mi muslo. Acercó su mano hasta que ahuecó mi húmedo y caliente centro. Empezó a sobar y yo empujé mis caderas más hacia su mano.

Mordí su hombro, porque ha pasado jodidamente mucho tiempo desde que he sido tocada de esa manera. Su mano se movió y desabotonó mis jeans y empezó a bajarlos suavemente. Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar, hubiera usado una falda o incluso jeans que no fuesen tan pegados. Empezó a sobarme sobre mi ropa interior y sabía que él podía sentir la humedad a través del fino algodón. Una vez que su mano pasó sobe mi clítoris, cerré mi boca y gemí.

Se sintió una eternidad hasta que Edward finalmente movió mi ropa interior empapada hacia un lado e introdujo un dedo dentro de mí. Ambos gemimos. Cada vez que retiraba su dedo lo dejaba deslizar sobre mi clítoris. Jamás hubiera adivinado que ésta era su primera vez toqueteando a alguien. Empecé a mecerme gentilmente contra su mano mientras mi orgasmo se construía. Añadió otro dedo y su boca atacó mi cuello. Me mecí más fuerte contra su mano, porque necesitaba más fricción.

─Ahí... así ─respiré mientras movía mi mano sobre la de él. Cuando su dedo se retiró para provocar mi clítoris lo mantuve ahí y lo moví justo con la presión necesaria en círculos. Una vez que le hubiera mostrado como me gustaba, me retiré dejando que él se encargara completamente.

─¿Esto está bien? ─preguntó, con su voz llena de aprehensión.

─Perfecto ─gemí mientras sentía mi estómago endurecerse ─Justo así... dios eso está bueno...mmhmmm... un poco más de presión ─le dije levantando mis caderas hacia él. Unos pocos círculos más con sus dedos y me sentí contraer y mi orgasmo tomó el control mientras gritaba el nombre de Edward y posiblemente la palabra joder.

Le sonreía a Edward, seamos honestos, no podría quitarme la sonrisa de la cara aunque lo tratara.

─Santa llegó pronto ─bromeé con él mientras besaba mis labios gentilmente, ronroneando contra ellos.

Me ayudó a arreglar mis pantalones, incluso les subió la cremallera y los abotonó por mí, era probablemente la cosa más dulce que un chico haya hecho por mí.

Me senté y deslicé mis pies de nuevo en los zapatos.

─Se está acercando la hora ─le dije con el ceño ligeramente fruncido señalando hacia el reloj. Odiaba dejarlo los lunes. Sabía que iba a ser por lo menos hasta el viernes cuando llegue a estar a solas con él nuevamente.

Querido Dios ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo cuando y donde yo quiera?


	19. Ch 18 Aliento del cielo

_**Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight.**_

_**La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn.**_

_**Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight**_

_**Portada del fic por: **_**_Vanerk_**_** (en el perfil).**_

_*O*O*O*O*_

_NT: "Primero que todo, ¡mil perdones por la tardanza! Siento mucho todo chicas, pero la vida a veces nos toma sin pedirnos ni permiso, espero que no pase nunca más. Miles de gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, como siempre un placer traducir para ustedes y espero sinceramente que disfruten del cap, yo tengo la impresión de que les gustará xD"_

_Marce._

_Traductora del capítulo MarceStylo_

_Capítulo beteado por PknaPcosa, Ariana Mendoza y Regina_

* * *

**Aliento del Cielo**

**BPOV**

―¡Bella! ¿Bebé? ―Oí a mi madre gritándome por toda la casa.

―Por aquí ―llamé desde el porche. Renée llegó corriendo con esa sonrisa falsa plasmada en su rostro.

―¡Tengo una gran noticia! ―me dijo a la carrera.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté en mi eterno tono desinteresado que uso con ella.

―¡Charlie viene de visita para Navidad! ―Yo sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Decirme a mí que era algo bueno... una cosa feliz, cuando realmente me importaba dos mierdas.

―¿Por qué? ―le pregunté, un poco molesta.

―Supongo que te echa de menos. Quería que fueras a Forks, pero le dije que no querrías dejar a tu novio, así que él va a venir. Dale una oportunidad, Bella, creo que quiere cambiar.

―Sí, bueno, estoy jodidamente enferma como la mierda de que mis padres quieran cambiar dieciséis años más tarde ─dije, mientras la empujaba para pasar dentro de la casa.

No hablé de la inminente visita de Charlie. Estaba molesta, enojada y nada satisfecha con ello. Él llegaba el día de Nochebuena y se alojaba en un hotel con su esposa, Sue. Ellos no iban a llegar hasta las cinco de la tarde, y no estaban interesados en asistir a la iglesia cuando Renée les preguntó, estaba tan aliviada de que declinaran la invitación. Cuanto menos tuviera que fingir que le daría una segunda oportunidad, mejor. Ni siquiera le dije a Edward. No tenía la intención de dejar que se encontrara con él o tuviese la oportunidad de actuar como un padre protector. Ni siquiera se merecía el título de padre.

Me estaba preparando para el concierto de víspera de Navidad en la iglesia, y me sentía un poco ansiosa por Edward. Había estado trabajando muy duro para asegurarse de que todo estuviera perfecto, y estuvo muy ocupado la semana pasada. Incluso canceló el grupo de jóvenes el miércoles por la noche para poder meter otro ensayo antes del concierto.

Me aseguró que Tanya era consciente de que estaba en un compromiso con alguien, y que era demasiado orgullosa de ser rechazada una y otra vez, por lo que ella permanecería profesional.

Renée quería que vistiese de rojo o verde o alguna mierda de Navidad-ess(1). Simplemente no me atrevía a hacer eso. En cambio, tenía un vestido de tela jersey de manga larga. Por supuesto, era corto y apretado, y la línea del cuello se abalanzaba hacia abajo. Para complacer a Renée, me puse mis tacones rojos.

Cuando salí de mi habitación, me saludó Charlie.

―¡¿Bells?! ¡Guau! De verdad te has convertido en una mujer joven y hermosa ―me dijo, mientras se acercaba para darme un abrazo. Lo abracé suavemente y le di una pequeña sonrisa.

―Gracias ―le dije mordiéndome el labio.

―Tenía la esperanza de que considerarías saltarte toda la cosa de la iglesia y salir a comer conmigo y Sue.

¿Sue? ¿Te refieres a la madrastra que nunca conocí? Normalmente no me saltaría la oportunidad de faltar a la iglesia, pero esta era una noche importante para Edward.

―No puedo, esta es una gran noche para mi novio ―le dije.

―¿Tu novio? ―Charlie preguntó. Miré a Renée con dagas en los ojos―. Tu mamá me dijo que está involucrado en la iglesia... ¿qué edad tiene? ―Joder. Actuaba como si tuviera derecho alguno sobre esta mierda, y eso me ponía de un humor meado en el culo(2).

―Importa una mierda lo viejo que es ―dije―. Me tengo que ir, Edward está esperando por mí. Que tengan una buena cena. ―Me dirigí a mi padre y su madrastra, quién incluso no había podido decir «hola».

Agarré mi bolso y salí con mis tacones retumbando contra la madera del suelo.

―¿Dejarás que salga con ese vestido? ―Oí que Charlie le decía a mi mamá antes de que cerrara con un tormentoso portazo para salir a cumplir con Edward.

Íbamos a intercambiar regalos esta noche, ya que no teníamos posibilidad de vernos el día de Navidad. Yo todavía no me sentía a gusto con el reverendo Carlisle, con quien Edward estaría todo el día además de Rose y Emmett, y no estaba dispuesta a invitarlo a conocer a Charlie.

La zona de la cafetería estaba vacía, todo el mundo estaba ocupado en el acto del Santuario, y yo estaba un tanto aliviada de que no tuviésemos que tener mucho cuidado.

Él me sacó de la habitación y me llevó tras bambalinas. Me agarró de las caderas y me ayudó a sentarme en el borde del escenario, mientras me daba un beso rápido con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

―Hey, Ángel, ―susurró entre besos―. Tengo algo para ti ―me dijo mientras me entregaba una caja de color turquesa atada con un lazo blanco de Tiffany's.

―Edward ―dije sin aliento. Quería decirle que no debería haber gastado ese dinero en mí, pero no era capaz de formar las palabras.

―Calla mujer, solo tienes que abrirlo ―me silenció.

Tiré del lazo, y deslicé la parte superior de la caja, exponiendo tres brazaletes color plata. Uno de ellos tenía un acabado de esmalte negro. Los otros dos habían sido grabados. Uno decía: «Déjame contar los caminos», y el otro decía: «Te amo». Eran hermosos.

―Edward, son perfectos. Gracias, pero realmente te habrá costado..

―¿No dije que te callaras? ―Me interrumpió. Luego, para asegurarse de que yo me mantuviera en silencio, comenzó a besarme―. También tengo algo que me pediste por la noche ―dijo entre besos.

―No puedo esperar ―jadeé hacia su espalda―. Ahora vamos a ver tu regalo ―le dije, mientras abría mi bolso y sacaba el sobre que contenía las entradas para los conciertos―. Aquí, bebé ―le dije mientras él tomaba el sobre. Cuando estaba abriéndolo, me deslicé los brazaletes en la muñeca izquierda, cerca de mi corazón. Tenía un montón de pulseras baratas de los grandes almacenes, eran mis accesorios favoritos y no podía creer que Edward se diera cuenta. Probablemente le costaron miles de dólares, y yo no tenía idea de que tenía esa cantidad de dinero para gastar.

Sacó las entradas de la envoltura, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande al leerlas.

―Bella, ¡es impresionante! ¡Esto va a ser emocionante! Muchas gracias ―exclamó antes de besar mi nariz.

―Nobelsville está como a dos horas de distancia, aunque... ¿está tu mamá de acuerdo con esto? ¿Crees que nos permitirá conseguir una habitación de hotel, si se nos hace muy tarde? ―él me preguntó.

―Renée está de acuerdo con eso, le pregunté sobre ello. Sabe que no estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales o lo que sea ―le dije.

Renée nunca tuvo las visiones de Edward que yo tuve. No creo que ella incluso pensara en la polla de Edward endureciéndose.

Comencé a correr mis dedos a lo largo de las pulseras, solo pensando en lo increíble que era Edward para mí y lo afortunada que era de tenerlo.

―Este es el mejor regalo del mundo, Edward, muchas gracias... por todo.

―No tienes que darme las gracias... Te amo.

―Lo mismo ―le dije. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y le di un beso rápido―. Mejor me voy, Renée dijo que podía quedarme fuera hasta la medianoche de hoy ―le dije, mientras me ayudaba a bajar del escenario, haciendo que mi vestido no cubriera mucho.

―Bien, no puedo esperar ―dijo Edward caminando hacia las puertas.

Salí de la cafetería y fui a buscar a Renée, Phil, y Jasper.

Los vi por la mesa de refrescos, y empecé a acercarme a ellos. Las miradas de Tanya, y su malvada prima Jane, no pasaron desapercibidas. Les sonreí y las saludé con la mano.

«Mátalas con amabilidad»_._

―Así que, B, ¿qué te dio tu _chico-amante(3)_? ―preguntó Jasper, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Le tendí mi muñeca para mostrarle los brazaletes.

―¡Oh Bella! ―mi madre exclamó―. ¡Mira eso! ¡Qué dulce novio tienes! ―dijo en voz baja, mientras inspeccionaba el regalo que probablemente costaba más que mi laptop.

―Gracias ―dije, no muy sinceramente. No era del tipo de hacer alarde de cualquier cosa salvo mi culo.

A las siete, nos fuimos a tomar nuestros asientos. Las luces estaban bajas y había velas por todo el escenario. El piano era el centro del escenario, y había una luz sobre Edward, quien estaba sentado detrás del piano cuando empezó a tocar. Arriba, en la pantalla de proyección, el equipo de cámara hizo un trabajo increíble capturándolo a él tocando. Sus dedos se movieron en las teclas con gracia, y no pude hacer otra cosa que dejar que mi mente vagara por el placer que esos dedos me habían dado. Él lanzó una oración sobre su suave melodía, agradeciendo al Señor por el nacimiento de Jesús.

Se detuvo, y todo quedó en silencio antes de empezar a cantar las primeras líneas de «Noche Silenciosa» acapella, antes de agregar el piano. No tocó un montón de canciones lentas como yo acostumbraba a escuchar en Navidad. Incluso tocó canciones que me gustan como «I'll Be Home For Christmas» y «Jingle Bell Rock(4)», junto con las canciones más tradicionales.

Después de la última canción, la jodida Señorita América y su increíble voz comenzaron a cantar una bonita canción. «Breath of Heaven_»_. La canción hablaba de la perspectiva de María y lo asustada y sola que estaba cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada y soltera. Yo no podía imaginar encontrarme en su situación en el año 2009, y mucho menos en ese entonces.

El reverendo C habló más sobre María y la confianza que tenía en Dios, por la misericordia de su plan. Que a pesar de que estaba oscuro para ella, buscó que él fuera su luz. Honestamente, Jasper me distrajo y no le presté mucha atención cuando Edward salió de la escena.

Me tendió su pequeña nota (sí, notas del sermón del domingo es como les llamamos), se limitó a decir:

_Odio a tu novio, lo sabes, ¿no? - J_

No tenía nada que escribir de vuelto a eso, así que simplemente lo miré y le fruncí el ceño.

_Tengo tu regalo - B_

_A menos que sea una mamada, no lo quiero - J_

Lo miré, dándole un mal de ojo, y él me sonrió. Negué con la cabeza y metí la nota en mi bolso. Era casi la hora, y el concierto estaba llegando a su cierre.

Cuando terminó, estábamos todos de pie alrededor, mezclándonos como los buenos pequeños títeres de Renée. Jasper y yo fuimos a sentarnos en unas sillas del vestíbulo, mientras esperábamos a que Renée hiciera sus rondas.

―Entonces, ¿cual es mi regalo? ―Jasper me preguntó.

―Vas a tener que esperar hasta mañana para conseguirlo ―le dije, empujándolo juguetonamente en el pecho―. ¿Qué me compraste? ―le pregunté en tono de broma. Sabía que él no me lo diría.

―No importa, no es de mil dólares de la joyería Tiffany ―escupió, justo cuando Edward se acercaba.

―Disculpa ―dijo Jasper, levantándose rápidamente y alejándose, pasando rozando muy cerca el hombro de Edward. Me tiré tras él hasta conseguir que se detuviera, el bolso cayó derramando su contenido en el suelo.

―¡Jazz! ¡No te tienes que ir! ―grité tras él. No importaba, ya se había ido.

―Joder ―suspiré en voz baja. Edward ya estaba en el suelo, recogiendo toda mi basura. Me agaché para ayudarlo, y él me dio el «qué infiernos», mirando con posesión el papel que había caído.

―¿Qué diablos es esto? ―él acusó.

Tomé el papel, y vi que era mí nota y la de Jasper del sermón.

―No es nada, es solo una nota ―le dije, tomándolo de sus manos y tirándolo hacia mis pies. Edward me agarró del brazo y me llevó a la vacía oficina de la iglesia.

―No se ve como «solo una nota», Bella. ¡Parece que tu amigo te está pidiendo una mamada! ―Edward bullía hacía mí, tratando de bajar la voz.

―Él solo estaba siendo sarcástico, Edward, no era nada serio, y por favor, yo _nunca _te haría eso ―traté de explicar, defendiéndome.

―Lo que dice, Bella, confía en mí, ¡lo dice en serio! Él sólo quiere que pienses que es una broma. ¿Con qué frecuencia él te dice este tipo de cosas? ―Edward me preguntó. Yo no sabía qué contestarle. Jasper bromeaba así conmigo todo el tiempo.

―¡Respóndeme, Bella! ―Edward pronunció cada palabra deliberadamente. Nunca tuve que escuchar alguna maldición escapar de sus labios.

Sentí lágrimas en los ojos debido a lo mal que esto le hizo. Una lágrima escapó cuando le respondí a Edward.

―Todo el tiempo ―susurré, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de la mejilla―. Lo siento ―le dije, mientras más lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

―No me gusta esto ―dijo Edward con más calma―. No está bien, me siento como si él estuviera tratando de robarte. No me gustaría que dejes a tu amigo por mí... pero no me gusta. ¿Me harías el favor de hablar con él? Porque me hace sentir incómodo ―Edward dijo, tirando de mí hacia su pecho―. No tengo nada de qué preocuparme, ¿cierto, Bella? ―me preguntó, y yo negué con la cabeza en su pecho. Me aparté y me limpié las lágrimas, y él me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

―Voy a hablar con él, te lo prometo ―le dije.

―Y si él sigue, me lo harás saber, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Edward.

―Por supuesto ―le dije.

**EPOV**

Realmente tenía muchas ganas de darle a Jasper una oportunidad, mostrándole cierta comprensión, pero, él era realmente difícil para mí. Para ser honesto, estaba muy molesto con Bella por permitir que le dijera cosas sugerentes. Confiaba en ella, y creía que no había tenido nada físico con él, pero aun así me sentía herido.

Realmente odiaba verla llorar; casi no podía permanecer enojado con ella. Ser amado y tener una relación, era todo tan nuevo para ella. Es nuevo para mí también, pero era en cosas como esta, donde su inmadurez y su falta de amor incondicional se mostraban.

La besé en la frente, y luego limpié algunas de las lágrimas de sus mejillas con mis pulgares. Le di una sonrisa triste,

―Si no se detiene, voy a decirle algo. Voy a luchar por ti.

―Soy tuya. No hay ninguna razón para que tengas que hacer eso, ―me dijo Bella―. Soy solo tuya ―me susurró de nuevo cuando empezamos a besarnos.

El beso se volvió caliente y apasionado, casi desesperado. Me sentía posesivo sobre ella como si tuviese que demostrarle que era mía.

Mi mano se enredó en su cabello, agarrando la parte posterior de su cuello firmemente, empujando con más fuerza dentro de su boca. Mi otra mano se arrastró hacia arriba y hacia abajo a su lado; cada movimiento de mi mano fue en descenso, hasta que toqué su muslo expuesto.

Esta vez, en el camino de vuelta hacia mi lado, mi mano pasó bajo su vestido. Me froté contra su centro y sentí la humedad a través de su tanga. Llegué a la espalda, y apreté su trasero desnudo mientras ella gemía en mi boca. Se apretó contra mi dureza, obteniendo un siseo de mi parte.

La besé y lamí su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Los mordía suavemente a través de su vestido gris. Era tan delgado que podía ver sus pezones sobresaliendo a través del material. La llevé hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Moví su ropa interior a un lado y comencé a mover los dedos dentro y fuera de ella. Empecé a besarla de nuevo mientras ponía presión sobre su clítoris con la palma de mi mano, mientras mis dedos se movían en su interior.

―No deberíamos hacer esto aquí ―jadeé, mientras continuaba con mi ataque.

―No te detengas ―me suplicó―. Estoy tan cerca ―suspiró ella, y sentí crecer lo resbaladizo.

Moví mis dedos más rápido, pellizcando sus pezones entre mis dedos con mi otra mano. La oí gruñir y sentí su contracción alrededor de mis dedos. Mis dedos estaban cubiertos con sus jugos, y mi polla palpitaba. Moví mi boca de la suya, y la vi contorsionarse en su placer mientras su orgasmo la llevaba.

Retiré mi mano y retrocedí lentamente.

―Eso fue increíble ―dijo Bella, mientras se ajustaba el vestido, con una mirada de pura felicidad en su rostro.

―Todo un placer ―le dije, tirándola disimuladamente cerca de mí―. Tenía la esperanza de entregarte mi regalo en un lugar más privado ―dije, besando su cabeza.

―No sé cuál me gusta más, para ser honesta ―dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

―¿Por qué no sales tú primero?... Voy a esperar unos minutos y luego saldré ―le dije. Quería tener cuidado de que nadie nos viera juntos a solas.

―¿Supongo que me limitaré a verte en tu casa? ―Bella me preguntó.

―Sí, voy a estar allí a las nueve y media ―le dije, mientras besaba su mejilla. Ella me sonrió y salió.

Esperé unos segundos antes de seguir y, literalmente, tropecé con Tanya.

―Lo siento ―le dije.

―¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? Acabo de ver a esa pequeña chica salir... ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Belle? ―Tanya me interrogó.

―Um, ¿quieres decir, Bella? Um...uh... ella, um, solo necesitaba hablar conmigo por un segundo acerca de un problema que está teniendo ―luché para mentir.

―Bueno, mis padres me pidieron que te invitara a ti y a tu madre esta noche ―dijo Tanya, caminando más cerca de mí.

―Lo siento, tengo planes para esta noche. Sin embargo, gracias por la oferta ―le dije, asegurándome de ser educado.

―Me lo imaginaba. Nunca me llamaste para esa fecha ―dijo, poniendo su mano en mi pecho. Miré hacia abajo a su mano, antes de quitarla con cuidado.

―Realmente solo estoy interesado en ser tu amigo, Tanya. Tratamos toda la cosa de salir y en realidad no funcionó ―le dije, todavía queriendo ser agradable.

―Edward, éramos niños. Las cosas son diferentes, somos más maduros. Las cosas no pueden ser tan serias con esta nueva chica que estás viendo, de lo contrario, habría estado aquí esta noche. Quiero decir, ¿por qué nos separamos de todas formas? ―preguntó, batiendo sus pestañas hacia mí.

―Técnicamente, no nos separamos, me refiero a que solo nos fuimos distanciando... CRECÍ. ―Usé sus palabras para mostrarle que solo porque fuéramos mayores no quería decir que estaríamos mejor juntos.

―Una cita, Eddie ―suplicó, con el nombre estúpido que utilizaba para llamarme cuando salíamos. Ella pensaba que era lindo, me hacía temblar―. Vamos a ver dónde nos lleva. Antes, cuando me llevaste a casa, dijiste que estarías dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo.

Le dije que saldría con ella cuando regresara de sus deberes del desfile, lo que sea que fueran. Entonces, conocí a Bella, y las cosas cambiaron.

―Tanya, para ser honesto, no estoy interesado en absoluto. Mi novia y yo realmente queremos mantener las cosas privadas por ahora, y nadie dijo que no estaba aquí, solo tengo que presentártela formalmente. Espero que lo entiendas ―le expliqué, dándole mi sonrisa torcida.

―Oh... ―dijo con tristeza. Me di cuenta de que estaba sorprendida por mi confesión. Ella no era alguien que acostumbrara a ser rechazada o que le dijeran que no―. Por supuesto que sí, Edward... Me voy a ir ahora. ―Comenzó a alejarse de mí poco a poco―. Que tengas una gran Navidad.

―Tú también ―le dije mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

No pude volver a mi casa hasta cuarto para las diez. Me sentí mal porque Bella me esperaba, y esperaba que no estuviera demasiado incómoda sin mí. Carlisle, Rose y Emmett junto a todos los visitantes, la harían sentir bienvenida.

Cuando entré, todo el mundo estaba reunido alrededor de la isla de la cocina, tomando de lo que mi mamá había puesto sobre el mostrador. Bella me miró desde el taburete en el que estaba sentada, y yo le di una gran sonrisa. Me acerqué y la besé en la parte superior de su cabeza.

―Lo siento, me retrasé ―me dirigí a todos. Puse mi brazo en la parte baja de la espalda de Bella, y la froté suavemente.

Carlisle puso su brazo alrededor de mi mamá y compartieron una sonrisa.

―Esme y yo tenemos una noticia que queremos compartir, ahora que todo el mundo está aquí ―dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi madre―. ¡Esme y yo estamos comprometidos!

Mi madre estaba radiante cuando todos nosotros dijimos felicitaciones e intercambiamos abrazos. Estaba feliz por mi mamá y Carlisle. Ambos merecían ser felices. Habían establecido la fecha de la boda para el próximo mes de mayo, no queriendo esperar a que yo regresara de la gira.

Llevé a Bella fuera a la mecedora del porche, para conseguir un poco de intimidad antes de que tuviera que irse. Sostuve su mano en silencio, besando la parte superior de la misma de vez en cuando mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

―¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó.

―Sí ―le dije.

―Oh, estás muy callado. ¿Qué estás pensando?

―Solo lo mucho que mi vida ha cambiado en los últimos, ¿cuatro meses? Y supongo que en mayo próximo se vienen más cambios ―dije, pasándole una mano por el pelo.

―Porque tu mamá se va a casar ―dijo Bella.

―Sí, me refiero a que Carlisle tiene una casa a través de la iglesia. Es muy bonita, y supongo que mi mamá se irá a vivir con él, pero yo no. Quiero decir, tengo un trabajo y no hay razón por la que no debería tener un lugar propio, de todos modos. Yo estaba pensando en mudarme después de la gira de verano. Sin embargo, creo que es mejor hacer planes para mudarme antes de esa fecha ― recité todos los pensamientos que corrían por mi mente.

No era como si yo no pudiera permitirme el lujo de mudarme por mi cuenta. Acababa de tener una gran cantidad de cambios sucediendo en mi vida, y tenía muchas cosas en mente.

―¿Y qué? ¿Vas a empezar a buscar un apartamento o algo así? ―Bella preguntó.

―Nah… No hay mucho en el mercado de los apartamentos aquí. Sin embargo, hay un montón de pequeños ranchos de dos dormitorios para alquilar.

―Bueno, no me importa la privacidad ―dijo Bella.

Le sonreí, y me di cuenta por primera vez de lo joven que era. Ni siquiera podría salir de su casa legalmente durante casi dos años.

―¿Para qué necesitamos privacidad, Ángel? ―le pregunté sarcásticamente. Su sarcasmo estaba comenzando a desaparecer ante mí, y me gustaba eso―. Renée está bien con que tú estés aquí, porque mi mamá está aquí. ¿Crees que se sentirá bien cuando yo tenga mi propio lugar y no esté con mi mamá? ―le pregunté, simplemente añadiendo otra cosa en mi vida que podría cambiar.

―Edward, ella piensa que eres un santo. Podrías decirle que me estás llevando al Bunny Ranch para una lección de prostitución y te alabaría por ello. ―Bella sacudió la cabeza.

―¿El «Bunny Ranch»? ―le pregunté.

―¡No sabes que es el Bunny Ranch! ―Bella exclamó. Negué con la cabeza―. Es un lugar alrededor de Las Vegas donde hay sexo por dinero, ya sabes, la prostitución es legal allí... incluso hay un programa de tele realidad sobre él.

―Eh... Voy a tener que hablar con tu madre mañana sobre los programas que te permite ver ―bromeé con ella.

―¿Mañana? ―preguntó Bella.

―Sí, ella le preguntó a mi mamá si a ella, Carlisle, Emmett y a Rose les gustaría ir, y me gustaría ir para el postre ―le dije, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza en su cuello, respirando su dulce aroma.

―Um... ¿Renée no mencionó nada acerca de quién iba a estar ahí? ―Bella preguntó.

―¿Tienes que decirme algo? ―le pregunté.

―Bueno, suena mal cuando lo pones de esa manera ―afirmó―. Mi papá está un poco por aquí.

―¿Un poco? ¿Por qué no me dices eso? ¿Crees que va a desaprobar lo de nosotros? ―le pregunté, sin saber por qué otra cosa ella escondería esa información de mí.

―Me importa poco lo que piense, él ha sido un padre incluso peor que Renée y no tiene derecho a tratar de sacar alguna mierda de esas. Solo que no me importa que él esté aquí. No lo he visto en cuatro años; él no ha sido un buen padre. Su opinión de ti es lo menos importante para mí.

―Bueno, vas a estar bien. Voy a estar ahí para ti ―le dije.

―Gracias, bebé.

―Bella, te amo. Por favor, quiero saber lo que está pasando en tu vida y ser tu apoyo, no me escondas las cosas... ¿lo prometes? ―le pregunté.

―Lo prometo ―dijo. Continuamos meciéndonos en silencio hasta que ella tuvo que irse. Yo nunca quería dejarla ir de mi lado.

Señor, déjame conservarla para siempre.

* * *

(1) Christmas-eeshit: término callejero, quiere decir cuando un grupo se queda esperando la víspera de Navidad.

(2) Pissass, _o meado en el culo:_ es un término callejero también cuando se quiere describir algo que es basura o un pedazo de mierda.

(3) Loverboy: termino callejero que se refiere a un amante o cuando una chica juega con un hombre. Jasper en este caso está burlándose.

(4) Villancicos navideños alegres.


	20. Ch 19 Por favor no me dejes

_**Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight.**_

_**La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn.**_

_**Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight**_

_**Portada del fic por: Vanerk (en el perfil).**_

_*O*O*O*O*_

_NT: __Bueno, aquí estamos con otro capítulo. ¡Llegan la Navidad y la tensión a la casa Swan! Recuerden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones, son muy importantes para los que trabajamos en esta traducción. Hasta la próxima, Flor :D_

_Traductora del capítulo Flor Amado_

_Capítulo beteado por Ariana Mendoza_

* * *

**Por favor no me dejes**

**BPOV**

La mañana de Navidad solía ser un tiempo en el que esperaba algo que estaba emocionada por celebrar. Mientras más crecía, más escéptica me volvía. Jasper se pasaba la noche reclamando que su padre estaba demasiado intoxicado para siquiera notar que era víspera de Navidad, y me hacía levantarme a las diez de la mañana. Realmente no me importaba. No había un juguete genial ni nada esperando por mí bajo el árbol esta mañana de Navidad. De alguna forma me estaba volviendo una visita no deseada de mi ausente padre.

Terminé consiguiéndole a mi madre para Navidad un libro llamado _Una Vida con Proposito,_ que Edward sugirió. Para Phil, por otra parte, no tenía idea. Renée dijo que necesitaba corbatas; sonaba como un regalo estúpido y predecible, muy impersonal. Afrontémoslo, Phil y yo raramente hablábamos, éramos impersonales.

Finalmente, le di a Jasper un nuevo iPod por haber roto el viejo una noche mientras nos portábamos como borrachos idiotas.

—¡B! —gritó Jasper mientras entraba en mi habitación para despertarme por la mañana. Me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza y lloriqueé—. ¡Vamos, arriba! ¡Quiero mi regalo! ―vociferó, haciendo rebotar mi colchón con su mano.

Rodé sobre mí frotando mis ojos, y extendí mis manos hacia él, así podría ayudarme a levantar. Le di un abrazo, y bostecé «Feliz Navidad» en su cuello.

—Renée dijo que Charlie está en camino —me informó Jasper.

—Puta madre —murmuré, mientras me dirigía al iluminado árbol de Navidad.

Renée lo había decorado con luces blancas y esferas azules y plateadas. Jasper puso su brazo a mi alrededor mientras entrábamos a la habitación, y allí estaba parado Charlie. Miró fijamente a Jasper.

—¿Este es tu novio? —me refunfuñó, refiriéndose a Jasper.

—Hum, no, él es Jasper, mi mejor amigo… Jasper, Charlie. Charlie, Jasper —los presenté rápidamente mientras ellos se daban la mano.

Nos quedamos así torpemente por unos segundos, hasta que Renée entró saltando en la habitación.

—¡Feliz Navidad para todos! —dijo Renée con su jovial voz—. ¡Es el cumpleaños de nuestro Salvador! ¡No hay mejor razón para celebrar!

Todos nos sentamos para intercambiar regalos, y fue la mierda más incómoda de mi vida entera. Charlie me entregó un sobre lleno de dinero, doscientos dólares. Le agradecí, no sin mencionar que podría haberlo enviado por correo. Sue raramente habló; ella debía estar nerviosa o sentirse fuera de lugar. Miraba un montón hacia abajo, y solo parecía ser capaz de hacer contacto visual con Charlie.

Mi madre me dio algunas tarjetas de regalo para Hollister y el centro comercial; incluso me dio un bolso genial de Coach(1). A Jasper, algunos videojuegos para su PlayStation 3. Ella fue realmente genial con él, incluso le hemos regalado un calcetín. Yo ponía accesorios del cabello dentro para él. Él siempre me está robando los míos para atarse la cabellera rubia en una cola de caballo cada vez que le molestaba el pelo sobre los ojos.

Jasper me regaló unas playeras de Ed Hardy, estampadas y rasgadas. Jasper había conseguido que alguien de la tienda hiciera cortes en todo el largo de la playera para volverla más sexy y reveladora. Los cortes estaban hechos en todos los lugares correctos: sobre el pecho, a través del estómago y a lo largo de la espalda. Charlie refunfuñó sobre que era inapropiado que las usara una chica de dieciséis años.

Mi madre le dio a Charlie y a Sue un regalo de parte «nuestra». Seguro, como sea. Eran unos gastados remos de madera para colgar en la pared. Aparentemente, a Charlie le gusta pescar, y Sue puede usarlos para decorar. Parecieron gustarles.

Luego de abrir los regalos, el teléfono sonó. Renée me alcanzó el aparato inalámbrico. No tenía idea de que era una llamada para mí, ella había estado hablando con la persona por unos diez minutos.

—Hola —le dije al auricular.

—Feliz Navidad, Ángel —escuché decir a Edward. Cerré los ojos, y dejé que la segunda sonrisa real del día cruzara mi rostro.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño —le suspiré de regreso.

—Te extraño; no puedo esperar para verte luego —me dijo Edward.

—Yo igual. ¿Cómo va tu mañana? —inquirí.

—Bien, puedo contarte todo sobre eso luego, pero ahora mismo quería asegurarme, ¿estás bien con tu padre? —preguntó Edward, y amé lo preocupado que estaba.

—Incómoda por decir lo menos… ¿Es muy raro que su esposa raramente me haya dirigido la palabra?

—Tú quieres que vaya más temprano, porque puedo y lo haré —declaró, y yo sabía que todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirlo y él estaría aquí, pero no iba a arrebatárselo a su familia.

—No, no tienes que hacer eso. Creo que puedo sobrevivir hasta que vengas. Jasper está aquí —le avisé.

—Bella, eres como mi familia. Preferiría estar contigo todo el día.

Una parte de mí se preguntaba si él simplemente no quería que yo estuviera con Jasper todo el día.

—Si quieres venir puedes decírmelo en cualquier momento, solo no voy a pedirte que abandones a tu madre y a cualquiera para pasar el día con la loca Renée y el tenso Charlie.

—Quiero pasar mi día donde tú estés, nada más importa.

—Entonces ven… cuando quieras. Los defectos de mi familia no se irán a ninguna parte.

—De acuerdo, ¿te veo en una hora?

—Suena bien para mí.

—Te amo —dijo Edward.

—También yo… Te veo luego —respondí antes de colgar.

Volví a la sala de estar y me senté junto a Jasper en el sillón.

—¿Qué quería Edward, cariño? —me preguntó Renée.

—Solo decir Feliz Navidad… Vendrá más temprano y pasará el día con nosotros, está bien, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a mi madre.

—Por supuesto. Él es bienvenido aquí siempre. —Renée me sonrió, y luego se volteó hacia Charlie y Sue, quienes estaban sentados en el sillón—. ¡Ustedes dos van a amarlo! ¡Es un muy buen chico! —les contó Renée.

—¿Chico? —inquirió Charlie—. Tiene veintidós años. ¿Qué quiere con una chica de dieciséis años? No puedo esperar para conocerlo; ¡tengo mucho que decir! —despotricó Charlie.

—Por favor, no, papá —rogué y lloriqueé.

Charlie me ignoró, y continuó debatiendo acaloradamente con mi madre acerca de mi relación con Edward.

—¡No es como otros chicos, Charlie! —defendió mi madre a Edward.

Rodé mis ojos, me volví hacia Jasper y comencé a hablarle en voz baja.

—Jazz… sobre anoche… ¿podemos hablar de eso un segundo? —le pedí.

Él apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, y cerró los ojos mientras se encogía de hombros, diciendo:

—Vas a hablar sobre eso de cualquier manera… así que solo habla.

—Realmente debemos dejar de flirtear, no está bien. Edward encontró esa nota de la iglesia… tú sabes, la nota en la que me pides que chupe tu polla —gesticulé las palabras «chupe tu polla»—. Estaría realmente lastimada si él estuviera actuando de esa forma con otra chica. —Mi voz se desvaneció de a poco, la simple idea casi rompiéndome el corazón. Las cosas estaban cambiando—. No es como si pudiéramos ser amigos con beneficios para siempre. Sé que solo eran algunos ajustes, y los viejos hábitos son una mierda, pero quiero ser buena para él —dije, mirando a Jasper.

Sus ojos seguían cerrados, y él simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de pararse e irse. Fui una zorra por decirle eso en Navidad, y jodidamente insensible. ¿Por qué mierda soy tan zorra?

Me apresuré y corrí tras él.

—¡Jasper! ¡Por favor, espera! —chillé a sus espaldas, mientras él salía por la puerta trasera.

—Carajo, no hables ahora, Bella. Tú eres feliz, El señor Inocencio déjame-ver-si-me-lo-puedo-coger se volvió el señor jodidamente perfecto, mientras yo me volví nadie —dijo, la ira derramándose de sus palabras, la cual me golpeó como veneno.

—Eso está jodidamente mal, Jazz. Tú eres mi mejor amigo.

—Cállate, B. Sé tus razones, y no quiero escucharlas... Tan solo siento como si hubiera perdido a mi mejor amiga. Tal vez no debería andar por aquí por un tiempo —declaró Jasper, mirando al suelo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No puedes hacerme eso… —protesté; las lágrimas empezando a llenar mis ojos. Yo nunca contuve las lágrimas con Jasper; las dejé correr por mis mejillas—. Dijiste que no me harías escoger.

—Y no lo haré, Bella. Te estoy diciendo que no puedo estar por ahí contigo y verte con él todos los días otra vez. Me lastima. Sé lo jodidamente cliché que esto suena, pero solo necesito algo de tiempo. Necesito descifrar mis sentimientos. —Sentí un sollozo escapar de mi garganta. ¿Él me estaba dejando? No podía estar dejándome—. No llores —me suplicó agitando la cabeza.

—Por favor no me dejes. ¡Lo siento! ¡Puedo ser una perra a veces! ¡Solo, por favor, no me dejes, joder! —le rogué.

—Bella… no eres tú —declaró Jasper calmadamente.

—Correcto… no soy yo… eres tú… Sé que he estado actuando como si no te necesitara, pero te necesito.

—Tienes a Edward. Estarás bien. Solo dame un par de semanas. Nunca podría dejarte para siempre.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Quién va a servirte la cena? ¡No puedes pasar todo ese tiempo con tu padre! —Estaba tan preocupada por él. Caminó hacía mí y me tomó por los hombros, me miró directo a los ojos y besó mi frente. Aún no me había molestado en limpiar mis lágrimas.

—No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Aunque no estaré bien si no descifro esto. —Simplemente asentí antes de que continuara—. No voy a desaparecer. Aún te hablaré en el colegio y esa mierda. —Intentó hacerlo sonar mejor de lo que era.

Estaba acostumbrada a que estuviera en mi casa, incluso si yo no estaba en ella. Volvía a casa con él, despertaba con él.

—Voy a irme —comenzó a decirme Jasper.

—Sin adiós. Esto no es un adiós, ¿correcto? —le pregunté, mientras el pánico se apoderaba de mí.

—No, B. Te veré por ahí.

Más lágrimas nublaron mi visión mientras él se daba vuelta y comenzaba a irse.

No podía simplemente dejarlo ir sin hacerle saber cuánto significaba para mí. Me tomó unos pocos segundos hallar mi voz antes de ser capaz de gritarle.

—¡Jasper! —chillé.

Él se detuvo pero no se dio vuelta a verme.

—Olvidé decir lo mucho que te amo, la hermosa persona que eres.

Él asintió, y continuó caminando a lo largo del jardín trasero.

Me hundí allí mismo, y comencé a sollozar.

**EPOV**

Cuando llegué a la casa de Bella, vi a Jasper dirigiéndose a su auto. Extendí mi mano hacia él y la rechazó. Lo miré un poco confundido. Sabía que no me tenía mucho afecto, pero pensé que al menos sería civilizado conmigo.

—Si la lastimas o rompes su corazón, no dudaré en patear tu trasero cristiano —dijo mientras se iba.

No miró atrás cuando gritó sobre su hombro que Bella estaba en el patio trasero.

Caminé hacia allí, y ví a mi Ángel sollozando en sus manos en el porche. Sentí que mi corazón dolía. Me apresuré a tomarla en mis brazos.

—Shhh, calla, Ángel —intenté apaciguarla.

—Me dejó… mierda, me ha dejado —repetía ella una y otra vez entre sollozos. Froté su espalda y comencé a mecerla—. Por favor no me dejes… ¡NUNCA! —demandó Bella.

—Estoy aquí. No me iré a ninguna parte —seguí calmándola. Era obvio que ella hablaba de Jasper. Le limpié algunas lágrimas y sus sollozos disminuyeron—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —le pregunté con precaución. Estaba tan enojado con Jasper. ¿Cómo pudo arruinar su Navidad así?

Una vez que procesé más información sobre la situación y la forma en que ella estaba actuando, me puse celoso. Su comportamiento era como el de una chica con la que acababan de romper.

—Yo solo le pedí antes que no me dijera cosas sugerentes —dijo Bella, entre lloriqueos y respiraciones profundas—. Y él se molestó y se fue, así que fui tras él para pedirle —su labio inferior tembló y su respiración se dificultó mientras intentaba formar las palabras—, perdón —finalmente consiguió articular—. Y me dijo que lo lastimaba mucho estar cerca de mí… que necesitaba tiempo, y que era él y no yo…

No estaba muy sorprendido de que hubiera terminado así, él era su novio hasta cierto punto, incluso si no habían notado hasta ahora las mentiras que se habían dicho a sí mismos.

—Él solo necesita tiempo… ajá… él volverá luego de descifrar sus sentimientos —comenzó a habar más para sí misma.

La atraje a mi regazo y le di un abrazo. Besé la parte superior de su cabeza justo cuando la puerta trasera se abrió, mis ojos volaron a la figura en el quicio de la puerta.

—Bells —llamó el hombre de mediana edad mientras me miraba penetrantemente, frotando su bigote.

Le extendí el brazo que había puesto alrededor de Bella, sin querer dejar su lado.

—Soy Edward —dije, mientras él estrechaba mi mano con una mirada contemplativa, y Bella se tensaba.

—¿Todo bien aquí fuera? —nos preguntó.

Bella se paró rápidamente limpiando su cara, antes de hacerle frente al hombre.

—Así que tú eres Edward —comentó—. Soy el padre de Bella, Jefe Swan.

—Un placer conocerlo, Jefe Swan.

—Todo está bien. Estaremos dentro en un minuto —le dijo Bella a su padre. Él asintió y volvió a entrar en la casa.

—Solo dale a Jasper algo de tiempo para entender las cosas… Odio preguntar esto, pero no te arrepientes de estar conmigo por todo esto con Jasper, ¿cierto? Sé que es tu mejor amigo, y nunca querría que lo perdieras —le expresé.

No podía soportar la idea de que la razón por la que todo se derrumbó para ellos era yo.

—No es tu culpa, Edward. Es mi culpa, y es culpa de Jasper por pensar que el sexo podía ser casual… Tan solo otra cagada de Bella Swan para agregar a la lista.

—La gente comete errores. Todos tomamos malas decisiones; incluso yo he tomado malas decisiones. Lo importante es lo que aprendemos de eso luego. Tú y Jasper necesitan algo de tiempo para arreglar las cosas. Todo toma tiempo —traté de confortarla.

Ella asintió contra mi pecho mientras yo la sostenía. Podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas filtrándose a través de mi camisa.

—Solo disfrutemos el resto del día —dijo Bella, mientras intentaba darme una sonrisa.

Le sonreí de vuelta y asentí.

—Tengo algunas noticias emocionantes —le conté, cambiando de tema—. Voy a empezar a buscar un sitio para rentar esta semana.

—¿Tan pronto? —me preguntó con sorpresa y emoción en la voz. Asentí y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

—Ajá, bueno, la boda de Carlisle y mi madre es en mayo, luego me iré todo el verano y no quiero volver sin casa, así que imagino que lo más pronto que me asiente, es mejor —le expliqué.

—Por favor, no me recuerdes que te irás —me hizo un puchero.

—¿Crees que Renée me dejará raptarte en el verano? —bromeé.

—Apuesto a que sí —declaró Bella, mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y entraba a la casa.

—Muy mal, mantengamos esto en privado. —Suspiré, porque ella tenía razón. Renée me dejaría a su hija en el verano, así era lo mucho que confiaba en mí.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Renée mientras me rodeaba en un abrazo—. ¡Feliz Navidad! ―Finalmente me liberó, y yo estreché la mano de Phil.

—Conociste a Charlie afuera, ¿verdad? —Asentí, y le di a Charlie mi sonrisa más encantadora—. Bueno, ella es Sue, la madrastra de Bella. —Renée señaló a Sue.

Di pequeños pasos hacia la pequeña mujer india, y estreché su mano con gentileza.

—Es un placer conocerla —le dije, e intercambiamos algunos cumplidos.

—¿Dónde está Jasper, querida? —le preguntó Renée a Bella. Recé porque Bella fuera capaz de no perder la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

—Tuvo que irse —fue todo lo que Bella pudo decir.

—¿Irse? ¿Irse adónde? —cuestionó Renée.

—No lo sé mamá, él simplemente tuvo que irse, ¿podemos dejarlo, por favor? —rogó Bella.

—De acuerdo, luego —concluyó Renée.

Por lo que Bella me contó, Jasper era como un hijo para ella. Debió ser realmente duro para Jasper irse justo ahora. Asumía que él se sentía muy solo, como si estuviera perdiendo una familia. Estar lejos de Bella no debió ser una decisión fácil de tomar para él.

—Edward —me llamó el jefe Swan con una cerveza—, vayamos a tener una charla —me dijo, entregándome una botella. Yo no quería la cerveza, pero no quería ser grosero al no tomarla.

—No, gracias, jefe Swan, no soy un gran fan de la cerveza —le dije la verdad.

Él se encogió de hombros y abrió la suya, tomando algunos tragos. Luego comenzó a retirarse hacia el patio trasero. Asumí que debía seguirlo. Besé la parte superior de la cabeza de Bella antes de seguirlo, y ella gesticuló «lo siento». Sonreí, y me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien —le susurré, siguiendo al Jefe Swan fuera.

Sabía que un día tendría que hablarle al novio de mi hija, y no tenía nada que ocultar.

Me paré frente a él con mis manos en los bolsillos, así que no jugué con mi pelo nerviosamente. Estaba bastante seguro de que él estaba intentando hacerme sentir incómodo con el silencio.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Edward? —me preguntó, tras un tenso momento.

—Veintidós, señor —le respondí.

—Ajá… ¿y no hay chicas de tu misma edad para que salgas con ellas? ¿Eliges salir con mi hija de dieciséis años? —acusó.

—Con todo respeto, jefe Swan, Bella no es una chica de dieciséis años ordinaria, ni yo un hombre de veintidós años ordinario. —Permanecí frío, calmo y respetuoso.

—Edward, tú eres un hombre, y no hay nada extraordinario acerca de eso. Sé que Bella piensa que no la conozco, pero lo hago. Renée me mantiene muy bien informado sobre lo salvaje que es, si descubro que estás tomando ventaja de ella y usando tu trabajo para ganar la confianza de mi ingenua ex esposa para entrar en los pantalones de mi hija, te dispararé —dijo despreocupadamente, sorbiendo más de su cerveza.

—Comprendo su preocupación. Amo a su hija. No tengo intención de hacer nada que pueda lastimarla —intenté asegurarle.

—Solo quiero que sepas que no estaré mucho por aquí, pero no soy tan crédulo como Renée. Estaré tomando cartas en el asunto. No me gusta que seas seis años más grande que mi Bells. Estoy dispuesto a darte el beneficio de la duda porque, bueno, si eres todo lo que Renée dice que eres, Bells puede encontrar algo mucho peor.

—Aprecio la oportunidad de mostrarle lo mucho que Bella significa para mí —expresé, antes que él estrechara mi mano otra vez.

Pasó a mi lado, rumbo a la casa, y mis manos automáticamente fueron a mi cabello mientras dejaba salir un suspiro exagerado.

Comimos la cena, y Bella estaba un poco distante. Sostuve su mano la mayor parte del día, dándole apretones tranquilizantes y sonrisas. Sabía que Renée se había excusado por unos minutos e intentado llamar a Jasper para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Sue era muy callada, y raramente hablaba a menos que se le hablara directamente. Podía adivinar que estaba muy incómoda. Phil y Charlie solo tomaron cerveza tras cerveza, y Renée trajo un pastel que decía «Feliz Cumpleaños, Jesús«, incluso yo me reí un poco de eso.

Mi madre, Carlisle, Rose y Emmett llegaron para el postre. Mi madre llevó una planta de cactus de Navidad para Renée y Phil. Todos estaban charlando, y yo no podía encontrar a Bella en ninguna parte. Caminé por el pasillo y golpeé gentilmente su puerta cerrada.

—Ángel —llamé, mientras abría la puerta lentamente y miraba dentro a hurtadillas. Ella estaba asomada a la ventana soplando humo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, mientras el olor de la marihuana me asaltaba.

—Por favor, cierra la puerta —dijo mientras inhalaba más de la droga—. ¿Quieres un poco? —me preguntó, tendiendo su pequeño porro.

—No, gracias —respondí, mientras me sentaba en la punta de su cama mirando el suelo—. Eso no lo va a hacer volver... lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le pregunté; porque odiaba que usara drogas para lidiar con sus problemas.

—Esto —dijo ella sosteniendo el porro—, no tiene nada que ver con _ÉL_ —declaró—. Tal vez si alguna vez lo hubieras fumado, sabrías.

—Bella, no pelées conmigo. Tienes razón en que no entiendo lo que se siente estar drogado o borracho, no sé cómo se siente el sexo; incluso probablemente no sé qué se siente perder a alguien que amo o la mitad de las cosas de las que tú sabes. Yo sí sé que _ESO_ —dije señalando el porro—, no es la respuesta. Lo que sí sé, es que te amo. Quiero hacer cualquier cosa que pueda para ayudarte a ser feliz sin tener que drogarte. —No quería juzgarla, pero tampoco podía permitirle pensar que a mí me parecía bien el uso de la droga.

Ella dejó el porro y se dirigió a su bolso. Pescó unas gotas para los ojos, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y apuró una gota en cada ojo.

—Como sea, tú no quieres que lo haga, no lo haré. Problema resuelto —dijo Bella, caminando hacia mí.

—No, eso no resuelve nada. Quiero que pares porque tú te das cuenta de que no lo necesitas. No por mí —le repliqué—. ¿Qué? ¿Tú solo dices o haces lo que sea que piensas que yo quiero oír? ¿Acaso estás montando una escena? —le inquirí, porque ella era terriblemente rápida para complacerme.

—Esta es la peor puta Navidad de todas —dijo bajito, antes de que su voz comenzara a subir y empezara a gritarme con una suave risa—. Ajá, Edward, estoy montando una jodida escena, fingiendo, lo que sea. Si estuviera montando una escena, tú pensarías que soy una virgen y no la puta del instituto, Jasper estaría aún cogiendo aquí conmigo porque, ¿adivina qué? Aún estaría follándomelo mientras intento jugar contigo. ¡Qué carajos! —terminó, mientras la puerta se abría de golpe.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Renée, y yo podría decir que estaba intentando mantener la calma—. ¿Es marihuana lo que huelo? —jadeó—. Lo lamento, Edward —Renée se volvió a mirarme—, ¿puedo hablar con mi hija? —Ella se alejó de mí antes de que pudiera excusarme de la habitación.

Todos los ojos estaban en mí mientras entraba a la sala de estar, obviamente todos oyeron la explosión de Bella. Carlisle y Charlie me miraron fijamente con los brazos cruzados, las bocas de Rose y Emmett estaban abiertas y sus mandíbulas colgando, y mi madre solo me miraba con lástima.

Me senté en el sillón, pasando mi mano por mi cabello diciendo una plegaria silenciosa. Mi madre se acercó y se sentó junto a mí, frotando mi espalda. Prácticamente expuse la relación de Bella y Jasper a nuestras familias mientras su madre pensaba que estaba fumando marihuana con ella.

—Dios, Edward, si ibas a salir con una adolescente podrías al menos haber elegido a alguna con tu nivel de experiencia —me escupió Rose.

—¡Rosalie! —la reprendió Carlisle. Yo solo la miré y sacudí la cabeza.

—Yo no elegí a Bella. Estar con Bella nunca ha sido una elección —intenté poner en palabras el modo en que me sentía por Bella. Nunca le dije realmente a Rosalie lo conectado que me sentía con ella. Rosalie podía ser muy franca, y raramente se preocupaba por pensar lo que diría—. Bella… ella es como el aire que respiro. ¿Tienes alguna idea del conflicto interno que enfrento estando con ella? ¿Manteniendo las cosas en «privado»? La normalidad para nosotros es algo que tú y Emmett dan por sentado… que no puedo tomar su mano en público. Por juicios de gente como tú Rose, y déjame decirte otra cosa, el amor que siento por ella… es incondicional.

—¿Incondicional? ¿Qué clase de extraña mierda cristiana estás diciendo? ¡Tú sabes Cullen, cuando tuvimos nuestra pequeña charla no quería darte la idea de que mi hija estaba tomando ventaja de tí! —escupió Charlie, señalándome con su dedo.

—Todo lo que he hecho es mostrarle a Bella completa comprensión y amor; amor atento, amor sacrificado, amor vigoroso, amor de voluntad, lo cual es incondicional. Sin duda, algo que usted seguro como el infierno nunca le mostró —le grité, poniéndome de pie y señalándolo de vuelta—. ¡Quizá Bella nunca hubiera tenido la reputación que tiene en el instituto si no hubiera tenido que salir a buscar atención donde fuera! ¡Quizá si usted le hubiera dicho más veces que la amaba, ella no tendría los problemas que tiene para expresar su amor, y sería capaz de decirlo! Apuesto a que usted ni siquiera lo sabía, ¿o sí? ¡Que ella no puede decir «te amo»! —Casi me sentía mal, pero una vez que vi a Charlie bajar la cabeza derrotado, supe, él supo, que yo tenía razón.

—Edward, toma asiento. No hay lugar para la culpa en esta situación —intervino Carlisle para romper la tensión. Respiré lentamente, y retrocedí unos pasos—. Tú y Charlie aman y quieren lo mejor para Bella, las peleas y acusaciones no van a resolver nada.

Vi a Charlie abrir otra cerveza, y me senté en el sillón esperando que todo estuviera bien.

Nos vendría bien un poco de comprensión del Señor.

* * *

(1) Todos los nombres en inglés son marcas estadounidenses.


	21. Ch 20 ¿Habremos perdido…?

**_Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight._**

**_La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés._**

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn._**

**_Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad._**

**_Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight_**

**_Portada del fic por: Vanerk (en el perfil)._**

_*O*O*O*O*_

_Traductora del capítulo Mary Cocco_

_Capítulo beteado por Miry Alvarez Rodriguez_

* * *

**¿Habremos perdido…?**

_¿Dónde se han ido los niños?... Nosotros éramos inocentes… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Habremos perdido nuestro camino de vuelta a casa? Nosotros hemos cometido errores. Lo sé, lo sé._

_Have we lost, Flyleaf._

**BPOV**

―Bella, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Tú y Jasper han estado teniendo sexo? ―Renée me preguntó lo más calmadamente posible. Yo solo cerré mis ojos y puse un mechón detrás de mi oreja. Ya estaba, todo este asunto había salido a luz. Todos sabían. Yo y mi maldita boca… Me sentía realmente mortificada.

―No desde que empecé a verme con Edward, pero sí, nosotros tuvimos sexo ―le dije mirando hacia abajo. La palabra ‹‹sexo›› pronunciada por mí y escuchada por Renée simplemente no era normal.

―Bella… Yo solo… No sé qué decir o cómo manejar esto. Obviamente ya es muy tarde para decir algo que pudiera haberte detenido. Simplemente no entiendo. ―Renée parecía estar luchando con esto al igual que yo―. ¿Qué pasó con Jasper? ―preguntó. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Por primera vez, realmente me importaba el hecho de que había decepcionado a mi madre con mi comportamiento.

―No lo sé… Él piensa que quiere estar conmigo ―le dije. Podía escuchar a Charlie y a Edward discutir en la sala, y me entristecí al recordar que no podía expresar en palabras mis sentimientos hacia Edward.

―Entonces, ¿tú todavía estás con Edward, tú no elegiste a Jasper y él se disgustó y se fue? ―ella me preguntó cautelosamente.

―Él nunca me pidió que eligiera. No tuve que elegir en realidad. No hay elección en este caso. Solo me hiere que a Jasper le duela vernos a mí y a Edward juntos. Él solo necesita un tiempo a solas.

―Bella, no me hagas extorsionarte para sacarte la verdad, solo dime. No quiero que esto se transforme en el juego de las veinte preguntas.

_Me cago en mi puta vida._

Le conté todo acerca de James y Jasper. Cómo él me protegía, con qué esmero me defendió, y cuánto esfuerzo hizo para que mi vida en la secundaria de Winchester High School sea soportable. No era un secreto que yo era conocida como ‹‹la puta del colegio››, y más en una ciudad tan pequeña donde los adultos rumoreaban sobre todo. Era cuestión de creerlo o de ignorarlo. Cualquiera que fuese la elección, no me importaba. No tenía ganas de hablar con mi mamá sobre esto. Al final de cuentas, ya había dejado casi todas las drogas que antes consumía y el alcohol que normalmente tomaba. Lo que sí le mencioné a Renée fue la reacción de Edward y cómo él me entendió.

―Bella… me siento una madre terrible al no saber nunca sobre todo esto. Quiero decir, escuché algunos chismes y solo pensé que eran algunas chicas que estaban celosas e inventaban rumores sobre ti… ―sequé mis lágrimas y me encogí de hombros―. Yo creo que es seguro decir que aprendiste tu lección sobre sexo, que básicamente no se trata de algo casual. Eres muy afortunada de tener a Edward.

―Lo sé ―dije, manteniendo mi mirada baja.

―Tú sabes que tengo que preguntarte sobre esta marihuana que huelo… no estás fuera de problemas ―Renée dijo. Por supuesto que no lo estaba―. No puedo creer que tú y Edward estaban aquí fumando marihuana ―dijo negando con la cabeza.

―Edward no estaba fumando, solo yo lo hacía. Él me decía que no le gustaba mi mal hábito ―lo defendí y continué contándole sobre la pelea y la razón por la cual exploté.

―Bella, tengo una casa llena de invitados. No quiero esa basura en mi casa. No quiero ponerme loca con todos ellos presentes. No quiero que lo hagas y punto. Yo no castigo o quito cosas. No soy una castigadora. Tienes dieciséis años y no creo que castigándote una semana hará que dejes de fumar marihuana. Solo por favor, escúchame cuando te digo que nada bueno saldrá de ello. ―Asentí a lo que mi mamá me acababa de decir―. ¿Por qué no te limpias y regresas con los invitados? Ellos son la familia de tu novio ―dijo mientras me acariciaba el brazo y me daba una ligera sonrisa.

―Seguro ―le dije con una sonrisa fingida. No hay problema. Puedo salir y enfrentarlos. ¿A quién diablos estaba engañando?

Era oficial. Todo el mundo sabía que era una puta. No quería enfrentarlos. No todos son tan comprensivos como Edward.

Me eché un poco de agua en la cara y me arreglé un poco el maquillaje. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de abrir la puerta para enfrentar a todos. Caminé lentamente hacia la sala donde los invitados estaban charlando y riendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Vi a Edward riéndose con Emmett en el sofá de dos plazas. Edward me dio una gran sonrisa y me hizo señas para que me acercara a él. Caminé despacio hacia él y me ofreció esta vez una sonrisa sincera.

―Hola Ángel, siéntate ―me dijo invitándome a sentarme en su regazo. Le sonreí mientras me sentaba en sus rodillas y envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Apoyé mi frente en la de él mientras acariciaba el cabello de la base de su cuello―. ¿Todo bien? ―él me susurró. Yo asentí―. Lo siento ―susurramos ambos simultáneamente. Nos reímos y él me abrazó fuerte mientras volvía su atención hacia Emmett.

Ellos estaban hablando sobre su siguiente gira y odiaba el hecho de que me lo recordaran. Traté de bloquearlos y concentrarme solamente en la forma en cómo Edward se sentía. Entonces, solo traté de captar la sensación que me producía su toque, su olor, la forma en que su cabello siempre estaba perfectamente desordenado, el verde de sus ojos, la línea de su perfecta mandíbula que estaba recientemente afeitada. Yo iba a estar sin él todo el verano, quería recordar todo de él. Deslicé mi dedo por la suave superficie. Extrañaba su barba. Edward dijo que quería afeitarse para el concierto de Navidad, quería lucir limpio. Quiero decir que la mayoría de las veces él se veía desaliñado. ¿Me atrevía a decir hasta sucio? Era lindo ver su cabello limpio y su ropa en orden.

Cuando nos juntábamos, la mayoría del tiempo él usaba ropa que tenía desde la secundaria y de alguna manera él seguía luciendo sexy. Su ropa tenía manchas y agujeros, los cuales habían sido cosidos. Nadie podía lucir el estilo ‹‹vagabundo sexy›› como Edward Cullen.

Todos menos Edward se fueron alrededor de las once. Estaba agotada física y emocionalmente. Nadie trajo a colación mi arrebato y ni una sola vez me sentí juzgada por ellos.

Renée le dijo a Edward que podía quedarse un poco más, ya que eran las vacaciones de invierno. Ella fue a la cama poco después de que se fueron todos los invitados y Phil se había dormido plácidamente alrededor de las diez por la cantidad de cerveza que bebió toda la noche. Estaba realmente agradecida por el tiempo que había compartido con Edward, ya había llorado o gritado en presencia de sus padres.

Edward estaba sentado al estilo indio con sus piernas cruzadas en el sofá, cuando yo volví de cambiarme por algo más cómodo. Me senté entre sus piernas apoyando mi espalda contra su pecho. Llevó sus manos hacia mis caderas y lentamente comenzó a trazar un camino con sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo sobre mis costados.

―Me siento como un imbécil por lo que di a entender antes ―habló suavemente mientras sus dedos se deslizaban debajo de mi blusa―. Lo siento mucho ―dijo mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello y sus manos encontraban el camino hacia mis senos.

―Lo sé ―dije suspirando―. Pero de verdad soy yo la que debería decir ‹‹lo siento››, actué de una forma muy inmadura. ―Estaba agradecida de haberme quitado mi sostén, ya que sus manos acariciaban mis senos y pellizcaban mis pezones. Sentí su erección contra mi espalda y entonces pegué mi espalda contra su pecho para poder darle un mejor acceso a mi cuello. Él deslizó el tirante de mi blusa mientras me besaba el hombro y lo mordía suavemente. Movió su mano lentamente por mi estomago hasta introducirla en mi ropa interior. Mi respiración se detuvo, mientras que sus largos dedos se deslizaban sobre mi clítoris y dentro de mis pliegues. Me moví hacia arriba y hacia abajo contra su erección coincidiendo con el ritmo de sus dedos.

―Amo lo mojada que estás ―dijo en un suspiro y esas palabras salidas de sus labios fueron las que me llevaron al orgasmo. No podía creer que él me estuviera hablando sucio.

―Maldición, Edward ―gruñí mientras sentía mi interior ceñirse alrededor de sus dedos. Traté de no decir cosas como ‹‹Oh, Dios›› o ‹‹Maldición, Dios››, pero no pude controlar completamente las palabras que salían de mi boca mientras me sentía llegar a lo más alto. Él acarició mí clítoris unas cuantas veces más antes de sacar su mano de mis pantalones. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Tomé la mano que acababa de utilizar para darme placer y seductoramente chupé los dedos que estuvieron en mi interior. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados siguiendo cada una de mis acciones y decidí llevar las cosas más allá. Solté sus dedos y me deslicé hacía abajo por su cuerpo. Empecé lentamente a desabrochar sus pantalones y liberé su erección de su bóxer. Tomé su miembro en mi mano y la deslicé arriba y abajo de su longitud unas cuantas veces antes de tomarlo con mi boca.

―Bella ―él empezó a decir antes de que chupara su miembro y pasara mi lengua por la cabeza de este. Lo miré desde mi posición mientras mi boca se movía hacia abajo tomando lo más que pudiese de él. Había estado tan ansiosa de probarlo. Sentí su líquido pre seminal filtrarse en mi boca, pero seguí moviendo mi boca ayudándome además con mi mano. Edward empezó a acariciar la parte trasera de mi cabeza mientras suavemente gruñía y gemía.

―¿Dónde quieres que termine? ―él siseó―. Porque estoy cerca de venirme.

Moví mi boca hacia arriba y liberé su miembro diciendo―: Lo trago. ―Volví a chupar su miembro. Solamente necesité moverme una vez hacía arriba y abajo para que él terminara en mi boca. Tragué todo y no era de ninguna manera dulce o deliciosa, pero era la mejor leche que había probado.

―Desearía que no hubieras hecho eso ―suspiró con su sonrisa torcida―. ¿Cómo se supone que muestre resistencia cuando me haces cosas como esta?

Me encogí de hombros y dije―: Espero que no estés enojado… ―Me callé porque debí haberle preguntado. Solo supe que cuando mis labios tocaron su pene, él no habría podido pararme. Además, le prometí que no lo iba a presionar a ir más allá de lo que él estaba dispuesto.

―Solo me tomaste un poco con la guardia baja, pero de verdad no me quejo ―me dijo―. Odio irme ahora, luego de que tú… umm… hiciste eso ―Edward luchó para decir esas palabras―, pero no creo que Renée desee encontrarme aquí en la mañana.

―Al carajo ella, quédate ―le dije haciendo un puchero.

―No puedo, Ángel. No quiero perder la confianza de tu madre. Es importante que conserve su confianza para poder estar contigo. ―Edward explicó mientras suavemente retiraba unos mechones de cabello de mi cara.

Suspiré. ―Lo sé, tienes razón ―dije mientras me obligaba a mí misma a levantarme de su regazo. Lo acompañé a la puerta y lo besé castamente en los labios.

―Te amo, dulces sueños ―me dijo.

―Lo sé. Tú también, bebé ―dije todavía luchando por decir esas palabras. Resonaban en mi cabeza, pero por alguna razón no podía decirlas. Él me sonrió haciéndome sentir mariposas en el estómago antes de caminar hacia la oscuridad.

Atontada me dirigí hacia mi cama, mientras pensamientos sobre Jasper ocuparon mi mente. No importa lo cansada que estaba, no podía conciliar ese sueño reparador que necesitaba. Estaba preocupada por Jasper y también lo extrañaba. No me arrepiento de mi decisión. Pero lo entiendo mejor ahora. Odiaba el hecho de que Jasper y yo hubiéramos tenido sexo tan casual siendo tan estúpidos para pensar que ambos íbamos a salir ilesos.

Hoy en sus ojos se reflejaba pesar y por un momento anhelé que ambos fuéramos niños inocentes… que pudiéramos retornar. Pero no había vuelta atrás, mi inocencia se perdió hace mucho tiempo. Sabía que era un error y solo esperaba que Jasper y yo no perdiéramos demasiado a causa de ese error.

A la mañana siguiente, Renée entró a mi habitación a muy temprana hora para hacer un ‹‹cateo››, ya que yo ahora era considerada una pecadora corrupta.

Ella me quitó el vodka, la marihuana, mi pipa y también lo condones _magnum_ que había guardado para mí y las escapadas sexuales con Jasper.

―Por lo menos estaban siendo cuidadosos, supongo que le puedo agradecer a Dios que los dos no estaban siendo unos completos idiotas. ―Renée resopló. Yo me mantuve callada. No estaba de humor para ver si Renée realmente iba a tratar o no de castigarme esta vez.

Afortunadamente para mí, ella no encontró las pastillas recetadas que escondía en un frasco de Midol.(1) El frasco también tenía una gran variedad de analgésicos y relajantes musculares. Enfrentémoslo… tenía mucho dolor para calmar.

―Realmente no lo puedo creer, Bella ―ella parecía estar en modo de repetición donde repetía una y otra vez algunas pocas frases sobre mi comportamiento―. Te crié mejor que esto.

―Lo siento ―murmuré luego de cada frase.

―Ese fue un comportamiento muy vergonzoso el que tuviste ayer ―todo lo que podía hacer era suspirar y decir mi centésimo ‹‹lo siento›› en lo que iba de la mañana.

―Creo que no tengo más remedio que establecer algunas reglas para ti, Bella.

―¡Mamá! ¡Vamos! ―traté de discutir.

―Bella, no discutas conmigo. Una vez que me pruebes que puedes actuar como un adulto responsable, te daré más privilegios ―suspiró mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de mi cama―. Como primera medida, no saldrás en noches de escuela, salvo que sea una función de la Iglesia. En segundo lugar, la hora de llegada el fin de semana será a las diez.

―Amo mi vida ―dije mientras enterraba mi cabeza entre mis manos. Ella no tenía ni puta idea de lo sarcástica que estaba siendo en ese momento. Al principio estaba un poco enojada porque Renée estaba frustrando completamente mi vida sexual con Edward. Eso fue hasta que me di cuenta que ella nunca dijo que Edward no podía venir a MI casa. No le iba a preguntar sobre eso, solo lo iba a invitar a que viniera. Ella no diría una mierda ya que ninguna de sus reglas incluía no invitar a un amigo a casa y pasar el rato.

Renée se fue de mi habitación y traté de volver a dormir. Dijo que iba a pasar por la casa de Jasper y ver cómo estaba. Le llevó algunas sobras de la cena de navidad. Yo estaba muy enojada porque todos parecían estar más decepcionados por mí que por Jasper. Eso era normal, ya que él era un hombre y era normal para él tener sexo casual. Estoy segura que Renée lo regañó, nunca sabré. No es como si pudiera llamarlo y preguntarle.

La semana pasó como en cámara lenta y como un paisaje difuso. Renée seguía visitando a Jasper para saber cómo estaba, todo lo que ella me decía era que él estaba bien. Edward y yo salimos unas cuantas veces ya que eran las vacaciones de navidad y no técnicamente noches de escuela. Nunca lo dejaba ir a las diez y Renée nunca decía nada sobre eso.

Llegó la víspera de Año Nuevo y estaba ansiosa por la fiesta de fin de año de Riley. Le dije a Edward que no deseaba ir. La verdad no se cuán raro sería encontrarme con Jasper allí, y además no quería estar sin Edward. Era oficial, me había convertido en una patética novia dependiente… mi peor pesadilla personal.

―Sólo ve hasta las diez, Ángel, te veré en tu casa a esa hora ―Edward me convenció de ir―. Tú no deberías dejar de juntarte con tus amigos, solo porque yo no pueda.

―Supongo que podría hacer una aparición en esa fiesta. No creo que nadie notará si estoy ahí o no ―dije suspirando.

―Alice seguro querría verte. ―¿Por qué él siempre tenía la razón? Si él estuviera aquí conmigo, en lugar de en el teléfono, le hubiera sacado la lengua. Alice era la única verdadera amiga que tenía en la escuela. La mejor decisión era seguir cultivando esa amistad.

―Bueno ―cedí―. Supongo que debería ir a prepararme ―le dije a Edward―. ¿Te veré a las diez? ―confirmé.

―A las diez, Ángel. Pasa un buen momento en la fiesta y cuídate.

―Siempre ―le dije. Él me dijo que me amaba y le dije que yo también. Me puse mi blusa rasgada de Ed Hardy(2) que Jasper me regaló y unos jeans ajustados con botas al tobillo. Le dije a Renée que iba a salir con Alice y que estaría en casa a las diez.

―Esa blusa es un poco reveladora, Bella. ¿No lo crees? ―Renée me regañó por mi apariencia.

―Está bien, mamá.

―Estás buscando problemas ―dijo mientras yo rodaba mis ojos.

―¿Problemas? ―me reí de ella―. Creo que has hecho un buen trabajo al eliminarlos de inmediato. ―Tomé mi bolso y salí de casa.

Lo más probable era que no tendría a nadie más con quien hablar que no sea Alice, realmente dudé que atrajera algún problema esta noche. En realidad extrañaba mis viejos problemas, ya que realmente me divertía. Beber, drogarme, tener sexo lleno de problemas… era divertido.

Si Dios respondía mis plegarias, iba a meterme en algunos problemas esta noche.

* * *

(1) _Midol_: es un medicamento para ayudar en los malestares que se sufren durante la menstruación. Maximum Strength MIDOL PMS proporciona el alivio de máxima potencia para los síntomas físicos del Síndrome Premenstrual en una fórmula sin aspirina, y sin cafeína que contiene ingredientes no encontrados en otros analgésicos ordinarios para el dolor.

(2) _Ed Hardy_ es un tatuador Estadounidense, fue el primer diseñador estadounidense en hacer sus diseños con técnica y estética asiática, y es llamado el embajador de la cultura del tatuaje por impregnar sus diseños con referencias a diversas culturas


	22. Ch 21 Halo

**_Esta es una traducción hecha por Fanfics Twilight._**

**_La historia original le pertenece a Robicorn, en el perfil encontrarán el link de la historia en inglés._**

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Robicorn._**

**_Este fic contiene lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo explícito, los menores que lean esta historia quedan bajo su responsabilidad._**

**_Traductoras de este FanFic: Nora Chechi Valdez Gomez/MarceStylo/Diana Mendéz/Flor Amado/Mary Cocco/Le Marie/Regina admi Fanfics Twilight_**

**_Portada del fic por: Vanerk (en el perfil)._**

_*O*O*O*O*_

_NT:__"Un capítulo un poco complicado... hay que ver qué nos depara el próximo. ¡Espero que les siga gustando el fic y lo sigan leyendo! Gracias por los RW. Un abrazo!"_

_Traductora del capítulo Nora Chechi Valdez Gómez _

_Capítulo beteado por PknaPcosa_

* * *

**Halo**

**EPOV**

_¿Dónde estás? _ Le mandé un mensaje a Bella faltando diez para las diez. No quería meterla en problemas por llegar tarde. Esperé cinco minutos y no me había respondido. Estaba un poco preocupado pero supuse que habría perdido la noción del tiempo y yo estaba exagerando.

Caminé hacia su puerta y toqué.

- ¡Edward! - exclamó Renée mientras abría la puerta ─. Espero que mi hija esté contigo, sabes que su nuevo toque de queda es a las diez.

- No Renée, ella no está conmigo. Recién hablé con Bella y está teniendo algunos problemas con su camioneta. Sólo quería hacerte saber que iba a ir a buscarla. Su teléfono murió antes de que pudiera decirme la dirección, y necesito saber dónde queda la casa de Riley - mentí. Estaba impresionado de lo bien que había salido la mentira de mi boca. Sabía que estaba mal; sólo que parecía no importarme. En todo lo que pensaba era en mantener a Bella lejos de problemas con Renée.

Una vez que tuve la dirección confusa de Renée, ella no tenía nombres de calles, sólo unos puntos de referencia raros. Manejé despacio por la pintoresca ciudad de Winchester buscando la casa con persianas verdes y fuentes de pájaros en el césped. Era un poco arriesgado para mí aparecer buscando a Bella. Esperé que pudiera hacerlo pasar como si le estuviera haciendo un favor a su mamá. La música de la fiesta se podía escuchar desde una cuadra de distancia y la casa era bastante fácil de encontrar.

Aparqué el Volvo y me coloqué la capucha de mi chaqueta esperando ser un poco menos reconocible. Me dirigí hacia la casa con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada baja para evitar cualquier ojo curioso. Pasé sobre las latas de cerveza Natural Ice (1) y algunos chicos ebrios. La casa estaba oscura y llena de humo. La sala era la pista de baile y escaneé el área buscando a Bella tan pronto vi a unos chicos rozándose unos con otros.

_¿En qué estaba pensando cuando la alenté a venir a una fiesta como ésta? _

Estaba viendo a dos chicos haciendo un sándwich con una chica en medio de ellos mientras se rozaban con ella. Miré sus manos viajar hacia donde les placía. Unas de las manos viajaron hacia la parte baja del lado de la chica mientras las otras se habían movido hacia sus piernas. Estaba a punto de voltearme cuando la chica giró y no era cualquier chica... era _mi _novia.

Vi a Jasper sentado en el sofá mirándome con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara. Parecía complacido de que mi novia estuviera entre los penes de otros dos chicos. Lo miré mientras me dirigía rápidamente hacia ella. Cuando la alcancé, la agarré del brazo firmemente y la saqué de en medio de Patatín y Patatón (2). Ella se tropezó conmigo. Genial. Era obvio que estaba borracha.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Me gritó ─. ¡Déjame ir! -dijo entre dientes.

- Se supone que debías de estar en casa hace treinta minutos. Por favor déjame sacarte de aquí -Le rogué en voz baja.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a casa con Renée así como estoy? -Se río de mí.

- Lo manejaré... ¿Confías en mí? -Le rogué.

- Sí, B deberías irte -Jasper llegó con su cerveza. Bella y yo lo miramos.

- Jódete Jazz -escupió Bella, y él continuó sonriendo y bebiendo.

- Cuando quieras B -dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo.

- Aléjate Jasper -le advertí mientras le apuntaba el pecho con un dedo.

- No me toques, agarra a tu jodida novia y lárgate de aquí antes de que tenga que verla engancharse con alguien que no sea yo -Jasper me escupió de vuelta. Moví mi cabeza hacia él. Muchos de los chicos en la fiesta estaban observando la escena y no parecía importarme. ¿Y qué? Ella era mi novia. Su madre dijo que estaba bien, yo aún lo mantenía en privado. Si alguien preguntaba, no lo negaría. Tampoco iba a darles detalles al respecto. Francamente no era de su incumbencia. Todo el mundo en la iglesia ya me estaba preguntando sobre mi novia. Yo solo sonreía y les contaba a todos la misma cosa, que ella era genial y que llegarían a conocerla pronto. Ellos especulaban que era una amiga mía de un campamento de verano al que asistí por dos años, Kate. Era amigo de ella, pero sólo le hablaba como dos semanas al año.

- Vaya amigo que eres -le dije mientras rodeaba a Bella por la cintura con mi brazo y comenzaba a dirigirla fuera de la casa, cuando escuché a Jasper gritarnos.

- ¡Ella nunca tuvo problemas al decirme a _**MI**_ que me amaba! -Paré en seco y miré a Bella rogándole con los ojos que me dijera que él estaba mintiendo, inventando una razón para meterse entre los dos.

- Es diferente -susurró ella mirando hacia el suelo. Mis ojos se cerraron y miré hacia otro lado decepcionado. Sentí como si me hubiera aprovechado de ella. Dudé un momento antes de aferrarme a ella con más fuerza y traerla hasta el coche.

La ayudé a subir al Volvo y saqué mi celular para llamar a Renée. Estaba tan abrumado con las emociones que me sentía entumecido. Sabía los pasos que tenia que seguir y me dispuse a hacerlo, dejando a un lado todo el dolor y la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Eso tenía que esperar.

- Hola -respondió ella al teléfono.

- Renée soy Edward, la camioneta de Bella se descompuso, necesita una parte nueva. No puedo arreglarla esta noche. Esperaba que no te importara si llevaba a Bella donde la Sra. Wicks por un poco de pastel antes de volver allá -Pregunté, porque no había manera de que la llevara a casa sin tener un poco de comida y café dentro de ella, además la Sra. Wicks tiene los mejores pasteles, no es algo raro en Winchester.

- Claro Edward, ¿nos traerías a Phil y a mí una rebanada de crema de banana para cada uno? -Preguntó.

- No hay problema, gracias Renée -Una vez que colgué el teléfono y abrí mi puerta, me subí al Volvo vacilante. Nunca antes había estado tan enojado con Bella como lo estaba esta noche. Sabía que no debía sorprenderme lo borracha que podía llegar a ponerse. Que dejara que esos chicos pusieran sus sucias manos sobre ella, combinado con las noticias de Jasper, me hizo cuestionar todo. No me iba a poner a discutir mis sentimientos mientras ella estuviera borracha. No era sabio ponerme a intentar razonar con alguien que estaba totalmente ebrio. Pasé mis dedos por mi pelo antes de arrancar el carro y desprenderme de la acera.

- ¡Qué putas Edward! -Exclamó Bella cuando el carro la hizo saltar en su asiento.

- Perdón –respondí simplemente.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? -Me preguntó Bella a la defensiva.

- Podemos hablar sobre eso más tarde – dije, tratando de mantener la calma y no mostrar más mi enojo.

- ¡NO! ¡Dime ya! -Gritó ella.

- Déjalo. Ahora no es el momento -argumenté mientras la rabia llenaba mi tono.

- Joder, dímelo Edward -me fulminó con la mirada.

Salí rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento del restaurante y frené bruscamente.

- ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema, Bella? Te lo diré. ¡Acabo de entrar en una fiesta de preparatoria para encontrar a _**MI **_novia borracha siendo aprovechada no por _**UNO **_sino_** DOS **_chicos cachondos que estaban _**FOLLÁNDOSELA CON ROPA**_ en la pista de baile! ¡Tuve que ver como sus manos te manoseaban! - Le grité golpeando las manos contra el volante del carro ─. Y ni siquiera voy a intentar hablarte sobre toda la situación de Jasper.

La miré y me di cuenta de que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Bella, vamos a conseguirte un poco de café -dije solemnemente mientras salía del carro. Abrí su puerta y la saqué hacia mí. La guié dentro del restaurante y ordené dos cafés. Nos sentamos en una cabina y me deslicé hacia ella.

- ¿Qué tanto tomaste esta noche? -le pregunté.

- No lo sé... sólo recuerdo haberme tomado un _wine cooler_ (3) como a las ocho, ni siquiera recuerdo habérmelo terminado -Bella tenía problemas para hablar.

- ¿A quién se lo recibiste? -Le pregunté preocupado de que alguien le pusiera una droga para violarla en eso.

- Um… Alec, creo -hablaba arrastrando las palabras. La besé en la boca para probarla. Con lo borracha que estaba actuando, hubiera sido capaz de oler el alcohol en su aliento, pero no había nada. Ni olor, ni sabor.

- ¿Alec? -le pregunté -. ¿Cabello café? ¿Ojos pequeños y brillantes? -Describí a uno de los chicos con los que ella estaba bailando.

Todo lo que Bella pudo hacer fue asentir. Estaba muy preocupado por ella. Una vez una chica en el grupo juvenil vino a decirme que alguien le había metido una droga de violación y me preguntó qué debía hacer. No había mucho que hacer en ese punto. Era muy tarde. No quería que Bella se sintiera de la misma manera.

- Bella, creo que deberíamos ir al hospital o algo... Creo que necesitamos reportar lo que pasó esta noche.

- ¡No! –lloró ─. Por favor, no. ¡No quiero meterme en problemas! -Bella intentó gritar.

- Tú no hiciste nada malo. Ellos sí -le dije.

- No, no quiero meter a todos los chicos en problemas.

- Bella, ¿Y qué tal si se lo hacen a otra persona y no hay nadie para detenerlos? Nosotros podemos evitar que le suceda a alguien más esta noche. No puedo ser consciente de eso y permitir que pase -Traté de explicarle. Estaba agradecido de que ellos no hayan tenido la oportunidad de hacerle daño.

- Por favor, no -trató de rogarme -. ¡Todos pensarían que fui yo! ¡Harían mi vida en la escuela muy dura! No quiero que Riley, Alice y Jasper se metan en problemas.

_Que se joda Jasper._

- Bien -Cedí arrojando un billete de veinte y tirando de ella fuera de la cabina antes de que nuestro pedido llegara. No iba a discutir más con ella sobre el tema. Manejé rápidamente hacia la fiesta.

- Quédate aquí -le ordené a Bella mientras me bajaba del carro. Me coloqué la capucha en la cabeza, y entré de nuevo en la fiesta buscando a Alec. Lo encontré besándose con una chica contra la pared después de haberle preguntado a unos chicos si lo habían visto.

Lo agarré de la parte trasera de su camiseta, apartándolo de la chica que fácilmente pudo haber sido Bella.

- ¡Qué putas! -Me gritó. Lo empujé hacia la pared y lo mantuve allí.

- Sólo voy a preguntarte esto una vez, ¿Qué le pusiste a la bebida de Bella? -Le pregunté entre dientes.

- No sé de qué estás hablando -dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Hmm… creo que sí lo sabes, y creo que sé cómo hacértelo recordar -dije antes de golpearlo en el estómago. Justo después, Jasper y un chico rubio vinieron a ver qué estaba pasando entre Alec y yo.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? -Preguntó el chico rubio.

- Este pedazo de mierda puso drogas en la bebida de Bella -les dije -. Quiero saber qué fue - agregué volteándome hacia el chico asustado que tenía en frente mío -. ¿Estás listo para decirme? -le pregunté.

- No fue nada... sólo un poco de _Rope _(4)-dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa. Lo golpeé de nuevo antes de sentir a Jasper zafándome del chico.

- Yo lo manejaré, ve y cuida a Bella -dijo sinceramente. Fue casi como si hubiéramos tenido un acuerdo en ese momento. Proteger a Bella era la única cosa que nosotros dos queríamos y lo respetaba por eso. Asentí antes de irme mientras ignoraba todas las miradas y bocas abiertas.

Cuando volví al carro Bella me dijo que se sentía un poco mareada.

- Lo sé, Ángel. Vas a estar bien -Ella estaría bien, un poco de sueño la curaría. ¿Yo por otro lado? Acabo de golpear a un menor en público con testigos. Una vez que esto saliera a la luz, no tendría trabajo.

Me orillé en la casa de Bella y la ayudé a bajar del carro.

- Por favor Bella, sólo intenta mantenerte bien por unos minutos para pasar a tu madre -le rogué. Debí haber sabido mejor, porque prácticamente colapsó en mis brazos. La cargué en brazos esperando poder conseguir un poco más de mentiras para Renée. Sabía que las cosas debían cambiar. No podía continuar con Bella de esta manera.

- Puedo ver tu halo -bella dijo suavemente contra mi pecho. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla. Tuve problemas con mi mano para abrir la puerta de Bella antes de usar mi pierna para abrirla de un empujón.

- ¡Oh por Dios! -Exclamó Renée -. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Bella está bien? -preguntó ansiosamente.

- Está bien, sólo dijo que no se estaba sintiendo bien, voy a dejarla en su cama ¿está bien? -pregunté.

- Claro que sí, muchas gracias Edward -le di una débil sonrisa mientras cargaba a Bella hacia su cuarto y la colocaba gentilmente en su cama. Se agarró de mi camisa tirando de mí hacia ella.

- Por favor quédate -me susurró.

- No puedo, lo sabes. Estaré de vuelta a primera hora de la mañana para ver cómo sigues. Lo prometo -dije mientras besaba su mejilla. Sus ojos se veían pesados mientras peleaba para mantenerlos fijos en los míos. Le quité sus zapatos, y coloqué una manta sobre ella. Besé su frente y le dije que la amaba antes de dejar su cuarto, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Me pasé los dedos por el pelo mientras me acercaba a Renée, que parecía que estaba echando humo.

- ¿Estaba bebiendo, Edward? -me cuestionó Renée.

- No -le dije. No era una mentira -. Cuando llegué donde la Sra. Wicks la ayudé a salir del carro y dijo que se sentía un poco mareada y con la cabeza un poco ligera. Entramos pero sólo seguía repitiendo que se sentía enferma. De regreso hacia acá se quedó dormida. No quería despertarla -Esperé que Renée se lo creyera.

- ¿Crees que haya tomado algún tipo de droga? -me preguntó Renée.

- No -le dije, esperando que dejara el tema -. Si no te importa, me gustaría venir mañana y ver cómo sigue.

- Eres bienvenido de venir en cualquier momento, Edward -declaró. Sonreí y le deseé a ella y a Phil un feliz Año Nuevo. No creo que Phil haya salido nunca de su niño perezoso a menos que estuviera jugando a la pelota.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi carro, miré a Jasper recostado en él. Cuando me acerqué más, se levantó del carro y extendió su mano hacia mí. La sacudí vacilante.

- Mira, soy de verdad una mierda. No debí haber dejado que eso le pasara a Bella esta noche. Sólo quería disculparme con ustedes dos - Declaró Jasper.

- No sé lo que tú y Bella acostumbran considerar como divertido, pero estoy seguro de que no dejas que los chicos la manoseen de esa manera. Por lo que escuché, era tu trabajo a tiempo completo el pararlos en algún momento. Sólo que no entiendo por qué eso cambió -le dije -. Bella te llama su protector -mi voz se apagó sacudiendo la cabeza hacia él -. Para esta hora la próxima semana, todo el pueblo sabrá sobre Bella y yo, y esa ni siquiera es la parte mala, porque a este punto no me importa lo que piensen. Pero golpear a ese chico esta noche definitivamente va a ser sin duda motivo para perder mi trabajo -Me desahogué un poco con Jasper -. No quiero decir que sea tu culpa, es sólo que ha sido una noche loca.

- Yo no me preocuparía por la gente enterándose. Los treinta chicos ahí esta noche no conocen a Dios. Son la minoría de estudiantes del Bachillerato de Winchester que no te conocen o a la gente de la iglesia. Además de Alice, nadie te reconoció. Sólo dijimos que eras el novio de Bella de fuera de la ciudad; no dijimos ninguna mierda, ni les dijimos tu nombre. Por mucho que odie que Bella esté contigo, nunca la jodería, y si te jodo a ti, la jodo a ella también -Jasper se movió de lado y yo abrí la puerta de mi carro - Escucha... sobre el tema de Bella diciéndome que me ama, ella me lo ha dicho. No debí habértelo restregado en la cara, porque hay muchos tipos de amor diferentes. Probablemente no fuera tan temible para ella el decírmelo... tan duro. Estoy seguro que le hice más difícil expresar esa mierda ahora al dejarla.

- Escucha, aprecio que te hayas encargado de Alec por Bella y por mi esta noche y el dejar las cosas en privado. Sé que no fue algo fácil de hacer para ti -Le dije mientras me subía al carro -. Espero que encuentres cualquiera que sea la respuesta que estés buscando porque Bella sí te necesita -le dije cerrando la puerta. Sólo rezaba para que ella no lo necesitara de la misma manera en que yo la necesitaba. Mandé a Bella un mensaje de texto dejándole saber que me llamara en cuanto se despertara en la mañana. No sabía mucho sobre _Rope_, además de ser llamada un borrador de memoria.

Tenía mucho por lo que rezar después de esta noche. Por primera vez, sentí como si me estuviera perdiendo a mí mismo y estaba pasando un mal rato tratando de mantenerme con Bella.

* * *

(1) Natural Ice: es una bebida americana, mezcla de lúpulo (saborizante y agente estabilizador de cerveza) malta y maíz que deja un delicado sabor dulce. Se somete a un proceso de congelamiento bajo cero que luego dejará en la bebida cristales de hielo que dan el sabor característico de la firma.

(2) tweedle dee y tweedle dumb son personajes de un cuento de Lewis Carroll, autor de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, en uno de los cuentos que tienen a Alicia como protagonista menciona a estos dos personajes, que no tienen traducción fija al español, a veces se los llama Tontín y Tontón, Patachunta y Patachún, o Patatín y Patatón.

(3) Wine cooler es una bebida alcohólica hecha a partir de vino y zumo de fruta, a menudo combinada con alguna gaseosa carbonatada y azúcar.

(4) Rope o rohipnol induce el sueño rápidamente por lo que está indicado en el tratamiento a corto plazo del insomnio, especialmente cuando existen dificultades para conciliar el sueño y esto le provoca una situación de estrés importante.


End file.
